¡Amor en la Academia Fairy! Las llamas se sienten
by Aankaa
Summary: Los Juegos Mágicos continúan en la Academia Fairy Tail. Pero aún detrás de las competencias entre escuelas... También hay competencias amorosas. ¿Quién conquistara el corazón de quien? ¿Cuadrados amorosos? NaLuStiLi - GaLeRoYu - GrUviLyChe (?) Me-sien-to-chi-na. Las llamas arden entre estudiantes. *Varias parejas*
1. La chica nueva

¡Hooolaaa! ¿Cómo están? *Aparece dando saltitos*

Bueno... Este es mi primer FanFic así que no se si les gustara. Espero que si ;3

Estuve pensando sobre el tema pero al final decidí hacer este de un instituto y luego que lo acabe haré de alguna otra cosa :3

Habrán algunos líos entre parejas porque me encantan xD Y básicamente aparecerán todos los personajes que me vengan a la mente cuando queden adecuados...

Tengo pensado que sea una historia un poquito larga, para entretenerme y desarrollarla mejor. ¡No me alargo más con la presentación! ¡Fairy Tail Forever! *O*

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Habla_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - La chica nueva**

El curso ya había iniciado hacia algunos meses, por lo que los alumnos ya acostumbrados al ritmo que llevaban allí. Iban animados de un lado a otro, corriendo por los pasillos mientras un pequeño gato azul parlante intentaba tranquilizarlos.

_-¡Calma! ¡Calma! ¡Todos a sus aulas, por favor!_ -gritaba pequeño Happy mientras saltaba sobre un estante intentando que los estudiantes le prestaran más atención. Iba vestido con un traje gris prefecto para su tamaño y unos lentes que a cualquier persona no le hubiesen entrado de ninguna forma.

Los chicos continuaban sin notar siquiera su presencia, pese a ser una de las autoridades del instituto no lograba casi nunca imponer respeto, siempre llegaba alguien más que conseguía lo que él no, pero aun así se llevaba mejor que cualquiera de los profesores y autoridades con los alumnos. De repente se escucho el chistar de una lengua y una gatita blanca apareció al lado del gato, claramente molesta e impaciente.

_-¡Todos a sus aulas ya!_ -el aura oscura y aterradora que tenia Charle hizo que todos quedaran en silencio un momento mirándola- _¿O quieren "eso"?_

Todos los alumnos tragaron saliva y sacudieron sus cabezas de lado a lado en señal de negación. Charle sonrió satisfecha y asintió como aprobación mientras que Happy estaba arrodillado mirando hacia abajo con un aura depresiva a su alrededor.

_-¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué a Charle le hacen caso?_ -se lamentaba el pequeño gato claramente decepcionado con la situación, pero ya acostumbrado a ellas, era algo de todos los días.

_-¡Vamos, todos a clases!_ -dijo la gatita blanca en voz alta para ser escuchada por todos- _¡Ahora!_

_-¡Aye, sir!_ -dijeron todos los estudiantes a coro y se marcharon casi que corriendo hacia sus aulas, el silencio fue roto por las corridas y se restauro nuevamente cuando todos estuvieron en sus clases.

...

La rubia entraba nerviosa al instituto, era nueva allí y no conocía a nadie del lugar, sin mencionar que había ido sin ningún permiso... Miro a su alrededor viendo que todo estaba en silencio al menos en los pasillos, no volaba ni una mosca. Camino para ir a donde estaba la dirección, sabiendo donde quedaba por haber ido a inscribirse allí hacia dos días tan sólo, luego de eso no conocía nada más.

"Vaya... Que lugar tan tranquilo" -pensaba la chica observando todo con una mirada emocionada, estaba feliz, por fin había logrado librarse de...

¡PUM! El sonido retumbo por todo el lugar, haciendo eco por los pasillos al estar todo silencioso. Algo había golpeado a la rubia por detrás y había provocado que cayera al piso, de cara y siendo aplastada por alguien. Apenas se escuchaban sus lamentos mientras un chico pelirosa se quejaba en voz baja.

_-¡Ey! Deberías ver por donde caminas. ¿No?_ -le dijo a la par que se levantaba y movía a un lado de la chica que acababa de atropellar sin mirar que se encontraba bien.

Sobre su cabeza ella veía estrellitas moviéndose en círculos, claramente a causa de su imaginación. Movió su pie derecho de forma graciosa y viendo que no obtenía ninguna respuesta el chico se acerco para ver su estado.

"Maldición, si la mate..." -si, tendía a exagerar un poco las cosas pero se tranquilizo al ver que la chica comenzaba a pestañear levemente- _oe, oe. ¿Estas bien?_

_-¿Uh? ¿Quién?_ -la chica empezó a reaccionar, tocándose la cabeza donde había recibido un golpe contra el suelo y manteniendo un ojo cerrado- _¿Qué paso?_

_-Eh... Etto... T-te caíste_ -respondió de forma dudosa el pelirosa y miraba a ambos lados revisando que nadie hubiera visto el accidente, haciendo que la chica no se creyera lo que decía.

_-¡Tú me tiraste!_ -le dijo acusatoriamente apuntándolo con un dedo- _algo me empujo por detrás. ¡Fuiste tú!_

_-¡E-estas equivocada!_ -no le salió mentir bien, por lo que miro a otro lado para no encontrarse con la mirada de la rubia mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

Ahora que la chica se fijaba bien noto la apariencia del joven. Tenía el cabello rosa puntiagudo, ojos oscuros, con un cuerpo bien tonificado y musculoso, de estatura promedio para su edad. "Es lindo" Pensó la rubia que enseguida descarto la idea de la cabeza, sacudiéndola. La vestimenta de él se basaba en una bufanda blanca a cuadrados, un chaleco negro cerrado al igual que el faldón que usaba sobre un pantalón blanco que le llegaba un poco por debajo de las rodillas, además de unas sandalias negras.

-T_odavía que me acerco a ver si estas bien... En fin, ya me voy _-se dio vuelta listo para irse sin más.

_-¡Ey, no, espera!_ -intento detener al chico, pero en lo que se levantaba el empezó a correr y desapareció tras una de las esquinas. Lo último que escucho la chica, fue su risa.

...

_-¿Dónde estabas cerebro de lava?_ -el chico pelirosa entro ruidosamente al salón de clases, en el que afortunadamente para él aun no se encontraba el profesor y el primero en saludarlo fue su amigo de cabello oscuro.

_-¡Hey, Gray! ¿Aun no llega el profesor?_ -dijo el tal "cerebro de lava" al chico que le había hablado.

_-¿Acaso lo ves?_ -respondió lo obvio Gray- _me pregunto porque se tarda._

_-Bah, estará haciendo alguna estupidez como comiendo helados_ -dijo el pelirosa intentando provocar a su amigo-rival, y él no se iba a quedar callado, como siempre.

_-¿Buscas pelea, imbécil? ¿Quién es el que prendió fuego el comedor porque su comida no estaba suficientemente caliente, eh?_ -Gray levanto un puño listo para golpear a su amigo al igual que él.

_-Ya, ya chicos_ -una pequeña chica de cabello azul se acerco para intentar calmar la pelea, mientras observaba como ambos chicos habían chocado sus cabezas y ahora ninguno se separaba, fulminándose con la mirada y los rodeaba un aura a cada uno, azul a Gray y roja al pelirosa. Detrás de ella habían otros dos chicos, uno de cabello negro y el otro naranja- _vaya..._

_-Esos dos siempre peleándose_ -dijo un chico de cabello naranja-castaño despeinado y con lentes celestes- _así jamás conseguirán una chica que se fije en ustedes._

_-Al menos no somos mujeriegos Loke_ -dijo Gray pasando su mirada a él.

_-Cierto, como dije ninguna chica se fijaría en ustedes_ -respondió sonriente Loke mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

_-¡Tú... Maldito!_ -Gray se iba a lanzar contra Loke, en realidad se llevaban muy bien y era uno de sus mejores amigos, pero tenían personalidades bastante diferentes lo que hacia que chocaran de vez en cuando. Igualmente no llego a alcanzarlo gracias a que el otro chico sintiéndose ignorado le propino un puñetazo en la cara.

_-¡Hey Gray, no evites nuestra pelea!_ -le grito ya listo para pegarle nuevamente.

_-¡Natsu!_ -y así se levantaba Gray para golpear a su amigo nuevamente.

Pero ninguno de los dos llego a golpear al otro una vez más. La puerta se abrió de repente y se pudo ver a una chica peliroja que por lo que dijeron los demás estudiantes era llamada Erza. Al escuchar su nombre ambos chicos quedaron como helados, a punto de golpearse y con los puños extendidos contra el otro. Giraron su cabeza mecánicamente para ver a la chica. Ella vestía una camisa blanca ajustada a ella y una falda corta de un azul oscuro.

_-¿Se están peleando?_ -dijo con voz autoritaria y haciéndose notar.

_-¡Claro que no Erza!_ -dijeron ambos a coro, abrazándose enseguida y mirando a la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa- _sólo íbamos a abrazarnos._

_-Me alegra que se lleven tan bien, siempre actúan como mejores amigos_ -hablo Erza con una tierna sonrisa mientras los veía.

_-¡Aye, sir!_ -dijeron nuevamente a coro.

En ese momento Erza se giro para mirar afuera del salón y llamar a alguien, sin que ella se diera cuenta Gray y Natsu se fulminaban con la mirada de nuevo y desvanecieron todo rastro de agresividad cuando la mirada de la peliroja volvió a ellos.

_-Todos a sus lugares, hay una nueva compañera y quiero que la conozcan_ -inmediatamente empezaron los comentarios en voz baja sobre como sería la nueva y todos fueron a sus respectivos asientos.

Natsu estaba sentado al final de la fila izquierda, contra la ventana y a su lado derecho estaba Gray, se habían sentado especialmente de esa forma para poder pelearse entre si cuando estuvieran aburridos. Delante de Natsu no se sentaba nadie, conocían su mala fama de gastar bromas y no querían caer en ellas... Delante de Gray estaba Loke, y a la izquierda, delante y todos los asientos cercanos habían chicas admirándolo, totalmente un mujeriego. En la fila derecha contra la pared adelante del todo se sentaba Levy, la chica pequeña de cabellos azules que había intentado detener la pelea de Gray y Natsu. Al lado izquierdo de ella estaba Jet el chico de cabello naranja y detrás de ella Droy el de cabello negro, ambos estaban fascinados con ella y la seguían a casi todos lados. En el último lugar de esa fila se sentaba una chica de cabello castaño que siempre a escondidas bebía durante las clases, Cana. Junto a ella a la izquierda se encontraba una chica de cabello verde, Bisca quien miraba atentamente a un chico de pelo negro a dos asientos de ella, Alzack. Así mismo había una chica de cabello violeta claro delante de Cana, parecía tranquila y es llamada Laki. Y así se repartía la mayoría de la clase, no eran un grupo especialmente grande pero ahora habría una nueva alumna.

_-Adelante_ -hablo Erza una vez todos estuvieron callados haciendo pasar a la nueva.

Las cabezas de todos se asomaron un poco más intentando captar enseguida a la chica. La mayoría de los chicos quedaron embobados y en sus ojos prácticamente se formaron corazones, le silbaron y provocaron que ella se pusiera levemente roja.

"¿Ella?" Se preguntaba Natsu, era la chica con la que había chocado antes. No se había fijado muy bien en ella, pero ahora que todos quedaron medio bobos presto más atención.

Rubia, de ojos marrón chocolate, delgada y una estatura promedio. Tenia unos buenos dotes femeninos, que fueron los que hicieron que los chicos se pusieran así. "Adolescentes" Pensó Erza al ver la reacción. Además iba vestida con el uniforme del colegio, una falda corta y una camisa blanca que marcaba sus curvas, igual que Erza.

_-¡Tranquilos, tranquilos! Tsk... ¿Nunca vieron una mujer? ¡Pervertidos!_ -la peliroja no conseguía un silencio absoluto pese a lograr que se calmaran más, pero no estaba contenta con eso- _el siguiente que hable sera castigado con "eso". ¿Fui clara?_

Y el silencio reino... "¿Q-qué es "eso"?" Se pregunto la rubia con cierto temor, debía ser algo horrible para que todos callaran tan repentinamente.

_-Así mejor_ -sonrió contenta Erza, se hizo a un lado y miro a la chica nueva amablemente- _ya puedes presentarte._

_-C-claro_ -la chica no había pensado que diría para hacerse conocer entre los estudiantes, pero siempre estaba lo básico- me llamo Lucy. Vine a esta escuela porque la otra en la que estaba... Tenía algunos problemas y bueno... Acabe aquí. Me gustan los libros y lo que no me agrada, hmm... No estoy segura -mentira, tenia bien claro que no le agradaba pero no pensaba decirlo delante de la clase porque solo generaría muchas preguntas incomodas e innecesarias.

_-Bien, si alguien quiere preguntarle algo a Lucy... Adelante, aproveche ahora_ -dijo finalmente Erza habiendo escuchado la rápida presentación de la joven, ya tendrían tiempo para conocerla mejor.

_-¿Tienes novio?_ -se escucho desde el fondo del salón, lo que hizo que Lucy se pusiera más roja de lo que ya estaba y otros secundaran la pregunta.

_-Si nadie tiene una pregunta seria ya..._ -no acabo de hablar cuando fue interrumpida, algo que odiaba totalmente y lo que hizo que dirigiera una mirada asesina a la persona.

_-¿Eres nueva en la ciudad?_ -Natsu, él había sido el que sufrió la mirada de Erza.

_-Sip_ -respondió alegre Lucy, por algún motivo estaba feliz de haber iniciado allí de nuevo- _espera, tú eres..._

_-Ya veo, ya veo_ -la interrumpió Natsu. No quedaba claro si tenia la costumbre de interrumpir a las personas cuando hablaban o lo había hecho a propósito para que la chica no hablara sobre lo sucedido antes, no fuera cosa que a Erza se le ocurriera castigarle con "eso"- _pues bienvenida._

_-Bien, Lucy toma asiento por..._ -la peliroja recorrió el salón con la vista, sintiendo algo de pena al notar que la nueva tendría que sentarse delante de un problemático- _...allí. El único asiento libre. Yo debo irme. ¡Suerte y bienvenida! Por cierto, el profesor faltara hoy, tienen esta hora libre._

Erza se marcho y la clase volvió a como siempre. La chica ubico el asiento y se dirigió a el notando la mirada de todos encima de ella, algunos por su apariencia y otros imaginando la tortura que pasaría en ese lugar. Las chicas enamoradas de Loke la fulminaron con la mirada, notando lo atraído que estaba el chico por la belleza de la nueva y que para colmo estaba sentada a su izquierda. "No se que habré hecho para recibir este regalo, pero gracias." Pensaba Loke mirando a su nueva compañera con una sonrisa seductora.

_-Un gusto Lucy, mi nombre es Loke. Espero que te agrade el instituto y si necesitas algo estoy dispuesto a ayudarte_ -acabo guiñándole el ojo a la rubia acompañando el gesto con una sonrisa.

_-CoffCoffMujeriegoCoffCoff_ -comento entre una falsa tos Gray.

_-¡Shh! No te metas_ -mando a callar Loke.

_-Pobre chica, junto a un mujeriego y un exhibicionista_ -se escucho a Natsu entre risas.

_-¡Oye! Debe tener muy mala suerte para haber tenido que sentarse delante de ti_ -dijo Gray mirando a su izquierda- _horno ruidoso._

Y así iniciaba una nueva pelea entre ambos... Lucy miraba hacia atrás, viendo a sus nuevos compañeros pelear y rió ante esto. Así inicio su primer día de clases, en un salón agradable y cálido. Un momento... Era literalmente cálido, de repente empezó a tener más calor mientras sentía olor a humo de debajo de su asiento. ¡Un papel prendido fuego! Dio un grito y salto a un lado, tropezando y cayendo sobre su compañero Loke, para él un gusto atajar su caída. La carcajada de Natsu no se hizo esperar, delatándose como el culpable de aquello.

_-Oh, lo siento. ¿Te quemaste? Déjame ayudarte, espera_ -nada bueno podía ser... Y para sorpresa de Lucy y todos los demás Natsu tomo una botella de agua y la volcó en la ropa de la chica.

La clase quedo observando la situación ya que no sabían como se lo tomaría Lucy... "Pobre Lu-chan" Pensó Levy mientras veía la escena de la rubia levantándose totalmente avergonzada de encima de Loke y molesta con el pelirosa.

_-L-lo siento mucho_ -se disculpo por el accidente y miro a Natsu aguantándose las ganas de insultarlo, no quería empezar mal el curso, bueno... "Empezar" para ella- _¿Te gusta prender fuego? ¿O tirarle agua a las personas?_

_-Humm... Supongo que si_ -respondió el chico, amaba el calor y el fuego, sus bromas favoritas giraban entorno a eso- _¿Qué hay con eso?_

_-Cierra los ojos_ -le dijo Lucy pero claramente Natsu desconfió y la miro extrañado- _sólo hazlo, no es nada malo._

El resto de la clase estaba expectantes y atentos por saber que le haría Lucy, hubo un momento de silencio en el que el pelirosa solamente imaginaba que tipo de venganza tomaría la chica.

_-¡Cierra los ojos Natsu!_ -alguien decidió romper el silencio y a regañadientes el chico hizo lo que le pedían.

Lucy sonrió, levanto el papel una vez apagado del suelo y se acerco a Natsu para ponérselo dentro de la ropa levantando su chaleco por detrás. Enseguida el chico abrió los ojos para quitarse eso y gritarle a Lucy pero ella tomo la misma botella de agua que él y se la volcó encima, quedando iguales.

_-Ahora si_ -y tras decir eso simplemente sonrió feliz por habérselo devuelto al molesto chico.

Toda la clase rió y se burlaron de Natsu, diciéndole como una chica le había devuelto su broma y para colmo una nueva. Por su parte él se levanto y se acerco a Lucy, poniéndose a una distancia incomoda para la rubia.

_-...Guerra..._ -dijo simple y seriamente para luego alejarse de ella cuando toco la campana de salida.

Así comenzó el primer día Lucy, ya iniciando una "Guerra" con un chico problemático sin saber que en ese lugar él era experto haciendo bromas y pronto tendría alguna que otra sorpresa...

* * *

Okaaay, ya acabo x3

Y bien... ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merezco Reviews?

Quisiera que me dijeran que les pareció para mejorar ^^

¡Apenas comienza la historia! :3

Y en el siguiente capítulo empieza la "Guerra" entre Natsu y Lucy xD (Lo bueno *-*)

Nyaa Espero no haberlos aburrido .

¡Nos vemooos! n.n


	2. ¿Por qué contigo? ¡Aléjate!

¡Hii! Pensaba hacer un nuevo capítulo otro día pero no pude esperar .

**MajoDragneel:** ¡Aquí más para leer! *O*

**Tsuki Kuroi:** Me alegra que te guste :3 Y que empiecen a vivir juntos lo descubres acá abajo, en realidad a ninguno de los dos les agrada la idea xD

**Hinatadragneel:** Ñañaña Acá ya empezó ;3 ¡Y gracias! n.n

**Portgas D. Sora:** Jajaja ¡Muchas gracias! Que bueno que te guste *3*

**Lucydaisukinatsu:** Sii Pobrecilla, no sabe lo que viene .

Me alegraron mucho sus comentarios ojala pueda avanzar la historia de forma que sigan interesados x3

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Habla_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - ¿Por qué contigo? ¡Aléjate!**

Por fin cuando el primer día de Lucy en la Academia Fairy acabo pudo irse al apartamento que había alquilado el mismo día que se inscribió al instituto. Recordaba lo que la mujer le había dicho en aquel momento, eso la había preocupado un poco al no tener ni idea de la situación pero siendo nueva en la ciudad, encontrándose con ese apartamento tan lindo y barato... ¿Iba a quejarse de algo con lo que podía convivir? Estaba huyendo de su casa, no es como si pudiera pretender cada pequeño lujo o detalle.

Flashback

_-La casa esta dividida en dos apartamentos, el primer y segundo piso_ -le había explicado la mujer en ese momento luego de haberle entregado dos llaves, una de la casa y otra de su apartamento en el piso de arriba- _en el piso de abajo ya vive alguien así que tú tendrás que quedarte con el de arriba. Ambos apartamentos tienen sus cocinas, habitaciones y baños así que no creo que tengan ningún problema. Lo único que comparten son la sala de estar y en esa habitación están las escaleras para tu habitación, no tienes porque entrar en su parte. Supongo que se llevaran bien._

_-Supongo que si, no veo porque no_ -respondió Lucy con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro- _muchas gracias por aceptarme aquí, prometo no causarle problemas._

La mujer murmuro algo sobre ya haber oído algo así antes y luego se marcho, dejando a Lucy en su nuevo hogar en el que dejo sus cosas. En ese par de días nunca vio a la persona del piso de abajo, ella no estaba nunca por el día y por la noche iba directo a dormir.

Fin del Flashback

Ahora iba camino hacia allí, a su apartamento para dejar sus cosas y salir a buscar algún trabajo con el que pagar el alquiler del lugar. El día había acabado con una puntuación Natsu 2, Lucy 1 en esa Guerra que se había formado. Al final el chico había ganado otro punto al esconderle sus cosas en el baño de chicos, haciendo que tuviera que entrar ella misma a sacarlas ya que no había nadie que se las pudiera alcanzar y en cierto modo lo agradeció, que vergüenza hubiera pasado... ¡Mayor a la que ya sufría! "Esta me las paga." Fue lo que pensó mientras salía totalmente roja con su mochila en mano.

_-Tonto Natsu_ -iba descargando su rabia durante el camino a la casa, aun tenia las mejillas algo sonrojadas por lo del baño- _sólo a él se le puede ocurrir semejante cosa, ya vera... Le haré algo peor de lo que pueda imaginar._

"Y hablando de tontos..." Allí estaba, caminando tranquilamente, bueno no nos engañemos, iba haciendo escándalo y tirando piedras al río a su derecha. "¿Y si lo tirara?..." Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en el rostro de la chica, mientras intentaba hacer el menor ruido posible a la vez que se acercaba más y más al pelirosa, quien se había detenido a juntar más piedras que poder lanzar. No podía dejar escapar la oportunidad de igualas las puntuaciones, claro que no.

_-¡Woow! ¡Esta piedra tiene forma de...!_ -no alcanzo a terminar su frase al sentir un golpe en el brazo, bueno siendo más precisos él había golpeado a alguien que se le había acercado por detrás- _¿Qué...?_

Y allí estaba Lucy, sujetándose del brazo del chico para no caerse al agua, estando en la orilla si Natsu decidía empujarla acabaría dentro del río. Le había salido todo mal, no había llegado a tiempo y en eso el pelirosa se había girado y golpeado, al menos había alcanzado a sujetarse, de momento.

_-Vaya, vaya. Miren quien es, la chica nueva_ -dijo como si le estuviera hablando a alguien más con una sonrisa en su rostro, demostraba que planeaba alguna travesura y lo más probable fuera que tirara a Lucy al agua- ¿Qué hacías?

_-¡De-déjame! Yo sólo venia por aquí y te girarste y me golpeaste y..._ -"Y, y, y." Era todo lo que se podía escuchar de la boca de Lucy, que estaba neriovsa pasando su vista del río al chico- ¡Ayúdame!

_-¿Uh? ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?_ -dijo Natsu divertido por la situación, ahora podría ser un 3 a 1... Hizo el impulso de tirar a Lucy al agua y rió al ver como la chica se sujeto con más fuerza por miedo a caer- _nee... Sería buena oportunidad para dejarte como un gato empapado. ¿Qué opinas?_

_-¡Ni se te ocurra!_ -¿Por qué preguntaba si no iba a tomar en cuenta su opinión? Esa pregunta cruzo la mente de la chica un momento antes de que el muchacho la acercara un poco más al agua. "Ah, no. Si yo caigo él también."

Y eso fue lo que cruzo por su mente cuando ya viendo que como fuera ella acabaría mojada, decidió sujetar firmemente a Natsu y tirarse hacia atrás, haciendo que ambos cayeran al agua. Al tocar el agua se soltaron para poder nadar y mantenerse a flote, Lucy no pudo evitar reír al ver como su compañero dejaba escapar un chorrito de agua de su boca como si fuera una fuente malhumorada.

_-No... No pensaba tirarte_ -dijo una vez acabo de librar su boca de agua- _idiota._

_-¡El idiota eres tú! Si me hubieras ayudado no te hubiera tirado_ -se defendió la rubia, obviamente- _de todas formas te ves gracioso así._

Había que admitirlo, se había tentado de risa y ahora estaba aguantándose las carcajadas sólo porque había mucha gente que podría ver la situación y realmente ya no quería llamar más la atención.

_-Esto no es un punto para ti, caíste igual_ -le aviso Natsu mientras nadaba hacia una escalera cercana que usaban las personas cuando se subían a algún bote y recorrían el río.

_-Da igual, me divertí_ -dijo Lucy alegre, pese a que estaba hecha un desastre en ese momento se sentía genial, en su casa jamás le hubieran permitido hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Vio como Natsu salía del río por esa escalera, así que nado ella también hasta ella para luego subir y verse totalmente empapada. El chico pelirosa la miro un momento seriamente y tras esto estallo en carcajadas, sujetándose el estomago de tanta risa que le dio. Lucy lo observo extrañada hasta que él fue capaz de volver a hablar y la señalo.

_-Pareces... ¡Pareces un gato mojado!_ -le dijo explicando el motivo de su risa- _ok, tú te ves más graciosa que yo._

_-¿Qué dices? Si te ves igual que yo_ -miro hacia otro lado como si estuviera ofendida y siguió escuchando las risas de su compañero.

Luego de que se calmo por fin Lucy suspiro y miro a Natsu, quien con las manos detrás de la nuca se fue caminando como si nada. Seguía el rumbo por el que debía ir Lucy, así que ella esperaba que así siguiera, lejos de ella. Luego de algunos minutos el chico se giro para mirar a su compañera de clase.

_-¿Acaso me estas siguiendo?_ -se detuvo junto a la casa vecina a la que había alquilado la chica, ya no se reía pero no dejaba de verse gracioso con ese aspecto.

_-¡Tú me estas siguiendo a mi!_ -dijo adelantándose y sacando la llave que necesitaba para abrir la puerta de lar casa- _¡Vete!_

Sin embargo él no dijo nada, simplemente miro con la boca abierta y señalando la casa sin moverse. La rubia entro y cerro la puerta con llave tras ella, suspirando aliviada de que por fin se había alejado del muchacho. Era la primera vez que llegaba a la casa a esa hora, se preguntaba si finalmente conocería al habitante del apartamento de abajo.

La puerta volvió a abrirse tras unos instantes, lo que la hizo sobresaltarse ya que no esperaba que nada más llegara ella apareciera su vecino/a. La puerta se movió lentamente dejando ver a la persona. ¡Casi le da un infarto a Lucy! ¿Adivinan quien era? ¡Natsu, claro! El pelirosa la observo aun sorprendido y sosteniendo su llave en una mano, entro a la casa y cerro nuevamente la puerta. La chica solamente lo miraba queriendo que la tierra se la tragara.

_-No me digas..._ -hablo en un susurro sabiendo la respuesta obvia.

_-¿Eres la del apartamento de arriba?_ -dijo él simple y tranquilamente, al menos de momento.

_-No... ¡No quiero vivir contigo! ¿Qué puede ser lo peor que puede pasarme? ¡Esto!_ -enseguida entro en llanto y unas cataratas salían de sus ojos- _¡Waaa!_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué contigo? ¡Aléjate! ¡Ya lo se!_ -ahora si Natsu se mostraba alterado, señalaba a Lucy con su mano derecha y tenia una expresión propia de alguien que se siente perseguido- ¡Me estas acosando, ya lo descubrí!

_-¿A-acosando? ¿A ti?_ -su llanto se detuvo repentinamente y sólo lo miro como neutra, de la nada estallo en risas- _no, no, no. A ti jamás te acosaría, tranquilo._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_ -hablo algo más calmadamente pero manteniendo esa actitud defensiva y sospechando lo que no era.

_-Es una buena casa, linda y barata_ -le dijo tranquilamente mientras subía las escaleras para irse a su habitación, dándole la espalda al chico- _de todas formas no bajare acá ahora que se que estas rondando, no te preocupes._

"Si fuera tú me preocuparía por mi." Ella seguramente lo hubiese hecho si conociera a Natsu un poco mejor, pero con tan sólo un día de clases no podía saber exactamente que tipo de persona era y si continuaría con las bromas hasta en la casa... Una sonrisa traviesa se formo en el rostro del muchacho, algo que Lucy no alcanzo a haber ya que de haber sido así hubiese quedado congelada ante la expresión del chico. Ahora tendría oportunidad de molestarla más y ese mismo día comenzaría, sólo necesitaba preparar una cosita sencilla para empezar.

...

_-Ay... ¿Por qué tuvo que ser justamente él?_ -se lamentaba la chica mientras se encontraba dándose una ducha para relajarse de todo lo sucedido ese día- _de todas las personas en la ciudad con las que hubiera podido vivir..._

Pero no iba a dejar que Natsu estuviera tranquilo, si él era como ella imaginaba por lo que vio en la escuela, no iba a parar con las bromas. Ella no podía dejar que él ganara más puntos, así que le tocaría comenzar a idear formas de poder ganar esa guerra y fue a lo que se dedico durante un buen rato. Había pensado en trabar de alguna forma la puerta principal o la de su apartamento, ponerle algo en el piso por el que debía pasar inevitablemente, asustarlo de varias maneras, hacer tanto ruido que no pudiera ni cerrar los ojos para dormir, hacer que tuviera que salir de madrugada por alguna razón y dejarlo afuera... Las ideas continuaban llegando a su mente y ni se fijo en que ropa se había puesto, pero lo que debía hacer ahora era salir a buscar algún trabajo, tenia que mantenerse con algo.

Al abrir la puerta de su hogar para salir extendió una cuerda de la que se dio cuenta demasiado tarde y por ello recibió una buena cantidad de harina en su rostro. Definitivamente Natsu se las ingeniaba cuando se trataba de molestar a los demás...

...

Apenas se podía aguantar la risa mientras escuchaba el grito de Lucy diciendo "¡Natsu!" ¿Pero por qué aguantarse? Era más que obvio que había sido él, volvió a reírse sin preocuparse de si la chica lo escuchaba o no. "Yo 3, Lucy 1. No va a ganarme." Mientras guardaba el resto de harina que le quedaba (La que tenia sólo para hacer este tipo de cosas, porque cocinar no sabe) escucho como la puerta de su apartamento se abría ruidosamente. Nunca la cerraba con llave, no estaba acostumbrado ni era necesario al vivir solo, quizás fuera hora de comenzar a hacerlo sólo por precaución aunque no creía que la chica le pudiera hacer mucho.

_-¡Maldito! ¡Tenia que salir!_ -y así fue como se le tiro encima para golpearlo en el pecho.

Risa, fue lo único que obtuvo. Su fuerza no era suficiente como para hacerle sentir molestias siquiera al chico, además era el número uno en la lista de problemáticos siempre metido en peleas de verdad, una chica no iba a hacerle nada.

_-Oh, Lucy. ¿Estabas aquí?_ -se hizo el sorprendido y no intento detener los golpes de la rubia, que se detuvo sólo para fulminarlo con la mirada.

Imaginen a Lucy molesta, con el ceño fruncido e inflando sus mejillas de aire, además de tener la cara cubierta de harina, si lo hacen entenderán porque Natsu volvió a reírse sin control. Lucy dio lo que al pelirosa le sonó como un grito de pelea, pero además de pisarlo con sus sandalias de tacos (Lo que si le dolió) no hizo nada más. Por la última mirada que le dirigió la rubia a Natsu éste pensó que no saldría de esa sin sufrir algo a cambio... Imaginen, logro que dejara de reírse.

...

Rato más tarde una Lucy limpia y más cuidadosa estaba lista para salir, se marcho de la casa sin encontrarse ningún inconveniente dentro de ella, lo que agradeció. No estaba segura de donde debería ir a buscar empleo, no podía ser algo muy forzoso ni agotador, esas cosas no le iban bien. Pero debía ganar lo suficiente para pagar la renta y comprar las cosas necesarias para ella.

_-¿Qué haré?_ -dijo deteniéndose con las manos sobre las caderas en el centro de una calle comercial.

_-¡Levy!_ -Lucy se giro para ver de donde provenía el grito, le había parecido escuchar ese nombre en su clase ese día.

Estaba en lo correcto, la pequeña chica de cabellos azules estaba dentro de una tienda de ropa llevando cosas de un lado a otro, usaba un uniforme distinto al de la academia por lo que imagino que sería del trabajo... ¿Y que perdía con preguntar? Ingreso a la tienda de ropa y se acerco a su compañera con una sonrisa, al verla sonrió sorprendida y alegre.

_¡Hola Lu-chan!_ -dijo acercándose casi que corriendo para darle un beso en la mejilla como saludo- _hum... Lo siento creo que no me presente antes, mi nombre es Levy McGarden. Estamos en la misma clase._

_-Un gusto Levy-chan, creo que ya sabes quien soy_ -rió levemente contenta de que la chica fuera tan simpática y amigable.

_-Claro, todo el mundo estuvo hablando hoy de ti_ -le informo la peliazul, haciendo que Lucy sonriera nerviosa y algo incomoda sin saber que habrían estado hablando- _¿Y te gusta la escuela? ¿Te sientes cómoda? Por lo de Natsu no te preocupes, él es así por eso nadie se sentaba delante suyo._

_-Ni me lo nombres_ -dijo suspirando, apenas lo conocía y ya le parecía que iba a ser insoportable-_ por lo demás si. ¡Me encanta Fairy Tail! Es perfecto, no como mi antigua escuela allí todos eran odiosos. Además conseguí un buen lugar y bastante barato pero..._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo malo?_ -pregunto enseguida Levy, pero no podía distraerse más de sus tareas- _¿Me acompañas? Tengo que llevar esta caja, así seguimos hablando y me cuentas más._

_-¡Claro! Y no es nada malo... Es sólo que no tengo nada más tengo dinero para pagar un mes de renta, debo conseguir un trabajo cuanto antes_ -mientras hablaba observaba el tipo de ropa que vendía la tienda, se dirigía a adolescentes.

_-¿Buscas trabajo?_ -Levy dio un salto para girarse hacia Lucy habiendo soltado la caja, que por suerte contenía camisetas nada más- _¡Esto es perfecto! ¡Están buscando una empleada más! Hace no mucho una de las chicas que trabajaba aquí se tuvo que ir así que quedo un puesto libre._

_-¿En serio?_ -no podía contener la emoción en la voz. ¿Podría tener suerte? Esa ciudad estaba cambiando totalmente su vida- _¿Crees que me aceptarían?_

_-Supongo que si ¡Vamos a hablar ahora mismo con el jefe!_ -nada más decir esto tomo la mano de su nueva amiga y se la llevo a una oficina, sin recoger la caja que se le había caído.

...

_-Así que Lucy. ¿No tienes apellido?_ -el hombre que cumplía la función de jefe del lugar era casi un anciano, de cabello castaño con canas entreveradas, algo robusto y con traje.

_-No señor. ¿Causa algún inconveniente?_ -eso asusto a Lucy, no había pensado en ese detalle... ¿Y si le pedían el apellido para el trabajo? ¡Maldición!

_-Bueno, a mi no me interesa como te llames en realidad_ -respondió sinceramente el hombre- _con que cumplas bien sus responsabilidades me es suficiente._

_-¿Entonces estoy dentro?_ -nuevamente la emoción salía a flote.

Nada más asintió el hombre Lucy y Levy se abrazaron, mientras que internamente la rubia agradecía infinitas veces la suerte que había tenido ese día. Recibió su uniforme, igual al de Levy y en ese momento se incorporo al trabajo. Una vez le explicaron que era lo que debía hacer se puso a ello, no era nada difícil y además otras chicas de ahí la ayudaban si se olvidaba de alguna cosa. Levy, Cana, Bisca y Laki la ayudaban en todo lo que podían. ¡Y eran de su misma clase! Pero no eran las únicas del instituto, a medida que iba hablando con ellas supo que Erza y Mirajane también eran de Fairy Tail.

En fin... Ese día fue raro, con buena y mala suerte, hizo amigas y un rival, conoció gente nueva y todos agradables a su manera (Si, porque había que admitir que le entretenía lo de Natsu) Por primera vez después de un buen tiempo, sonreía de verdad.

* * *

¡Waa! Que vergüenza la de Lucy en el baño de chicos xD

¿Les gusto? Pronto publicare otro capítulo ;3

Esto acaba de empezaaar *O*

PD: ¿Merezco Reviews? Hmm...


	3. ¡No piensen mal!

¡Y aquí estoy de vuelta! *O*

**Portgas D. Sora:** Habrán más parejas :3 Y Juvia claro que entrara, no la dejaría fuera *O* Sólo que tengo pensado hacer que haya distintas escuelas, Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Phantom Lord. ¡Y Sabertooth! Quizás haga que aparezcan más pero por ahora esos son los que tengo en la mira xD No tardare en meter más personajes de esas academias, al próximo de este cap ya entra Phantom n.n

**Tsuki Kuroi:** Jajajaja Sii Todos los demás van a pesar cualquier cosa xD

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus Reviews! Aunque no responda a todos me agrada leerlos y saber que les gusta :3 Me anima a escribir x3

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Habla_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - ¡No piensen mal!**

La academia se encontraba en un total silencio, ya sólo quedaban el director Makarov y un invitado de otra escuela, el director de Phantom Lord, José. Llevaban un rato hablando sobre un evento muy cercano, solamente faltaban concretar algunos detalles para que todo resultara perfecto.

_-Muy bien, entonces los tendrá aquí en un par de días_ -hablo José sonriendo, pero mostrando una mezcla de alegría y maldad. ¿Lo habría notado Makarov? Si así era no lo demostró.

_-¡Bien, bien! Mis chicos seguro estarán felices de tener nuevos compañeros_ -la expresión de alegría de su parte era sincera, ansiaba desde hace semanas que llegara ese momento.

_-Sera una estupenda oportunidad para que se conozcan_ -estuvo de acuerdo el director de Phantom a la par que asentía sólo una vez lentamente.

_-Y dejen las riñas del pasado_ -concluyó el pequeño manda-más de Fairy Tail.

_-Si... Al pasado pisado, lo que viene es lo que cuenta_ -y no planeaba que fuera nada bueno, no para esa escuela que tanto detestaba desde hacia tiempo.

...

_-¡Ey, Erza!_ -se escucho la voz de un chico llamando a la peliroja, quien estaba hablando animadamente con sus amigas (Mirajane, Levy, Cana, Bisca, Laki y ahora Lucy)

_-¡Jellal!_ -la sorpresa se noto en su tono de voz, no se esperaba encontrarse con el peliazul en la plaza a esa hora- _¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Bueno sólo pasaba y me pareció verte así que... Hm_ -no, en realidad no hacia nada allí, simplemente vio a Erza y quiso acercarse a hablar con ella. ¿Eso les dice algo?- _¿Tú que haces por acá?_

"Devolviendo la pregunta eh." Pensó Erza antes de responderle finalmente mientras las otras chicas murmuraban a detrás de ellas y dejaban escapar alguna risita divertidas.

_-¿Son novios?_ -preguntaba Lucy sonriente hablando lo más bajo posible para que su nueva amiga no la escuchara.

_-No, pero es obvio que se gustan_ -comento Bisca con una sonrisa picara- _tan solo observa como se ven..._

_-Son tan tiernos, ojala se decidan a confesarse pronto_ -Mirajane tenia una mirada soñadora imaginando a Erza siendo la novia de Jellal.

_-Eso me suena a alguien más también..._ -Cana miro a Bisca, quien enseguida se puso totalmente roja sin saber que decir, haciendo que las demás rieran nuevamente.

_-Recién salí de trabajar, iba con las chicas a nuestras casas_ -explicaba mientras tanto Erza a su "amigo"- _además la chica nueva, Lucy, también ingreso al trabajo hoy_ -se veía feliz por eso, le había caído bien enseguida.

_-¿Chica nueva? ¿Esa de la que todos hablaban sobre su-?_ -no alcanzo a acabar su pregunta al ver la mirada asesina de la peliroja, era como si estuviera retándolo a acabar de hablar y ya vería que tan bien le iría...- _si, si, esa chica rubia._

_-Si, a la que lleve hoy a su clase_ -decidió pasar por alto lo que había estado a punto de decir Jellal y vio como él reía nerviosamente- _oye, no habrás estado entre los degenerados esos. ¿Verdad?_

_-¡C-claro que no!_ -no pudo evitar desviar la mirada ante la que le dirigía Erza- _umm... Ey Erza. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?_

_-Y-yo e-es-esta bien_ -"Erza así es tan kawaii" Pensaba Lucy al verla totalmente nerviosa y eso que no noto su sonrojo totalmente gracias a la oscuridad. La peliroja se giro hacia sus amigas pareciendo un robot, con movimientos mecánicos propios de una máquina- _ch-chicas Jellal me acompaña a mi casa... A-así que adiós._

_-Are, are. Erza siempre se pone muy nerviosa cuando Jellal le hace una invitación o algo_ -río Mirajane viendo como ambos chicos se marchaban.

_-Eso sigue sonandome a alguien más_ -Cana volvió a mirar a Bisca, lo que causo curiosidad en Lucy que no conocía la razón de aquello.

_-¿Bisca tiene a alguien que le gusta?_ -pregunto queriendo asegurarse de eso. Mientras tanto volvían a caminar por el mismo rumbo de antes, Levy y Laki vivían antes de llegar a la casa de Lucy mientras que Mira vivía al lado de la academia al igual que Cana.

_-¿Gustarle? ¡Se le cae la baba cuando lo ve!_ -dijo Laki divertida, al parecer recordando alguna de esas escenas.

_-¡Laki!_ -se quejo la aludida sonrojándose bastante- _no se me cae la baba, es sólo que... Alzack es tan amable y lindo._

_-¿Alzack? Él esta en nuestra clase ¿Verdad?_ -dijo Lucy para asegurarse, de tantos nombres que había escuchado no podía estar segura 100%.

_-¡Si! El chico lindo que se cree vaquero_ -dijo Cana con una sonrisa y tras esto saco una bebida y empezó a tomarla- _¿Ey Lucy, quieres? Ellas no toman pero tú ni idea..._

_-No gracias Cana_ -nunca le había gustado el alcohol, no sabía como podía reaccionar en caso de beber.

Y así fueron todo el camino, hablando sobre Bisca y Alzack, Erza y Jellal y váyase a saber como de Lucy. Descubrieron de la boca de la chica (Que se los dijo a regañadientes) que ella nunca había tenido un novio. Ninguna le creía, principalmente porque habían visto la reacción de los chicos al verla entrar, pero en fin... Era la verdad, Lucy jamás había tenido un novio y era torpe con las citas. Levy y Laki llegaron a sus casas poco antes que Lucy a la suya, pero al hacerlo no se dio cuenta de algo...

_-Lucy... ¿Vives aquí?_ -pregunto Cana dudosa y curiosa a la vez.

_-¿Eh?_ -estaba confundida. ¿Qué tenia de malo el lugar? ¿Se habría equivocado? Pero no, era esa y lo confirmo al verla.

_-Esa es la casa de Natsu_ -dijo Mira con una tierna sonrisa- ¿Sera que...?

_-¡No! ¡Mira no es lo que piensas!_ -se defendió al instante la chica. ¿Cómo se le había podido escapar ese detalle? Sus compañeros seguramente sabían donde vivía el chico y viéndola llegar a ese lugar como si fuera su casa... ¡Que tonta!

_-Are, are... ¿Pero como sabes lo que pienso Lucy?_ -"¡Waa! ¿Por qué eres tan cruel Mira?" Pensaba Lucy con unas cataratas por los ojos, llorando de la desesperación.

_-No vivo aquí_ -dijo finalmente. ¡No! No podía dejar que supieran que vivía con ese chico infernal- _es que apenas llevo un par de días y es una casa muy parecida, jeje. Estaba más atrás... ¡Pero no quiero retrasarlas! Vayan a sus casas, nos veremos mañana. ¡Adiós!_

Y se fue corriendo, literalmente. Mira y Cana la miraron un instante y luego se sonrieron mutuamente de manera cómplice Continuaron con su camino y cuando Lucy se aseguro de que ya no estaban allí salio de detrás de la esquina donde se había escondido, para ahora si entrar a su casa. "Por poco..." ¿Se lo habrían creído? No parecía ser así.

...

Todo le estaba resultando aburrido, Gray y Loke no habían querido salir a algún lugar ese día así que simplemente se había quedado en su casa. Había querido seguir molestando a Lucy pero ella había salido... Se preguntaba de que forma lo atacaría esta vez la chica, por la mirada que le había dirigido no iba a salvarse. No sabia nada de ella, si era ingeniosa para molestar a los demás o como era su carácter por lo que veía hasta ahora no era de las que se quedaban calladas y ya. Pero eso justamente le hizo preguntarse más sobre ella. ¿Y qué mejor forma para conocerla que preguntándole? Así que eso haría, se quedaría esperando en la sala por la que necesariamente iba a tener que pasar y entonces la atormentaría a preguntas.

_-Tsk... Mañana me van a molestar por esto_ -murmuraba alguien mientras cerraba la puerta con un suspiro- _ah, Natsu._

_-Lucy. ¿Puedo preguntarte algunas cosas?_ -pregunto directamente, eso de ir buscando la forma de sacar el tema no iba con él.

_-Eh... Supo- ¡Espera! ¿Esta es alguna otra broma cierto?_ -enseguida a la defensiva, él chico lo único que había hecho en el día había sido molestarla, así que era una reacción normal- _¿Qué planeas ahora?_

_-No planeo nada_ -dijo como ofendido- _es sólo que vivimos juntos, eres nueva y no se nada de ti. No es como si hubieses dicho mucho en tu presentación así que tengo curiosidad._

_-E-esta bien_ -camino hasta un sofá al lado del que se encontraba el chico y lo miro- _¿Qué quieres preguntar?_

_-¿Por qué te cambiaste a esta escuela?_ -de pronto Lucy se sintió como en un interrogatorio por la forma tan directa en que el pelirosa hablaba.

_-Eso si lo dije, la mía tenia algunos problemas que... Hmm... Me incomodaban_ -no era del todo sincera, pero tampoco sentía que tenia que serlo, ella tampoco sabia nada de él. ¿O no?

_-¿Cuales eran esos problemas? ¿Por qué te incomodaban tanto?_ -no iba a darse por satisfecho con una respuesta tan pobre al parecer... Pero tampoco podía explicarle todo exactamente.

_-Todos... Todos eran unos idiotas_ -bueno, eso era verdad y todo lo que iba a decir a continuación también, lo poco que diría no iba a ser mentira- _engreídos y que siempre me molestaban para que saliera con ellos. Sólo estaba ahí porque era la escuela a la que fueron mis padres y donde se conocieron, pero hace poco ya no podía soportarlo así que me cambie aquí. Cuando rechazaba a alguno o criticaba algo se enojaban conmigo y me trataban como si fuera una imbécil. Además las reglas de la academia eran como la ley, no correr en pasillos, si lo hacías eras castigado... No gritar en el lugar, no ir sin el uniforme, etcétera. Era más una cárcel que una escuela. No voy a entrar en detalles, siguiente pregunta._

_-Ya veo..._ -así que por eso se veía tan feliz molestando como cualquier otro en Fairy Tail, en su anterior instituto de haberlo hecho le habría ido mal- ¿Tus padres no hacían nada con eso? Al menos con que te molestaran.

_-M-mi madre murió hace un par de años_ -respondió con dificultad y gran pesar en la voz, haciendo que enseguida Natsu pensara que no debió preguntar eso- mi padre siempre estaba trabajando así que nunca podía ir a hablar en la academia.

_-¿Te gusta Fairy Tail?_ -cambio repentinamente el rumbo que había tenido, del pasado paso al presente para ver como se sentía ahora.

_-Es... ¡Es un sitio genial!_ -la sonrisa de alegría que le dedico al pelirosa provoco una sonrisa en él mismo- _todos son estupendos, es divertido y me aceptaron enseguida._

_-¿Qué piensas de mi? ¿También soy estupendo cierto? Sabia que lo notarias al instante_ -por la forma en la que lo decía y la pose chistosa que ponía era claro que hablaba en broma, lo que hizo reír a Lucy.

_-¡Tú eres un estupendo idiota!_ -le dijo sinceramente, era la verdad... Nadie podía negar aquello- _pero un idiota divertido._

_-Nee... Supongo que debo conformarme con eso. ¿Cierto?_ -se tiro hacia atrás en el sofá pensando alguna otra pregunta- ¿De que trabaja tu padre?

-E-él... Negocios -dijo rápidamente, cambiando repentinamente su actitud- en fin, creo que me iré a dormir por hoy. Estoy cansada.

_-¿Ehh? Pero si son las nueve recién_ -dijo Natsu levantándose del sofá para ver como la chica se dirigía hacia las escaleras. Tenia los ojos como platos. ¿En serio se iba a dormir a esa hora? Para él era una locura, con razón nunca coincidían los horarios para encontrarla antes.

_-¡Hasta mañana!_ -dijo Lucy y desapareció en el segundo piso.

_-Tsk... Aun tengo muchas preguntas_ -se lamentaba mientras tanto el pelirosa arrastrando sus pies hasta su apartamento- _mañana la voy a bombardear._

...

_-Así que Lucy se equivoco de casa..._ -decía Cana sacando el tema por tercera vez en el día- _¿Por qué sera que no te creo?_

_-Nee~ Lucy es una despistada_ -dijo Mira sonriendo tiernamente, como siempre.

_-Pero que curioso que fuera justo en la casa de Natsu_ -agrego Levy que no había tardado en enterarse de todos los detalles, cortesía de Cana y Mira, siempre gustosas de informar lo sucedido.

_-Ya lo dije, es parecida_ -¿Cuanto podría mantener la mentira? Ese día había salido bastante antes de la hora de entrada a la academia para asegurarse de que no tendría que ir con Natsu, intentando que no los vieran ir de la misma dirección. Pero antes de hacer eso no podía perder una perfecta oportunidad, ya quería ver al chico... Tan sólo de imaginarlo se reía internamente.

_-Seguro que si_ -Erza miraba picaramente a Lucy una vez enterada de todo.

_-¿Y cómo te fue en tu cita con Jellal?_ -se la devolvía la rubia cambiando además de tema.

_-E-eh... ¡No era una cita! Sólo me acompaño a mi casa_ -roja, como un tomate. Todas rieron y continuaron hablando sobre esa linda pareja que todavía no aceptaban lo que pasaba realmente entre ellos.

...

_-¡Ey, pedazo de carbón!_ -sólo una persona lo llamaría de esa forma.

_-¿Qué pasa cubo de hielo?_ -respondió Natsu. Y si, era su forma de saludarse.

_-Deberían dejar ese lenguaje tan vulgar... Al menos delante de-_ -¡PUM! Golpe en la frente de Loke por hablar- idiotas.

_-¿Y ahora quien es el de lenguaje vulgar?_ -rió Natsu mientras veía como dos de las "novias" del chico se daban aire y se preguntaban si tendrían que darle respiración boca a boca. En realidad no era necesario, pero para ellas cualquier oportunidad de besar a su querido enamorado era importante.

_-¿Vas a continuar tu guerra con Lucy?_ -Gray y Natsu continuaban hablando como si nada hubiera pasado con Loke, ignorando que estaba en el piso mirando sin ver.

_-Claro que si, no me dejare ganar por ella_ -respondió el pelirosa como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y es que para él así era. Perder contra ella era impensable.

_-Bueno... Entonces... ¿Cómo eran las puntuaciones?_ -preguntaba para mantenerse al tanto de la situación.

_-Dos a... dos _-dijo resignado. Esa mañana cuando había ido a beber un vaso de leche se encontró con la sorpresa de que contenía algo extremadamente picante, no tenia ni idea de que era pero si quien fue la culpable. Su reacción ante eso había sido tirarse al piso y rodar... Hasta que se dio cuenta de que debía beber agua pero cuando fue a hacerlo fue tanta de golpe que se atraganto con ella, definitivamente era torpe... E idiota._  
_

_-Vaya, vaya... Una chica te esta haciendo competencia eh_ -Gray estaba divertido por aquello, nadie aceptaba una "Guerra" de ese tipo con Natsu y ahora una chica nueva iba con el mismo puntaje que él. Si supiera que eso no iba a ser lo peor...

...

Ese día hubieron un par de discusiones más entre Gray y Natsu, Loke sólo los miraba cuando no estaba concentrado coqueteando con Lucy, quien intentaba evitar las insinuaciones de su compañero haciéndose la tonta. La clase era un lío, como siempre.

_-¿Desayunaste hoy?_ -le pregunto rato más tarde la rubia a su compañero pelirosa, tenia una sonrisa en el rostro.

_-¿Cómo sabias que me gusta la leche picante? ¿Qué digo picante? ¡Eso que le pusiste me hizo arder la boca durante una hora!_ -ante esa reacción, Lucy sólo pudo comenzar a reírse sin parar- _hm. Si ríete ahora, ya veras como mi siguiente broma hará que vengas a retirarte de rodillas..._

_-Vaya, vaya... Así que Natsu se pone serio_ -comento Gray escuchando sólo el último comentario de su amigo- _esto esta interesante -levanto la vist_a hacia la rubia, que ahora simplemente sonreía divertida, sin tener ni idea de la competitividad de Natsu.

Poco más paso ese día... Alguna pelea, un intento de broma que no llego a nada o casi nada lo que no valía como punto. Poco a poco eran más los espectadores al tanto de esa pequeña guerra entre ambos estudiantes. Un chico de otra clase, llamado Max quien era encargado del periódico escolar se había ocupado de informarse sobre todo lo sucedido y publicarlo como portada. Si antes hablaban de Lucy, ahora mucho más.

...

Al día siguiente Natsu no fue a clase, lo que extraño bastante a la rubia que ya de por si estaba preguntándose donde estaba metido, la tarde del día anterior no se le había visto el pelo y claro esa mañana tampoco. Era todo tan tranquilo que ya se extrañaba, lo que hizo que Lucy se sintiera rara. Estaba acostumbrada a que el pelirosa le hablara en las clases intentando distraerla de lo que decían los profesores, le encantaba la reacción de enfado que tenia siempre.

_-Gray. ¿Sabes que le paso a Natsu?_ -pregunto finalmente a la persona que más podía saber sobre el chico, su mejor amigo-rival...

_-Bueno, hoy es siete de Julio_ -dijo en respuesta naturalmente. ¿Qué pasaba ese día? Esa pregunta se expreso en la cara de la chica haciendo que Gray sonriera para luego explicarle- _en realidad es algo que deberías preguntarle a la caldera. Ni yo estoy del todo seguro que paso hoy que es tan importante para él, lo que se es que fue algo con su padre. Nunca viene este día, no es de extrañarse._

_-¿Algo con su padre?_ -¿Habría muerto? No tenia ni idea, pero pensaba hacer lo que dijo Gray y preguntarle directamente a Natsu, después de todo él le había preguntado cosas el otro día.

_-Ey... A todo esto. ¿Cómo es eso que pensaste que la casa de flamitas era la tuya?_ -¡Listo! Con eso había arruinado la conversación, Lucy se puso roja y se giro sin responder más que "¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?"

Murmuro algunas cosas más inaudibles mientras el sonrojo se mantenía. En ese momento entro al aula el director, Lucy sólo lo había visto una vez en lo que estaba en el instituto, cuando le dio la bienvenida al lugar.

_-¡Chicos, chicos! Hoy debo darles un anuncio importante, que afectara a todos aquí_ -todo el mundo quedo en silencio, curiosos por saber de que se trataba aquel anuncio- _ingresaran a nuestra academia cinco alumnos nuevos... De otra escuela._

Los murmullos comenzaron, nadie sabía a que se debía eso pero estaban ansiosos por saber quienes serían. Algunos decían que eran de Blue Pegasus, sabiendo la buena relación entre ambas academias, pero era lo mismo con Lamia Scale... Simplemente esperaban que no fuera esa academia tan odiosa, aunque no pensaban que su director los fuese a someter a una tortura así.

_-Phantom Lord_ -dijo finalmente, confirmando los peores temores de los estudiantes...

* * *

Hasta aquí por hoooy *O*

¿Les gusto? ¡Entra en escena Phantom! o.ó

Jujuju Comienzan las rivalidades *3*

Así que... Si tienen alguna idea que les apetezca comentarme o sólo una opinión, déjenla en un Review, soy todo oídos/ojos ;3

Nos vemooos n.n


	4. Phantom Lord

¡He aquí yo! De nuevo con un nuevo capítulo :3

Muchas gracias a todos por sus Reviwes, al final les respondo =P

Nada más para deciiiir...

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Habla_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - Phantom Lord**

¿Phantom? ¿Escuchaba bien? La mente de Lucy daba vueltas, no le agradaba esa Academia... No porque le hubieran hecho algo antes, sino porque sabían que podían hacerle... Y no le agradaba. Sin notarlo siquiera se dejo resbalar un poco en su asiento, escondiéndose un poco. ¿Y si la conocían? ¿Tendrían algo que ver con _él_? No, no creía. Ahora era una estudiante de Fairy Tail, otras Academias no importaban.

_-Pasen, por favor_ -dijo el director dejando espacio a los nuevos estudiantes.

Lucy fijo la vista en la puerta, viéndolos entrar uno por uno. Trago saliva al saber quienes eran. Los demás en la clase tenían una mirada de rechazo hacia los nuevos compañeros que les tocaría tener, mientras que la de la rubia era temerosa y pensativa.

_-Si se presentaran..._ -Makarov hizo una seña hacia el primero de los chicos para que iniciara, dando a entender que irían del más cercano a él hasta el más lejano.

_-Non, non, non_ -el primero, de cabello verde oscuro, con un monóculo en su ojo derecho, alto y delgado. Vestía un traje marrón. Se movía de lado a lado inclinándose de forma que muchos pensaban que iba a caerse- _mi nombre es Sol. La tierra por este instituto resulta muy agradable... Creo que pasaremos un buen rato en ella._

Tenia una sonrisa algo sádica al decir eso último... ¿Quizás iba con un significado oculto? Quien sabe. Ya todos creían que ese chico tenia algo muy extraño. Quien continuaba era otro chico, de cabello mitad blanco (Lado derecho) y mitad negro (Lado izquierdo obvio) atado en una cola de caballo alta. Tenia tres líneas que le iban de lado a lado de la cara horizontalmente. Vestido con un traje sencillo al estilo ninja.

_-Yo soy Totomaru_ -"¿Sera que no es rarito?" Ese fue el pensamiento de todos al ver que no decía o hacia algo raro antes o mientras hablaba. Sonreía alegremente- _Fairy Tail... No pensé que acabaría aquí, junto a unas haditas. Aunque hace algo de frío acá. ¿No les gusta el calor?_

Bueno, si tenia algo de raro. Y a Gray le recordó a Natsu por su extraña obsesión con el fuego. Le tocaba a una chica ahora, la única del grupo. Poseía el cabello azul, piel pálida y ojos azules. Tenia un vestido negro hasta las rodillas y unas botas marrones altas, además de un gorro de ese mismo color con una flor.

_-Un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Juvia_ -hablo sin mostrar expresión alguna o emoción en la voz- _yo..._ -miro hacia la zona donde se encontraban Loke, Gray y Lucy y su voz se perdió. ¿La habría reconocido? ¿Tan fácil? Lucy miro aterrada a la chica y trago saliva. Entonces noto que no la mira a ella, sino a Gray- _eh... Yo... Hace calor aquí. ¿No?_ -agarro una pequeña botellita de agua de un alumno que tenia delante y se la volcó encima, pensar que por eso mismo Lucy se había molestado antes... Y ahora ella voluntariamente se le echaba.

_-Tsk... Si no estas empapada no eres feliz, eh_ -comento el chico al que le tocaba ahora, con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro. Tenia el cabello negro y largo, en picos. Sus ojos eran rojos y algo intimidantes. ¿Para qué mentir? Muy intimidantes. Vestía unos pantalones marrones, una camisa negra que le llegaba rota hasta las rodillas. Poseía unos guantes negros cubriendo sus nudillos y el área de la palma con un protector de metal- _Gajeel_ -dijo señalándose a si mismo- _para ustedes Gajeel-sama._

¿Quién se creía? Enseguida comenzaron los murmullos sobre lo engreído del chico. El director pidió silencio y se giro para ver al último alumno que quedaba por presentarse, abriendo los ojos al ver que se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente, todos sintieron una gotita por su nuca al ver la escena.

_-Yo... Yo soy, Aria_ -decía entre sollozos, además parecía haberse encariñado mucho a la puerta ya que se había quedado en el marco de la misma o eso o...- _lo siento, esto es tan triste... La puerta no me deja entrar. ¡Que tristeza!_

_-Siempre molestando_ -Gajeel lo miro de forma asesina mientras el gran chico continuaba siendo un mar de lágrimas, era grande y alto. Llevaba un un sombrero verde, una túnica del mismo color y un pañuelo sobre los ojos. El más rudo de los estudiantes de Phantom se acerco a él sujetándolo de su ropa para tirarlo adentro, lo logro pero cayo sobre dos chicos y una chica, sentados delante y sobre el lado derecho: Levy, Jet y Droy.

_-¡Kyaaa!_ -grito Levy antes de acabar aplastada casi por completo.

_-¡Levy!_ -había sido el grito de Jet y Droy, que habían intentado cubrirla en un claro fracaso.

_-¡Lo siento! Esto es tan triste_ -se lamento Aria mientras se levantaba para apartarse de sus compañeros.

_-No te disculpes, sólo eran tres hadas_ -dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa.

Eso provoco que casi todos saltaran (No literalmente) para atacarlo verbalmente, gritando cosas como: "¡Váyanse de aquí!", "¡Nunca los aceptaremos!", "¡Sólo van a causar problemas!" Lucy solo miraba hundida en su asiento como todos los demás se dirigían a esos chicos. Era la primera vez que los veía, pero le daba terror saber de que academia eran. "¿Y si él...?" Vio como el director se levantaba con una venita resaltando en su sien, listo para gritar.

_-¡Silencio mocosos!_ -y el silencio reino... Todos miraban encolerizados a los nuevos estudiantes mientras escuchaban a Makarov. Levy, Jet y Droy se habían levantado ya antes de que comenzaran los insultos y observaban sin intervenir, pero los chicos mostraban el rechazo hacia los cinco recién llegados, principalmente al de cabello negro- _estos serán sus nuevos compañeros, y tendrán que acostumbrarse. Ya que todas las clases están llenas traeremos algunos asientos más para que puedan entrar sus compañeros. Juvia, Totomaru y Aria se quedaran en esta clase. Nada más que decir_ -una vez acabo la mayoría tenia la boca abierta hasta casi el piso. ¿Tres de ellos ahí? Dios... Era el día de la mala suerte- _bienvenidos y espero que se adapten rápido. Nos veremos luego para ver como van las cosas_ -con eso lanzo una mirada amenazante a sus "mocosos"- _Aria y Sol, si me acompañan..._

_-Gee-Hee_ -río de forma extraña y peculiar Gajeel.

Ese iba a ser un día largo... Juvia miraba a Gray cada pocos segundos y tenia un toque rosa en sus mejillas, Totomaru examinaba el salón con interés y Gajeel observaba a los tres estudiantes que había aplastado con Aria. El director junto a los otros dos chicos se marcharon cerrando la puerta detrás. Lucy los observaba lo más disimuladamente que podía, había escuchado de ellos por boca de su padre, solamente le traerían desgracias estaba segura. Si su padre los conocía no podían ser buenos... Menos al haber hablado bien de ellos. En ese momento la rubia sintió un dolor en la boca del estómago, de los nervios y preocupación. Le traía malos recuerdos... Más ahora que rondaba la fecha de la muerte de su madre, ni se había fijado en eso. Aunque en realidad no estaba segura en que día había sucedido, todo culpa de su padre. ¿Tanto le costaba averiguar eso? ¡Su esposa había muerto! ¿No le interesaba? Claro, como había escapado del hospital a quien sabe donde... Y obviamente ayudada. Lucy empezó a generar odio contra él a causa de eso, tampoco estaba el cuerpo de su madre en su tumba.

La chica apretó sus dientes y puños con fuerza, reteniendo las lágrimas de rabia. Gray pareció notarlo ya que se le acerco un poco para hablarle, cambiandose al asiento donde estaba Natsu habitualmente.

_-Ey. ¿Estas bien?_ -le pregunto en un susurro esperando que los demás no lo oyeran, pero Loke lo escucho y se giro enseguida para ver que sucedía con Lucy.

_-¡Si! Estoy bien, no es nada_ -le dedico la mejor sonrisa que pudo, pero algo faltaba en ella: Sinceridad.

_-Humm..._ -el chico no pareció muy conforme con esa respuesta y expresión, así que la observo atentamente sin notar que cierta peliazul recién llegaba mordía un pañuelo al ver eso.

_-Lucy, si te sucede algo sabes que puedes contárnoslo_ -intervino Loke con una sonrisa amable y sincera, no la seductora que normalmente tenia- _somos tus amigos después de todo, puedes contar con nosotros._

_-Gracias Loke, pero no es nada, de verdad_ -no convenció a ninguno de los dos con eso... Pero no iban a insistir viendo que la chica no quería hablar sobre lo que le preocupaba, si necesitaba desahogarse podría acudir a ellos.

_-No puede ser..._ -Juvia murmuro liberando al pañuelo de sus dientes por fin, observando a Lucy ahora. No había notado su presencia al estar prestando atención en su nuevo enamorado- _Gajeel-san. Mira._

_-¿Hm?_ -el mencionado dirigió su vista hacia el lugar señalado por la chica y sonrió con malicia ahora- _vaya, vaya..._

_-Lucy Heartfilia_ -susurro Totomaru con una sonrisa interviniendo en la conversación- _que sorpresa..._

...

Habían pasado unas dos o tres horas desde que había llegado al lugar y todavía no apartaba la vista del horizonte, era tan cálido... Igual que él. Podía recordar claramente como fue el último momento que lo había visto y se había quedado grabado a fuego en su corazón.

FlashBack

_-Sigues siendo muy revoltoso Natsu_ -le dijo el hombre de cabello rojizo-rosa, muy parecido al de su hijo sólo que más oscuro- _vas a meterte en problemas._

_-¡No te preocupes papá!_ -había respondido con esa sonrisa suya tan característica- _si lo hago no me atraparan._

_-¿Y qué hay de mi?_ -le respondió entrecerrando sus ojos como advertencia.

_-Eh... Etto... ¡No me viste!_ -y salió corriendo alejándose del sitio donde había tirado harina, una tienda.

Allí se quedo Igneel, mirando a su pequeño niño de diez años corriendo para salvarse del lío, con una sonrisa paternal en su rostro. Y pensar que tendría que dejarlo pronto... Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de sólo pensarlo. Un montón de recuerdos se arremolinaban en su mente, pero era por el bien mayor, lo volvería a ver algún día y entonces le explicaría todo lo sucedido. Tan solo deseaba que le pudiese perdonar.

Esa misma noche, mientras Natsu dormía sintió un beso sobre su frente y apenas abrió sus ojos para divisar a su padre sonriendole. Nada más sucedió eso volvió a dormirse, tranquilo y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Era tan feliz así...

_-¡Papá! ¿Dónde estas?_ -el niño había despertado y no lograba encontrar a su padre por ningún lado, ya había revisado toda la casa y ni rastro- _¿Estas jugando a las escondidas?_

Ojala así hubiese sido. Vio una nota escrita sobre la mesa, estaba dentro de un sobre que decía con una buena caligrafía "Natsu". El chico abrió la carta y sus ojos se abrieron del asombro y enseguida comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

"Natsu, hijo... Lo siento por no despedirme de la manera correcta, no quería haber más doloroso esto. Se que no lo aceptaras, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que te negaras a aceptar esto y seguramente me busques. Sólo te pido que no lo hagas. Siempre estaré contigo vayas donde vayas. ¿Recuerdas cuando veíamos el atardecer? Ve ahí cada vez que necesites hablar conmigo y yo te escuchare. Quisiera poder decirte en persona cuanto te extrañare y cuanto te amo, eres lo más importante que he tenido en la vida y separarme de ti ahora... Simplemente me cuesta aceptarlo. No puedo decirte porque me voy, ni tampoco cuando nos volveremos a ver pero te aseguro que lo haremos. Guarda los recuerdos como el tesoro que son, así lo haré yo también. Tu primer risa, la primera vez que incendiaste la cocina (¿Por qué juegas tanto con fuego? Vas a quemarte), cuando me llamaste por primera vez "Papá"... Se que no fui el mejor del mundo, pero creo que con todo lo que te he enseñado podrás saber como es la vida y guiarte.  
Lo siento, no puedo seguir escribiendo... Natsu, nunca dejes de sonreír. Tienes una sonrisa que me ha alegrado el día más de una vez. Algún día tendrás obstáculos por superar, pero lo lograras. Sigue creciendo sano y feliz. Te amo.

Atte: Igneel Drangeel"

Fin del FlashBack

Las lágrimas cayeron... Recordaba que en ese momento había recorrido todo Magnolia en su búsqueda y no había logrado nada, ni siquiera lo habían visto. Día tras día recorría la ciudad y las afueras, una vez acepto que no estaba por ahí decidió buscarlo en otras ciudades y viajo lo que pudo, pero siendo un niño... ¿Hasta donde podía llegar? No lo dejaron pasar mucho más y tuvo que resignarse a volver a su casa.

-Papá... ¿Dónde estas? -apretó sus puños con fuerza, desde el lugar donde su padre le había dicho que lo escucharía.

Año tras año iba allí el mismo día esperando una respuesta, por eso siempre faltaba a la academia, ya todos estaban acostumbrados. Él había hecho lo que su padre le había pedido y continuó sonriendo, pero no fue la misma sonrisa jamás. Le faltaba lo más importante: Alegría.

...

El timbre del recreo sonó y todas las aulas quedaron vacías casi instantáneamente. Lucy se retraso al recoger sus cosas y les dijo a Gray, Loke y sus amigas que los alcanzaría enseguida así que se adelantaran, gran error. La puerta se cerro de golpe haciendo que la rubia se girara para ver la razón de esto, su corazón se detuvo al ver las tres personas causante de esto.

_-Phantom..._ -murmuro sin que ellos la escucharan.

_-Lucy Heartfilia-sama_ -Juvia hablo dejando en claro que la habían reconocido.

_-¿Qué hacen aquí?_ -pregunto directamente, estaba asustada por las razones que podrían tener. No veía motivos razonables, pero que digamos la persona que podría ser la culpable no necesitaba motivos para hacer las cosas.

_-Somos estudiantes de intercambio_ -dijo Totomaru feliz por aquello- _es una casualidad haberla encontrado aquí._

_-¿Casualidad?_ -¿Entonces no había relación? ¡Gracias a Dios! Pero todavía no podía fiarse- _¿Y por qué se me acercan? ¿Qué quieren?_

_-Tsk... Que molesta_ -Gajeel sólo hablo para criticar a Lucy.

_-El Director José nos pidió que le informáramos si había algo inusual en esta academia_ -los chicos miraron a Juvia como si acabara de revelar algo que no debía y ella pareció notarlo ya que les respondió- _no afecta si Lucy-sama lo sabe, no afectara a lo que haremos y por la información que tenemos ella también es nueva... ¿Qué pensarían si tiene relación con Phantom? Jude-sama es un buen conocido de nuestro director._

_-Yo no tengo nada que ver ni con Phantom ni mi padre_ -apretó sus dientes a causa de la rabia que sentía y los miro con odio en los ojos. ¿Cómo podía ser que apenas llevara unos días allí y ya alguien lo arruinara?

_-Claro que si, la sangre no se puede cambiar_ -Totomaru sonrió divertido al decir eso, ya que todos sabían que así era. Lucy era hija de Jude y eso jamás podría cambiarse por mucho que lo rechazara.

_-Tu padre esta metido en cosas feas... Diría que a nadie le gustaría saber_ -¿Ese tipo sólo hablaba para mal o qué? Gajeel volvió a reír de una forma peculiar antes de seguir hablando- _así que... Nos ayudaras o algo muy malo podría pasarte a ti o tus amigos._

_-¿Mis amigos?_ -la imagen de todos ellos cruzaba por su mente, los conocía hace poco pero habían sido tan amables y simpáticos que les había tomado cariño... No podía dejar que se vieran afectados por algo en lo que no tienen nada que ver- _no les hagan nada._

_-No lo haremos, siempre y cuando colabores con nosotros_ -el chico de cabello blanco y negro se veía feliz y satisfecho con la situación, sabiendo que tenían todo a favor.

_-¿Qué quieren?_ -se estaba viendo forzada a aceptar... Y no quería, nada de Phantom podía ser bueno y lo estaban demostrando.

_-Gee-Hee_ -Gajeel vio como ganaban esa batalla y rió triunfal.

...

_-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!_ -Lucy había pedido retirarse antes de la academia alegando que se sentía muy mal, y aunque no fuera físicamente era la verdad.

Había caminado mucho por la ciudad, alejándose de Fairy Tail, de Phantom... Llego a una zona sin habitantes, perfecta para maldecir y llorar sin que la vieran o escucharan. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza. ¡Nada bien, nada bien! Cada vez que creía que comenzaba a irle bien en la vida algo salía mal. Y ahora las cosas empeorarían, si no ayudaba a Phantom la delatarían con su director y por lo tanto con su padre por lo que tendría que volver a su casa, pero si los ayudaba Fairy Tail podría verse perjudicado de ciertas formas... No quería dejar el instituto, habían sido pocos días pero estaba tan feliz allí como no lo estaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

_-¡Diablos!_ -grito al aire por fin, el eco de su voz se escucho a lo lejos y luego todo volvió a ser silencio- _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Los odio!_

_-¿A quienes odias?_ -una voz conocida sonó detrás de ella, haciendo que se girara sorprendida ya que creía estar sola. Natsu observo las lágrimas y rabia en el rostro de la chica y no supo del todo como reaccionar, le iban mal esas situaciones- _¿E-estas bien?_

"¡Que pregunta más idiota! Es obvio que no esta bien" Se dijo mentalmente, pero no veía que más decir. Lucy se seco las lágrimas con las manos e intento respirar tranquilamente, aunque la sonrisa no le saliera.

_-Si, no es nada..._ -dijo sin mucha seguridad- _sólo... Tenia ganas de gritar._

_-¿Gritar "Los odio"?_ -pregunto el chico levantando una ceja. No, definitivamente no convencía a nadie- _si quieres puedes contarme o desahogarte._

_-¿Natsu amable? ¿Qué sucede?_ -rió Lucy viendo la actitud del muchacho.

_-No me agrada que las personas lloren, es sólo eso_ -dijo mirando hacia otro lado aparentando estar molesto, pero feliz porque al menos había logrado distraer con una pequeña risa a la chica- ven.

La llevo al lugar donde estaba unos minutos atrás antes de escuchar aquel grito de "¡Diablos!" y allí se sentaron, viendo el horizonte un momento en silencio hasta que se escucho el suspiro de Lucy.

_-Supongo que debería desahogarme aunque sea un poco..._ -dijo en voz baja, pero suficiente para que Natsu la escuchara y girara su rostro hacia ella curioso por saber que era lo que le sucedía- _pero no puedo contarte todo, es algo muy... Personal._

Jamás confesaría varias cosas de las sucedidas y las que estaban por venir, no quería que el chico la culpara, delatara, odiara o se viera involucrado... Suspiro una vez más aspirando aire y volvió a abrir la boca para comenzar a contarle lo que le pasaba. No sabía si le había tomado confianza o necesitaba a alguien urgente para hablar, pero se sentía cómoda.

* * *

**AnikaDragneel:** ¡Muchas gracias! Juju Me agrada saber eso ;3

**Ana Lucy:** Graciaas~ Ñam, ojala que este capítulo también te haya gustado n.n

**Tsuki Kuroi:** Jajaja Se enteraran pronto, aun no tengo del todo decidido como pero Mira y Erza estarán involucradas xD

**Gabe Logan:** Ciertamente, andaba distraída xD De todas formas ya pensé en esa parte =P

**samii:** Si, intentare poner más parejas *3*

**sayuki yukimura:** Tooodavía estoy viendo que harán exactamente, pero tengo varias ideas xP ¡Gracias por leer! ^^

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? :3

En el siguiente obviamente estará la conversación entre Natsu y Lucy, no los dejare con la curiosidad por saber que hablaron xD

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia en un Review please ;3

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! *O*


	5. Confianza

Hola, holaa :3

¡Aquí un nuevo cap! =O

A ver que hablaron Lucy y Natsu O.o

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Habla_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Capítulo 5 - Confianza**

Por su mente cruzaban una y otra vez las palabras que le habían dicho los de Phantom Lord, lo que debería hacer... Tan solo deseaba solucionar aquello y debería hacerlo por su cuenta, nadie se vería involucrado por su culpa. Esos chicos sabían más de lo que pensaba.

_-Y-yo... Es que..._ -no sabia como comenzar. ¡Era todo tan complicado! ¿Por qué tenia que pasarle esto a ella? No había tenido suficientes desgracias en la vida se ve- _no se como explicarlo._

_-Bueno, sería genial si lo hicieras desde el principio_ -la expresión del Dragneel era algo extraña, estaba entre curiosidad y preocupación- _¿Es algo con el instituto? ¿O tu familia? ¿Te molesta algo? ¡No entiendo! Si es por nuestra guerra hasta ayer estabas feliz molestándome._

_-No, no es eso_ -un pequeño intento de sonrisa se formo en los labios de Lucy, al menos no podía evitar sentirse algo más despreocupada junto al chico, seria que él lo era tanto...- _hay cinco estudiantes nuevos en la academia._

_-¿Ehh? ¿Cinco? Dios... ¿Por qué de repente llegan todos? Tú, esos cinco. ¿Falta alguien?_ -en su opinión era como si los estuvieran tirando dentro de Fairy Tail porque si, nunca se había visto que llegaran tantos en tan poco tiempo luego de haber comenzado las clases- _en fin... ¿Y que pasa con ellos?_

_-Ellos... Ellos no me agradan tienen algo, es..._ -¿Cómo decírselo sin decírselo directamente? ¡Que lío había en su mente!- _hay algo que ellos quieren y yo puedo darles pero me da miedo que si lo hago cometa un error. Y una vez lo haga no hay vuelta atrás y por eso yo no se que hacer y tengo todo un lío en la cabeza porque no me esperaba algo así y... _-dijo todo rápidamente y no se le entendió más de la mitad de lo hablado.

_-¿Qué? Habla más claro por favor, no entiendo que puede haber de malo en que les des algo y... ¿Qué más dijiste?_ -quedo pensativo en ello. Lucy no sabia si él era muy lento o ella no daba suficientes indirectas sobre que no era nada bueno.

_-Ay... Natsu, si les doy eso que quieren puedo meter a gente en problemas_ -intento ser más clara, pero no podía dar más detalles además de eso- _la cosa es que no se que hacer... Si estuvieras una situación como la mía en la que alguien va a salir mal hagas lo que hagas. ¿Qué harías? ¿Les darías lo que quieren para intentar que no hagan nada? Aunque dudo que no hagan nada..._

_-Hmm... Yo, yo..._ -lo pensó un momento, evaluando las posibilidades de eso pero si alguien iba a salir mal de todas formas para él la respuesta era clara- _haría lo que siento. No lo pensaría tanto viendo lo negativo y positivo, si siento que hago mal dándoles eso que quieren, no lo haría._

_-Ojala fuera tan sencillo como dices, pero no puedo hacer las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias..._ -en ese momento envidió al chico, si tuviera esa actitud sería más sencillo, aunque quizás si supiera bien que sucedía no respondería eso. ¿O si?

_-Es sencillo_ -la miro seriamente como si de repente hubiese comprendido todo y por un momento Lucy tuvo la esperanza de que así fuera y pudiera darle un buen consejo. Pero toda esperanza se desvaneció ante la tan sencilla respuesta que le dio su compañero- _¡Si vas a meter a personas en problemas no les des nada!_

_-No es tan simple_ -dijo la rubia suspirando y mirando al horizonte. ¿Estaría siendo egoísta? Si se iba seguramente se solucionaría eso... Pero podrían conseguir a alguien más a quien poner entre la espada y la pared y esa persona pasaría por lo mismo que ella. Hiciera lo que hiciera alguien saldría mal parado- _si les doy lo que quieren habrán personas perjudicadas, pero si no se los doy también..._

Podrían hacer que colaborara de alguna otra forma, meter a sus amigos como "rehenes" para que si ella se oponía ellos fueran los mal parados. Apretó sus dientes con fuerza y sus ojos se humedecieron nuevamente. No quería... No quería que nada malo les pasara a los demás por su culpa. "Sólo doy mala suerte a los que me rodean, sólo consigo hacerles daño. Quizás mi padre no estaba tan equivocado..." Ese pensamiento la hundió más de lo que ya estaba, pensar que su padre tenia razón cuando le dijo que sólo causaba mal a su alrededor. Recordaba lo mal que le pegaron esas palabras y como se habían quedado grabadas en su memoria, eso fue a los pocos días que su madre muriera, estaba tan molesto que se desquito con ella, jamás le puso una mano encima pero las palabras que le dedicaban eran igual o más dolorosas.

_-Lucy_ -Natsu llamo su atención al ver lo mal que se encontraba y la saco de sus pensamientos, cosa que agradeció. Lo miro con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y escucho lo que le dijo- _veo que no puedes o no quieres decirme exactamente lo que sucede_ -levanto su mano para hacerla callar cuando vio que iba a replicar y continuo hablando- _pero en Fairy Tail todos nos apoyamos mutuamente. Da igual el curso en el que estemos, el puesto que tengamos o las notas, cuando alguien tiene un problema todos lo ayudamos porque así somos. Incluso con el idiota de Gray. Ahora eres una más de nosotros y te ayudaremos con esto, no tengas miedo porque todo se va a solucionar._

_-N-natsu..._ -¿En serio era el mismo tonto con el que peleaba? Parecía mucho más maduro ahora. El pelirosa le sonrió abiertamente como afirmando sus palabras e inspirarle confianza. Lucy le devolvió la sonrisa, no tan alegre como la de él pero más tranquila- _si, tienes razón. Gracias._

No tenia tanta confianza como para abrazarlo, pero si la tuviese lo hubiese hecho. Hubo un momento de silencio, no incómodo sino como si ya no hubiese más que decir. El tiempo había pasado volando y ya eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde.

_-Ey Natsu_ -el mencionado giro su rostro para ver a la chica y ver como estaba sonriendo- _supongo que puedo considerarte mi amigo. ¿No?_

_-¡Claro! Aunque no esperes una tregua en nuestra guerra, eh_ -dijo alegre.

_-No la esperaba ni quería, tendré que distraerme molestando a alguien_ -el hecho de que Natsu afirmara que eran amigos la animaba un poco, no solucionaría sus problemas pero le alegraba. En su anterior escuela no había tenido casi amigos y esa palabra tenia un significado especial para ella, esperaba que el pelirosa no arruinara eso- _ey, ahora que lo pienso... Hoy no fuiste a clases._

_-Hm_ -no dijo nada, sólo miro al horizonte otra vez, pensativo.

_-Escuche que era algo con tu padre_ -el tono de voz de Lucy era más bajo, temiendo que Natsu reaccionara mal ante su insistencia.

_-¿Quién te dijo eso?_ -la miro extrañado, pensando para sus adentros que tendría que vengarse de quien fuera el culpable. Nadie tenia derecho a ir contando su vida.

_-Eso no importa_ -no pensaba delatar a Gray, tampoco fue como si le hubiese dicho mucho- _me preguntaba... Tenia curiosidad por saber que era._

_-Es..._ -tuvo un momento de pausa, hasta que suspiro y miro a Lucy como si estuviera evaluándola- _confiaste en mi, aunque no me explicaras mucho me dijiste que tienes un problema así que te diré más o menos que fue lo que paso. No esperes detalles porque no pienso darlos. ¿Ok?_

_-Esta bien_ -era lo justo, ella no había dado detalles, él tampoco.

_-Cuando tenia diez años mi padre se fue, mi madre murió cuando tenia apenas un año así que me quede solo_ -dijo seriamente, se le notaba el dolor en la mirada al decir esas palabras.

Lucy no supo que responder, no se esperaba que fuera que desapareció. Quizás que hubiera muerto o se hubieran peleado, pero desaparecer de repente...

_-Lo siento_ -dijo solamente- _creo que se como te sientes_ -imaginaba un dolor parecido al enterarse que su madre había muerto, todavía le dolía mucho eso.

_-No creo..._ -susurro apenas inaudible.

_-Mi madre murió cuando yo tenia esa misma edad, supongo que es algo parecido_ -le explico.

_-N-no, no quería que_ -sintió que metió la pata. ¿Y él quien era para decir si Lucy sabría como se siente o no?

_-No te preocupes_ -interrumpió la chica antes de que terminara de hablar- _¿Ahora estamos en confianza no? No creo que tenga nada de malo que lo sepas. Y me alegra que me dijeras que paso._

Natsu miro a Lucy de forma pensativa. "¿Y por qué lo hice? Agh... Esto me pasa por no haberme desahogado antes cuando debí." Pero le alegraba tener a alguien con quien poder hablar ese tipo de cosas, no solía hablar con nadie de esas cosas, recordaba que sólo lo menciono un par de veces en la academia para explicar porque sus padres no iban a las reuniones y ya. Ambos notaron como un nuevo lazo se formo entre ellos y en el fondo les calmaba el daño que sentían.

...

_-Lucy Heartfilia no nos dio una respuesta aun..._ -Juvia comentaba a sus otros dos compañeros, Aria y Sol, lo que había sucedido hacia un par de horas.

_-Non, non, non. Buena jugada, debo admitirlo_ -hablo Sol haciendo esos movimientos extraños y moviéndose de un lado a otro, parecía una columna que se iba de derecha a izquierda.

_-Nos ayudara, no es tan tonta como para no saber que pasara si no lo hace_ -Totomaru estaba seguro de que lo haría, según él se le notaba en la cara que no era una chica tan valiente como para retarlos.

_-¡Esto es tan triste! Fairy Tail esta plagado de inútiles_ -se lamentaba Aria llorando como siempre- _¡Que tristeza!_

_-¿Algún día dejaras de molestarme? ¿Eh?_ -Gajeel sonaba molesto, pero estaba feliz por saber que tenían atrapada a la rubia- de todas formas esa idiota nos ayudara, sino... Ya tengo algo pensado. De todas formas le dejare una sorpresa como advertencia.

_-¿Qué planeas Gajeel-san?_ -pregunto curiosa Juvia, aunque sin demostrarlo en su rostro.

_-Gee-Hee_ -rió de esa forma tan peculiar antes de contarles lo que haría o mejor dicho ya había hecho.

...

Las personas se amontonaban alrededor de un árbol en la Plaza Central, algunos sabiendo la razón y otros que se habían acercado de curiosos tan solo. Por su parte Natsu y Lucy habían decidió volver a su casa, mañana iba a ser un día largo... Sobre todo para la chica. Tener que volver a ver a esos chicos le provocaba escalofríos. Natsu le había afirmado que todo iba a estar bien y si necesitaba apoyo tenia a toda la escuela, le alegraba que alguien le dijera eso. A lo lejos vieron un montón de personas, se escuchaban algunos gritos de espanto y otros pidiendo auxilio.

_-¿Qué sucede?_ -pregunto Lucy a nadie en especial, acercándose inconscientemente al lugar- _permiso, permiso..._

_-A ver... ¡Dejen pasar! ¡Están en el camino!_ -Natsu al contrario que su amiga tenia una forma más grosera de pedir que lo dejaran pasar a ver que sucedía.

_-N-no..._ -los ojos de Lucy se humedecieron una vez más en el día. ¿Aquello no se acababa?

Habían tres estudiantes atados por unas cadenas de un metal brillante, todos estaban golpeados y con pequeñas heridas por todo el cuerpo. ¿Quién haría algo así? Los puños de Natsu se cerraron con fuerza, le temblaban al estar conteniéndose de no golpear algo.

_-Levy-chan..._ -susurro Lucy acercándose a ella y arrodillándose a su lado- _¿Quién...?_

Levy, Jet y Droy eran las tres víctimas. En el estómago de la chica habían dos letras escritas "LH" en la mente de la rubia sólo se formo la posibilidad que fuera algo para ella: Lucy Heartfilia. "¿Esto es... mi culpa?" Pensaba sin poder creérselo las lágrimas volvían a caer libres mirando al trío inconsciente.

Pronto llegaron tres ambulancias que los trasladaron al hospital, uno en cada una. Podían ir familiares o amigos pero la chica de ojos marrones no quiso ir, no deseaba ver lo que habían hecho esos... Natsu vio a las ambulancias irse, tampoco había ido por la rabia que lo inundaba.

_-Cuando atrape a quien haya hecho esto..._ -el odio prácticamente se tanteaba en la voz del pelirosa.

Lucy por su parte se giro y siguió caminando inconscientemente. Iba dejando rastros de gotitas causadas por las lágrimas que derramaba, no podía creer que trajera tanta desgracia a la gente... Y llevaba sólo unos días. ¡Por Dios! Quizás todo sería mejor si se fuera y ya. Continuo perdida en sus pensamientos hasta llegar a su casa, no se había dado cuenta que Natsu caminaba detrás de ella en silencio, también sumido en su mundo. Al llegar frente a la puerta se detuvieron, ninguno de los dos saco la llave.

_-Es mi culpa_ -murmuro Lucy, no estaba segura de si el chico sería capaz de escucharla o no pero necesitaba decirlo.

_-No es tu culpa Lucy, sólo de los malditos que lo hicieron_ -¿Y si ella era culpable indirectamente? Le dolía en el alma- _vamos._

Tampoco noto cuando abrió la puerta, la dejo pasar primero y luego entro él, cerrando la puerta una vez dentro. La rubia se sentó en el sofá mientras que el chico fue a su departamento y volvió luego de unos cinco minutos con algo de beber.

_-Estaba pensando..._ -en un momento usual hubiera dicho algo como "¿Natsu pensando?" Pero ahora no le salió decir nada y sólo escucho- _¿Esto tiene que ver con tu problema? Porque dijiste que era tu culpa..._

_-Lo siento, yo no..._ -no supo que decir, no quería meter a más personas, aunque al parecer acabarían involucrados aunque no hablara- _Levy-chan... Jet, Droy. No tenían nada que ver. Ese maldito los tuvo en la mira desde que llego_ -recordó como los había aplastado con Aria y luego de eso los mantenía vigilados.

_-Si esto tiene que ver con eso que me dijiste, sería peligroso que fueras sola ¿No?_ -hablaba seriamente, en apariencia más calmado que antes pero por dentro ardía en rabia.

_-No creo que me hagan nada, no les conviene_ -claro que no. ¿Sino de donde sacarían la ayuda?

_-Iras acompañada a partir da ahora_ -hizo oídos sordos a sus palabras y hablo sin más.

_-No es necesario Natsu, en serio_ -ya no, la hacia sentir culpable, más de lo que ya estaba.

_-Ey, no me gusta que me lleven la contraria así que sólo hazme caso ¿Si?_ -se sentó en otro lugar.

Ninguno de los dos había tocado la bebida, Lucy se levanto sin decir ni una palabra más y se fue a su apartamento. Tenia mucho en lo que pensar, buscaría la forma de solucionar todo eso.

...

_-Juvia esta sorprendida de lo que hizo Gajeel-san_ -hablo la chica de Phantom observando escondida las pocas personas que comentaban sobre lo sucedido en el lugar de los hechos.

_-Gee Hee_ -orgulloso, vio la reacción de la Heartfilia cuando vio a sus amigos así. Esperaba que hubiera captado el mensaje que le había dejado.

_-¿Qué pasara si Lucy Heartfilia habla? Juvia esta preocupada por eso_ -esa posibilidad había cruzado por su mente cuando la observo acompañada por el pelirosa...

_-No lo hará y si lo hace le daremos una paliza a algún otro de sus compañeros, vi que era bastante cercana a ese tal Loke y Gray_ -sonrió de forma perversa, los había puesto en la lista cuando vieron a Lucy por primera vez, hablando con ellos.

"¿G-gray?" Una de las pocas veces que Juvia mostraba alguna emoción y en este caso era sorpresa. Lo suyo había sido algo así como amor a primera vista, no estaba segura de querer hacerle daño al chico pero sabía que debía cumplir con lo que su director le ordenara.

_-¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa?_ -Gajeel noto la expresión en su rostro y se extraño.

_-Nada, yo me ocupare de Lucy-sama y Gray-san_ -volvió a su estado habitual pero con una idea en mente.

Gajeel asintió con la cabeza y tras eso se marcharon, nadie sabría quien les había hecho eso a los tres estudiantes. Cuando los fue a atacar iba totalmente cubierto, se rió al recordar como él solo había podido dejar en ese estado a los tres, a la chica no le tenia mucha estima pero creía que al menos los dos chicos le golpearían.

...

Al día siguiente en la academia se sentía el ambiente preocupado y desanimado. Lucy había ido acompañada con Natsu bajo la escusa de que se habían encontrado en el camino, le había explicado al pelirosa que no quería que supieran que vivían juntos ya que podían pensar cualquier cosa. Al llegar al instituto Lucy se fue con Cana, Erza y Mira, las otras no llegaban aun y claro, Levy no asistiría a clase.

_-Ese chico, Aria, entro a nuestra clase_ -comento Mira algo intranquila.

_-No me agrada, escuche que vive diciendo "Que tristeza" y en realidad disfruta cuando algo malo pasa_ -Erza más que intranquila estaba molesta, detestaba Phantom de todas las formas posibles.

_-Y el tal Sol esta en la clase de Elfman_ -dijo Mira ahora preocupada. ¿Habría pasado algo?

_-Perdón pero... ¿Quién es Elfman?_ -pregunto Lucy sintiendose algo desubicada pensando que ya debería saberlo, pero creía que nunca le habían mencionado ese nombre.

_-Es el hermano menor de Mira_ -respondió Erza en el lugar de la albina.

...

Un rato más tarde en la clase todos estaban en sus lugares menos el trío atacado el día anterior que se encontraba en el hospital. Un momento antes de entrar a clases Gajeel se había acercado a Lucy y le hablo sin que nadie más lo escuchara.

_-¿Captaste mi mensaje? Ele Ache (LH)_ -¡Suficiente! No podía aguantar eso, debía desahogarse de alguna manera y sin involucrar a nadie más.

Una vez dentro Gajeel empujo a Natsu a propósito, haciéndolo tropezar y que por consecuencia algunos se rieran y otros miraran algo asustados por saber que pasaría si el nuevo y Natsu comenzaran a pelear ahí...

_-Lo siento, no te vi, insecto_ -le dijo agresivamente Gajeel.

Lucy observaba la situación preocupada. ¿Y si ahora le hacían algo a Natsu también? ¿Gajeel lo tendría en la mira igual que a Levy y los demás? Natsu se dio cuenta de que Lucy observaba y le sonrió, pero le faltaba la alegría y simpatía con la que se había dirigido a ella el día anterior.

_-Dije que no habría treguas, pero creo que tendré otro objetivo principal ahora_ -le dijo. Ahora Gajeel sería el enemigo de Natsu... ¿Cómo resultaría eso? "Guerra Natsu vs. Gajeel" Pensaron la mayoría en la clase...

* * *

¡Fiiiiin! Bueno no me quedo muy interesante ToT

Pero debía contar que paso para que luego hubieran peleas entre Gajeel y Natsu y saliera el plan de Juvia .

¿Qué dicen? ¿Cual sera su plan? ¿Por qué estaría preocupada Mira cuando hablo de Sol y Elfman? ¡Fijo que le dijo algo! o.ó

Bueeeno~ No haré más preguntas e.e

Por cierto, cuando Juvia dice "Gray-san" ya se que ella lo llama Gray-sama, pero mientras no hable directamente con él lo llamara así x)

**Suzu. xD:** Cuando publicaste el Review estaba publicando el otro capítulo xD Bueno imagino que ya sabrás que le paso :3

**Gabe Logan:** Y ahora habrán más involucrados D: Natsu intentara ayudarla, eso seguro *O*

**Huachi-sama:** Seep, me base bastante en el OVA aunque a partir de ahora cambia la trama~ Y para más adelante no sera solo Phantom y Fairy, especialmente para Sabertooth tengo pensado algo x3

**sayuki yukimura:** Si, pero si hubiesen dicho el nombre delante de todos de entrada habría menos con lo que chantajearla xP Quedarían más cosas, pero así más preocupada Lucy e.e

**DragonSlayerAgua:** ¡Graciaaas!~ Me alegra que te guste n.n Más o menos voy dando ideas de lo que le pidió, pero en el próximo creo que ya haré el FlashBack de lo que paso en esa conversación =P

**Riuhmy:** Que bueno que te gustee *w* Jus... Me vino a la mente una imagen de Happy cuando leí el "me ggggussta" Jajaja Espero que te guste el capítulo ^^

**Rose-Pumoal:** Ñañaña Ahí ta la conversación~ Ohh Ohh~ Espero que no te impacientaras mucho e.e

**kobato:** Graaciiaas =3 Lo continuare pronto el próximo cap =)

**Tsuki Kuroi:** ¡Aye! Aunque es un despistado ya le tomo rabia a Gajeel de por si xD Y ya Lucy y él se están abriendo más *3*

¡Gracias a todos por sus Reviews! =D

¿Mereceré otro en este capítulo? _  
Ya saben, cualquier comentario que tengaaan ¡Ahí! O.O

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!  
Bye byee (:


	6. ¡Destruye lazos, no los formes!

Ohh Ohh~ Traaigo un nuevo cap :3  
Pensaba publicarlo mañana o pasado pero andaba aburrida xP

Aaaaquí lo dejo

PD: Creo que empezare a hacer los capítulos un poco más largos, no exagerando obvio x3

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Habla_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - ¡Destruye lazos, no los formes!**

Iban pasando los días y las cosas fueron en aumento, Levy, Jet y Droy ya habían salido del hospital y volvieron a asistir a clases pero pese a que les preguntaban quien o quienes le habían hecho eso siempre respondían que llevaba una capucha y no lo lograron ver, pero que había sido una sola persona. Las chicas continuaban trabajando como de costumbre la mayoría de las tardes, pero ahora teniendo más cuidado de Levy ya que pensaban que quizás tuviera un acosador o alguien en su contra.

La guerra entre Lucy y Natsu paso a un segundo plano para el último cuando comenzó una con Gajeel. ¡Como odiaba a ese tipo! Además lo atrapo varias veces mirando intimidantemente a Lucy, lo que hacia que siempre captara su atención con algún golpe o trampa. Sin darse cuenta se había vuelto algo protector con Lucy, sería la confianza que le generaba. Por su parte la rubia sabia que debía dar una respuesta cuento antes a los de Phantom a menos que quisiera que alguien más saliera herido.

Los cinco chicos de intercambio generaban destrozos en la escuela de los que culpaban a los demás alumnos, como nadie los veía... Usualmente, alguien de Fairy Tail acababa castigado. En una ocasión Gajeel prendió fuego la mesa al lado de la que se sentaban Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Loke, Erza, Levy y Cana. ¿Y quién era el amante del fuego que "casualmente" estaba sentado justo al lado? ¡Si, Natsu! Lo suspendieron dos días y no fueron más porque el fuego paro enseguida gracias a Erza, que tiro un par de jarras de agua y obligo a otros alumnos a hacer lo mismo con el agua en sus mesas.

Sol se acercaba a hablar bastante con Elfman y él siempre se veía desanimado luego de eso. Su hermana, Mira, le preguntaba que sucedía pero jamás le decía la verdad. Resultaba que los de Phantom no sólo habían investigado a Lucy... Y especialmente al chico de cabello verde y traje le encantaba jugar con esa información.

Aria por su parte molestaba a Erza con su llanto en medio de la clase, la pelirroja se aguantaba las ganas de golpearlo porque debía mantener el papel que desempeñaba como ayudante de dirección cuando hacia falta y bueno, no quería perder la compostura por un chico odioso. Jellal usualmente la tranquilizaba con una cálida sonrisa y amables palabras, a él tampoco le agradaba Aria pero tenia más paciencia que la chica.

Totomaru por su parte dejaba "regalos" por todo el instituto. Hacia que los estudiantes y autoridades acabaran empapados, con algo pegado, manchados por pintura, como ladrones y otras situaciones incomodas. Lo peor fue cuando hizo que un despistado Natsu quedara encerrado en el baño de chicas y tuviera que salir por la ventana que daba al patio, el de Phantom se había asegurado de llegar a tiempo para enseñarles a los demás presentes como el pelirosa era un pervertido colándose en el baño de damas. Obviamente luego de eso recibió un golpe en el rostro cortesía de Natsu Dragneel, y no le dio otros porque llego Happy acompañado con Charle para poner orden.

Juvia no había hecho casi nada por el momento, metía en problemas a algunas personas pero nada como para suspenderlos. Lo que si había logrado fue romper las cañerías e inundar el primer piso, lo que tuvo la aprobación de Gajeel y compensación por no haber hecho nada útil. Sin embargo continuaban pidiéndole que se encargara de una vez de Lucy y Gray. Juvia buscaba la forma de dañarlos haciendo ver que fuera algo grande pero que no lo fuera así en realidad, lo que le estaba complicado la existencia. Tenia pensado poner en práctica poner su plan en cualquier momento...

...

Nadie prestaba atención a la clase que estaba siendo dictada por el profesor "Scorpio" como lo llamaban todos, al parecer porque le encantaban esos animales y tenia un disfraz de ellos. Era uno de los más simpáticos y divertidos, aunque tenia la extraña costumbre de decir "¡Yeah!" a cada momento. Lucy reía divertida de una de las peleas de Gray y Natsu en la que se dedicaban insultos graciosos de todo tipo, Loke observaba esa pelea y de a ratos a Lucy. Se estaba sintiendo atraído hacia esa chica, no como a las demás sino de verdad.

_-¡Lucy, dile a Gray que se calle!_ -Natsu miraba a la chica pero apuntaba a su amigo-rival con molestia.

_-¡Cállate tú, cabeza de caldera!_ -ese tipo de insultos y/o apodos le resultaban extraños a Lucy pero a la vez graciosos.

_-Chicos, no metan a Lucy en una de sus peleas_ -Loke salio antes de que su damisela acabara involucrada en esos tontos conflictos, se acomodo los lentes y sonrió como un galán- _no debería gastar saliva en ustedes. ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a hablar tranquilamente Lucy? Tú y yo, sin molestias._

_-Oe, al menos intenta disimular que quieres ligartela_ -comento Gray mirando a su amigo.

_-¿Qué pasa Gray? ¿Celoso?_ -Loke se giro hacia el pelinegro levantando una ceja.

Gray se puso apenas sonrojado, casi nada pero en contraste con su piel pálida era visible. A Natsu no le paso desapercibido y miro a Gray y Lucy, luego a Loke y a Lucy de nuevo. Quedo pensativo un instante e iba a decir algo cuando algo lo golpeo por el lado derecho. Una canica de metal, no vio de donde llego pero salto gritándole a todo el mundo.

_-Tsk... Falle, era para Fullbuster_ -murmuro Gajeel viendo a quien le había golpeado el objeto que lanzo- _aunque esta bien de todas formas. Gee Hee._

_-Gajeel-san, Juvia se encargara de Gray-san no hace falta ese tipo de cosas_ -dijo la peliazul a su lado, había estado observando y escuchando toda la conversación y se moría de celos cuando vio a su enamorado sonrojado.

_-Eso dices, pero sigo esperando y no veo ningún resultado_ -comento molesto su amigo, porque si, pese a todo era con el que mejor se llevaba de Phantom- _mira a Totomaru, no para de hacer desastres._

Y el mencionado hacia una travesura tras otra, le robaba las cosas a los demás cuando no veían y las escondía en la mochila de alguien más. Le tiraba del pelo a alguien e inculpaba a otro. Le tiro una bolita de papel al profesor y el regañado fue alguien más... Juvia agacho la mirada apenada por su falta de trabajo en aquello.

_-Hoy Juvia actuara, a la salida_ -dijo decidida la chica- _pero no quiere que se metan los demás._

_-Me parece bien, pero como no lo hagas mañana me meteré. Recuerda que estamos aquí para destruirlos, a ellos, su escuela, sus lazos... Como te encariñes con alguno de ellos..._ -tras decir eso y dirigirle una mirada de advertencia Gajeel se levanto y se dirigió a donde estaba Lucy.

_-Lo siento Gray-san..._ -murmuro Juvia viendo como el chico peleaba nuevamente con Natsu y Lucy los miraba sonriendo y hablando con Loke- _quizás Lucy-san..._

_-Ey. Quiero hablar contigo_ -le dijo Gajeel a Lucy directamente, cortando su conversación con Loke.

_-E-esta bien_ -la mirada intimidatoria del chico hizo que la rubia no tuviera más opción, se levanto y fue con él a hablar, con la mirada de Loke siguiéndolos y observando si sucedía algo.

_-¡Y es por eso que la música es importante! ¡Yeah!_ -nadie escuchaba la explicación de su profesor hablando de la importancia de la música, pero conociéndolo seguro que tampoco era algo serio.

_-¿Lo harás?_ -Gajeel poco más y fulminaba a Lucy con la mirada. "Como no acepte me asegurare que no pare de llorar..."

_-Y-yo... Lo_ -su frase fue interrumpida por la llegada repentina de Natsu al lado de Lucy.

_-¿Qué quieres cabeza de metal?_ -le pregunto el pelirosa al chico, había dejado a Gray discutiendo solo al ver a Lucy hablando con Gajeel.

_-¿Acaso tu novio tiene que meterse en tus conversaciones?_ -Gajeel sonrió burlón mientras miraba a Lucy.

_-Él no..._ -Lucy estaba sonrojada notablemente, al contrario de Natsu que al parecer quería matar a Gajeel con la mirada.

_-Déjala tranquila de una vez, eres molesto_ -dijo simplemente.

_-Podrían sucederte cosas muy feas si Heartfilia no colabora_ -eso no sólo fue una amenaza para Natsu, sino para Lucy también. ¡Había dicho su apellido! Por Dios, si Natsu lo reconocía estaba perdida.

_-A-le-ja-te_ -o Natsu era un despistado y nunca había escuchado el nombre o actuaba como si ya supiera toda la historia detrás.

_-Gee Hee_ -Gajeel sonrió en cierto modo triunfal, ahora tenia el motivo perfecto para hacerle más daño al chico que tanto detestaba. "Bien entonces."

_-Vamos Lucy_ -Natsu tomo a Lucy de la muñeca y se dirigió a su asiento nuevamente.

"No puedo dejarlo... No debo dejar que Natsu salga lastimado también. La amenaza de ese tipo fue clara..." Se giro para ver como Gajeel la observaba a ella y a Natsu, era claro que eran cercanos y así habían más posibilidades de que ella colaborara. Confirmando sus suposiciones, Lucy asintió con la cabeza para decirle que ayudaría. "Perfecto."

FlashBack

_-Queremos que nos ayudes a destruir Fairy Tail_ -le decía Totomaru con una sonrisa como si la estuviera invitando a un helado.

_-¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué?_ -eso no se lo esperaba, pensaba que le iban a pedir algo relacionado a su familia no al instituto.

_-El Director odia bastante esta escuela, al parecer no se lleva bien con el viejo Makarov y quiere hacer que sufra de alguna forma_ -explico también Totomaru.

_-Lucy debe ayudar dándonos información_ -dijo Juvia con una expresión serena- _sobre todo lo que sepa del instituto y sus estudiantes. Lo que no les agrada, las debilidades, quienes son cercanos, ese tipo de información. Además sabemos que a Lucy le agrada la lectura así que... ¿Habrás leído algo sobre aquí, cierto? ¿Sobre el Director?_

_-¿Cómo pueden pensar que los ayudare a eso?_ -¡Estaban locos! Definitivamente- _es más, avisare sobre ustedes aho-_

_-Si lo haces habrá gente lastimada_ -Gajeel corto a la chica antes de que acabara la frase, haciendo que abriera los ojos de la impresión- _conocemos más de ti de lo que piensas, no te conviene jugar con nosotros. También sabemos sobre los demás, si no colaboras haremos cosas peores. Y... Te delataremos. ¿Entiendes?_

_-N-no... Si van a lastimarlos les de la información o no ¿Por qué los ayudaría?_ -no veía una buena razón para hacerlo.

_-Ya te lo dije, te delataremos_ -Gajeel tenia una mirada asesina capaz de intimidar al más valiente y Lucy era bastante miedosa, osea... Estaba temblando prácticamente- _y usaremos a alguien más en tu lugar. ¿Dejaras que alguien cargue con esta culpa? También conocemos a tu padre... Esta algo viejo. ¿No te parece?_

"¿Mi padre? ¿Qué piensan hacerle?" Lo detestaba, cierto, pero no podía dejar que lo lastimaran, ella no era como él... Y si no ayudaba alguien acabaría en su lugar, alguien más cargaría con ese peso y dolor. ¿Lo dejaría? Le parecía egoísta. Pero tampoco deseaba ayudarlos...

_-Dejen que lo piense_ -respondió finalmente.

Fin del FlashBack

El resto del día paso sin demasiados incidentes, al menos en comparación a lo que estaba siendo la escuela en esos días... El Director comenzaba a temer una inspección del Consejo de Secundaria. ¡Sería un desastre! Mientras que no ocurriera se mantendría en la mayor calma posible pero a ese paso...

...

_-Ey, Erza_ -Jellal se aproximo a la chica con una sonrisa, esa que la dejaba medio embobada mientras la observaba- _me preguntaba si querías salir conmigo hoy._

_-¡C-claro!_ -"¿Por qué demonios tartamudeas cada vez que te habla? ¡Va a pensar que eres idiota!"- _¿A qué hora?_

_-A eso de las ocho ¿Te parece?_ -Jellal sonrió abiertamente al ver como Erza asentía con la cabeza levemente. "Quizás esta noche me anime a decirle todo." Le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida y se marcho alegremente.

_-Ey, la enamoradita_ -Cana se acerco junto a Mira y por la sonrisa que traía lo había visto todo.

_-¡Cana! ¿Qué hacen?_ -Erza se puso tan roja como el color de su cabello. ¡La habían visto! Y seguramente también habían escuchado lo de la cita...- _¿M-me ayudaran?_

_-Are, are. Erza todavía te pones nerviosa cuando se trata de Jellal_ -dijo Mira con la sonrisa tierna característica de ella.

_-Es sólo que..._ -se le formo un nudo en la garganta que le impidió continuar hablando sobre eso.

_-Te gusta_ -completo Cana en su lugar y Erza miro a otro lado roja y con una sonrisa tímida- te ayudaremos. Pero queríamos saber si tú nos ayudaras a nosotras.

_-¿Eh? ¿A qué?_ -lograron captar la mirada curiosa de la pelirroja, a la que se le desvaneció el rosa de sus mejillas- _¿Qué planean?_

_-¿Recuerdas que Lucy se detuvo en la casa de Natsu por "accidente"?_ -Mira tenia una mirada traviesa que siempre aparecía en ella cuando planeaba alguna travesura.

_-Si... Pero Lucy dijo que se equivoco de casa_ -Erza hablo sin entender exactamente a donde querían llegar la castaña y peliblanca.

_-¿No notaste que siempre llegan y se van juntos?_ -el recordatorio de Cana hizo que por su mente pasaran las imágenes de los chicos llegando día a día, a la vez que también se iban- _o viven juntos o están juntos... Quizás ambas._

_-Y lo que quieren es averiguarlo_ -no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Capto la idea y le agrado, obviamente ayudaría a esas dos con el plan que tuvieran en mente.

_-Así es_ -Mira sonrió feliz, conocía bien a su amiga y estaba segura que colaboraría- _los seguiremos sin que lo sepan y... ¡Lo sabremos!_

_-Hoy a la salida, estate preparada ¿Ok?_ -Cana se despidió de sus dos amigas y se fue bebiendo de una pequeña botella algo de licor.

...

El timbre de salida sonó en todo el edificio y en un segundo todos los alumnos se amontonaban en la puerta de entrada para poder marcharse a sus casas. Gray y Natsu reían como verdaderos amigos al ver a Erza allí, al parecer Gray hizo algún chiste verdaderamente gracioso. Cana y Mira llegaron enseguida junto a Erza listas para iniciar con su plan. Elfaman salió al minuto siguiente discutiendo con una chica de cabellera castaña, ella le pegaba con un abanico cada vez que decía algo sobre ser hombre y detrás de ellos dos se veían a un chico de cabello verde largo y a otro con un... Casco en la cabeza, riéndose.

Todos los de Phantom menos Juvia ya se habían marchado, ella observaba a Gray lista para hacer algo pero en ese momento vio como Lucy se acercaba al chico y le comentaba algo ante lo que él sonreía. Se le paralizo el corazón al verlo feliz, no podía hacerle daño... "Juvia no puede, no puede." Todos se marchaban y al final sólo quedaban Natsu, Lucy y Juvia.

_-Juvia desea hablar con Lucy-san por favor_ -la peliazul se acerco a ambos muchachos que hablaban animadamente y emprendían el viaje de vuelta a su casa.

_-¿Huh? ¿Juvia?_ -Natsu se giro hacia ella. "Si es de Phantom no puede querer nada bueno de Lucy... Sin embargo tiene algo..."

_-Esta bien Natsu, luego te alcanzo_ -Lucy miraba fijamente a la de Phantom, tenia una mirada dudosa y de ¿miedo? ¿Por qué?

_-Hm_ -el chico miro una vez más a las dos chicas y se marcho caminando lentamente y pensando en si estaría bien dejar a su amiga con esa chica.

-¿Qué pasa? Ya les dije que colaboraría -dijo Lucy segura de que se trataba de eso- _dile a tu amigo, Gajeel que no es necesario que le haga nada a Natsu ni a... ¡Espera! ¿Es por eso?_

_-¿A qué te refieres? Juvia no entiende_ -ok, se había perdido. Si lo que quería la rubia era despistarla misión cumplida.

_-¡Eso, eso! Me separaste de Natsu para que Gajeel pudiera darle un paliza ¿Verdad?_ -se ponía de los nervios, debía ir a buscar a su amigo cuanto antes, aunque no fuera de mucha ayuda no podía dejarlo solo de esa forma.

_-No, Juvia le pidió a Gajeel-san que ni él ni los demás se metieran en esto_ -quiso tranquilizarla antes de que pensara cualquier cosa y lo hubiese hecho sino fuera porque los ojos de Juvia notaban tristeza y preocupación- _porque Juvia quería... Juvia quería disculparse con Lucy-san._

_-¿Eh? ¿Te quieres... Disculpar conmigo?_ -ahora la que se había perdido de algo era ella. ¿Por qué de repente la chica que había ayudado a amenazarla y ponerla en una situación espantosa se disculpaba?- _¿Es otra trampa?_

_-Juvia entiende que Lucy-san piense que es una trampa_ -era razonable después de todo- _pero Juvia ya no quiere hacer más daño, siempre trae desgracia a quienes la rodean y... Debe hacerle daño a Lucy-san y Gray-san, eso le pidieron._

_-Juvia..._ -Lucy se quedo muda, le sorprendía lo que le estaba confesando la chica y más aun por la sinceridad en su mirada.

_-En Phantom aceptaron a Juvia tal y como era, aun con las desgracias que llevaba a donde iba_ -ahora sus ojos se humedecían y apretaba sus puños, Lucy se sintió mal en ese momento- _es por eso que Juvia los ayudaba siempre, le agradaba sentirse aceptada. Pero no puede hacerle daño a..._

_-A Gray_ -termino Lucy por ella- _te gusta. ¿Verdad?_

_-Eh..._ -un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Juvia, cosa que nunca antes había notado la rubia y lo que le hizo reír levemente- _¿Qué pasa?_

_-Te ves linda sonrojada_ -respondió Lucy sonriendo, la chica de Phantom no era tan desagradable después de todo- _¿Sabes? Se nota que estas enamorada, creo que el único tonto que no lo sabe es Gray._

_-¿T-tanto se nota?_ -Juvia se cubrió las mejillas con ambas manos, viéndose aun más tierna- _entonces... ¿Qué hará Lucy-san?_

_-¿Yo? ¿Qué haré de que?_ -pregunto sin entender del todo a que se refería su compañera.

_-¿Delatara a Juvia? ¿La ayudara? ¿Qué hará ahora?_ -intento aclarar la pregunta, pero ni ella misma estaba segura de que esperaba.

_-Yo... Juvia, te ayudare a salir de esta a cambio de que_ -Lucy hablo con el puño derecho sobre el corazón, como si de esa forma estuviera confirmando sus palabras.

_-Juvia también ayudara a Lucy-san_ -la chica sonrió por primera vez, una sonrisa sincera y cálida incluso.

_-Gracias Juvia pero sobre todo es otra cosa_ -no había pensado en que ella fuera la que recibiría ayuda, sino alguien más- _quisiera que me ayudes a que no destruyan Fairy Tail, que ya no lastimen a sus estudiantes._

_-Lucy-san..._ -ahora dudaba, no estaba segura de querer enfrentarse a Phantom por ayudar a Fairy Tail- _Juvia t-tiene miedo de lo que pueda pasar si enfrenta a Phantom. Siempre fue como su casa y..._

_-¿Eres feliz en Phantom?_ -la miro seriamente, deseando que la chica evaluara y pensara bien lo que respondería.

_-N-no esta segura, Juvia no sabe_ -recordaba como la aceptaron, como la incluían en los planes y ahora contaban con ella para esa misión pero... ¿Alguna vez había sonreído? ¿Había estado alegre allí?

_-Me suena a que no_ -dijo Lucy con algo de pena- _¿Sabes que no somos tan diferentes? Yo llevo la mala suerte conmigo y por mi culpa mis amigos y seres queridos salen mal parados. Y en mi casa no era feliz, pero ahora que estoy aquí si lo soy. Todos son muy amigables y divertidos. Deberías probar abrirte con los demás, creo que podrías conocer personas muy agradables. Si quieres puedo ayudarte._

_-Lucy-san..._ -los ojos de Juvia volvieron a humedecerse, pero esta vez de alegría al saber que no estaba sola- _gracias._

_-Entonces Juvia. ¿Somos amigas ahora?_ -la rubia extendió su mano, más precisamente el dedo meñique esperando que la chica correspondiera y entrelazara su dedo pequeño con el de ella.

_-¡Si!_ -"Alegría... Es un sentimiento tan cálido..." A partir de ahora no ayudaría más a Phantom, no dañaría a quien quería ni a quien se había abierto a ella.

...

_-Tsk... Maldición, al final no pudimos seguir a Lucy y Natsu_ -se quejaba Cana mientras bebía una botella de alcohol.

_-Me pregunto que querría Juvia_ -Mira iba pensativa recordando como ella se había acercado a hablar.

_-No lo se, pero me pregunto si deberíamos habernos quedado_ -Erza estaba en duda todavía y eso que llevaban caminadas unas cuantas calles para alejarse del instituto.

_-¡Mañana si los seguiremos! ¡Iremos a la casa de Natsu a la mañana para ver si salen juntos!_ -sentencio Cana con un puño en alto, estaba decidida a averiguar sobre esos dos.

_-Are, are. Pero por ahora debemos buscar un vestido para Erza_ -Mira observaba los vidrios de las tiendas, buscando alguno que le quedara perfecto a su amiga hasta que encontró uno violeta muy delicado- ¡Este!

Erza se enamoro del vestido a primera vista, así que entro corriendo a probárselo y quedo encantada de como le quedaba. Lo compro y las tres salieron de la tienda camino a la casa de la pelirroja, pero en el camino vieron a cuatro chicos que hablaban algo entre ellos... Estaban de espaldas y detrás de unos cuantos arbustos, así que las tres chicas pensaron en acercarse a curiosear. "Phantom"

...

_-Hmm... Lucy ya debería haber vuelto_ -Natsu salía de su apartamento y se dirigía a las escaleras preguntándose si su amiga ya había llegado, había pasado un buen rato.

Subió las escaleras y noto que la puerta estaba abierta, sonrió al ver que Lucy tenia la misma costumbre que él al no cerrar con llave. No había ruidos en el lugar así que se fijo en cada habitación para ver si estaba dormida o algo, por último llego a su cuarto y como tampoco estaba ahí se decidió a salir sin más pero algo lo detuvo. Vio unas hojas sobre un escritorio y sintió curiosidad. Miro en cada rincón para asegurarse que no había nadie escondido y se acerco a ver los papeles, eran cartas.

_-¿E-esto...?_ -sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al leer la primer línea, no esperaba encontrarse con esa sorpresa sólo por ir a ver a su amiga...

* * *

¡Aaaacabooo! Y los dejo con la curiosidad xD  
¿Qué creen que dicen las cartas? ¿Y qué hablarían los de Phantom? Hmm... Al menos Juvia se acerco a Lucy un poco :3

Eeeen fin~  
Respondo Reviews:

**DragonSlayerAgua:** Ayy... Que me pongo roja :$ Jajaja ¡Muchas gracias! Todavía me queda por mejorar pero me alegre mucho cuando leí tu comentario~ Que bueno que te gusstee, ojala que también te haya agradado este cap n.n

**Huachi-sama:** En el siguiente capítulo seguramente ponga algo de romance *w* Por ahora queda la cita de Erza y Jellal, Natsu protector con Lucy y Juvia *-* con Gray xD Intentare avanzar más esas parejas a la próxima

**Gabe Logan:** Seeh Ahora Natsu va a tener que devolverle que lo suspendieran por su culpa xD

**Tsuki Kuroi:** Shii Tengo pensado en eso de Gajeel y Levy *O* Pero todavía tengo que ver como hago, buscare la forma e_e

**sayuki yukimura:** ¡Ñam! Sep, me acabas de dar una idea con eso. ¡Gracias! *3* La utilizare pronto e.e

**Ana Lucy:** Jajajaja ¡Muchas graciaaaas! =3 Y en hacerlos tardo hmm... No se, un buen rato depende si me viene la inspiración xD Me alegra que te guste "fiel seguidora" xD Espero que este cap también te gustara ;3

**Guest:** Sii Ahora Lucy es como la protegida de Natsu x3 Y ahora que lea esas cartas... Jujuju

**FannyLokatis35:** ¡Gracias! Y usualmente subo un cap cada tres días más o menos. No tengo un tiempo regular, quizás a veces tarde un poco más o menos, depende. Pero aproximadamente es esa cantidad de días :3

Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos por sus Reviews *Les regala un dulce a cada uno* =D  
Nos veremos prontooo~

Ya saben, comentarios, ideas, quejas y todo lo que quieran en un Review ;3  
Bye byee ^^


	7. Cartas

Hello, helloo~  
Tarde un poco más en traer este cap... Lo siento xD  
De todas formas ¡Aquí esta!

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Habla_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Capítulo 7 - Cartas**

"Sigo nerviosa por los estudiantes de Phantom... Temo que le hagan algo a mis amigos. Natsu me esta cuidado bastante, me agrada sentirme protegida, supongo que ya sabes porque. ¿No? Pero no quiero que nadie más salga lastimado por mi culpa. Lo que le hicieron a Levy, Jet y Droy fue suficiente para saber que van en serio. Quizás sea egoísta... Si me fuera de Fairy Tail tal vez las cosas se solucionen más rápido, podría delatarlos y luego marcharme. Pero saben más de mi de lo que pensaba, ya me amenazaron con papá. En verdad me gusta este instituto, me siento más en casa de lo que nunca me sentí desde que te fuiste. Pero si voy a hacerles daño quizás lo mejor sea irme. Estoy evaluando esto seriamente. Pero sigo sin saber que hacer, tampoco puedo contarle a nadie sobre esto.  
¿Qué debo hacer, mamá?"

Natsu apretó la carta en sus puños, arrugandola un poco. ¿Cómo fue tan ciego? Era obvio que algo tramaban los de Phantom con Lucy, sobre todo ese Gajeel parecía tenerla en la mira. Además ellos habían sido los que lastimaron a sus amigos. "¡Maldición!" Y para colmo Lucy pensaba en si debía marcharse... Ya le daba igual si lo atrapaba en la habitación, es más, la esperaría allí mismo para hablar con ella, no podía dejarla sola en una situación así, ya bastante tonto había sido. Se pregunto si habrían más cartas por lo que rebusco entre los cajones hasta encontrar uno con un montón de ellas.

"¡Estoy emocionada! Mañana comienzo las clases en Fairy Tail. No puedo creerlo, por fin logre entrar en esa academia. Escuche que es genial, además ya conocí al Director y parece muy simpático. Me acepto enseguida sin preguntar demasiado, aunque... Me dio algo de pena tener que mentirle para no decirle mi apellido. No estoy segura de si me aceptaría si soy de la familia Heartfilia, papá no tiene la mejor de las reputaciones... De todas formas estoy ansiosa por que llegue mañana. Las cosas serán mejores a partir de ahora. Se que me habrías apoyado en esto, solamente espero que papá no se meta. Llevo fuera de casa una semana y no ha dado señales, no debe importarle demasiado.  
Me voy a descansar. Te quiero mamá, y te extraño."

Sonrió levemente al ver lo feliz que estaba Lucy por entrar a la academia, pero se extraño sobre lo que decía del padre. ¿Qué tenia de malo? Su reputación... El apellido le sonaba de algo, pero no lograba recordar nada, sólo que Gajeel la había llamado así. Dejo la carta en su lugar y agarro otra, esta iba a una persona diferente.

"¡Lo siento! No quise irme sin avisar, pero ya no podía aguantar un segundo más allí... Esa academia en verdad me desagrada, creo que sólo ustedes eran los que me retenían ahí. Pero sepan que no es una despedida, porque no pienso olvidarme de ustedes. Nos veremos en vacaciones, visitas y siempre que tenga tiempo libre para ir. Me siento... Simplemente feliz, es como quitarme un peso de encima. Ya los estoy extrañando, pero me recuerdo que en unos meses volveré a visitarlos. Ahora estoy por apuntarme a otro instituto en una nueva ciudad, creo que es el sitio perfecto para iniciar de cero.  
Los quiero. Nos veremos pronto Y..."

Natsu no acabo de leer lo que decía la carta cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe enseñando a una rubia con el labio sangrando. La boca de Natsu se abrió de la sorpresa y tiro lo que tenia en mano para ir corriendo hacia su amiga.

_-¡Lucy! ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién te hizo esto?_ -comenzó a hablar sin pausas casi a los gritos, sujetando a la chica para ayudarla a llegar hasta su cama y que se sentase- _¿Fueron ellos verdad? ¿¡Phantom!?_

_-N-no Natsu, estoy bien... No es para tanto_ -intento sonreír, pero le dolió el labio así que detuvo el gesto y llevo una mano a la herida- _¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Vine a ver si habías llegado y vi eso_ -señalo las cartas, lo que provoco que Lucy abriera sus ojos como platos- _¿Por qué no me dijiste?_

_-¡No deberías entrar a mi apartamento! ¡Y menos a mi habitación!_ -grito histérica al ver que había sido descubierta, todo los secretos que escribió acababan de ser descubiertos por el chico pelirosa. Aunque quizás no leyera todas... Eran muchas- _¿Qué leíste?_

_-Que los de Phantom fueron los que lastimaron a Levy y los demás, que hay algo raro con tu padre y le mentiste al Director para que te dejara entrar y otra carta para alguien..._ -se agacho a juntar la carta que había tirado y así poder leer el nombre, pero antes de que lo hiciera Lucy se la saco de las manos- _¡Ey! ¿Para quién era?_

_-No te importa, ya husmeaste demasiado_ -le respondió con una seriedad que nunca antes había visto en la rubia. Pero la seriedad paso a tristeza, haciendo que sus ojos se humedecieran- _vas... ¿Vas a hablar con el Director?_

_-¿El Director?_ -levanto una ceja al parecer eso no se le había pasado por la mente- _no lo haré, con una condición_ -habría que aprovechar la oportunidad...- _me responderás todo lo que te pregunte. Me contaras todo._

_-...Bien..._ -apenas murmuro apretando los puños y girándose de golpe, lo que le valió un dolor en el abdomen- _ay..._

_-Me lo contaras mientras te curamos_ -se fue hacia el baño, suponía que allí habría algo al menos para poder curar las heridas y alguna venda.

...

Mientras tanto a la misma vez en una casa cercana algo alejada del instituto, se encontraban los cinco de Phantom hablando sobre lo sucedido. Resulta que Juvia se vio obligada a estar algo involucrada por el plan que hicieron con Lucy, le dolió ver como la lastimaban sin poder hacer nada, pero había que mantener los papeles o todo se perdería.

FlashBack

_-...así que esperaremos a que vuelva antes de hacer nada_ -acabo de decir Gajeel una frase que las tres chicas, Erza, Mira y Cana, no alcanzaron a oír completamente.

_-Non, non, non. Juvia puede conseguirlo, es excelente cuando se lo propone_ -comento Sol con sus extraños movimientos.

_-Pero hasta que esa tonta se lo proponga no podemos contar con ella, creo que habría que buscar alguna forma de molestarla..._ -Totomaru sonrió de forma "traviesa" planeando alguna forma de hacer que Juvia entrara en razón.

_-¿De qué hablan estos?_ -Cana apenas formo las palabras con los labios para que no la escucharan y como respuesta sus amigas negaron con la cabeza en señal de que tampoco sabían.

_-¡Que tristeza! Juvia es tan inocente a veces..._ -Aria se lamentaba de la ingenuidad de su compañera, como siempre veía lo triste de la situación.

_-De todas formas, creo que deberíamos prepararnos para actuar_ -Totomaru agito una mano restandole importancia al asunto- _estoy casi seguro que no hará la gran cosa._

_-Bien, sera divertido_ -dijo el de apariencia más ruda entre los cuatro chicos- _Gee Hee._

_-Non, non. Vamos a ver..._ -Sol comenzó a caminar hacia algún lugar seguido de los demás, su forma de moverse para andar también era realmente extraña... Parecía que sólo arrastraba los pies.

_-¿Qué rayos fue eso?_ -Cana hablo en voz alta una vez estuvieron suficientemente alejados.

_-Algo con Juvia... ¿Actuar? Son extraños pero..._ -Erza quedo en silencio un instante y luego agito la mano descartando la idea- _nah, es imposible._

_-¿Qué cosa?_ -Mira estaba curiosa por saber sobre todo aquello también.

_-Bueno, dejamos a Juvia con Lucy, quizás tuviera que ver con eso_ -dijo insegura- _pero de entre los de Phantom parece la más... Hmm... ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Inocente? Ellos mismos lo dijeron. Me preocuparía más si se tratara de alguno de esos cuatro._

_-Igualmente no creo que sea nada grave lo que estén planeando, al menos no que no afecte_ -dijo Mira sonriendo más tranquila o al menos en apariencia- _sería una locura que intentaran algo._

_-Algo planean, no tengo idea de que pero lo hacen_ -sentenció Cana a lo que las demás no pudieron cuestionar nada.

Fin del FlashBack

_-Esa tonta si que es terca_ -rechistaba Gajeel haciendo sonar sus nudillos- _y eso que ya había dicho que colaboraría... Juvia. ¿Ahora ves lo que pasaría si no actuabas? ¿Cómo vas con Fullbuster?_

_-Ju-juvia hará algo esta noche_ -se había asustado un poco, debía admitirlo pero jamás ante ellos.

_-Eso dijiste hoy y mira como acabo todo_ -miro a su amiga con una mirada aterradora- _Juvia recuerda a Phantom, no olvides de donde vienes._

_-No lo haré Gajeel-san..._ -jamás podría hacerlo.

...

_-Bien, ahora habla_ -Natsu había acabado de vendar las heridas que Lucy tenia, provocando un enorme sonrojo en la chica cuando le vendo el abdomen, cosa por la que él ni se inmuto.

_-¿Qué quieres que diga?_ -evitaría decir lo más posible, el trato era que contestaría todo lo que preguntara.

_-¿Quién es tu padre? ¿Por qué no dices tu apellido? ¿A que se debe su reputación?_ -¡Ouch! Donde dolía.

_-Mi padre..._ -no quedaba más remedio, era eso o que el Director supiera todo y ella quedara de la peor forma- _mi padre es Jude Heartfilia. En realidad me sorprende que nunca escucharas su nombre, es un gran negociante pero... También es un estafador. Estuvo relacionado con varios negocios ilegales, de lo que no me siento nada orgullosa. No digo mi apellido porque varias personas que conocí se alejaron de mi al saberlo, tenían miedo a que si se involucraban conmigo acabarían mal_ -Natsu escuchaba atentamente, en silencio y seriamente de una forma en la que no solía mostrarse, para escuchar a Lucy. No veía como podían tener miedo a acercarse a ella, se veía tan frágil a veces- _mi padre en eso se parece a un mafioso, es capaz de utilizar su poder y contactos para acabar con alguien. Por eso no me hubiese extrañado que tuviera algo que ver con Phantom, una vez me hablo de ellos y bien... No podían ser buenos en toda regla._

_-A ver... Tu padre es algo así como un mafioso y..._ -¡Clic! Algo encajo de repente en su mente y miro a Lucy con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro- _Hear-heartfilia... Mi padre dijo ese apellido una vez, sólo lo nombro y no me hablo nada de ellos pero algo sabia. ¿Habrá tenido que ver?_

_-¿Te refieres a la desaparición?_ -un nudo se formo en el estomago de la chica. ¿Y si su padre había arruinado la vida de su amigo? Y él se encontraba ayudándola...- _n-no lo se... Lo siento._

_-Ya veo_ -le sorprendió lo tranquilo que se tomo eso, imaginaba que saltaría sobre ella hasta que le diera una buena respuesta- _¿Escapaste de tu casa? En una de las cartas decía que ya habías estado fuera una semanas y no daba señales o algo así._

_-Si, me escape diciendo que me iba a dormir a la casa de una amiga. Así agarre varias cosas en una maleta y me fui_ -explico brevemente la Heartfilia- _¿No te molesta? Es decir... Esperaba que te pusieras como loco._

_-¿Huh? ¿Por qué?_ -la miro curioso, sin comprender a que se refería la muchacha.

_-Mi padre, quizás tuviera algo que ver con lo que le paso al tuyo y... ¿No me odias?_ -iba a ser mejor preguntar directamente, temió a la respuesta que pudiera escuchar y miro a otro lugar.

_-Claro que no_ -volvió su vista a Natsu al oír eso, sorprendida- _¿Por qué lo haría? Aun si tu padre tuviera algo que ver, no eres él. Son personas distintas, no te puedo odiar por algo que el hiciera y que ni se si hizo._

_-Natsu..._ -esta vez no se aguanto y se tiro para abrazarlo, debía ser la primer persona que no la odiaba luego de conocer la posibilidad de que su padre le hubiera hecho algo- _gracias._

_-¿Gracias por qué?_ -aun así le devolvió el abrazo- _eres una tonta Lucy, debiste contármelo desde el principio._

_-No pensaba que te lo tomaras tan bien_ -dijo separándose de él con una sonrisa- _no se si eres muy maduro o muy tonto._

_-Gracias_ -respondió sarcásticamente- _ahora... No acabe con las preguntas. ¿Qué tan malo era tu anterior instituto?_

_-Pésimo, pero... ¿Podríamos no hablar de eso?_ -la carta para la que Natsu no pudo leer el nombre del destinatario llego a su mente, debería enviarla cuanto antes.

_-Ibas a responder todas mis preguntas_ -se quejo el chico sentándose en la cama con los brazos cruzados.

_-Y lo hice_ -alego Lucy en contra- _pero estoy cansada, en serio_ -señalo los vendajes.

_-Esta bien, esta bien..._ -acepto finalmente el pelirosa y fue arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta- _pero continuaremos hablando de esto._

_-Natsu_ -llamo su atención antes de que saliera por la puerta- _por favor no me preguntes más sobre mi antiguo instituto. Sólo eso, luego pregunta lo que quieras, pero ese tema es tabú._

El chico sólo la miro algo confundido y salió sin decir nada más. Ella por su parte suspiro y se acostó sobre su cama, pensando en lo ocurrido durante el día. El cambio de Juvia, los golpes de Gajeel hacia ella, el descubrimiento de Natsu... Y finalmente lo que haría esa noche.

...

_-Erza... Yo..._ -Jellal llevaba un buen rato intentando decirle a la pelirroja lo que sentía por ella, la cita casi acababa y él todavía no había logrado ningún avance.

Eran casi las diez de la noche, se encontraban frente a un gran lago adornado por flores y árboles al rededor, el par estaba sentado sobre el césped contemplando el paisaje.

_-Jellal pareces nervioso. ¿Sucede algo?_ -la chica decidió rato antes de encontrarse con el muchacho que esperaría el momento indicado para hablar sobre lo que sentía, pero parecía no llegar jamás, cada vez que iba a hablar para dar una indirecta el peliazul comenzaba a decir "T-tengo algo que..." o "Quería..." y cambiaba de tema.

_-¡Si!_ -listo, estaba decidió, era ahora o nunca- _sucede que hay algo que he querido decirte toda la noche._

_-Je-jellal..._ -su rostro se torno tan rojo como el color de su cabello, gracias a la oscuridad no se noto tanto como pudo haber sido a plena luz del sol.

_-Me agrada estar contigo, me siento feliz y logras hacerme sonreír más que cualquier otra persona_ -sentía como una gran presión se desvanecía de su cuerpo a medida que hablaba pero a la misma vez, aparecía como un nudo en la boca de su estómago por como se lo pudiera tomar la chica- _eres una persona muy importante en mi vida y yo... Creo que yo..._

_-Eh... Y-y-yo... Etto..._ -si ya de antes tartamudeaba, ahora muchísimo más. ¿Era una declaración? ¿O ella quería que así fuera?- _Jellal... No, no se..._ -"No se que decir" Eso quería decir.

_-Eres mi mejor amiga_ -dijo rápidamente el chico antes de que Erza terminara de hablar. "No, claro que no... Ya sabía que ibas a decir eso Erza. No entiendo como pude pensar que me corresponderías..."- _¿Yo que soy para ti?_

_-..._ -"Mejor amiga, obvio. Tonta, tonta, tonta. Deja de ilusionarte."- _tú eres... Mi mejor amigo también._

_-Me alegra oírlo_ -hablo con cierto tono de tristeza en la voz, no podía esperar nada más. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente decírselo pese a la respuesta? Claro, el miedo a que ella se alejara de él, no podía arriesgarse. ¡Que difícil era declararse!

...

El silencio reinaba, era algo incómodo tener a Juvia y Gray en su habitación cada uno en sus pensamientos. La chica había llegado rato antes que el muchacho y habían hablado sobre varias cosas. Además Natsu no se quiso quedar fuera y al ver que llegaba Gray a la casa pensó que era para hablar con él, que sorpresa cuando supo que era para visitar a Lucy... Una desagradable sorpresa. De repente se molesto y quiso ir a acompañarlos, alegando que era que no quería dejar a la chica sola luego de lo que le paso ese día.

FlashBack

_-Ey, Natsu. ¿Esta Lucy? No sabia que vivía aquí también..._ -hablo Gray cuando le abrió la puerta, estuvo a punto de dejarlo pasar pero al escuchar que preguntaba por Lucy se detuvo- _así que las chicas tenían razón... Viven juntos._

_-¿Por qué buscas a Lucy?_ -pregunto sin preocuparse de que su amigo se acababa de enterar de lo que no quería Lucy que todos se enteraran, pero... Ella lo había invitado al parecer, después de todo había ido a buscarla.

_-Me dijo que viniera, que tenia algo que decirme_ -respondió el de cabello oscuro mirando al interior de la casa- _¿Esta aquí?_

_-Tsk... Ven, te acompaño_ -por fin le dejo el camino libre al interior y luego cerro la puerta- _¿Por qué vienes tan tarde? Ya es de noche por si no lo notas, cubo de hielo._

_-Porque me dijo que viniera a esta hora, llamitas. ¿Te molesta?_ -sonrió burlonamente mientras lo miraba, estaba comenzando a sospechar de ciertas acciones de su amigo.

_-No, sólo me extraña porque luego de lo que sucedió hoy no pensé que invitara a nadie_ -quería que Gray supiera que él conocía más de la chica, que confiaba más en él- _¿Sabes que le paso?_

_-No... ¿Qué cosa?_ -Natsu simplemente abrió la puerta del apartamento de la rubia, sin llamar ya que sentía que estaban en suficiente confianza como para hacerlo y porque... Bueno realmente quería que Gray entendiera quien era su mejor amigo.

Fin del FlashBack

_-Bueno entonces... Phantom eran los culpables de todos los destrozos. ¿No?_ -hablo el amante del frío para asegurarse del todo, lo sospecho varias veces pero se convencía de que no los dejarían entrar si así fuera. Se encontraba sentado cerca de la ventana, mirando hacia afuera mientras hablaba.

_-Que si, eres lento cerebro congelado_ -Natsu por su parte estaba sentado en la cama junto a Lucy, con los brazos cruzados y bostezando cada pocos minutos.

_-Juvia se arrepiente mucho de todo lo que hizo..._ -la chica fanática de la lluvia agachaba su cabeza y se miraba las manos, sentada en una silla frente a una pequeña mesita en el centro de la habitación.

_-Esta bien Juvia, tú no hiciste tanto daño como los demás_ -Lucy le sonrió amablemente, notaba la baja autoestima que tenia la muchacha de Phantom y quería subirle el ánimo.

_-No Lucy-san, Juvia es igual de culpable_ -negó con la cabeza a la par que le levantaba con una triste y pequeña sonrisa- _pero ahora Juvia intentara ayudar a solucionar lo que hizo._

_-¡Bien! Además aquí nadie te culpa_ -Gray le sonrió a la chica, de forma que ella sólo atino a ponerse roja y sorprenderse- _ese Phantom... Luego de escuchar todo, lo odio aun más._

_-Todos nos sentimos así Gray, pero ahora debemos hacer algo_ -Lucy entendía a su amigo, quien apretaba los puños y mandíbula- _Juvia continuara actuando como si estuviera de acuerdo con lo que hacen, pero nos dirá lo que planean._

_-¿Y nosotros que haremos? ¡Quiero patearles el trasero!_ -Natsu se paro sobre la cama de la chica, haciendo que ella lo atrapara por la bufanda para tirarlo- _¡Oe, Lucy! Casi me tiras._

_-A la próxima lo lograre, no te pares en mi cama_ -dijo simplemente la chica para luego cruzarse de brazos.

_-No le puedes pedir cosas tan complicadas, recuerda que tiene carbón en la cabeza_ -comento Gray sonriendo de forma burlona nuevamente.

_-¡Cubo de hielo derretido!_ -grito por su parte el Dragneel.

_-¡Pedazo de carne carbonizada!_ -y así iniciaba una nueva pelea entre ambos.

_-Gray-sama..._ -Juvia por alguna razón se encontraba totalmente roja- _sus... sus..._

_-Ropas_ -termino Lucy por ella- _¡No andes desnudo en las casas ajenas!_

_-¿Eh? ¿¡Cuando!?_ -enseguida se puso a buscar su vestimenta, ante la risa de su rival.

_-Ahh... Gray-sama se ve tan sexy..._ -a Juvia se le formaron corazoncitos en los ojos al recordar al chico medio desnudo.

_-Ju-juvia... ¿Siempre tienes esa imaginación?_ -Lucy creía que o bien tenia un lado pervertido o su imaginación volaba mucho.

_-¿Acaso Lucy-san no quiere que Juvia imagine a Gray-sama así? ¿Esta tras él? ¿Lucy esta enamorada de Gray-sama? ¿Es su rival en el amor?_ -ya se había formado toda una historia que no era... Si, su imaginación volaba.

_-¿Huh? ¿Lucy y Gray?_ -Natsu escucho las divagaciones de la chica y no pudo evitar molestarse, se sentía muy protector con su amiga y no quería que un tonto como su amigo se le acercara- _¿Te gusta el hielito?_ -se acerco a la rubia a una distancia peligrosamente cerca, parecía que quería meterse dentro de sus pensamientos y así descubrirlo él mismo.

_-¡Cl-claro que no!_ -sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, lo que Natsu tomo como una contra a lo que ella afirmaba... ¿Le gustaba? ¿Por qué se molestaba por eso?

_-Hmm..._ -gruñó por lo bajo apartándose de ella finalmente- _¿Cómo te puede gustar ese idiota?_

_-¡Ey! Aquí el único idiota eres tú_ -por su parte el chico apodado "hielito" continuaba con sus especulaciones respecto a Natsu hacia Lucy.

_-¡Gray-sama! ¿No le gusta Lucy-san verdad?_ -Juvia se acerco al muchacho para mirarlo con los ojos húmedos.

_-Es obvio que no, dejen de imaginar cosas_ -respondió restandole importancia al asunto, era verdad que Lucy le parecía una chica muy atractiva y amistosa, le había tomado cariño pero no se fijaba en ella del modo que los otros dos creían, era su amiga nada más. ¿No? Él no solía fijarse en las chicas entonces... Lucy no sería la excepción, aunque hay veces que tanto te molestan con una persona que acaba gustándote de verdad, él no era de ese tipo.

_-¡Bueno! Creo que se hizo tarde. ¿Deberían ir a sus casas, no?_ -Natsu interrumpió la conversación queriendo apartar a Gray del lugar cuanto antes.

_-Es cierto, son las doce y media ya_ -Lucy vio el reloj y se sorprendió al ver la hora que se había hecho.

Y así, pocos minutos más tarde Juvia y Gray ya se habían marchado del lugar. Natsu y Lucy se quedaron sentados en el sofá de la entrada sin decir nada, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos.

"Hmm... Espero que Phantom no descubra lo que estamos haciendo y menos a Juvia, no quiero ni imaginar lo que le harían si descubren que los traiciono. Ahora no hay marcha atrás, pero me alegra que pueda contar con ellos." Lucy sonrió sin darse cuenta al ver que sus amigos estaban para apoyarla.

"¿Gray? Es decir... ¿¡Gray!? ¿Ese idiota? No lo entiendo, pensaba que Lucy era más lista. ¿Qué tiene hielito? Y un momento. ¿Por qué me molesta tanto? Agh... Tengo ganas de golpear algo. Esa mesa se ve dura... Pero no, mejor no lo hago delante de Lucy." Lo pensó pero hizo lo contrario y golpeo la mesa, sorprendiendo a la rubia a la que sólo dedico una sonrisa.

...

"Las cosas se han vuelto un poco locas, Juvia, que es de Phantom nos esta ayudando. Ahora Natsu y Gray saben la verdad. Natsu porque reviso mis cartas y lo leyó todo, espero que no lo vuelva a hacer... (¡Si estas leyendo esto más te vale dejar mi habitación ya!) Y a Gray se lo tuvimos que contar porque era el objetivo de Juvia y debe actuar también, sería demasiado complicado pedirle que montara toda una actuación sin explicarle los motivos. Pero... Estoy contenta. Es una locura, Phantom aun planea acabar con todo lo que adoro pero tengo amigos a mi lado y es lo que más me importa.  
Fairy Tail es mi hogar ahora, y no voy a dejar que alguien destruya mi hogar. Me pregunto que harías tú en mi lugar, creo que lo protegerías cueste lo que cueste y es lo que pienso hacer yo.  
Ojala hubieses conocido Fairy Tail mamá, es un sitio maravilloso."

Acabo de escribir la carta y la guardo junto a las demás. Antes de cerrar el cajón vio la que debía entregar a alguien de su pasado... Quizás lo hiciera pronto, mañana iría a ver si había algún sitio encargado de ese tipo de cosas.

"Los extraño..." Se acostó en su cama y se puso a recordar a sus únicos amigos verdaderos antes de llegar a Magnolia. Finalmente se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Haaaasta aquí =O  
Bueno, no paso mucha cosa con Phantom pero me dieron ganas de hacer algo de lío entre las parejitas x3  
Natsu celoso y no lo sabeee, despistado -_- Hmm... ¿Para quien creen que era esa carta que debía enviar Lucy? ¿Qué sabia Igneel de Heartfilia? Hmm... Quiero llegar a esa parte, pero no voy a apurarme y arruinar toodo e.e

A sus Reviews:

**MajoDragneel:** Nanana~ Por ahora esoo, a ver si en algún momento vuelve a meterse a husmear O.o

**DragonSlayerAgua:** Me gusto la idea, puede que la utilice *O* Ellos hacen linda pareja Pero por ahora Gray piensa que no se enamorara, aunque más despistado que Natsu no creo que sea xD

**sayuki yukimura:** Ahí esta, leyó varias cositaas. Aunque ahora debe estar más preocupado por Gray xP

**Madisuky:** ¡Sip! Era Evergreen, no estoy segura si tendrá momentos así como Erza y Jellal pero seguramente ponga cosas sobre ellos dos. Me da gracia esta pareja x)

**kobato:** Y ahora la golpearon u.u Natsu se molestara con Gajeel por esoo~

**NaLu y SasuSaku:** Genial, me alegro mucho ;D

**Huachi-sama:** Estamos igual entonces, yo amo el NaLu *-* Luego GrayxJuvia y JellalxErza~ ¡Tenían que declararse! T.T Ya lo harán, ya lo harán e_e

**Gabe Logan:** Sigue siendo un despistado, pero al menos se acordó de algo con el apellido xD La cosa va a ser averiguar bien porque su padre nombro el apellido D:

**Rose-Pumoal:** ¡Que bien! Y si, ahora la cuida más *w*

**FannyLokatis35:** Jajajaja Pobre Luu, aunque si, esta sufriendo xD Al menos tiene a sus amiguetes .

**kadami del cielo:** Me asustaste cuando leí lo primero, pensé "T_T ¿No le gusto?" Jajaja Luego me alegre con lo siguiente x3 Natsu cada vez más celocitoo, es tierno xP Espero no haber tardado mucho~

Gracias a todos n_n

Y... ¿Gane algún nuevo Review? *Hace pucherito*  
Comentarios, quejas o ideas (Que me han estado gustando *-*) en uno, please ;3

Nos vemos prontoo  
Bye Bye =D


	8. Caos

Heelloo~  
Una vez más estoy aquí :3

Hmm... Me demore un poco más esta vez D:  
Empece un nuevo Fic *o* Y ese día me distraje en eso, luego no estuve... xD  
Lalala~ ¡A leer!

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Habla_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Capítulo 8 - Caos**

Pasaron varios días sin que sucediera mucha cosa, Phantom parecía estar satisfecho al ver llegar a Gray con sangre en los labios y aunque sabían que Juvia no lo habría golpeado pensaron que habría contratado a alguien para que lo hiciera (En realidad fue Natsu en una pelea) Los chicos lo usaron para hacer creer a los de Phantom que Juvia continuaba trabajando con ellos.

Ahora mismo se encontraban en una hora libre, el profesor había faltado quien sabe porque, pero estaban felices por eso. Todos habían salido al patio de la academia y se repartieron en grupos una vez fuera. Gajeel, Juvia, Aria, Sol y Totomaru estaban bajo la sombra de un árbol rodeado de arbustos, hablaban poco y de vez en cuando lanzaban miradas a los demás chicos, sobre todo al grupo de cierta rubia. Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Levy, Jet, Droy, Cana y Loke estaban hablando, bueno excepto por parte de Natsu y Gray que se encontraban peleando como casi siempre.

_-Ay..._ -suspiro Cana bebiendo de su botella- _Lucy~ Dinos por qué Natsu siempre te trae a la escuela._

_-Vivimos cerca, ya te lo dije Cana_ -la bebedora de alcohol cada poco rato molestaba a su amiga con el asunto- _¿Por qué tanto interés en el tema?_

_-Porque te detuviste en su casa y luego dijiste que te confundiste, vienen y se van siempre juntos_ -en realidad... Había que admitir que Cana ya sabia toda la verdad. ¿Recuerdan su plan junto a Erza y Mira de seguirlos? Funciono al día siguiente a que saliera mal...

FlashBack

_-¡Shh! No hagan tanto ruido o nos van a descubrir_ -Erza mandaba a callar a sus dos amigas desde detrás de una esquina, deseando que los chicos a quienes seguían no prestaran demasiada atención al ruido que se escucho.

_-¡Ay! ¡Es que duele, maldición!_ -si, Cana se había caído. ¿Cómo? Al querer esconderse en esa esquina no vieron el montón de cajas y botellas que estaban en el borde, la castaña que estaba más cerca resbalo y cayo al piso.

_-Are, are... Cana debería ser más cuidadosa_ -Mira sonreía dulcemente como siempre, daba la impresión que podían estar gritándole cualquier cosa y ella mantendría la sonrisa.

_-¡Shh!_ -la pelirroja estaba más nerviosa que cualquiera allí, tenia su lado curioso y estaba alterada por conocer la verdad a toda la situación- _¡Ya están cerca de la casa de Natsu!_

Las tres se asomaron para ver que sólo faltaba una cuadra para llegar al lugar, en silencio y a escondidas fueron avanzando sin ser descubiertas. Debían agradecer que ni el pelirosa ni la rubia se giraron en ningún momento, hubiese sido el fin de aquello.

_-¡Aja!_ -ambos se detuvieron al llegar a la casa, Lucy saco una llave y abrió la puerta invitando al chico a pasar primero.

Una vez ambos entraron no quedaron dudas: Natsu y Lucy compartían casa. Cana tenia una sonrisa traviesa, planeaba alguna maldad a partir de eso. Mira tenia una mirada soñadora, seguramente imaginando que ambos eran novios o que Natsu amparo a la chica en su casa al ser nueva en la ciudad. Erza estaba cruzada de brazos y asintiendo firmemente con la cabeza, confirmando todas las sospechas.

_-Creo que nos divertiremos con esto..._ -comento Cana y por su tono de voz se veía claramente que usaría al máximo lo que acababan de ver.

_-¿A qué te refieres Cana?_ -Mira salio de su ensueño y dirigió la vista a la chica que bebía un poco de alcohol.

_-Oh, vamos. ¿Piensas dejarlo así simplemente? Hay que molestarlos hasta que confiesen_ -y de aquí iniciaría esa pequeña tortura para ambos chicos.

_-Eres cruel Cana..._ -la chica de ojos azules suspiro pero en ningún momento puso nada en contra.

_-Me gusta la idea_ -Erza no se quedaría atrás en todo eso, adoraría ver a Lucy intentando explicar tontamente todo lo ocurrido.

Fin del FlashBack

_-Ya te lo explique..._ -Lucy desvió su vista hacia otro lado, nerviosa y levemente sonrojada, algo que no dejo escapar la chica que estaba sometiéndola a su tortura.

_-Bueno, entonces supongo que podría ir hoy a tu casa_ -nuevamente aparecía esa sonrisa traviesa.

_-A-a... ¿Mi casa?_ -ahora si que la cosa se ponía fea...- _no creo que... Eh..._

Una explosión no permitió que acabara de hablar. El humo comenzó a salir de un sector del edificio perteneciente a la academia, todos quedaron paralizados un momento y luego empezaron a correr hacia el lugar para ver ellos mismos que ocurría, todos excepto los de Phantom quienes se mantenían serios y sin expresión alguna.

...

_-¿¡Qué fue eso!?_ -Makarov salto de su asiento en el momento del ruido que retumbo.

Se encontraba acompañado por un par de profesores más pero ninguno de ellos respondió. De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a tres estudiantes: Erza, Mirajane y Jellal. Los tres tenían una expresión de terror y se notaba la agitación al ir corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron.

_-¡El primer piso del edificio izquierdo! ¡Exploto!_ -Erza fue la primera en hablar, a los gritos para que todos se enteraran a la primera vez.

_-¿¡Qué!?_ -el director salto de su asiento y se asomo por la ventana, observando el humo y el fuego que se encontraba desde el sitio indicado- _¡Rápido, llamen a los bomberos!_

Un profesor (Escorpio) hizo inmediatamente lo que le pidió su superior y en pocos minutos los bomberos deberían estar apagando el fuego causado. Algunas venas se marcaron en la frente de Makarov, más enojado de lo que se le había visto nunca por lo que estaba ocurriendo... ¿Quién se atrevía a hacer eso? No sólo a atacar el edificio en el que tanto había trabajado y al que tanto tiempo había dedicado, sino que además que había puesto en riesgo la vida de sus alumnos a los que quería como sus hijos... "¿¡Quién!?" En la rabia que sentía ni pudo pensar en los culpables.

Los tres estudiantes miraron por la ventana también y observaron algo poco usual... Así que se encaminaron hacia allá.

...

_-¡Profesora Aquarius!_ -los chicos se sorprendieron al ver a su profesora de natación llegar no solamente con una manguera exageradamente larga, sino que además detrás de ella estaban diez alumnos más imitándola.

Comenzaron a lanzar chorros de agua a las llamas que no querían detenerse. Pero... ¿Salía agua del interior? ¿Qué era eso? Todos quedaron observando y buscando una explicación para eso, pero el agua que salia de dentro se detuvo poco después junto con la mayoría de las llamas.

_-¿Huh? ¿Y eso?_ -la profesora no se explicaba lo sucedido, pero en ese día estaban ocurriendo tantas cosas...- ¡Aun quedan algunas llamas! ¡Vamos, vamos!

_-La academia..._ -Lucy acababa de llegar junto a los demás, vieron la situación y cada uno reacciono de distintas formas. La chica se llevo las manos a la boca, como reprimiendo un grito de rabia y dolor.

_-¡Nuestro salón!_ -Cana tuvo que ser sujetada por Loke para no ir a meterse en todo el lío, adoraba su clase más de lo que mostraba y ver que era el lugar atacado...

_-¿Quién rayos pudo hacer algo así?_ -por un momento Loke dejo de lado su papel de galán y una mirada de rabia se mostró en sus ojos.

_-Dios mio... ¿Por qué?_ -Levy tenia los ojos brillosos, causa de las lágrimas. Una de las cosas que más apreciaba se estaba derrumbando frente a sus ojos (No literalmente)

_-Levy-chan..._ -Jet y Droy miraban con impotencia la situación, odiaban ver a la chica peliazul llorar pero lo entendían perfectamente, era un desastre y con gusto golpearían al culpable.

Gray y Natsu se miraron mutuamente y apretaron sus puños, tenían una idea bastante clara de quienes podían ser los culpables. No dijeron palabra alguna y se fueron del lugar, camino a...

...

_-Non, non, non. El Consejo Escolar debería saber que esta sucediendo aquí_ -Sol estaba viendo a lo lejos el humo que cesaba.

_-¡Que triste! ¡Que dolor! Ver algo morir..._ -Aria lloraba falsamente como siempre, mientras la situación le generaba placer ya que era su propósito.

_-Hola. ¿Consejo Escolar? Debe venir inmediatamente al instituto Fairy Tail, debe ver la situación en la que se encuentra_ -Totomaru estaba con un teléfono en mano y avisando de lo ocurrido, obviamente con una mala intención- _es increíble la poca seguridad que tienen aquí, cuando nos enviaron pensé que sería un buen sitio para estudiar pero que decepción... Un incendio._

_-Gee Hee_ -Gajeel escucho la gran actuación de su compañero y sonrió satisfecho.

_-Listo_ -Totomaru colgó la llamada una vez escucho la voz alarmada de la persona con la que estaba hablando y que ya antes de terminar la llamada estaba gritando "¡Fairy Tail esta en llamas!"- _el Consejo pronto estará aquí._

_-Pensar que esos tontos no tienen ni idea. Non, non, non_ -a cada "non" Sir. Sol se movió lado a lado de forma graciosa, al igual que su expresión.

_-¡Que tristeza que Juvia no este aquí!_ -los lamentos de Aria cambiaban rápidamente, si.

_-Tsk... Esa tonta ya nos traiciono_ -Gajeel lo noto casi desde el inicio, Juvia había cambiado y ya no era la mujer fría que conoció, eso sólo podía significar eso: Traición- _ya nos desquitaremos con ella._

-Hmm... Las llamas no son tan fuertes como esperaba -Totomaru examino el humo y se quejo- _juraría que la última vez que use esa bomba fue más fuerte. Maldición._

_-Mientras que Juvia no se metiera..._ -la posibilidad hizo que Gajeel apretara sus puños, que no los ayudara lo dejaba pasar pero que ayudara a los enemigos... Eso ya no lo permitiría nunca.

...

Corría lo más rápido que podía para alejarse del lugar, si la atrapaban allí estaría en grandes problemas o más bien sería su fin, si fuera por sus compañeros estaba segura que así era. Aun así no había pizca de arrepentimiento en sus actos, estaba orgullosa de lo que había hecho aunque con eso no pudiera reparar todo el daño causado. El humo inundaba el lugar y le dificultaba la visión, pero sabía por donde estaba yendo así que no se detuvo.

_-Juvia estará en problemas si la atrapan aquí_ -dijo la mujer sin parar de correr- _debe salir cuanto antes._

Y así era. Pero de repente algo se interpuso en su camino, una columna de madera cayo acabando frente a ella e impidiéndole el paso. "¡No!" Dio unos pasos atrás, ahora no sabia por donde ir, no conocía otro camino y aunque se pusiera a buscar tardaría demasiado y quizás acabara en otro callejón sin salida. El humo dificultaba no sólo su visión sino que también su respiración, haciendo que poco a poco comenzara a sentirse mareada y las piernas le temblaran, quizás en una mezcla con los nervios.

_-Ju-juvia no... No puede..._ -sus piernas acabaron por fallarle, su peso fue demasiado y cerro los ojos para no ver el piso cuando chocara con el.

Pero eso nunca paso, un par de brazos la rodearon a tiempo y la levantaron entre ellos para luego empezar a correr lo más rápido que le daban las piernas, teniendo un peso extra se le complicaba pero sabía que por su bien y el de la chica debían alejarse de allí. Se metió por un pasillo hacia el lado opuesto y a lo lejos vio una ventana, perfecto. Como pudo se subió a ella sin soltar a la chica y salto o más bien cayo hacia afuera, cubrió de la mayoría de los golpes a Juvia llevándolos él en consecuencia.

_-Tsk..._ -se quejo una vez paro la caída.

Soltó a Juvia y quedo acostado a su lado, pero se dio cuenta que debía hacerla reaccionar para asegurarse que estaba bien así que se arrodillo y la sacudió sin demasiada fuerza. La muchacha ahora respirando aire puro y sintiendo que alguien la movía abrió apenas sus ojos, estaba bien.

_-Gray-sama..._ -murmuro apenas con una leve sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos antes de volver a cerrarlos, tranquila y sintiendo se a salvo.

...

_-Esos malditos..._ -Jellal estaba detrás de unos arbustos cercanos a un árbol escuchando la conversación de cierto grupo y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

_-Jellal tranquilízate, encontraremos la forma de solucionar esto_ -también procurando no ser escuchada se encontraba Erza intentando calmar al chico, por una vez los papeles se invertían y no era ella la que debía ser calmada.

_-Pero esos desgraciados..._ -estaba a punto de levantar el tono de voz, cosa que la pelirroja noto e impidió cubriendo su boca con una mano.

_-Eh... Yo..._ -Erza al ver su acción se sonrojo y comenzó a bajar la mano para apartarla del rostro de Jellal, pero él la detuvo sosteniendo su mano cerca de su rostro.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y solamente se observaron unos instantes, olvidando la situación en la que se encontraban y el riesgo que corrían en caso de ser descubiertos. Crearon una burbuja sólo para ellos dos, las ganas de gritar lo que sentían se presentaron pero no dijeron nada.

_-Ya habrá tiempo para esas cosas_ -Mira estaba allí, así como ella fue ignorada en ese momento intimo entre sus amigos ella intentaba ignorarlos pero no podía hacerlo más, no en la situación esa- _ahoga hagan silencio o no se grabara bien_ -así es, la chica tenia un teléfono móvil en la mano y estaba grabando la conversación de los de Phantom.

_-Lo siento_ -murmuraron los dos y finalmente Erza bajo su mano, pero Jellal no la soltó...

...

_-¿Huh? ¿Dónde están Natsu y Gray?_ -Lucy recién notaba la ausencia de sus amigos, luego de que se le escapara una lágrima por la culpa que sentía.

_-Se... Se fueron_ -Levy respondió entre sollozos a la pregunta. Los había visto marcharse pero no les pregunto por lo mal que se sentía, nadie les pregunto nada- _no se a donde..._

_-Por allí_ -Jet cabizbajo señalo al punto por el que ambos chicos se perdieron de vista.

_-¿Allí? No sera..._ -la expresión de Lucy paso a ser de preocupación por sus amigos y salió corriendo hacia el lugar no sin antes decir una última palabra a los chicos- _¡Gracias!_

Estaban en problemas, si Natsu y Gray intentaban enfrentar a los de Phantom ellos solos no acabarían nada bien, debía alcanzarlos antes de que llegaran pero no creía que tuviera posibilidades... Seguramente ellos también habían salido corriendo además de que eran más rápidos que ella. "Por favor... No se metan en problemas."

...

_-Hmm... Deberíamos separarnos, sería muy sospechoso que nos encontraran aquí todos juntos_ -comento Totomaru pensativo.

_-Buena idea, vamos todos márchense_ -Gajeel dio la orden y así como la dio todos se pusieron en marcha- _Aria tú quédate aquí, si vienen y preguntan por nosotros nos fuimos lejos por el fuego y tú querías ver que nadie estuviera herido._

_-Esta bien Gajeel-san_ -Aria se quedo en su lugar y vio como los demás marcharon en distintas direcciones.

"Ahora veamos si la princesita se dio cuenta de esto..." Gajeel tenia su objetivo y para su suerte, ese objetivo corría hacia aquel punto. Sol se marcho hacia un punto más alejado cercano a la calle como si estuviera aterrado por algo que vio. Totomaru vio a lo lejos una cabellera rosada y decidió ir hacia ahí, sería una buena oportunidad para molestar a ese chico.

...

_-Mira, ve a entregarle eso al director Makarov_ -murmuro Erza con un plan en la mente- _me encargare de atrapar a Aria, Jellal ve con ella por si se encuentra con alguno en el camino._

_-Pero Erza tú sola..._ -al chico no le gusto esa idea, que ella se enfrentara sola al grandote ese podía ser peligroso.

_-Confía en mi, estaré bien_ -le sonrió intentando inspirarle confianza- además si intenta algo fui a clases de autodefensa. ¿Recuerdas?

_-S-si..._ -¿Cómo olvidarlo? Una vez un hombre de otra escuela se acerco demasiado a ella y recibió una patada con la que literalmente voló unos metros- _esta bien._

_-Vamos_ -Mira se empezó a mover agachada para no ser vista.

Una vez se marcharon Erza salio de su escondite y dio unos pasos para enfrentar a Aria, dejándose ver por fin. El chico se sorprendió y enseguida empezó a llorar diciendo cosas como "¡Que triste! El instituto en llamas" o "¡Que tristeza que esto ocurra!" Cosa que hizo que Erza se pusiera de un peor humor del que ya estaba.

_-Escucha Aria, ya me tienes cansada_ -dijo sujetándolo por el cuello de su ropa- _se que fueron ustedes los que hicieron que el edificio explotara._

_-¿Nosotros? ¡Que triste que pienses eso!_ -pero... No lloro, eso fue extraño. En vez de eso sonrió de lado, llevando sus manos al pañuelo que cubría sus ojos, dejándolos ver. Eran violetas con una mezcla de rojizo, se veían... Intimidantes, hasta para Erza.

_-¿Qué haces?_ -la pelirroja no sabia que decir así que fue por la pregunta más común.

_-Ahora conocerás lo que es..._ -no alcanzo a terminar de hablar cuando recibió una patada en la entrepierna por parte de Erza- _a-agh..._

_-¿El dolor? ¿El miedo? ¿Qué ibas a decir? Phantom me canso..._ -la pelirroja suspiro y giro mientras el chico estaba tirado en el piso con un buen dolor en esa zona.

_-Er-za_ -Aria se puso de pie aun sintiendo dolores y sujeto a la chica por el cuello desde atrás- _no debiste hacer eso..._

_-A-ay..._ -apenas podía respirar y pensó que al final Jellal tenia razón en preocuparse. Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse pero reacciono a tiempo, no podía dejar que ese chico llorón le hiciera eso, siempre impuso respeto allí a donde iba y no seria la excepción.

Le dio un codazo pero Aria lo soporto sin quejarse, a lo que se gano otro codazo en la misma zona que esta vez si dolió haciendo que aflojara el agarre. "Bien." Erza se dio vuelta y volvió a darle una patada en la misma zona que antes, pero ahora no estaba conforme sólo con eso sino que le dio un puñetazo que... Bueno, Aria cayo hacia atrás sin más.

_-Así aprenderás a no meterte con Fairy Tail_ -dijo cruzando los brazos, ahora si el chico estaba derrotado pero a ella le dolía el cuello y respirar, iba a tener que descansar para tomar aire.

...

_-Oe, oe. ¡Natsu!_ -Totomaru alcanzo a su objetivo y se apareció a un lado luego de saltar desde un barril de metal- _¿Vas a algún lugar?_

_-¡Tú...! ¡Maldito!_ -no dijo nada más y se lanzo a golpearlo.

_-¿Qué pasa Natsu?_ -Totomaru esquivo con facilidad el golpe del pelirosa pero no se lo devolvió- ¿Estas asustado?

_-¿Asustado? ¡Voy a matarte pedazo de idiota, eso es lo que pasa!_ -grito Natsu lanzando un nuevo golpe seguido de varios sin detenerse- _lastimaron a Lucy, a Levy, Jet y Droy... Dañaron la academia... ¡Voy a matarlos a todos!_

_-No me parece que lo vayas a hacer..._ -comento el otro chico mientras le daba un golpe en la espalda- _porque estas tan enfadado que ni siquiera puedes apuntar bien para golpearme._

_-Ya veras, te acabare a golpes_ -pero el de Phantom tenia razón, no podía ni apuntar bien a su enemigo para darle un buen golpe mientras que él los esquivaba todos.

Natsu recibió un puñetazo en el estómago que le hizo abrir su boca intentando respirar, le faltaba el oxígeno. Cayo hacia atrás pero volvió a levantarse otra vez, estaría molesto, no apuntaría bien ni estaría pensando, pero tenia claro que ese chico no se escaparía sin recibir su merecido.

...

_-¡Jellal, lleva esto tú!_ -Mira se detuvo y lanzo su teléfono al peliazul.

_-¿Qué haces Mira?_ -atrapo el objeto pero no se movió. ¿Ahora que sucedía?

_-Debo ir a buscar a Elfman_ -tras decir eso salió corriendo sin más, antes de que su amigo pudiera decir alguna cosa en su contra.

_-Mierda, creo que tendré que hacerlo_ -empezó de nuevo la carrera en busca del director.

En un caso normal (Dentro de esa situación) el director se encontraría en la dirección pero conociendo a Makarov sabía que habría salido a buscar él mismo una solución, cosa que complicaba su búsqueda. Igualmente lo encontraría de alguna forma...

...

_-Aquí estas rubia_ -Gajeel había encontrado por fin a Lucy.

La chica se asusto y dio un salto hacia atrás, en pose defensiva al ver de quien se trataba. No dijo nada y solamente apretó sus dientes con fuerza, esto se le estaba poniendo feo... Quería encontrar a Gray y Natsu pero no se detuvo a pensar en que existía la posibilidad de encontrarse con alguno de Phantom, para su tan mala suerte fue justo con el peor con el que se encontró, Gajeel.

_-¿No vas a decir nada?_ -levanto una ceja como asombro, incitándola a que hablara-_ bien entonces._

No la dejo defenderse, corrió hacia ella a lo que Lucy sólo atino a cubrirse con ambos brazos pero así no conseguiría nada. El chico la golpeo por detrás haciendo que cayera hacia adelante. Fue un mal punto donde recibió el golpe ya que según sabía allí te podrían dejar inconsciente... No era mentira. "Natsu... ¿Dónde estas?" Pensó antes de desvanecerse.

Gajeel la atrapo luego de que se golpeara con el piso y empezó a caminar, a donde iba nadie lo sabia...

...

¡Mierda! Esa no era la persona a la que quería encontrar. Mira diviso a Sol a unos metros, así como él también la vio a ella así que no podría escapar así sin más.

_-Non, non, non. ¿Qué haces aquí Mira-san?_ -hablo Sol acercándose a la muchacha con esos movimientos tan raros y propios de él.

_-Lo mismo podría preguntarte_ -era extraño ver a la chica seria, pero allí estaba esa expresión en ella- buscaba a mi hermano.

_-Oh, Elfman. Estamos en la misma clase. Non, non... Ese chico esta descarrilado totalmente_ -ahora quien se lamentaba era él y no Aria.

_-¿A que te refieres?_ -pregunto insegura de querer saber la respuesta que podría darle.

_-Pero si tú lo sabes. No me digas que lo has olvidado..._ -hizo una expresión de asombro mientras que Mira inconscientemente daba un paso hacia atrás- _olvidar algo tan importante como eso... ¿Estamos cercanos a la fecha? Hmm... Creo que Lisanna se habría puesto muy triste al saber que sus hermanos se olvidaron de ella. Non, non, non._

_-L-lisanna..._ -era demasiado, los recuerdos llenaron su mente y las lágrimas sus ojos.

No aguanto el llanto y allí mismo se puso a llorar, hacia mucho que no lo hacia... A unos metros unos pasos se acercaban rápidamente pese a ser pesados. Sol miraba a Mira con una sonrisa de satisfacción, recordarle a la gente los malos momentos era algo que le divertía.

_-¡Mira-nee!_ -una voz sonó cercana y en pocos segundos un chico músculo apareció frente a su hermana- ¡Tú hiciste llorar a mi hermana! ¡Eso no es de hombres!

_-Elfman..._ -murmuro Mira levantando la vista y viendo la espalda de su hermano menor.

_-Es de hombres... Darles una paliza a los que hacen llorar a mi hermana_ -apretó sus puños y levanto la vista hacia Sol, que empezó a sentir... ¿Miedo?

...

Un camión llego al instituto listo para apagar las llamas que quedaban. Al mismo tiempo a quince minutos de allí algunos miembros del Consejo Escolar estaban yendo al punto donde tanto caos se había causado. "Fairy Tail no se escapa de esta." Era el pensamiento de esos miembros.

* * *

Aaacabo el capítulo :3  
¿Les gusto? Tengo una duda sobre que hacer con Lisanna... ¿Ustedes que quieren? ¿Qué este en el extranjero, en coma, que fuera a otro instituto o algo? ¿O... Qué directamente este muerta? o.o

En fin, respondanme eso please x)  
Estoy indecisa, creo que la pondré por ahí pero no se...

Reviews:

**sayuki yukimura:** ¡Claro que lo harán! Deben acabar juntaas *o* O los castigare sin dulces u_u

**Gabe Logan:** Nop, no serán los espíritus, algunos de ellos son profesores y los otros veré~ Pero los conocidos de Lucy son otros =P

**DragonSlayerAgua:** Jajaja Ya lo descubrirás, tengo pensado volver a nombrarla dentro de unos capítulos más (No estoy segura si enseguida que se resuelva todo esto o un poco después) :3

**MajoDragneel:** xD Quizás sean, por ahora no lo diré para que les quede la curiosidad e.e

**Madisuky:** ¡Graciaas! Y Gruvia si habrá n.n

**akariharukaze12:** Gracias ^^ No sera la única vez que Natsu se ponga celoso xD

**Huachi-sama:** Sep, continuare haciendo líos entre ellos~ La pelea de Gajeel y Natsu la pondré en el siguiente cap, igual que las demás que quedan .

**Tsuki Kuroi:** xD Pienso que Gajeel sera otro tonto enamorado *w* Ahora ya saben que viven juntos, pero los torturaran hasta que ellos mismos lo digan Jujuju

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel:** Jajaja Continuarla la voy a continuar, ya tengo pensado otra parte para la historia =P Y lo de perver... Hmm... Veré, veré. No se si se me da bien narrar esas cosas xD

**Happy:** Shiii Loke le hará ponerse celoso x) A ver cuando se da cuenta de que son celos D:

¡Gracias a todos por sus Reviews! Creo que esta vez las respuestas no fueron muy largas xD  
Se me había borrado parte de lo que hice... ¬¬ Agh, pero creo que al menos le pude agregar algunos detalles más que antes no ~

Eeen fin. ¿Me dejan algún comentario? :3

Ahora me pondré con la otra historia .  
Quiero avanzarla igual que esta *-*

Bye Byee =3


	9. ¡No la toques!

Lalalala~

¡Volví! :3

Al final me tarde un poco más en actualizar esta historia... Pero bueno, puse a la otra por delante y luego no tuve ganas además de que mi hada me hacia jugar con ella siempree D= De todas formas, aquí esta .

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Habla_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Capítulo 9 - ¡No la toques!**

Sólo se escucho un sonoro "¡PUM!" y un golpe impacto de lleno en el rostro de Sol, era muy hablador y bueno haciendo sufrir con las palabras pero cuando se trataba de fuerza bruta... Era un debilucho. Elfman por su parte era todo lo contrario, prácticamente lo único que salía de su boca era "hombre" pero cuando era de pelear y poner los puños de por medio era muy bueno. No se quedo satisfecho con un solo golpe, no después de todo lo que les había dicho y hecho, sobre todo al hacer llorar a su hermana mayor... Eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

_-Elfman... Ya esta bien_ -Mira se levanto para acercarse por detrás a su hermano y apoyar una de sus manos sobre el hombro de él.

_-Nee-chan... Este tipo, él..._ -el chico miro a su hermana y luego a Sol con repugnancia.

_-Lo sé, pero ya fue suficiente_ -intento sonreír, pero quedo en un simple intento- _no quiero que tú... Yo no... Lo siento, todo es mi culpa. Si hubiese ido con el Director a entregarle las cosas esto no..._

_-Nee-chan, nada de esto es tu culpa_ -ahora si se aparto del de Phantom para abrazar a su hermana- _todo es por Phantom. Hay que detenerlos._

_-Jellal tiene su conversación_ -le informo Mira sin soltarlo del abrazo- _grabe todo con el teléfono y se lo llevo al Director._

_-¿¡La explosión fue su culpa!? ¡Eso no es de hombres!_ -Elfman se aparto de la chica para darle otro golpe a Sol, que ya estaba inconsciente, con varios chichones, moratones y faltandole un diente.

_-No hay caso, ni siquiera esta consciente_ -lo detuvo la mayor de los Strauss.

_-Tsk... Nee-chan... ¿Tú crees que Lisanna...?_ -no la miro, sino que observaba el piso con algo de nostalgia.

Mira simplemente le sonrió transmitiéndole un "Esta bien". El chico la miro y sonrió de igual forma. Tras esto Elfman cargo sobre un hombre a Sol y empezaron a caminar hacia la zona más concurrida de la academia en esos momentos. "Lisanna..." Mirajane observo el cielo, recordando viejos momentos.

...

_-¡AHH!_ -un nuevo golpe para Lucy, ese maldito no se cansaba.

La había llevado a la parte trasera del edificio, al lado opuesto de donde se encontraban todos y desde donde sería difícil que los encontraran. La chica se encontraba con el cabello desarreglado al haber sido sujetada por él, sentía que tenia un moratón en el abdomen y muchos raspones al haber caído y sido tirada varias veces.

_-¿Te parece bien? No lastimamos a nadie más, cumplimos y tú no_ -Gajeel estaba furioso, decía cosas que la Heartfilia negaría si pudiera pero ya había tenido bastante- _Juvia nos traiciono... ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? Esa chica es demasiado obvia, sólo sabe hacer daño cuando esta realmente molesta y ha estado muy tranquila. ¡Maldición! El Director José se molestara al saberlo. Pero da igual... Fairy Tail esta destruido._

_-Fairy... Tail no..._ -se sujetaba el estómago y su posición era más bien encorvada pero igualmente tenia una pequeña sonrisa en los labios- _Fairy Tail no caerá porque destruyan el edificio. ¿Sabías que existen las reconstrucciones?_

Gajeel no dijo nada, simplemente la chica cayo con una patada en la pierna. Lo odiaba, odiaba que se tuvieran tanta fe que se apoyaran tanto, que todo fuera tomado a la ligera y sobre todo que ella se atreviera a burlarse en un momento así... Eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

_-Pensaba dejarte sólo con heridas hasta que esto pasara pero..._ -una sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro, ya con eso decía todo- _veamos si alguien te salva de esta._

...

_-¡Director! ¡Director!_ -Jellal por fin había encontrado a Makarov, quien tenia una cara de pánico mientras miraba por la ventana- _¿Director?_

_-Ellos están... Están aquí..._ -trago saliva y se giro hacia el peliazul de forma mecánica y sudando de forma muy notoria.

_-¿Q-quienes?_ -dudaba sobre si quería saber la respuestas, que en esos momentos hubiera algo que asustara a Makarov haciendo que dejara de un lado el enojo era sorprendente.

_-El Consejo..._ -y se echo a llorar, simplemente. Balbuceaba cosas como "Cerraran la escuela" o "¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?" por último y cambiando la actitud "¡Encontrare a esos desgraciados!"

_-¡Cierto!_ -con la última frase el chico recordó para que lo había buscado tanto y saco el teléfono móvil de un bolsillo- _Director esto..._

_-Más tarde Jellal, no tengo tiempo para llamadas_ -se puso su abrigo y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

_-¡Pero es la confesión de Phantom! ¡Ellos fueron los culpables de esto!_ -si ahora se iba podía jurar que lo ataría de manos y pies.

Pero no fue necesario, al escuchar eso el anciano le saco el móvil de las manos y puso a reproducir la conversación.

_-Listo, el Consejo pronto estará aquí._

_-Pensar que esos tontos no tienen ni idea. Non, non, non._

_-¡Que tristeza que Juvia no este aquí!_

_-Tsk... Esa tonta ya nos traiciono, ya nos desquitaremos con ella._

_-Hmm... Las llamas no son tan fuertes como esperaba, juraría que la última vez que use esa bomba fue más fuerte. Maldición._

_-Mientras que Juvia no se metiera..._

Poco más y se le salían las lágrimas de felicidad al escuchar que tenían con que defenderse para enseñar quienes habían sido los culpables. Luego esa expresión paso a ser de furia al saber que él mismo había aceptado a quienes destruyeron lo que más amaba.

_-¡Esos desgraciados!_ -Makarov salto y pateo el suelo chistosamente pese a la situación- ¡José, me las pagarás!

_-Director, creo que lo mejor ahora sería hacer que el Consejo escuche eso..._ -le recordó Jellal notando las acciones del anciano pataleando y gruñendo.

_-Vamos_ -dijo con simpleza y salieron de la sala.

...

_-Esto es un desastre..._ -comentaba una mujer de cabello largo y vestido blanco.

_-¿Cómo puede causar tal destrucción? ¡Es indignante!_ -murmuraba un anciano con un bastón que parecía un gato.

_-No podemos culpar a Fairy Tail de algo que no tienen la culpa_ -hablo esta vez otro anciano con un extraño sombrero y ojos prácticamente cerrados- _ellos no destruirían su propio edificio._

_-Igualmente hay un responsable y deberíamos encontrarlo_ -hablo otro hombre con capucha blanca y unas raras patillas.

_-De todas formas es increíble la poca seguridad que tiene esta academia si alguien pudo entrar y dejar la bomba sin más_ -recordó la mujer.

_-Ultear ninguna seguridad es perfecta, pueden haber entrado de alguna forma_ -el anciano con el sombrero raro parecía defender a la academia, pero los demás no.

_-No debería ser así_ -repico Ultear apartando la vista hacia el edificio que había quedado en gran parte negro por las llamas.

_-Mejor busquemos al Director_ -empezó a caminar el de apariencia de gato seguido de los demás...

...

Al mismo tiempo en otra zona de la escuela habían un par de alumnos que todavía no solucionaban sus problemas...

_-¡Cállate! ¡Eres molesto!_ -grito el chico con pelo rosa. ¿Hasta que punto podía molestarlo Totomaru?

_-¿Huh? ¿Te molestaste? Que pena, aunque no tanto como el hecho de que vayan a cerrar tu academia..._ -sonrió feliz de la desgracia ajena y esquivo un nuevo golpe.

_-¡Fairy Tail jamás cerrara! ¿Entiendes?_ -se encontraba sudado, algo cansado y desesperado por no lograr golpear al chico pero de todas formas iba ideando algo en su mente.

_-Yo no estaría tan seguro_ -se iba alejando del punto inicial de la pelea poco a poco y sin darse cuenta.

Continuaron de esa forma durante unos minutos más, hasta que finalmente Natsu sonrió, cosa que confundió un poco a Totomaru. Iba a hablar pero tuvo que esquivar otro nuevo golpe y al hacer eso choco contra algo, una pared. ¡Era una maldita pared! Por eso sonreía el pelirosa.

_-¡E-ey...!_ -no pudo acabar ni la queja y recibió un puñetazo en la cara. ¡Ouch!

_-Pensabas... ¿Qué iba a seguir así mucho más?_ -la voz tan gruesa y madura de Natsu se hizo notar y eso consiguió que el chico con la nariz sangrante lo mirara algo temeroso.

"No es tan idiota como parece." E inicio una nueva paliza, no es que Totomaru no esquivara o se defendiera, llego a golpear a su enemigo también, es sólo que viendo el estado final de ambos se podría decir que Natsu lo uso como bolsa de boxeo.

_-¡AHH!_ -escucho en ese momento un grito que hizo que se le paralizara el corazón.

"Lucy." Pensó inmediatamente y salio corriendo en su búsqueda. ¿Quién era el culpable? ¿Quién le estaba haciendo daño? Pensar en eso le molesto incluso más que lo que le habían hecho a la academia, si Lucy estaba sufriendo por culpa de alguien... Lo mataría.

...

_-¡El Consejo!_ -gritaron a coro Jet y Droy al ver a aquellas personas.

_-¿Qué hacen aquí...?_ -pregunto a nadie Bisca, que se había unido a los chicos junto con Alzack momentos antes.

_-Por la bomba_ -hablo Levy en voz baja, no porque quisiera hacerlo sino que simplemente no le salía la voz.

_-Aun así... Es extraño que se enteraran tan pronto_ -Loke estaba pensativo, especulando sobre las posibilidades aunque al final se quedo con la más clara- _alguien les aviso._

_-¿Quién?_ -Jet miro a su alrededor como si de esa forma fuera a encontrar al culpable, aunque en realidad buscaba a alguien de apariencia sospechosa.

_-Creo que todos tenemos en la mente a unos alumnos llegados hace poco..._ -y era cierto, en las mentes de todos estaba la imagen de cuatro chicos y una chica.

_-Phantom_ -hablo por todos Cana.

...

_-¡Grita! ¡Quiero escuchar como gritas!_ -Gajeel estaba fuera de si, Lucy apenas podía ponerse de pie pero igualmente no derramo ni una lágrima ni volvió a gritar, no le daría el gusto.

_-Haz lo que quieras, no voy a gritar_ -le comunico sabiendo que continuaría golpeándola.

Alzo el puño para dirigirlo hacia la chica, pero nunca llego hasta ella. Alguien sujetaba la muñeca de Gajeel haciendo que se detuviera, cosa que lo sorprendió ya que usualmente hubiese arrastrado simplemente a la otra persona. Levanto la vista y allí pudo ver al causante, el pelo le cubría los ojos en una sombra pero se notaba la seriedad por si boca y posición.

_-Natsu..._ -susurro Lucy con los ojos humedecidos, causa de la felicidad de verlo ahí, con ella.

_-Lucy, no llores_ -sujeto con más fuerza el brazo del de Phantom mientras hablaba- _porque le haré pagar por lo que te hizo._

_-Tsk, eres molesto_ -Gajeel intento soltarse del agarre pero sólo consiguió que lo sujetaran con más fuerza.

En un movimiento ambos chicos se dieron un giro mutuamente, uno para no soltarlo y el otro para soltarse. Gajeel consiguió liberarse del agarre del chico, pero apenas logro esquivar un golpe que iba dirigido hacia él. En ese momento se pudo ver la mirada de Natsu, llena de odio y rencor. La expresión del chico sorprendió a la Heartfilia, ya que no lo había visto así nunca.

_-Gee Hee_ -el chico de negro se movió para sujetar a Lucy, cosa que no llego a hacer gracias a que Natsu se interpuso- _muévete._

_-¡No la toques! Si te atreves a volver a tocarla..._ -no necesito acabar la frase para que se entendiera que sería lo que sucedería, su mirada lo decía todo.

_-Entonces supongo que tendré que darte una paliza a ti_ -resolvió Gajeel y volvió a la pelea.

Los golpes iban y venían, de ambas partes quedaron golpeados y con heridas producto de caídas o diversas cosas. Pero ninguno de los dos retrocedía, Gajeel de la rabia y Natsu por proteger y vengar a Lucy al igual que la academia. La chica por su parte quería buscar la forma de ayudar, pero estaba segura de que si lo intentaba sólo conseguiría molestarle al pelirosa, por lo que se mantuvo al margen casi llorando cuando veía que su amigo recibía algún golpe.

_-¡Ya púdrete!_ -acabo por gritar el de Phantom enojado de no conseguir que su enemigo acabara en el piso y no se levantara más.

Natsu recibió una nueva patada en el estómago que no logro esquivar y literalmente voló dos metros hasta caer al piso, mientras que Gajeel no perdió el tiempo y fue hacia él para aprovechar el momento.

_-¡Natsu!_ -Lucy por impulso grito su nombre y se movió en su dirección, sabiendo que no iba a poder ayudar en mucho, quizás alguna distracción- _no..._

El de cabello negro levanto el pie para dar un nuevo golpe, esta vez en la cabeza, Lucy no llegaría a tiempo. Pero no alcanzo a hacerlo, la mano del mismo Natsu detuvo el pie y lo aparto en un movimiento. La mirada retadora y decidida continuaba en el Dragneel. Más que estar molesto por no lograr cumplir el chantaje a Lucy, lo estaba porque su enemigo ni siquiera mostraba pizca de querer rendirse. ¿Estaba loco? Debería estarlo para hacer enfadar tanto a Gajeel, no lo conocía tan bien...

_-Creo que ya dije que te haría pagar por todo lo que le hiciste a Lucy. ¿O no escuchaste?_ -sin levantarse del suelo giro apoyado sobre sus manos y extendiendo una pierna mientras que con la otra se sostenía, dándole una patada a Gajeel.

_-Tsk... Pedazo de basura_ -una nueva tanda de golpes inicio, pero con Natsu de pie nuevamente.

...

_-¡Erza!_ -Jellal diviso a la chica que había ido a donde toda la multitud estaba presente, dejo que el Director buscara a los del Consejo por separado, así sería más rápido y en caso de que el peliazul los encontrara tenia el número del teléfono de Mira (Que ahora lo tenia Makarov)

_-Jellal_ -la pelirroja se volteo al escuchar su nombre y fue hacia él- _¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde esta Mira? ¿Y el Director?_

_-Tranquila_ -le dijo para decir en general que todo estaba bien- _Mira fue a buscar a Elfman y me dio el móvil, ya se lo di al Director y esta buscando a los del Consejo para hacerles escuchar todo._

_-¿El Consejo ya esta aquí?_ -no los había visto, cuando ella llego allí los del Consejo estaban buscando a Makarov.

_-Si, ya todo se solucionara_ -le sonrió y extendió la mano.

_-Si_ -respondió solamente y acepto el gesto del chico, tomándose de las manos y esperando que lo mejor ocurriera.

...

_-¡Ahí están! ¡Al fin!_ -el viejo Director vio a cuatro personas caminando por los pasillos y mirando en las salas.

_-Director Makarov_ -Ultear hablo sin demostrar demasiado, simplemente las ansias de encontrarlo desaparecieron.

_-Lo estábamos buscando. Supongo que ya esta bien informado de lo sucedido_ -el anciano con apariencia de gato fue directo al grano, adoraría hacer cerrar esa academia.

_-¿Puedes explicarlo, cierto Maky?_ -esta vez hablo el del sombrero extraño, esperando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

_-¡Si, si! Unos alumnos encontraron a los culpables_ -enseguida saco el teléfono pero... No era bueno con la tecnología, toco varias cosas pero no encontraba donde estaban las grabaciones.

_-¿Puedo?_ -extendió la mano Ultear. Busco un poco y encontró las grabaciones, habían pocas: "Para molestar a Erza", "Canción de Lisanna", "Grupo de música", "Pruebas"- _listo._

Se reprodujo la conversación, dejando a todos sorprendidos y sin palabras. Cuando finalizo Ultear le devolvió el móvil a Makarov que tenia una sonrisa de alivio al ver que no podían echarle la culpa.

_-Estos chicos... ¿Quiénes son?_ -pregunto el de patillas extrañas.

_-Unos alumnos de Phantom que enviaron a estudiar aquí por acuerdo mutuo de las dos escuelas, José los eligió diciendo que eran perfectos para el intercambio_ -explico el Director rápidamente.

_-¿Phantom?_ -dijeron todos casi a coro viendo la afirmación de Makarov.

_-Habrá que buscarlos e imponerles un castigo_ -dijo finalmente Ultear- _y a ese Director también... ¿Puede darnos los nombres?_

_-Claro_ -les dijo los cinco nombres completos y todos fueron hacia el patio, juntándose a la multitud de personas.

...

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... Eran los únicos que no solucionaban la pelea todavía, no iban a hacerlo hasta que uno cayera y ninguno estaba dispuesto. Gajeel se canso, no iba a estar todo el tiempo sin resultado alguno así que fue hasta Lucy y esta vez Natsu no llego a tiempo. La chica grito al ser sujetada bruscamente por su ropa.

_-¡Suéltala!_ -Natsu corrió hacia ellos pero sabia que no debía actuar apurado, menos cuando vio que Gajeel apretaba a Lucy- _esto es entre tú y yo._

_-Te equivocas, esto era entre ella y yo, lo único que hiciste fue meterte_ -respondió Gajeel con la sonrisa torcida, aun todo herido la mantenía- ¿Y dónde quedo tu amenaza sobre si la tocaba, eh? -vio que Natsu no decía nada, no encontraba que- _rindete, vete y la soltare._

_-Tsk... ¿Por qué sera que no te creo?_ -estaba casi seguro de que la soltaría si, hasta el piso y haría algo más.

_-Entonces supongo que no tengo otra opción..._ -la sujeto por el cabello y la levanto, pese a que intento no gritar para no molestar aun más a Natsu no lo consiguió y el dolor que sentía se libero por sus labios.

_-¡Maldito!_ -salto hacia el pelinegro sin importarle nada más que golpearlo.

Gajeel fue tomado por sorpresa, no esperaba que el chico fuera tan impulsivo cuando tenia a la Heartfilia en sus manos. Recibió un golpe en el abdomen y Lucy fue liberada, sujetándose el cabello por impulso. Una tanda de golpes salio por parte de Natsu con dedicatoria especial para Gajeel. El chico de apariencia ruda se defendió golpeo e insulto pero al final un último golpe decidió todo. Ya no tenían fuerzas, cada uno recibió un golpe en la mandíbula por parte del otro y cayeron al piso a lados distintos. Lucy esperaba que se volvieran a levantar como habían estado haciendo hasta el momento, pero ninguno se movió...

_-Natsu..._ -empezó caminando lento hacia él, hasta acabar corriendo y llegar a su lado- _¡Natsu! Despierta, por favor..._ -pero no reaccionaba- _¡Me ibas a ayudar, me cuidaste, no puedes... Dejarme sola ahora! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo, maldición!_

_-Eres..._ -apenas escucho su voz las lágrimas que Lucy no había notado hasta ese momento se detuvieron y lo miro con los ojos apenas abiertos- _muy molesta..._

_-¡Natsu!_ -y lo abrazo, ignorando lo herido que se encontraba aunque él no se quejo- _me asustaste..._

_-Nunca te dejaría sola Lucy_ -le dijo solamente apoyando su mano sobre la espalda de la chica, quería abrazarla pero le dolían los brazos.

_-Gracias... De nuevo_ -recordó cuando la apoyo al contarle todo y pensó que él merecía saber toda la verdad al final, resulto ser su mejor apoyo y salvador- _te quiero Natsu._

_-Y-yo también Lucy..._ -usualmente no decía cosas así, pero creía que en ese momento a ella le haría bien escucharlo y además, lo sentía- _mejor volvamos con los demás. Tienen que verte esas heridas._

_-¿Las mías? ¿Por qué no te miras un poco?_ -se separo de él y le dio la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

_-No es nada, tenia que cumplir con lo que dije_ -miro hacia otro lado al ver la tierna mirada de la rubia que estaba sonriendo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas- _vamos._

Caminaron dejando atrás a un inconsciente Gajeel, ya pronto volverían a buscarlo a él también. Las peleas habían acabado... Pero aun quedaba ver que resolvía el Consejo sobre lo sucedido.

...

_-Rápido, rápido, busquen a los de Phantom_ -gritaba el Director a todo el mundo- _¡Elfman, Mira!_

Por fin llegaban, el chico cargando a Sol desmayado. Varios alumnos fueron a ayudar al Strauss y todos llevaron al delgado de cabello verde junto a los del Consejo y el Director. Erza y Jellal habían ido a buscar a Aria, que seguramente seguía donde Erza lo había dejado.

_-¡Gray!_ -Cana se giro al ver a su amigo cargando a Juvia en su espalda- _¿Qué le paso a Juvia?_

_-Estaba dentro del edificio, creo que ayudo a apagar el fuego desde dentro_ -fue lo único que se le ocurría, la había visto momentos antes afuera y nadie iba a ir a meterse a un incendio para ver que tan lindo se veía.

_-¿De Phantom?_ -uno de los ancianos del Consejo se acerco al verla.

_-Si... ¿Qué hay con eso?_ -pregunto Gray cubriendo a la chica con su cuerpo.

_-Entrégala, debe venir con nosotros_ -respondió lo más amablemente posible.

_-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Ella no hizo nada_ -la defendió, pero vio que el Director se acercaba con una mirada seria.

_-Gray, haz lo que te piden, no le harán nada si es inocente_ -Makarov intervino haciendo que Gray les diera a Juvia a regañadientes.

_-¡Chicoos!_ -la voz de Erza se escucho a la lejanía y todos al girarse vieron como entre ella y Jellal arrastraban a Aria.

Varios fueron a ayudarlos también, llevando más fácilmente al más grande de Phantom. Tras un par de minutos vieron dos figuras más caminando hacia todos, los identificaron enseguida como Natsu y Lucy, ambos con heridas.

_-¿¡Qué les paso!?_ -Makarov fue hacia ellos en el instante al ver como se encontraban ambos.

_-Gajeel_ -respondió con un gran resumen Natsu.

_-¿Dónde esta?_ -con el ceño fruncido el Director quiso saber enseguida la ubicación del culpable.

_-En el patio trasero_ -dijo esta vez Lucy.

_-Totomaru esta sobre el lado derecho del edificio, por si también lo buscan_ -agrego el pelirosa.

Un montón de personas se movieron para ir a buscar a ambos y un rato más tarde estaban todos los de Phantom en un auto traído por el Consejo, se los llevarían para hacerles unas cuantas preguntas además de hablar con el Director José.

...

"Por fin todo acabo. Es un alivio aunque... Todavía me duelen los golpes. Ya pasaron dos días y poco a poco las cosas vuelven a la normalidad. El Consejo castigo a Phantom cerrando su academia así que sus alumnos tendrán que ir a otro lugar. Juvia por suerte fue liberada sin castigos cuando se demostró que no era culpable, Gajeel mismo se quejo con los del Consejo por eso. Ninguno de los estudiantes fueron gravemente castigado, sólo los iban a tener bien vigilados un tiempo. Natsu acabo lleno de heridas y vendas, igualmente sigue riendo y haciendo reír a los demás, lástima que también siga con las peleas con Gray. Pero supongo que eso los hace ellos mismos. Estoy más tranquila ahora, comprobé que puedo confiar en mis amigos, esto no es como antes... Mi vida cambio y tomo un giro que adoro. ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Natsu continua con nuestra guerra de bromas! Me puso harina en el shampoo, casi lo mato.  
Pero... Estoy intranquila, Phantom conocía a papá y tengo miedo a que le hicieran algo. Él hablo sobre ellos una vez. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Y si tuvo algo que ver? Quiero ir a escucharlo por mi misma... Así que volveré a casa mañana. Me pregunto como reaccionara.  
Deséame suerte mamá, te quiero."

Se durmió luego de acabar de escribir. Y a la mañana siguiente partió hacia su destino...

* * *

¡Fin, fin, fin! Al final no se que haré con Lisanna, estoy entre que este en el extranjero o muerta, creo que al final sera en el extranjero porque me acaba de venir una idea xD

**Miss choco-chips:** Jajaja ¡Sting aparecerá pronto! =D Peeero, no diré como así que no se si es para los de Sabertooth la cartaa~ e.e Igual creo que ya fueron varias pistas. ¿No? Creo que esta todo claro, no hablo más que sino sigo... :x

**yuki2341:** xD Que suerte, espero no haber tardado mucho :3

**DragonSlayerAgua:** Jajajaja *Imita el megáfono también* ¡Graciaaaas! *O* La idea me gusto, puede ser otra de las posibilidades *Hmm* Armare algún lío juntando ideeas, no se xD Y creo que ni es necesario que lo preguntes, ya eres mi Fan #1 ;3 Jajaja Me siento rara diciendo estas cosas xP

**akariharukaze12:** xD Ya recuperaras la confianza en Gajeel, no sera malo siempree~ Y NUNCA pondría a Lisanna para meterse entre Natsu y Lucy e_e No me desagrada ella, pero si el NaLi así que tranqui =P

**Tsuki Kuroi:** Entendí, entendí ^^ Y seep, tampoco me gusta que sufra . Quizás ponga algo como que antes eran mejores amigos (Como en la historia real) pero que Lisanna ayude al NaLu o algo así de alguna forma, que no le duela verlos juntos :3

**NaLu y SasuSaku:** ¡Si habrá! =D Poco a poco lo iré poniendo, Gajeel no sera malo siempre, aunque si así rudo que no admita que le va gustando Levy x)

**Huachi-sama:** Kyaa ¡Me acabas de dar una idea! Juntandola con otra xD Y gracias por el comentario, intento que cada uno tenga su lugar aunque hay veces que alguno se me escapa . Me alegra que te guste n.n

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel:** ¡Geniaal! Jaja Que suerte que te animara =P Ira habiendo más NaLu *o* Aquí volví a poner, me salio en el momento poner que se dijeran que se querían, aunque no lo hicieran como "me gustas" xD

**MajoDragneel:** LOL Claro y reciben una carta cada poco Jajaja Nah, creo que al final volverá para dar celos e.e

**Guest:** Nee... No tienes que pedir perdón xD A mi al principio no me gusto que volviera (En FT digo) porque pensaba que iba a interferir entre la amistad de Natsu y Lucy, pero ahora ya me da igual xP

**Solanco:** Que bieen~ Y quizás agregue algo pareciiido, mezclo todas las ideas, al final voy a parecer una loca Cucú! . Ay Dios... Culpo a la lluvia y mi hada u.u

**V-Buddy:** Sip, sip. Sera algo así =D Y me base en gran parte en el OVA para hacer la historia, pero mezclando también con lo que paso en el anime/manga xD

Lalalala~ Estoy feliiiz, como llueve no tengo que ir a gimnasia Ohh Ohh O.O  
Muchas gracias por los comentarios ;3

En unos días actualizo el otro Fic~ (No diré cuantos porque luego me distraigo y me retraso .)

Ñeñeñe, una preguntita. ¿Quieren que entre el próximo capítulo y un par más agregue algo? Osea como si quieren un capítulo todo de romance y las parejas, algún mini evento que se haga en la academia o alguna cosa de esas :) Porque luego viene otra parte de la historia donde entran las personas para las que Lucy escribía las cartas... Y durara vaarios capítulos, así que les pregunto~

Nos veeemooos *3*


	10. Papá

Hoooliiis!  
Esta vez no me tarde tanto =D  
Es que... Ando aburrida y me dieron ganas de escribiiiir O.O

A partir de ahora empieza el GaLe, que antes no pude poner .

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Habla_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Capítulo 10 - Papá...**

A primera hora de la mañana Lucy Heartfilia se levanto y dirigió a su baño para darse una ducha antes de partir a su vieja casa... Bueno, ni tan vieja, la había dejado hacia no mucho, pero a ella le parecía mucho tiempo. Una vez acabo la ducha y mientras se vestía sintió unos ruidos en su cuarto, lo que la hizo alarmarse. ¿Y si había entrado alguien? Acabo de vestirse lo más rápido que pudo, agarro lo primero que tuvo a mano (El shampoo) y salió lista para lanzarselo a quien fuera que estuviera en su casa. Así lo hizo. Vio apenas una sombra que le daba la espalda y rebuscaba en el cajón de su escritorio, el shampoo de la chica le dio por completo en la cabeza.

_-¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió!_ -se quejo el chico sujetándose la cabeza y dándose vuelta para mirar a la rubia.

_-Natsu... ¿¡Qué haces en mi departamento!?_ -le grito agitando sus puños de forma infantil y molesta.

_-Am... Pues nuestra guerra no acabo_ -respondió agitando el cabello de su nuca y sonriendo como siempre.

_-¿El cajón?_ -Lucy señalo el lugar donde había atrapado al muchacho, estaba abierto y... ¡Era el de las cartas!- _¿Volviste a leerlas?_

_-Claro que no_ -"No me alcanzo el tiempo" Termino la frase mentalmente ya que no quería recibir algún otro grito u otro golpe en la cabeza.

_-¿Entonces?_ -coloco ambas manos en las caderas y lo miro acusatoriamente- _¿Sabes qué? Esto es muy fácil, sólo tengo que..._ -empezó a caminar hacia el cajón que estaba cubierto por el cuerpo de Natsu.

_-¡No Lucy!_ -intentaba atraparla para que no mirara todas las cartas desordenadas, algunas abiertas y otras mal dobladas- _¡Espera, espera!_

Pero la rubia no le hacia caso e intentaba esquivarlo, aunque ya la tenia sujeta por detrás de la espalda y sus brazos no alcanzaban al escritorio. Intento avanzar para llegar aunque sea a ver pero estaba a poco más de un metro así que nada, no llegaba. Empujo un poco al pelirosa para moverlo pero él no se iba a dejar... Hubieron varios empujones, atrapadas y sacudidas, dando como resultado que se enredaran sus pies entre si y tropezaran. Natsu acabo debajo de Lucy, que todavía tenia el cabello mojado haciendo que algunas gotas de agua cayeran en el rostro del chico. Ninguno se movió ni dijo nada, se miraron un momento a los ojos como si estuvieran perdidos en ellos. Estaban tan cerca que inconscientemente Natsu comenzó a mirar los labios de su amiga, de repente le dio curiosidad saber como serían...

_-L-lo siento..._ -apenas murmuro Lucy, aun sin moverse y ganando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

_-No pasa nada_ -se escucho todavía menos que la rubia, con el único pensamiento de que se veía linda con el sonrojo en ella.

_-Yo..._ -intento levantarse al notar que debía estar pesándole al chico, pero él coloco sus manos sobre su espalda haciendo que se mantuviera donde estaba- _¿Natsu...?_

_-No. Yo... Eh..._ -no sabia que decir, sólo le salió el impulso a retenerla ahí junto a él, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración- _¿Ibas a salir?_ -busco la forma más rápida de salir de la incomoda situación que se genero a si mismo, sin embargo mantuvo sus manos sobre ella para asegurarse de que no se iría.

_-¿Eh? S-si_ -se confundió un poco con el cambio tan rápido de conversación, más se distrajo viendo lo rojo que estaba Natsu- _voy a... mi casa._

_-¿¡Qué!?_ -casi grita y los oídos de Lucy lo sintieron claramente, por la mirada que ella le dedico bajo su tono de voz para no arruinar todo- _¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vas? ¡Si esta es tu casa!_

_-Tranquilo, sólo quiero hablar con mi padre_ -sonrió levemente al ver lo nervioso que se había puesto Natsu confundiendo lo dicho y pensando que se iba, totalmente.

_-¿Sólo a hablar? ¿Y cuando vuelves?_ -pregunto intentando averiguar cuanto tiempo iba a pasar sin ella, se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que creía que si la tenia lejos un par de días se iba a empezar a sentir solo.

_-Uno o dos días_ -"Que lindo se ve así... ¿Eh? ¿Qué estas pensando Lucy?" Se sorprendió a si misma con ese pensamiento y tan sólo por ello su corazón empezó a latir más rápido.

_-Entonces iré contigo_ -sentencio sin preguntarle si le parecía bien o no tendría problemas con ello, iba a tener que asegurarse que Lucy volvía y no se le ocurría escapar como ya había hecho de su casa una vez.

_-No es necesario volveré en..._ -no termino de hablar cuando sintió el abrazo del chico juntandola más a él.

_-No quiero perderte de vista por tanto tiempo_ -le explico para hacerle ver su razón y agradeciendo que ahora ella tenia el rostro apoyado sobre su cuerpo, porque sino vería lo rojo que estaba y casi sudando de los nervios- _y quiero asegurarme de que estés bien y vuelvas, no conozco a tu padre pero no quisiera que se le ocurra hacerte quedar._

_-Te prometo que vendré en un par de días, no puedes irte y dejar tirado todo, estaré bien_ -él tenia que fijarse en la escuela, ya bastantes notas bajas tenia y aunque Lucy lo intentaba ayudar siempre se distraían bromeando o molestándose.

_-Además..._ -continuo como si su amiga no hubiese hablado- _quiero saber si tu padre conocía al mío._

_-..._ -ya para eso no tenia una respuesta, entendía que para él era importante averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre su padre, y ella misma a ver al suyo para saber un poco más sobre su madre- _esta bien, pero saldremos en un rato así que prepárate_ -usualmente luego de decir eso se hubiese movido para que el chico pudiera ir a hacer lo que le pedía, pero se quedo allí, Natsu era cómodo.

_-Lucy_ -la llamo a lo que sólo recibió un "¿Hm?" como respuesta- _no creo que pueda prepararme contigo encima, al menos no así._

_-¡Cierto, lo siento!_ -dijo rápidamente y se separo un poco de él, mirándolo un momento con una sonrisa- _gracias por todo Natsu_ -y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla para después levantarse y seguir con lo suyo sin siquiera volver a mirarlo.

El Dragneel se quedo un momento en su lugar tocando con sus dedos el sitio donde la rubia le había dado un beso, por alguna razón que todavía no entendía del todo ese beso le produjo algo... Creía que era eso de sentir mariposas en el estómago, pero era algo más. Se puso nervioso, su corazón latía más fuerte y rápido... ¿Qué rayos era eso? Reacciono luego de más de un minuto tirado en el mismo lugar, se levanto rápidamente y se fue a su apartamento en el piso de abajo, confundido todavía.

...

_-Entonces eso paso..._ -murmuro Makarov con el semblante serio y ojos cerrados.

_-Si, Juvia quiere... Quiere pedirle que lo ayude_ -la peliazul casi tenia lágrimas en los ojos- _Juvia sabe que es muy pronto y no esta en posición de pedir favores pero..._

_-Esta bien_ -la corto el anciano abriendo sus ojos- _no me sentiría bien conmigo mismo si dejo a ese mocoso en problemas y no lo ayudo. Así no funciona Fairy Tail._

_-¡Gr-gracias!_ -ahora si una lágrima traicionera se escapaba por su mejilla a la vez que aparecía una sonrisa en su rostro- _Gajeel-kun..._

...

_-¿Estas bien, Erza?_ -Jellal miro a la pelirroja que estaba seria desde hacia un buen rato- _¿Pasa algo?_

_-No... Sólo... Jellal_ -su nombre lo dijo segura, no como antes- _¿Sigo siendo tu mejor amiga, no?_

_-Claro que si. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_ -levanto una ceja extrañado, mostrándose curioso aunque en realidad dar esa respuesta le dolió, no era lo que quería que escuchara la pelirroja.

_-Es que..._ -cerro sus ojos un instante y revivió un momento mentalmente.

FlashBack

_-Jellal-san_ -lo había llamado la mujer de cabello largo y oscuro- _hace tiempo no nos vemos._

_-Ultear_ -dijo solamente como saludo el chico.

_-¿Huh? Que poco expresivo..._ -se mostró decepcionada, cosa que en realidad era fingida- _y eso que antes pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, que mal..._

_-Eso fue en el pasado, antes de que sucediera lo de tu mad..._ -hablaba sin mostrar ninguna expresión, sin notar que cierta pelirroja estaba escuchando toda la conversación desde detrás de una columna.

_-¡Cállate!_ -le grito antes de que pudiera terminar de pronunciar esa palabra que ella tanto odiaba y luego se tranquilizo- _sabes que no deberías hablar de eso. No te atrevas a nombrarla, odio que lo hagan..._

_-Entonces no recuerdes el pasado Ul..._ -vio la mirada asesina que le dirigía la mujer y sonrió satisfecho, le encantaba hacerla enojar- _...tear._

_-Jellal, aunque las cosas hayan cambiado sé que seguimos siendo "amigos"_ -rodó los ojos para dejarlos en blanco ante la última palabra, mientras que el peliazul hizo una mueca- _así que me gustaría invitarte a mi casa, hay un par de cosas de las que tenemos que hablar._

_-¿Sobre...?_ -con la mirada que le dirigió acabo la frase, mientras que ella sólo asentía- _esta bien._

_-Mañana a las ocho, no lo olvides_ -tras decir eso se marcho sin decir nada más ni despedirse.

_-Tsk... Nunca va a cambiar_ -murmuro quejándose con un suspiro. "Creí que eso ya estaba solucionado."

_-Jellal_ -la voz que escucho detrás de él le hizo sobresaltarse y girarse en un rápido movimiento. ¿Qué tanto había escuchado?- _¿Quién era esa mujer?_ -Dios... ¿Por qué tenia tan mala suerte?

_-Una vieja amiga_ -respondió con una forzada sonrisa, que le quedaba totalmente innatural.

_-¿Y qué quería?_ -pregunto algo... Si, celosa, Erza estaba celosa.

_-Nada, tonterías_ -le quito importancia al asunto agitando las manos y busco la forma más rápida de escapar de eso- _¿Quieres ir a comer algo?_

_-Hmm..._ -no respondió nada pero empezó a caminar junto a él, con lo que quería decir que aceptaba. "¿Por qué me mintió?"

Fin del FalshBack

_-Escuche lo que hablabas con aquella mujer y..._ -apretó sus puños y la mandíbula, había pasado la noche buscando alguna razón para que Jellal le mintiera y no lograba encontrar nada que le agradara.

_-¿Ultear? Erza..._ -extendió una mano para apoyarla sobre el hombro de la pelirroja, pero lo rechazo haciendo que él bajara un poco la mirada- _Ultear y yo fuimos amigos desde pequeños, dejamos de serlo hace unos años porque empezó a trabajar en el Consejo gracias a su "tío" y se distancio, sin embargo hay un asunto que quedo pendiente entre nosotros y de eso es lo que vamos a hablar esta noche, nada más._

_-¿Y por qué me mentiste? ¿Cual es ese asunto? ¿Acaso ustedes...?_ -ni quería pensarlo. ¿Jellal y ella, Ultear? "¿¡Qué hago!? Ni siquiera tengo derecho a estar así, no es que seamos novios o algo así..."

_-Odio mentirte..._ -murmuro suspirando rendido- así que si quieres ven conmigo a su casa, no creo que le moleste y si lo hace va a tener que aguantarlo, me lo debe después de todo.

_-¿Estas seguro?_ -pregunto sintiendo algo más de tranquilidad al pensar que no debía ser nada grave o sino no la invitaría, obviamente ella aceptaba. Él asintió firmemente y le sonrió, gesto que fue correspondido- _entonces iré contigo._

_-Bien, nada de secretos entre nosotros_ -le paso un brazo encima de sus hombros para abrazarla y darle un beso en la cabeza.

_-Ninguno..._ -a su mente llego ese secreto que se tenia guardado desde hacia un tiempo. ¿Pero como rayos le iba a decir a su mejor amigo que se había enamorado de él? Era demasiado complicado.

_-¡Ya son las nueve!_ -dijo de repente algo asustado del muchacho, ese día habían suspendido las clases por los sucesos del día anterior pero ambos chicos habían quedado en reunirse con Mira así que más les valía no llegar tarde... Esa chica por muy dulce que fuera podía ser peor que un demonio cuando se enfadaba.

_-¡Maldición!_ -se alejaron corriendo hacia el lugar donde habían quedado, rezando porque la Strauss estuviera de buen humor.

...

_-Agh... Me siento mal..._ -ya habían bajado del tren y caminaban por unas pequeñas colinas, pero a Natsu aun no se le habían pasado las nauseas.

_-Eres un debilucho_ -rió divertida Lucy descubriendo la mayor debilidad de su mejor amigo.

_-No es gracioso_ -murmuro y de repente salto, como si toda la energía hubiera vuelto a él, y así era- _¡Bien! ¡Vamos, Lucy! ¿Por dónde es?_

_-Y-ya estamos en camino..._ -respondió dudando que el chico estuviese consiente de lo que hablaba antes realmente- _es todo recto._

_-Hmm... Este pueblo se ve algo vacío_ -comentaba con los brazos detrás de la nuca y mirando a su alrededor.

_-No es un pueblo, son nuestras tierras_ -aclaro la razón la rubia mirando distraída el cielo, tan claro ese día.

No noto cuando Natsu se detuvo congelado en la posición en la que se encontraba. La Heartfilia avanzo unos cuantos pasos antes de notar la ausencia de su amigo a su lado, por lo que se giro encontrándose con un chico estatua.

_-¿Qué pasa?_ -le pregunto al ver que no se movía.

_-Lucy es rica... Con razón se queja de mi..._ -se escucho el susurro del Dragneel.

_-¡No me quejo de ti! Bueno, sólo cuando te metes en mi casa_ -respondió algo molesta porque la considerara así- _además yo no soy rica, mi padre lo es. Yo no quiero nada de él, así que nada de esto es mío._

_-Hmm... ¿Por qué te cae mal tu padre?_ -volvió a caminar junto a la muchacha sin más, esperando la respuesta.

_-Él... Él nunca recordaba que tenia una hija_ -bajo la mirada algo triste por ello- _siempre estaba concentrado en su trabajo, ni siquiera recordaba mi cumpleaños luego de que mi madre murió. Lo que le paso a ella le afecto mucho, se volvió más amargo y gritón_ -mostró una sonrisa amarga al recordar una de esas ocasiones- _lo único que quería era que tuviera las mejores calificaciones de la escuela, decía que sino no sería capaz de dirigir nuestra empresa cuando él ya no pudiera hacerlo._

_-Pero tú no querías hacer eso_ -dedujo claramente el chico, a lo lejos se podía distinguir una gran mansión- _hm... Siento que tuvieras que pasar por eso, en ese aspecto no puedo entenderte... Igneel siempre me cuido, fue un gran padre._

_-Supongo que puedo comprarlo mejor con mi madre..._ -sonrió esta vez nostálgica recordando a la mujer a la que tanto se parecía.

_-¡Bien! Ya estamos cerca Lucy_ -la sujeto por la mano y empezó a caminar más rápido, ansioso por llegar.

Se iban acercando poco a poco, en el lugar se podían distinguir a pocas personas haciendo labores en el patio, como arreglando el césped, regando las flores, limpiar alguna cosa que quedara sucia, etc... Una de las personas vio dos figuras acercarse a lo lejos, una rubia y un pelirosa. A medida que se acercaban al primero en distinguirlo se le sumaron varias personas más, hasta que incluso salieron de la mansión para ver a los recién llegados.

_-No puede ser..._ -susurro una de las mujeres que estaba en el patio.

_-¡Lucy-sama!_ -gritaron varios y corrieron para encontrarse con ella.

_-¡Chicos!_ -Lucy se adelanto para ir a abrazar a todos los que podía, si algo extrañaba de su casa eran las personas- _lo siento por irme sin avisar. ¿Cómo han estado?_

_-¡Lucy-sama esta de vuelta!_ -festejaban algunos causando algo de molestia en Natsu.

"Por un rato." Aclaraba el Dragneel mentalmente, sería egoísta pero Lucy volvía con él y punto. Nadie había reparado en él hasta que uno de los ancianos miro en su dirección, preguntándole a otro a su lado quien era el chico. Enseguida se formo el rumor más obvio que podía cruzar por la mente de alguien en la situación.

_-¡El novio de la señorita Lucy!_ -apunto uno de los ancianos a Natsu.

_-¿Eh?_ -se vio observado por muchos pares de ojos y escucho lo que decían, provocando que su piel se tornara levemente rojiza- _n-no es..._

_-¿Dónde lo conoció?_ -pregunto una mujer a Lucy.

_-¿Hace cuanto están saliendo?_ -quería saber alguien más.

_-¿Será su prometido?_ -divago otro.

_-No es... No es eso..._ -una muy sonrojada Lucy no sabia como detener todas esas preguntas que le llegaban una tras otra.

_-Lucy_ -llamo una voz potente y seria desde detrás de todo el montón de gente, haciendo callarlos.

_-Papá..._ -murmuro la chica dejando de sonreír, su piel volvía al tono normal.

_-Pasa a mi oficina_ -ordeno y sin decir nada más entro de nuevo a la mansión.

_-No ha cambiado nada..._ -"Ni siquiera me saludo." Era el triste pensamiento de la joven que agachaba un poco la mirada.

"Así que ese es el padre... Se ve estricto, Igneel era más divertido." Pensaba Natsu que ya comenzaba a tomarle fastidio al Heartfilia. "Vamos, no costaba decirle tanto hola a tu hija luego de que vuelva." Vio la mirada triste de su mejor amiga y le paso un brazo por los hombros sonriendo- _vamos Lucy, no puedes ponerte triste ahora que llegamos._

_-Tienes razón, hay que hablar con él, para eso vinimos_ -concordó la chica más feliz, sentía la calidez de Natsu y se alegraba de que hubiera ido con ella, lo necesitaba- _¡Nos vemos en un rato!_

Se despidió de las demás personas que miraban encantados al "novio" de Lucy y como la apoyaba, algunos tenían corazoncitos en los ojos mientras que otros una mirada soñadora, varios sólo sonreían dulcemente pero fuera lo que fuera, todos se alegraban de la pequeña Lucy.

...

_-Hmm... No me gusta este barrio..._ -murmuraba una pequeña peliazul caminando con un libro abrazado a su pecho.

Por aquel barrio en el que se encontraba se veían varias personas que a simple vista se podía deducir que estaban drogadas o borrachas, cosa que asustaba notablemente a la chica que intentaba no demostrarlo sin mucho existo. "¿Por qué me tenían que enviar a buscar un libro aquí? ¿Por qué?" Tenia ganas de echarse a llorar ahí mismo, justo ella, sólo porque le gustaba leer y seguramente también porque hasta entonces no tenia ni idea de que tipo de barrio era ese, ahora entendía porque la mujer se alegro y sorprendió tanto cuando acepto hacerle el favor.

_-¡Ey, linda! ¿Te gustaría probar un poco?_ -un hombre borracho le ofreció una botella de cerveza a la chica, debía admitir que no sería la primera vez que tomara (Gracias a Cana) pero aceptar de un extraño, ni loca.

_-N-no gracias..._ -apenas se escucho la voz de la muchacha que intento seguir con su camino restandole importancia al asunto e ignorando al sujeto, pero no iba a dejarla tan fácil al parecer.

"Si este barrio es así de día no quiero ni imaginarlo de noche..." Y es que apenas era mediodía. Intentaba ver el lado positivo pensando que si hubiese ido más al atardecer sería mucho peor. El hombre empezó a caminar junto a la menuda chica que lo vigilaba de reojo, dejo de ver hasta por donde caminaba y acabo por meterse a cualquier calle con tal de alejarse del tipo, nada... Acabo metida en una especie de callejón, no porque se terminara la calle sino que a los dos lados donde podía ir habían grupos de personas fumando quien sabe que y no quería más líos. Dio un paso hacia atrás chocando con el hombre que la había estado siguiendo y se volteo temerosa hacia él. La sonrisa perversa que le dedico daba a entender que nada bueno le pasaría, tenia ganas de correr, gritar, conseguir ayuda de alguna forma pero simplemente no reaccionaba.

_-Aléjate_ -dijo otra voz desde detrás del hombre, haciendo que se girara para ver quien se atrevía a interferir.

_-¿Huh? ¿Y tú quien eres?_ -el recién llegado llevaba una capa que lo cubría de cabeza a tobillos, haciendo que no se pudiera ver su rostro gracias a la capucha, pero la voz le sonaba de algún lugar a la muchacha.

_-Aléjate de la enana_ -repitió sin más el encapuchado, esta vez agregando el apodo que le acababa de poner a la peliazul.

_-¿E-nana?_ -aunque se encontrara en esa situación la chica no pudo evitar reparar en el alias que le acaban de dar.

_-Tsk... ¿Piensas obligarme? ¿Tú y quien más, eh?_ -se rió del coraje que tenia al ir contra él solo, al parecer tenia una gran reputación allí.

_-Creo que yo solo podre aplastar a una mosca como tú_ -respondió dejando ver una sonrisa de lado.

El que siguió a la "enana" durante ese rato se lanzo a golpear al encapuchado que lo esquivo fácilmente propinándole de paso un puñetazo en el estómago. Se escucho una maldición por parte del golpeado y al intentar darle una patada sólo recibió... Un golpe en la mandíbula. La chica quedo más asustada todavía por el encapuchado que por el otro, pero él la había ayudado. ¿No?

_-¿Quiere salir de aquí, no? ¿Qué haces ahí parada?_ -sin decir nada más empezó a caminar alejándose de ese sitio.

_-¡E-espera!_ -corrió detrás de él hasta alcanzarlo.

Caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos, él guiaba el camino ya que lo conocía mientras que ella simplemente lo seguía, se sentía un poco más tranquila, un poco, todavía no se acababa de fiar del chico porque le parecía extraño. Acabaron por llegar a una plaza donde terminaba el barrio, era una zona mucho más pacífica y bella que la anterior.

_-Muchas gracias_ -sonrió la chica al ver que por fin había salido de aquel lugar al que jamás volvería.

_-Hmp. Sólo no te vuelvas a meter ahí enana, ya ves que no podrías con ellos_ -mientras hablaba empezó a caminar para volver a entrar a ese barrio del que acaban de salir.

_-¡Espera!_ -la peliazul se tiro hacia él y le quito la capucha, deseosa por conocer a quien la había salvado.

_-¿Qué haces?_ -se quejo molesto mientras la capucha caía dejando ver su rostro.

_-N-no..._ -¿Estaba viendo bien o se estaba volviendo ciega? ¿Él... La había ayudado?

_-Gee Hee_ -rió divertido al ver la expresión de la chica frente a él- _¿Sorprendida?_

_-Gajeel... ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué tú...?_ -no entendía nada, acababa de terminar todo el lío con Phantom y ahora lo veía en un barrio con un montón de personas peligrosas. ¿Ese chico no paraba de meterse en problemas?

_-Phantom cerro y no creo que ninguna otra academia quiera a un alumno como yo así que... Deje la escuela_ -hizo un gesto de molestia ante la última palabra, era más que obvio que odiaba estudiar.

_-Pero meterte aquí..._ -aunque hubiera hecho un destrozo en Fairy Tail dejar a una persona de esa forma le iba a dejar un mal sabor de boca, sobre todo si acababa de ayudarla- _¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué no vienes a... Fairy Tail?_

_-¿Fairy Tail? ¿Esa academia de moscas?_ -vio la molestia en el rostro de la chica y se divirtió nuevamente- paso, prefiero quedarme aquí. Además creo que de todas las academias esa sería la última que me aceptara.

_-Pero..._ -¿Por qué intentaba ayudarlo? "Le devolvería el favor." Pensó lo obvio y suspiro, todavía sostenía el libro entre sus manos.

_-No insistas enana_ -la corto viendo que tenia la intención de continuar hablando para convencerlo de alguna forma, aunque no veía ninguna manera de que lograra hacerlo.

_-Mi nombre es Levy, no enana_ -se quejo inflando las mejillas en un acto infantil.

_-Claro, claro_ -Gajeel le palmeo la cabeza con una mano varias veces, mientras Levy mantenía esa expresión- _enana._

_-¡Gajeel!_ -le llamo para que se detuviera provocando una de sus características risas en él.

_-Levy_ -otra voz se metió en la conversación, provocando que ella lo mirara sorprendida y el muchacho bajara su mano con una expresión seria- _necesito hablar con Gajeel._

_-Director..._ -la muchacha murmuro y tras echar un último vistazo a ambos se marcho del lugar. "¿Para qué querrá hablar con él?" Fue la pregunta en su mente antes de perderlos de vista por completo.

...

_-Lucy-sama, Jude-sama pidió que la vistiéramos formalmente antes de hablar con él_ -le dijo una mujer a la rubia mientras ella caminaba hacia la oficina de su padre.

_-¿Huh? Creo que... Mejor no_ -le sonrió la Heartfilia dulcemente, su padre iba a tener que entender que no haría lo que él quisiera, que ella ya no era una princesita obediente y podía tomar sus decisiones, como iba a demostrarle.

_-P-pero..._ -la mujer intento hacerle cambiar de parecer pero Lucy continuo caminando con una sonrisa decidida.

_-¿Cómo se viste formalmente?_ -le pregunto Natsu cuando ya se alejaron unos metros.

_-¿No sabes que es formal?_ -lo miro sorprendida.

_-¿Traje?_ -dio como opción rodando los ojos sin ver que la rubia se golpeaba la frente con la mano.

Caminaron por unos pasillos más, dejando a Natsu sorprendido con lo grande que era la casa (Mansión) ya que de afuera se veía enorme pero dentro... Parecía interminable. Finalmente llegaron a una puerta en la que Lucy se detuvo, así que esa debía ser la que buscaban. Suspiro y el Dragneel apoyo una mano sobre su hombro sonriendole para inspirarle confianza.

_-¿Quieres entrar sola?_ -le pregunto el chico, recién ahora pensaba que quizás eso era lo que ella quería.

_-¡No!_ -respondió enseguida dispersando las dudas, bajo un poco la mirada sonrojada por lo obvia de su reacción- _entra conmigo_ -hizo una pequeña pausa buscando la escusa- _además tú también quieres saber de tu padre._

_-Si, pero si tú..._ -no le dio tiempo a decir nada más cuando Lucy lo sujeto de una mano y abrió la puerta rápidamente para ingresar.

La puerta se cerro detrás de ellos y desde ahí se podía ver a una figura a varios metros (Imaginen la oficina parecida a la del anime para hacerlo más sencillo) mirando por la ventana, mantenía las manos detrás de su espalda y ni siquiera se movió al escuchar que alguien entraba, ya sabia quien era.

_-Padre_ -lo llamo Lucy caminando hacia él, Natsu iba un par de pasos detrás de ella, quería darle su espacio para hablar de lo que quería.

_-Escapaste_ -la acuso directamente girándose hacia ella y por fin contemplando al chico que la acompañaba, no lo había notado hasta ese momento- _¿Quién es él?_

_-Es Natsu_ -respondió simplemente y sin bajar la mirada ante la de molestia que estaba recibiendo de su padre- _quiere saber si tú y su padre tenían algo que ver._

_-¿Su padre? No tengo idea de quien sea_ -la expresión que tenia y mirada fulminante que mostró hacia Natsu, hizo que él lo detestara más y más. Con razón Lucy se había ido...

_-Se llama Igneel Dragneel_ -informo el chico mirándolo fijamente, deseando descubrir si al escuchar el nombre tendría una respuesta.

_-Igneel..._ -repitió Jude con aire pensativo que sustituyo a la expresión de sorpresa que mostró hacia un instante- _¿Eres tu hijo?_ -Natsu asintió- _no se mucho, sólo que Layla lo conocía desde hace años._

_-¿Mamá? ¿De dónde lo conocía?_ -pregunto esta vez Lucy. ¿Qué tenían que ver su madre y el padre de Natsu?

_-Tsk..._ -le molestaba hablar de ello y era claro, pero suspiro y hablo. "Supongo que algún día iba a tener que contarle todo a Lucy... Layla, con esto no voy a reparar el daño pero al menos cumpliré con mi promesa y ella sabrá lo que me pediste."- _Ingeel y Layla se conocieron cuando ella recién llegaba a la ciudad, él fue su primer amigo allí y pronto se volvieron muy unidos_ -a ambos chicos les sorprendió eso tanto como la actitud del Heartfilia al contarlo, creían que no hablaría más que para acusar a la gente o dar ordenes- _también conoció a varias personas más de las que se volvió amiga, como Grandine y Metalicana_ -"Nombres extraños." Siempre había pensado él- _aunque también se gano algo así como un enemigo, no recuerdo bien el nombre pero no se llevaban nada bien_ -suspiro pesadamente una vez más, reviviendo viejos momentos- _cuando conocí a Layla fue porque ella ingreso a la academia y ahí nos hicimos amigos y luego novios_ -por un momento Lucy pudo ver una mirada dulce en su padre, algo que no veía desde hacia años...

En la mente de Natsu y Lucy pasaban muchas cosas, sin creerse que sus padres habían sido amigos pero... ¿Por qué dejaron de serlo? ¿O no era así? Ninguno de los dos sabia sobre el otro hasta que la chica llego a Fairy Tail, sus padres nunca se habían juntado al menos llevándolos así que... ¿Qué había pasado?

_-Tiempo después tu madre y yo nos casamos, ella quedo embarazada de ti y..._ -ahí venia, la parte mala de la historia- _Layla se enfermo durante el embarazo, sus amigos quisieron cuidarla pero ella se negó, les pidió que se fueran porque no quería que la vieran en ese estado_ -bajo un poco la mirada, Lucy podía imaginar la escena- _al final el embarazo fue normal y parecía que ella se había curado, aun así la relación entre ella y los demás desmejoro poco a poco, dejaron de verse_ -pero... ¿Por qué? Si ya estaba bien, no tenia escusas- _y no, no sé porque si se preguntan eso_ -respondió al ver las miradas interrogativas de ambos- _años más tarde Layla volvió a enfermar, la internaron. Seguro que recuerdas eso Lucy_ -con la mirada de la chica se podía saber enseguida que así era- _ella... Lucy... Tu madre me pidió que no te dijera nada hasta que estuvieras preparada, creo que ya llego el momento_ -¿Qué? Los ojos de su hija se abrieron un poco más. ¿Habían estado ocultándole algo todo ese tiempo?- _el día del entierro en realidad... Layla no estaba ahí, no la enterramos._

_-¿De que hablas? Si estaba ahí..._ -pero ella nunca había visto el cadáver.

_-¿La viste? ¿Viste su cuerpo?_ -pregunto leyéndole el pensamiento, sin tener respuesta de la rubia continuo hablando, no la necesitaba ya que sabia la respuesta- _Layla sabia que iba a morir en poco tiempo así que no quiso pasar más tiempo en el hospital, me pidió que dijera que ella había muerto e hiciera su entierro. Pero ella se marcho ese día, el 7 de Julio... La declare muerta ese mismo día, para mi ya se había ido..._ -por un momento se le humedecieron los ojos recordando seguramente la partida de la mujer que amo- _no quiso que la acompañara, dijo que iba a hacer algo antes de morir pero no podía ir... Pidió que te cuidara y educara, que algún día te dijera la verdad y que te diera esto_ -busco en su cajón y saco un cuaderno, no, un diario- _aquí escribió muchas cosas, seguramente te interese._

_-¿Un... Diario?_ -no supo como le salieron las palabras, sus ojos estaban acuosos mientras recibía el objeto.

_-Si_ -afirmo Jude volviendo a tener la expresión de siempre.

_-Hmm..._ -el Heartfilia miro a Natsu que parecía meditar algo- _¿Cómo se tomo mi padre todo esto? Es decir, yo tengo la misma edad que Lucy así que si ella era una niña y lo recuerda yo también debería._

_-¿Lo preguntas?_ -para el hombre aquello era muy obvio- _¿No te suena de nada 7 de Julio?_

_-..._ -su expresión se congelo, de repente una pieza de un gran puzzle encajo en su lugar.

_-Layla se fue junto a sus amigos_ -confirmo el hombre.

_-Pero pensaba que mamá y ellos se habían distanciado_ -menciono Lucy que volvió su atención a la conversación luego de mirar la portada del diario.

_-Si, yo tampoco entendí mucho eso... Supongo que a pesar del tiempo continuaron sus lazos igual de fuertes. Ella los valoraba mucho y eso era mutuo_ -miro un momento hacia el diario, claro, allí debía estar todo- _¿Eso es todo? Bien, ahora Lucy..._

"¿Ya vuelve a ser el de siempre?" Pensó la chica preparándose para un buen discurso sobre su huida, seguramente no iba a dejar eso en el aire. Y en realidad no lo hizo... Pero no pudo más que quedar como estatua al escuchar las palabras de su padre.

_-Sé que no fui un buen padre, luego de lo sucedido con Layla cambie mucho y no pude evitar desquitarme con la persona que más quería..._ -¿Ella? Lucy lo miraba atónita- _estaba equivocado y mi actitud no fue la correcta. Sólo espero que sepas perdonarme y volvamos a ser una familia como antes._

"¿Qué quiere decir?" Natsu enseguida vio una intención en todas esas palabras, quería a Lucy de vuelta. "Nunca." Había ido allí específicamente para asegurarse de que la muchacha volvía pronto y no dejaría que volviera ahí aunque... ¿Eso era lo que quería ella? La miro preocupado por eso, tampoco podía pedirle que abandonara a su familia por él. ¿A quién iba a elegir? ¿A su mejor amigo o su familia, hogar y antiguos amigos? Era obvio...

_-¿Cómo antes?... Papá..._ -las lágrimas en Lucy ya no se contuvieron, pero todavía le quedaba dar una respuesta. Su reacción hizo pensar a Jude que ella aceptaría, al igual que a Natsu- _yo... Estaría feliz de que así fuera_ -listo, Natsu se derrumbo ahí mismo y sintió como el mundo se le venia encima. Pero... Todavía tenia una mínima oportunidad si le decía "eso"... Jude tuvo una pequeña sonrisa- _pero no creo que pueda ser_ -esas palabras hicieron desaparecer la sonrisa en Jude y renovaron las esperanzas en Natsu- _sea lo que sea lo que paso no cambian las cosas, yo decidí irme porque mi vida aquí no me gustaba, no sentía que esto fuera un hogar. Pero entonces llegue a Magnolia y conocí un montón de personas que me hicieron sentir como en casa, eran mis amigos y en poco tiempo los quise mucho. Ahora no vivo en una casa llena de lujos como aquí y tengo que trabajar pero... Soy feliz y mucho. Amo el cambio que tuvo mi vida y no voy a volver atrás en mi decisión, no me arrepiento y no volveré aquí._

Hubo un momento de silencio en la sala, Lucy se mostraba decidida y las lágrimas que antes tenia desaparecieron por completo. Natsu estaba sorprendido por la respuesta de su amiga y feliz por ella, conoció lo que sentía y se alegro al saber que allí en Fairy Tail Lucy se sentía como en casa. Jude por su parte suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

_-Me esperaba una respuesta así_ -confeso- _lo merezco y no voy a interferir en tu vida si eso te hace feliz, al menos quiero compensar un poco todo lo que hice._

_-No me refería a que no interfieras en mi vida_ -le sonrió de forma algo tímida- _vamos a vernos de vez en cuando, te escribiré cada algún tiempo y te contare sobre lo que me pasa. No creo que nada vuelva a ser como antes pero al menos quiero pensar en ti como "papá" y no "mi padre"._

_-Me alegro de eso Lucy..._ -dijo sintiéndolo realmente, por primera vez en muchos años volvió a recordar lo bien que se sentía al hacer feliz a su hija.

_-Pero hay algo más que quiero saber_ -dijo la chica antes de acabar la conversación- _¿Tuviste algo que ver con lo de Phantom Lord?_

_-¿Phantom?_ -repitió el nombre de esa academia. Natsu volvió a estar atento a las reacciones estando tranquilo porque Lucy volvería con él- _no tengo relación con esa academia desde hace un par de años._

_-¿Ninguna?_ -interrogo el pelirosa.

_-No, debo admitir que hace tiempo que gustaba esa academia y era una buena opción para ti pero poco a poco me aleje de ellos_ -lo que no dijo fue la razón, había visto a una niña muy parecida a su hija allí que era notablemente infeliz en ese lugar- _¿Por qué?_

_-Internaron destruir Fairy Tail_ -volvió a hablar Natsu.

_-¿Qué?_ -ahora menos le gustaba Phantom...

_-Me amenazaron contigo, pensaba que quizás todavía tenían contacto_ -agrego Lucy- en fin... Sólo quería saber eso.

_-¿Te iras ya?_ -le pregunto el hombre.

_-Hmm... En realidad me preguntaba si podía quedarme hasta mañana, quiero pasar un poco más aquí_ -pidió esperando que su cuarto estuviera igual.

_-Claro, puedes quedarte en tu habitación_ -respondió curvando levemente la comisura de sus labios- _con respecto a ti..._ -señalo mirando a Natsu.

_-Esta bien, puede dormir en el piso_ -se adelanto la muchacha alejándose ya hacia la salida- _de todas formas compartimos casa, si quisiera hacer algo lo hubiese hecho hace tiempo._

_-¿Hacer algo? ¡Ey, Lucy!_ -se fue quejando el pelirosa mientras seguía a la rubia.

_-Oye_ -lo llamo Jude cuando Lucy salió y el Dragneel estaba a punto de hacerlo, para que su hija no escuchara- _cuídala mucho._

_-¿Huh?_ -se sorprendió por eso, pero enseguida sonrió ampliamente de la forma que lo caracterizaba- _¡Claro!_

Salió del cuarto y cerro la puerta detrás de él, dejando a Jude solo en la sala. "Parece que encontró a un buen chico..." Sonrió levemente y volvió a mirar por la ventaba, daba a la tumba de su difunta esposa. "Layla... Nuestra hija ha crecido mucho."

* * *

Fiiiin~  
Al final este capítulo me quedo un poquito más largo de lo usual xP

En el siguiente capítulo haré lo de agregar algo que no tuviera nada que ver ni con esta parte de la historia ni con la que viene. Al final haré un festival que involucre una pequeña actuación... (Si, DragonSlayerAgua, me base en eso de la obra de teatro ;3) con alguna otra cosa claro~ Avanzare un poco más las relaciones ahí, así que en el próximo cap. sólo me dedico a las parejas x3

**portaphyro:** ¡Genial! Eso significa que al menos engancha para leer *o* Espero que te siga gustando a medida que avance, en el siguiente cap. sera todo básicamente para avanzar las parejas x3

**Miss choco-chips:** Al final no le dijo de tooodo, sólo le dejo en claro lo que quería xD Tampoco lo puse que terminaban mal porque luego no creo que vuelva a mencionarlo demasiado y tenia que hacer que les contara eso . Sting creo que saldrá en unos dos capítulos más, también quiero que entree~

**sayuki yukimura:** Creo que los de Blue Pegasus también saldrán en un par de capítulos más, meteré a varias academias juntas xP

**wardox12:** Nop, el tema de Phantom ya termino =D Ahora haré algo parecido a los Juegos Mágicos adaptándolo a este estilo obvio~ n.n

**CATITA-EDWIN:** Graciaas :3 Y del beso no estoy segura de en que momento quedaría mejor ponerloo, pensare en eso .

**Huachi-sama:** Okiis, haré una especie de festivaal *w* Espero que te guste n.n

**NaLu y SasuSaku:** Jajaja El problema de Gajeel es lo testarudo que es e_e ¡Pero lo va a tener que admitir de una forma u otra!

**akariharukaze12:** xDD Es que a Natsu sólo lo puede abrazar Lucy :3 Y sigue de protector, puras escusas para asegurarse de que vuelve con él x3

**Yumi Sasaki:** Jaja Nadie interrumpirá con el NaLu! Quizás un ratito, pero amo demasiado a esa pareja como para separarlos xD

**V-Buddy:** Aww Gracias, me encanta que sea fácil de amar xD Al final si haré algo así tipo relajación~ Las personas de la carta de Lucy están cada vez más cerca de apareceeer *-*

**Belenxaco:** xD Al final creo que quedara viiva, pero todavía tengo que ver donde la meto .-. Igual tranqui que no es que vaya a tener la gran participación, sólo para aclarar que paso con ela xD

**Tsuki Kuroi:** Jajajaja Sii Estuvo buenísimo xD Sobre todo que Natsu fuera llorando también, me lo imaginaba en el camino todo T_T junto con Happy~ Lo de Sting más que le haga competencia creo que lo provocara a propósito y ya tengo planeada la relación que tendrán él y Lucy así que lo tiene en bandeja de plata xP Al menos tengo pensado eso por ahora, quizás al final si le haga un poco de competencia~

**DragonSlayerAgua:** Siip, al final haré eso =D No se si tipo Romeo y Julieta (Porque no se mucho de esa obra xD) Pero que los haga juntarse más, seguro *O* Y tranquiii, nadie puede tomar tu lugar ;3 Te lo ganaste bien ganado x)

**NaLu-Chan:** ¡Ahora empieza el GaLe! =P Para empezar puse ese acercamiento, fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió para hacer que comenzaran a fijarse y preocuparse un poco por el otro .

**coverx:** ¡Aaaquí ta! Espero que te gustara n.n

**angeltailfics:** Listoo~ Espero no haberme demorado mucho (/.\) Y te agradara ^^

¡Muchas, muchas gracias a todos por los Reviews! *3*  
No se para cuando tendré el próximo cap. espero no tardarme mucho~ Pero estoy con las pruebas finales T.T

Eeen fin, ojala les gustara :)  
Y... ¿Me dejan Review? ;3

Nos veremos prontoo (Quizás hoy publique algo más, estoy haciendo una pequeña-pequeña historia de unos dos capítulos x3)

Bye Byee \*o*/


	11. Luego de la tormenta ¡Fiesta!

Oooohhh~ ¿Cómo estaan? Yo ando acá y tú acullá~  
Ay... Estoy maaal de la cabezaa, pero así quede luego de hoy :)  
(Nooo ¡Antes claro que no estaba loca! *Mira a todos lados de forma sospechosa* e_e)

Aww ¿Lo vieron? Pasamos los 100 Reviews *-*  
Muuchisisimas gracias a todoos =D

Quería hacer algo por eso pero no se me ocurría que, así que simplemente hare varias cosas en este capítulo (Por lo que sera más largo) El tema principal son las parejas obvio~ Pero entran algunos que antes no había mencionado, hay un besito (Chiquito chiquito xD) y una declaración x3 Ah, y ya anuncio parte de lo que viene :3

En fin. Pensaba publicarlo hace un par de días pero me retrase entre esto y lo otro y se me alargo así que no pude .

De todas formas... ¡A leer! Tatatataaan!

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Habla_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Capítulo 11 - Luego de la tormenta... ¡Fiesta!**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Lucy y Natsu fueron a ver al padre de la primera. En ese tiempo el Dragneel se contuvo de hacer unas cuantas bromas al ver las costumbres que tenían en la mansión Heartfilia o "Konzern Heartfilia" como la llamaban la mayoría de los empleados. Aunque claro, no podía irse sin molestar un poco aunque sea a Lucy... Cuando se puso los típicos vestidos usados allí, le dijo que parecía un merengue con flores. Cuando cenaron se quejo de que hubieran tantos cubiertos para comer y le dijo a Lucy que era demasiado detallista, que si una cuchara más pequeña para el postre, que si un tenedor para la pasta... También, una vez en el patio cuando la rubia le contaba una pequeña historia de como cuando era pequeña cocino sobre el suelo, le dijo que seguramente habría ayudado a los caballos a poder el césped.

En fin, cuando llego el momento de marcharse tomaron sus cosas y se fueron nuevamente, Natsu con dolor en el cuello. ¿La razón? Lucy en verdad lo hizo dormir en el piso y para colmo en un rincón de su gran habitación, debía agradecer que le preparo una especie de cama con mantas y una almohada...

Pero ahora, nuevamente en su casa las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. Aunque... Tuvieron dos noticias que los sorprendieron, una más que la otra. Luego de explicar porque habían faltado a la academia, el Director les aviso que: Habría una fiesta dentro de dos días en la Academia y tenían un nuevo alumno con el que compartirían salón... ¿Adivinan? Si, Gajeel Redox. Claro, ellos se pusieron locos de "alegría" al escuchar eso... Lucy quedo congelada y Natsu comenzó a maldecir y llamar loco al viejo, Makarov. Pero no podían hacer nada, era algo que él decidía aunque no comprendían porque...

De todas formas se pusieron al tanto sobre la fiesta una vez entraron a su clase, enterandose de que trataba sobre los estilos o tribus urbanas. En la clase estaban los de siempre más Gajeel sentado solo y mirando hacia el frente con el ceño fruncido. También estaba Juvia, que hablaba de vez en cuando con Laki pero se encontraba dividida mirando hacia Gajeel y sy Gray-sama. El profesor debía llegar en unos diez minutos, tiempo suficiente para hablar un poco sobre los planes para la fiesta. Con Natsu, Loke, Lucy y Gray en sus lugares, se encontraban rodeados por Levy, Jet, Droy y Cana también.

_-Hmm... ¿Y bien Lucy? ¿De que iremos disfrazados?_ -pregunto el Dragneel con un encendedor en las manos, jugando a prender y apagar el fuego.

_-¿Cuando dije que iría contigo?_ -la rubia alzo una ceja preguntándose de donde sacaba tan seguro que irían juntos, aunque la idea no le molestaba en absoluto.

_-¿Con quién irías sino?_ -la miro en cierto modo desafiante, estando casi seguro que no propondría a nadie más.

_-No lo sé... ¿Qué te parece Loke?_ -Lucy miro al mencionado con una sonrisa incitándole a seguir el juego.

_-Me encantaría ir como tu pareja, preciosa_ -le guiño un ojo, cosa que hizo estallar a Natsu.

_-¿¡Qué dices león mal peinado!?_ -¿León mal peinado? Bueno, en cierto modo su cabello recordaba al de un león, en cierto modo- _¡Lucy ira conmigo!_

_-Vaya, Natsu esta celoso_ -comento Cana riéndose y haciendo que los demás hicieran lo mismo.

_-¡N-n-no estoy celoso!_ -comenzó a ponerse algo rojo, cosa que sólo causo más risas.

_-¿Quién lo hubiera pensado Natsu? Siempre creí que te gustaba Gray, como siempre pasabas con él..._ -agrego Jet mirando a ambos chicos.

_-¡Claro que no!_ -gritaron a coro.

Continuaron molestando a Natsu, uniendo a Gray a las bromas de vez en cuando. Lucy estaba realmente divertida con ver lo que hizo su pequeña pregunta y al respuesta de Loke, claro que le encantaría ir con Natsu a la fiesta pero verlo así era tan... ¿Tierno? De repente se sorprendió a si misma al darse cuenta de que le gustaba que Natsu se pusiera celoso por ella. ¿Por qué sería? Bueno, no importaba por el momento. Noto que Levy miraba muy seguido hacia cierto rincón del salón. Y adivinen quien estaba en ese rincón... Gajeel.

_-Oye, Levy-chan_ -la llamo para que se acercara y que los demás no escucharan lo que hablaban, aprovechando que ahora les proponían a Natsu y Gray que fueran juntos a la fiesta- _¿Por qué miras tanto a Gajeel? No creo que vuelva a hacer nada..._

_-No es por eso Lu-chan_ -bajo un poco la mirada algo apenada- _es que creo que no debería estar solo..._

_-¿Huh?_ -Lucy ladeo un poco la cabeza, extrañada por aquello.

_-Es que el otro día me salvo_ -explico resumiendo todo- _no creo que sea malo, sino que necesita tener amigos._

_-¿Eso crees?_ -levanto la vista para mirar a Gajeel, sin saber que el buen oído de Natsu estaba escuchando todo disimuladamente- _¿Y por qué no le propones ir a la fiesta juntos?_

_-¿Yo? Pero yo..._ -se sonrojo ante la idea, sabiendo que no encajaría muy bien con la personalidad del Redfox.

_-Vamos, si de la clase eres la única que ha hablado con él fuera de aquí. ¡Incluso te salvo!_ -la animo con una sonrisa, como Gajeel lastimara a Levy... Lucy misma lo mataría sin importar la paliza antes recibida- _y Juvia creo que esta interesada en alguien más_ -agrego por si intentaba usarla como escusa Levy, observando como la chica miraba atentamente a Gray y casi no escuchaba a Laki.

_-Hmm... ¡Esta bien! Lo intentare_ -decidió finalmente con una sonrisa determinada- _por cierto Lu-chan... ¿En serio no iras a la fiesta con Natsu? Hacen muy linda pareja._

_-¿Eh?_ -¿Ellos linda pareja? ¡Ahora que lo recordaba, no le había dicho a los de su mansión que sólo eran amigos! La idea que se habrán hecho. Extrañamente, noto que no le molestaba que pensaran eso- _claro que iré con él, a menos que cambiara de opinión._

_-¡Claro que no Lucy!_ -sintió el peso de un brazo pasando por encima de sus hombros como si fuera un abrazo.

_-¿¡Qué haces escuchando conversaciones ajenas!?_ -le grito la rubia a su sonriente amigo.

Levy y Natsu rieron mientras la Heartfilia le daba la espalda haciéndose la ofendida, feliz en realidad de que el pelirosa no cambiara de opinión, aunque luego de la escena de celos era muy poco probable. El resto del día paso sin muchos incidentes, además de la formación de las parejas para la fiesta. Lucy incito a Gray a que invitara a Juvia a ser su pareja, a lo que la peliazul respondió que si casi llorando de alegría. Levy logro preguntarle llena de timidez a Gajeel si le gustaría ir con ella, a lo que tras una pequeña charla, acepto sin darle demasiada importancia. Se fueron enterando a la salida que algunas otras parejas serían: Erza y Jellal, de esa nadie tenia duda. Mirajane y otro chico de su curso al que no conocían llamado Freed. Cana y Loke para sorpresa de algunos. Bisca y Alzack otra pareja de la que nadie dudaba. El hermano de Mira, Elfman iría con otra chica de su curso que tampoco conocían, Evergreen. También se enteraron de que entre las "autoridades" de la escuela, irían Happy y Charle. Lucy se dio cuenta de la buena relación que tenían Natsu y el extraño gato azul parlante cuando se lo encontraron a la salida.

...

Bueno, el tiempo paso y llego la noche de la fiesta... Lucy y Natsu no tuvieron problema para encontrarse, tan sólo debían caminar unos metros. Habían decidido ir de góticos. La rubia iba vestida con una falda corta, un top, unas botas largas y varias pulseras acompañadas por un collar en forma de cruz, todo de color negro. Mientras tanto Natsu vestía una camiseta de mangas 3/4, pantalones con tachuelas, unas botas cortas y una muñequera también todo negro.

_-Lucy... ¿Te parece ir así?_ -le pregunto dudoso el chico rascándose la nuca.

_-¡Claro! Los disfraces son preciosos y quedamos bien juntos_ -se dio cuenta de que se podía tomar distinto lo último que dijo, pero rezo porque no se diera cuenta.

_-Me refería a que sólo llevas un top y una falda, van a estar mirándote_ -confeso su preocupación mirando hacia otro lado con el balón acorde a su disfraz bajo el brazo.

_-¿Ah?_ -Lucy comenzó a reír al darse cuenta de que a Natsu no le agradaba que la miraran- _vamos, vamos_ -y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta lista para salir ya.

_-¡Hablo en serio! ¡Un traje de monja te quedaría muy bien! Si quieres puedo ser el cura_ -gritaba la mejor opción para él el chico detrás de la rubia, pero no le hizo caso así que le toco ir así... Mataría al que se atreviera a mirarla demás. ¿Y desde cuando era tan protector? Bah, no importaba.

...

_-¿Estamos bien así?_ -consultaba una peliroja dando una vuelta para que se viera totalmente su vestimenta.

_-Claro que si Erza_ -afirmaba Jellal intentando tranquilizar a la chica por su elección.

Iban como Skaters. Pantalones, remera de manga corta ancha, zapatos deportivos y una patineta con dibujo abstracto iban por parte de Jellal. Erza llevaba también pantalones, pero con una remera de manga corta ajustada, zapatos deportivos y la patineta también pero con otro diseño.

_-Espero que a nadie más se le ocurriera ir así_ -repetía por quinta vez en el día, era su mayor preocupación- _¿Crees que habrá alguien más que...?_

_-Shh_ -la silencio Jellal poniendo su mano sobre su boca- _aun si hubieran más así, nadie esta tan bien como tú._

Eso dejo callada a Erza, por la vergüenza y sorpresa. La tomo por una mano y empezaron a caminar hacia la academia, ya la noche había caído, dejando que las estrellas brillaran haciendo contraste con el oscuro cielo.

"Quizás debería decirle a Jellal todo... Ya sé porque hablaba tanto con Ultear, así que no siente nada por ella..." Pensaba recordando la conversación que habían tenido los tres sobre cierta niña.

...

_-Etto..._ -Levy se encontraba en la esquina de la academia, lugar donde supuestamente encontraría a Gajeel para ir a la fiesta- _¿Dónde esta?_

_-Aquí, enana_ -llamo el chico recién llegado.

Gajeel apareció con unos pantalones anchos al igual que la camiseta y una gorra girada hacia atrás. Levy vestía casi igual, pero con ropa mucho más pequeña y su gorra iba hacia el costado, no atrás. Raperos.

_-¿Nunca vas a dejar de llamarme enana?_ -rechisto la chica cruzando sus brazos y mirando hacia la dirección que debían tomar.

_-Claro, cuando crezcas_ -paso al lado de ella camino a la academia con las manos en los bolsillos- _¿No vienes?_

_-Hmm_ -corrió un poco para alcanzarlo y continuo caminando a su lado- _pensé que no vendrías._

_-Yo también_ -coincidió haciendo que la McGarden levantara una ceja provocando una risa de su parte- _no me agradan las fiestas, pero luego de todo lo que hice supongo que tendré que adaptarme a las tonterías que hagan aquí..._

_-Eso significa que vas a adaptarte e integrarte. ¿No?_ -quiso aclarar mientras comenzaba a alegrarse por alguna razón. Al ver que Gajeel asentía sonrió y camino más alegre- _¡Entones yo te ayudare! Es mejor si ya conoces a alguien y te llevas bien._

_-¿Quién dijo que nos llevamos bien?_ -ya la escuela se podía divisar a unos metros.

_-¿No es así?_ -levanto la vista hacia el muchacho que mantenía la vista al frente. Luego de unos segundos el Redfox sonrió- creo que eso es un si.

...

_-¡Gray-sama! ¿Le gusta la ropa de Juvia? ¿Seguro?_ -Juvia no dejaba de preguntar eso mientras caminaba con un cansado Gray a su lado.

_-Claro Juvia_ -respondía por décima vez.

Rockeros, de eso iban. La chica con un pantalón azul oscuro, un top violeta, un collar y una pulsera con picos. Además había dejado su cabello suelto y más lacio, por lo que parecía más largo. Pinto sus labios de un morado oscuro. (Imagínenla como en la Saga de la Torre del Cielo) Gray iba con un pantalón violeta con llamas negras. Camiseta con pinchos en los hombros y dos pulseras como la de Juvia.

_-Juvia esta avergonzada_ -comentaba con timidez, definitivamente ese estilo no iba muy acorde a su personalidad.

_-No tienes porque, te ves bien_ -sin darse cuenta Gray le dio un alago que fue suficiente como para hacer que la felicidad estallara en su pareja.

_-¡Gray-sama piensa que Juvia se ve bien!_ -dejo de preguntar si le gustaba y fue todo el camino encantada por ello, sin notar que en el rostro del chico se dibujaba una sonrisa.

...

Poco a poco todos iban llegando a la fiesta. Pasaban a un gran gimnasio donde se encontraban la mayoría de las personas. La decoración era fantástica, en el techo colgaban globos de múltiples colores, una gran esfera de disco se encontraba en el centro, además de que sobre las paredes focos de diferentes luces se movía alumbrando a distintas partes. Se había montado un escenario con un micrófono y decoraciones de fondo. Todo era maravilloso.

_-¡Geniaal!_ -expreso Lucy al entrar y sonreír mientras miraba todo lo que habían adornado.

_-¡Claro! El viejo no se toma las fiestas a la ligera_ -sonrió Natsu mirando a la rubia.

Una luz en el oscuro escenario hizo que todos fijaran su atención hacia allí. Se pudo distinguir a la figura de una chica de blancos cabellos con una guitarra sentada y con el micrófono a su altura. Ah, si les interesa saber como iba vestida Mirajane se trataba de un vestido amarillo llamativo, con accesorios muy delicados y bellos. No le fue difícil saber al publico su estilo: Cool. Así que su acompañante Freed debería estar así también, sólo que no lo veían.

_-¡Bienvenidos a todos! Para comenzar la fiesta les cantare una canción_ -con su típica sonrisa llena de dulzura la chica cerro los ojos tomando aire y comenzó a cantar.

_Anata no inai tsukue mona tette_  
_Kage wo tosu_  
_Kyo wa mo hitori_  
_Oshi sora ni ane inori wo kakete_  
_Anaka wa onashi ima sora no shita_

Todos estaban atentos y asombrados escuchando lo bien que cantaba Mira. Además de ser dulce de personalidad, también su voz era así. Nadie hablaba, tan sólo se dedicaban a escucharla. Y ella parecía que no era la primera vez que presentaba una canción frente a todos, ya que se veía muy tranquila

_Namida koraie furueru toki mo_  
_Wasurenaide_  
_Kaeru basho wa_  
_Kaeru basho kaoru kara_  
_Nante ru hito ga iru kara_

La canción finalizo y todos estallaron en aplausos mientras Mira se levantaba de su asiento sonriendo a la gente. Sin que se dieran cuenta, junto a Natsu y Lucy habían aparecido Gray y Juvia además de Levy y Gajeel, el último a regañadientes.

_-¡Que comience la fiesta!_ -dijo Mira antes de bajar del escenario no sin antes agregar- _si alguien más desea cantar... El escenario es todo suyo._

_-¡Wow! Que bien te ves_ -comento una voz totalmente nueva para todos ellos.

Algún chico de la escuela que pasaba miro a Lucy de arriba a abajo, ganándose dos reacciones distintas: el sonrojo de la aludida y los gritos ahuyentandolo de su acompañante. Eso causo varias risas mientras veían como Natsu volvía luego de correr al pobre chico unos cuantos metros hasta perderlo de vista.

_-Más vale que nadie mire a Lucy, su novio es muy celoso_ -comento Gray luego de parar de reír- _¿O no flamitas?_

_-¡No somos novios!_ -respondieron la rubia y el mencionado a coro.

_-Parecen_ -Levy los miraba y sonreía- _sigo pensando que se ven lindos juntos._

_-Oye, Levy-chan. ¿Con quién viniste?_ -pregunto Lucy cambiando de tema.

_-Ah, pues con..._ -se giro para buscar a Gajeel pero... ¡Sorpresa, ya no estaba!- _¿Dónde se metió?_

Sus preguntas fueron respondidas cuando la luz volvió a iluminar un círculo en el escenario. Las reacciones de todos fueron prácticamente las mismas, echarse hacia atrás con los ojos como platos y gritar "¿¡EH!?" Si, algo así fue. Gajeel tenia la misma guitarra que Mira y observaba a todos determinado.

_-Quiero cantar una canción esta noche para disculparme por los problemas_ -comenzó, sorprendiendo a más gente. Pero todos cayeron de espaldas al escuchar la canción de Gajeel- _¡Shooby Doo Bop!_

_-No... No puede ser tan malo cantando_ -se quejaba Natsu tapándose los oídos- _¡Idiota sin cerebro! ¡Bájate del escenario!_

_-¡Cállate Gajeel!_ -apoyaban muchos otros.

_-No era la idea de integración que tenia_ -reía nerviosamente Levy.

-¿¡Quién fue el desgraciado!? -alguien había lanzado un encendedor al "cantante" sobre el escenario.

-¡Yo! ¿Algún problema? -respondió Natsu a los gritos, dejando sordos a los que estaban junto a él.

_-Maldito... ¿Te gusta jugar con fuego? ¡Te haré quemar!_ -dejo atrás la guitarra, el micrófono y el escenario para bajar a buscar a Natsu, iniciando una pelea.

_-Bien. ¡Estoy encendido!_ -fue en busca de su oponente y ahí mismo empezaron los golpes.

Al menos así habían conseguido que el chico se callara, era un alivio y todos le debían una al Dragneel aunque él no lo supiera. Luego de unos cuantos minutos en los que dejaron que los chicos pelearan e incluso se metió Gray a la batalla que se había formado, podían verse a casi todos los varones participando allí con la excepción de unos pocos. Las chicas por su parte hablaban algo más alejadas, cerca de las bebidas. Lastima que... Las bebidas tenían alcohol y varias de ellas tenían poca resistencia a eso.

Cana estaba como una rosa. Erza se encontraba con pocos efectos del alcohol, el principal el cambio de humor y una gran sinceridad... Levy se reía de la más mínima cosa, le decían "gelatina" y se moría a carcajadas. Juvia era más sensible, mucho más sensible, cuando vio que golpearon a Gray se puso a llorar a cataratas diciendo "¡Gray-samaaa!" Lucy era más bien una mezcla entre sinceridad, sensibilidad y ternura, raro. Mira por su parte no bebía alcohol, había alegado que no quería volver a sus antiguas peleas con Erza. ¿Sería agresiva cuando bebía? Sería mejor no probarlo. Por otra parte habían conocido a Evergreen, que bebía poco pero lo suficiente como para comenzar a tener deseos de hacer cosas riesgosas... Mejor no seguirla. Bisca, bueno de ella ni podían hablar porque no estaba a la vista. Pero todas estaban bien conscientes de lo que hacían, decían y oían, sólo que actuaban de esa forma... Ah, además conocieron a la prima pequeña de Jellal, Wendy.

_-Jellal-san... Me dan miedo_ -murmuraba la pequeña peliazul junto a su primo que observaban a unos cuantos metros.

_-Tranquila Wendy, son buenas chicas, sólo que... Eh..._ -vio como Erza golpeaba la mesa diciendo algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar- _nunca tomes alcohol_ -le aviso a la niña.

_-¡Jellal-san! Una de ellas viene hacia acá_ -y así era, la pelirroja se acercaba decidida y con un vaso en la mano.

_-Jellal, tenemos que hablar_ -comento directamente para luego pasar la vista a la niña- _¿Quién es? ¿Es tu hija?_

_-Claro que no_ -dijo Jellal con una risa nerviosa- _es mi prima, Wendy. Wendy ella es Erza._

_-Jellal-san... Me dijiste que Erza-san era muy dulce pero..._ -quedo callada al ver la mirada de la pelirroja sobre ella- _¡Creo que es más tierna de lo que decías! ¡Lo siento!_ -hablo rápidamente temiendo que la amiga de su primo se enojara con ella.

_-Tienes una prima muy bonita. ¿Viene a esta escuela?_ -Erza ya estaba preparada para preguntar porque no se la había presentado cuando el chico se le adelanto.

_-Si, llego hace unos días porque..._ -miro de reojo a la chica que había bajado la vista- _luego te lo explico. ¿De qué querías hablar?_

_-A solas, por favor. ¿Podías dejar a Wendy con las chicas?_ -ni había terminado la pregunta cuando los agarro a ambos y los guió con las chicas para dejar a Wendy- _ella es la prima de Jellal, cuídenla. Si algo le pasa..._

_-¡Aye, sir!_ -respondieron todas, la expresión típica de Happy resultaba contagiosa.

_-Etto... Hmm... Soy Wendy Marvell, un gusto_ -se presento tímidamente luego de que su primo y Erza se marcharan.

_-¡Hoola Wendy! Yo soy Lucy_ -se presento la rubia contenta.

_-Lu-chan, la vas a asfixiar_ -rió Levy al ver como su amiga abrazaba a la pequeña- _yo soy Leevy._

Y así una tras otra se fueron presentando. Luego de un ratito Wendy logro adaptarse bastante bien a la situación, principalmente gracias a Mirajane que era la única sin una gota de alcohol en la sangre. Los chicos habían acabado su pelea y regresaron junto a las demás, sorprendiéndose del estado de algunas.

_-¿J-juvia?_ -Gray no reconocía a su pareja, quien al verlo le salto encima, literalmente.

_-¡Gray-sama! Juvia estaba tan preocupada cuando lo golpearon_ -se lamentaba abrazándolo.

_-¿Necesitas que tu novia te cuide, cerebro congelado?_ -se burlaba Natsu viendo la situación.

_-¡Natsu!~_ -canturreo una tierna voz a sus espaldas.

_-¿Lucy?_ -lo abrazo por el brazo, dejando al chico congelado de la sorpresa y con un leve sonrojo- _¿Qué haces?_

_-Te extrañaba Natsu~_ -hablaba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

_-Pero si hace diez minutos que estábamos juntos, además estábamos en la misma..._ -quedo mudo al ver como la chica lo soltó de repente y se fue a apoyar a la mesa de las bebidas.

_-Natsu no me quiere... No me extraña..._ -murmuraba cosas inaudibles para muchos, pero no para el pelirosa.

_-Dragneel, parece que no le prestas atención a tu novia. ¿Eh?_ -se reía ahora Gajeel.

_-¡Cállate pedazo de idiota!_ -respondió por su parte Natsu- _¿Quieres iniciar otra pelea?_

_-¿Huh? ¿Eso quieres?_ -ya estaban listos para iniciar cuando...

_-¡Gajeel!_ -Levy lo sujetaba por una oreja haciéndose la enfadada- _¿¡Ya vas a pelear de nuevo!? ¿No que querías adaptarte? ¿Qué haces? ¡Estas castigado!_

_-Jajajaja_ -no podía aguantarse Natsu al ver la situación, la pequeña Levy castigando al rudo Gajeel.

_-¡Natsu-nii!_ -llego una nueva voz masculina.

_-¿Romeo? ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí?_ -saludo sonriente Natsu.

_-Es una fiesta de la escuela, no iba a faltar_ -se trataba de un chico de cabello oscuro.

_-¡Hoola! ¿Quién eres?_ -Romeo sintió el peso de un brazo rodeándolo por los hombros, la chica rubia curiosa por conocer al amigo de Natsu.

_-Es mi primo, Romeo_ -aclaro el pelirosa- _y es muy menor para ti, Lucy._

_-¿Huh? ¡Pero si a mi no me interesaba de esa forma!_ -se defendió para luego ponerse levemente sonrojada y sonreír apenas- _ya hay alguien que me gusta..._

_-¿Eh?_ -por alguna razón eso no le agrado a Natsu. ¿Cómo que a Lucy le gustaba alguien? ¿Quién era el maldito afortunado? Le partiría la cara si se le acercaba- _¿Qui...?_

_-¡Chicos! ¡Vamos a jugar a algo!_ -interrumpió Cana todas las conversaciones- _pero mejor vamos al patio, así que... ¡Vengan!_

Todos, curiosos y algunos simplemente por ir, siguieron a Cana al patio de la escuela. Las estrellas brillaban con intensidad, era una noche perfecta, ni siquiera hacia frío. En el patio estaban: Natsu, Lucy, Juvia, Gray, Wendy, Mira, Freed, que había llegado para alcanzar a su acompañante, Gajeel, Levy, Loke, Elfman, Evergreen y obviamente, la propia Cana.

_-¡Vamos a jugar a verdad o reto!_ -propuso con una sonrisa traviesa.

_-M-mejor ustedes váyanse..._ -dijo Natsu a Romeo y Wendy, conociendo a su amiga no serían fáciles ni las preguntas ni los retos.

_-Vengan conmigo, nosotros no jugaremos_ -Mira escucho la decisión del Dragneel y estuvo de acuerdo, así que se marcharon ella y Freed junto a los más pequeños.

_-¡Bien! ¿Quién empieza...?_ -los miro a todos, nueve además de ella y al ver que nadie respondía decidió comenzar ella- _¡Gray!_ -el chico se asusto de ser el primero que le tocaría y miro a su amiga con desconfianza- _¿Verdad o reto?_

_-V-verdad_ -respondió dudoso, era mejor que los retos, ya había sufrido algunos.

_-¿Es cierto que te desnudas por qué quieres llamar la atención al sentirte muy solo?_ -pregunto directamente y sin pizca de vergüenza.

_-¡Claro que no! E-es una manía nada más_ -se cruzo de brazos, había estado intentado dejar esa manía, pero era difícil- _¡Loke! ¿Verdad o reto?_

_-Verdad_ -tranquilamente espero la pregunta mientras miraba de reojo a Lucy, muy graciosa cortando el césped como niña pequeña.

_-¿Eres un mujeriego por qué intentas ocultar tu homosexualidad?_ -la pregunta produjo risas en algunos, mientras que en el interrogado tan sólo sorpresa, juraría que hubiese escupido todo si se encontrara bebiendo algo.

_-¡Por supuesto que no!_ -se defendió enseguida- _y no soy mujeriego... No tanto..._ -busco a la siguiente víctima para desviar el tema de él- _Elfman. ¿Verdad o reto?_

_-¡Reto! ¡Los retos son de hombres!_ -levanto el puño en alto con una sonrisa, ganándose un golpe de Evergreen.

_-Hombre, hombre, hombre. ¡Ya cállate!_ -lo regaño alterada, toda la noche lo mismo, ni sabia porque había aceptado ir con él.

_-Entonces tu reto sera... ¡Atrapar a Evergreen y correr con ella veinte vueltas a la escuela!_ -si, Loke no le daba un rato regalado.

_-¡Eso es de hombres!_ -enseguida Elfman comenzó a perseguir a su compañera, que al verse envuelta en el reto corría intentando escapar de la bestia que tenia como pareja. Enseguida se alejaron bastante.

_-Evergreen lo matara_ -comento Cana luego de que se perdieran de vista- _bien, supongo que van a tardar un rato así que que continué otro._

_-Yo pregunto_ -Levy se adelanto con una sonrisa y miro a todos examinando a quien podría atacar- _¡Lu-chan!_ -la mencionada dejo de cortar el césped y miro a la peliazul- _¿Verdad o reto?_

_-¡Verdad!_ -respondió enseguida con una gran sonrisa y sin dudarlo.

_-¿Es verdad que vives con Natsu?_ -si, los rumores corren rápido y Cana, Erza y Mira se lo contaron a sus amigas más cercanas.

_-¿Eh? ¿Con Natsu?_ -lo señalo como para asegurarse de que era él, mientras el chico sólo la miraba a ella y a Levy, a ella y a Cana- _algo así... Es la misma casa pero distinto apartamento. ¡Aunque se cuela en mi casa!_ -lo acuso pensando que así lo regañarían o algo, pero simplemente quedaron con la boca abierta.

_-¿Y me dices pervertido a mi?_ -Gray se rió de la cara que puso su amigo cuando la rubia contó lo que hacia.

_-¿Cómo te atreves a meterte a la cara de Lucy?_ -Loke estaba que estallaba en ira o más bien celos. "Maldito suertudo."

_-¡Es para molestarla! Nunca hice nada_ -se defendió viendo que todos iban en su contra, Lucy por su parte sonreía como si estuviera en el cielo y nadie estuviera en problemas por su culpa- _continuemos con el juego. Lucy, pregunta._

_-Etto... ¡Juvia! ¿Verdad o reto?_ -pregunto animadamente la Heartfilia, deseando que dijera reto.

_-Reto_ -¡Bingo! Para suerte de Lucy, esa fue la respuesta de Juvia- _¿Lucy-san?_

_-¿Ah?_ -sin darse cuenta una sonrisa típica de alguien que trama algo había aparecido en su rostro- _ah, si. Te reto... ¡A besar a Gray!_

_-¿¡Ehh!?_ -tanto Juvia como Gray se miraron el uno al otro rojos como un tomate.

_-¡Es un reto así que tienes que cumplirlo!_ -festejaba la rubia, aun medio borracha era bastante consciente de todo, ya luego Juvia se lo agradecería.

La pareja se miro mutuamente con indecisión, hasta que finalmente por la insistencia de todos se pararon uno frente al otro. Gray estaba que se moría de nervios, mientras que Juvia de la emoción. Ambos tenían una especie de nudo en el estómago producto de los nervios gracias a esa situación, no estaban seguros de si matar a Lucy o agradecerle...

_-¡Vamos! ¡Que quiero seguir jugando!_ -se quejo Cana ante la duda de los chicos- _¡Agh!_

Y con la última queja, empujo a Gray contra Juvia... Formando el beso por fin. Apenas duraron dos segundos, pero era suficiente para todos. Lucy empezó a reír de la cara de la chica peliazul, que parecía que el mundo le daba vueltas y casi no podía mantenerse de pie. Gray por su parte quedo estatua y lentamente giro la cabeza hacia Cana, de forma mecánica.

_-¿Qué? Querías que lo hiciera_ -alego al ver la mirada de su amigo- _igual. ¡Juvia! Te toca preguntar._

_-..._ -la muchacha no respondía, cayo al piso con corazones en los ojos y una sonrisa en el rostro.

_-Bueno, pregunto yo ya que ella no lo va a hacer_ -resolvió Gray, era bastante justo teniendo en cuenta que él quedo involucrado en el reto anterior- _Cana... ¿Verdad o reto?_

_-Verdad_ -jamás aceptaría un reto de Gray, luego de lo que hizo seguramente la obligaría a hacer algo estúpidamente ridículo.

_-¿Es verdad que Loke te vio desnuda?_ -pregunto deseoso por dejarlos a ambos en vergüenza.

_-Si_ -todos quedaron con la boca por el piso y los ojos como platos- _pero si quieren saber porque, fue su culpa. Se metió al vestidor de las chicas cuando me estaba cambiando._

_-¡Alto! Pensé que no había nadie, la profesora Aquarius me mando a recoger la libreta de notas porque ella tenia una cita con su novio_ -aclaro antes de que todos comenzaran a ir contra él.

_-Mujeriego pervertido_ -se escucho el comentario de Natsu.

_-¿Qué dices tú? ¡Metiéndote a la casa de Lucy!_ -contraataco el mujeriego.

_-¡Shh! Me toca preguntar_ -se metió Cana antes de que continuaran la discusión- _¡Levy! Que estas bien calladita. ¿Verdad o reto?_

_-V-verdad..._ -respondió temerosa de lo que podrían llegar a preguntarle.

_-¿Es verdad que quieres a Gajeel?_ -pregunto con una sonrisa viendo las reacciones de los dos involucrados.

_-¡Cana! Eh... Yo... Supongo..._ -hablaba cada vez más bajito, agachando la mirada e ignorando como el Redfox la miraba seriamente- _¡Lu-chan!_ -dijo a la primera que se le ocurrió, sin notar que habían dos personitas a las que todavía no les habían preguntado nada- _¿Verdad o reto?_

_-¡Reeeto!_ -levanto el puño al aire como si hubiese conseguido alguna victoria, esperando su reto.

_-¡Te reto a que te subas a la espalda de Natsu y le murmures algo tierno!_ -Levy señalo a su amiga, que más que asustarse por lo que podría decirle fue directo a cumplir.

_-¡Ven Natsu!_ -el chico tan sólo se agacho para que la rubia pudiera subirse de un salto. Estaba algo rojo y con nervios de esa cosa tierna que podría decirle Lucy, pero no se esperaba lo que fue- _...Me gustas..._ -nadie más que él lo escucho. Nada más decir eso la Heartfilia bajo enseguida y continuo con el juego como si nada hubiese sucedido- _¡Gajeel! ¿Verdad o reto?_

_-Tsk... Reto_ -no pensaba responder a las preguntas tan personales o incómodas que podría hacerle la chica.

_-Te reto a que te acuestes en el piso y hagas como si fueras un gusano_ -se rió de tan sólo imaginarlo.

_-¿¡Qué estas loca!?_ -todos estallaron en carcajadas animándolo a que lo hiciera. E increíblemente, Gajeel se tiro al piso e hizo sólo dos movimientos simulando ser un gusanito, nada más- _Dragneel_ -dijo sin levantarse todavía, sentado en el piso y acabando con las carcajadas del pelirosa- _¿Verdad o reto?_

_-Hmm_ -sería peligroso aceptar un reto de Gajeel, pero una pregunta sería muy aburrido- _reto._

_-Gee Hee_ -rió antes de hablar- _te reto a ponerte una falda e ir al baño de mujeres._

_-¿¡Eh!? ¿Y de donde quieres que saque una falda?_ -comenzó con la escusa más obvia pero...

_-Ahí tienes una_ -señalo a Lucy- _que te la preste._

_-¿Ah? Pero... Pero..._ -todo el mundo pensaba que Lucy se quejaría de tener que prestar su falda, pero le preocupaba otra cosa- _¿¡Qué tal si Natsu entra y hay chicas y... Y quieren besarlo!? ¡No Gajeel!_

_-¿Es tonta o se hace?_ -era obvio que si un chico se metía al baño de mujeres más que besarlo iban a patearlo.

_-¡Lucy, sólo prestale la falda a Natsu cinco minutos!_ -le dijo Cana.

_-¡No!_ -grito infantilmente la rubia- _¡No quiero!_

_-Entonces..._ -una sonrisa "malvada" apareció en la mayor bebedora de la academia- _te quedaras desnuda frente a todos. ¿Qué dices?_

_-¡Que no quiero sacarme la falda!_ -no se daba cuenta de que Cana no la obligaría por las buenas...

_-Tú lo pediste_ -se inicio un forcejeo entre amas, Cana intentando sacarle la falda a Lucy y ella luchando por quedársela- _¡La tengo!_

A todos los chicos se les escapo un hilo de sangre por la nariz, la razón era más que obvia. Lucy estaba en ropa interior y aunque intentaba cubrirse con las manos mientras le gritaba a Cana, no lograba taparse totalmente.

_-¡Oe, oe!_ -Natsu luego de reaccionar y ver como todos miraban encantados a Lucy pese a que intentaran disimular, sólo Gajeel y Gray en realidad, Loke sin disimulo- _¡Ven aquí Lucy!_

La arrastro fuera de la vista de todos lo más rápido que pudo, llevandola detrás de un árbol y arbustos. La rubia se sentó aprovechando que entre los arbustos podía cubrirse mejor, miraba a Natsu curiosa por su actitud. Sabia que él no haría nada pervertido pero no entendía porque la había llevado ahí, hasta que empezó a sacarse el pantalón...

_-¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Vístete! ¡Pervertido!_ -le grito y no golpeo porque no quería mostrarse más.

_-¡Shh! Ten, ponte mi pantalón_ -le tiro su prenda sobre ella para que se vistiera- _y tráeme esa maldita falda._

_-¿Huh? ¿Lo vas a hacer?_ -pregunto mientras pasaba la primer pierna en el pantalón del chico, que le quedaba grande- _uh... Se me va a caer._

_-Más rápido lo haga mejor_ -era un si- _y sujétalo para que no se te caiga._

_-¡Okay! Ya vuelvo_ -salio corriendo dando algunos saltitos para no pisar y tropezar con la ropa prestada y llego a donde estaban los demás, comentando sobre la "huida" de los dos- _¡Quiero mi falda! Natsu lo va a hacer._

_-¿Así que el pervertido te presto su pantalón?_ -comento Gray mirando el gracioso aspecto que tenia la rubia así.

_-Y Loke queriendo ir porque pensaba que Natsu te..._ -Cana fue cortada por la mano del mencionado sobre su boca.

_-Que te haría pasar vergüenza frente a todos_ -rió intentando sacar la acusación sobre él- _¡Dale la falda!_

_-Clafo, fuanfo mm fuelfes_ -Cana intentaba hablar pero la mano de Loke impedía que se entendiera, al notarlo el chico la libero y pudo hablar libremente- _aquí tienes_ -se la entrego a Lucy- _que venga cuando se la ponga, no vale que vaya al baño sin que lo veamos._

_-¡Sip!_ -y Lucy salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Natsu escondido para que no lo descubrieran desnudo- _¡Aquí esta!_

_-Bien_ -murmuro sin ganas, se puso la falda y...- _¡Maldición, Lucy! ¡Esto apreta mucho! ¿Acaso no comes?_

_-Pff... Ve y deslumbralos princesa_ -aprovecho Lucy para burlarse antes de empujarlo.

Volvieron a donde estaban todos, burlándose a más no poder del chico con la falda. Gajeel volvía a estar en el piso, pero por no poder mantenerse de pie, feliz del reto que le había puesto al pelirosa, además ahora lo acompañaba Gray también. Juvia volvía a estar bien consciente de todo, habiéndose perdido lo sucedido en medio y sin entender porque Lucy llevaba ese pantalón y Natsu la falda... De todas formas caminaron en dirección a los baños, todos imaginando lo que pasaría cuando el Dragneel entrara. Hasta que finalmente llegaron.

_-Suerte Natsu_ -dijo entre risas Levy.

_-Adelante reina ardiente_ -se continuaba burlando su mejor amigo-rival.

_-¡Ya cállense!_ -"Bien, sólo tengo que entrar y salir, no puede ser tan difícil." Intentaba animarse y de esa forma ingreso al lugar, sin darse cuenta que la puerta se cerro detrás de él.

Gajeel volvió a reír y se acerco sosteniendo la puerta para cerrarla. Los gritos de algunas chicas se escucharon desde el interior del baño y los golpes de algunas cosas, seguramente objetos lanzados al pervertido... Natsu en su desesperación por escapar del grupo que parecían un montón de animales salvajes listos para atacar, se giro pensando que la puerta estaba abierta... Golpeándose de lleno la cara. Afuera del baño se escucho el golpe y Gajeel rió con más fuerza.

_-¡Abre, maldito, abre!_ -gritaba Natsu desde dentro mientras un taco le golpeo la cabeza...

...

_-¿De qué querías hablar?_ -mientras los chicos jugaban a "¿Verdad o reto?" otra pareja se encontraba en el patio, llevando ya unos cuantos minutos en silencio, lo que mataba de curiosidad a Jellal- _por favor Erza. ¡Me pones nervioso!_

_-¡Yo estoy nerviosa!_ -respondió alterada. Podía ser realmente aterradora a veces, pero en cuanto a temas de amor resultaba igual a un gatito asustado e indeciso- _es que... Yo quería... Decirte..._

_-Eso llevas diciendo desde hace rato_ -recordó el Fernandes- _continua_ -se preguntaba mientras tanto si sería una buena oportunidad para decirle algo que también quería que ella supiera, pero hasta que ella no hablara él no lo haría.

_-Tú me..._ -bajo el volumen de la voz, haciendo inaudibles la última palabra.

_-¿Yo qué?_ -pregunto acercando el oído un poco más a ella, para asegurarse de oírla la próxima vez.

_-Gus..._ -hizo una pausa, viendo que el chico la escuchaba claramente- _...tas..._

_-..._ -¿Eh? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿¡Erza acababa de decirle que él le gustaba!? Quedo congelado, sin poder reaccionar y tan sólo con los ojos como platos.

_-N-no tienes que responder nada, ni hacer nada por eso_ -aclaro enseguida algo decepcionada al ver que él no respondía nada, por un momento había tenido la esperanza de que le correspondiera- _sólo quería que lo supieras..._

Se dio media vuelta ya lista para marcharse, no quería que la viera tan deprimida por no ser correspondida. Pero algo impidió que avanzara. Jellal la tomo de una mano y la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla, sorprendiendo a Erza que no lo abrazo, pensando que era como una especie de "Lo siento." Por no sentir lo mismo.

_-Y tú a mi_ -las palabras de Jellal fueron las más deseadas en ese momento para la pelirroja, que lo abrazo ahora si- pero no sabia como decírtelo. Me alegra que lo hicieras.

Era un momento perfecto para ambos. Sentían una gran tranquilidad y menos peso al haber dicho de una vez lo que sentían. Se quedaron abrazados durante un minuto más o menos, quizás más pero para ellos fue sólo un momento. Sin embargo la perfección dura poco o nunca existió...

_-¡Kyaa! ¡Esta foto es oro!_ -se escucho chillar de emoción a una voz ya conocida para ellos.

_-¿¡Mira!?_ -dijeron ambos. la chica salió de atrás de un arbusto sosteniendo su telefono móvil en una mano, con una gran emoción y corazoncitos en los ojos.

_-¿¡Wendy!?_ -Jellal vio que su amiga no iba sola, sino que su alegre prima estaba a su lado.

_-¿¡Romeo!?_ -el primo de Natsu, que Erza conocía también participaba en eso- _¿¡Qué acaso hay alguien más!?_

_-Yo_ -salio también Freed de detrás del arbusto, levantando una mano seriamente.

_-¡Waa!_ -Erza se escondió detrás de Jellal, totalmente roja y muerta de vergüenza pero con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, que también llevaba el peliazul...

...

Cinco minutos después de que Natsu entrara al baño femenino, el mismo se encontraba ya con su pantalón de vuelta (Al igual que Lucy con su falda) agregando un chichón en la cabeza. Caminaba seriamente y sin decir nada, mientras detrás de él sólo existían las risas.

_-¿Pegaban fuerte rosita?_ -preguntaba Gajeel cuando paro de reír.

_-¿Unas chicas te golpearon, cerebro de carbón?_ -Gray no se quedaba atrás con las burlas.

_-Eso pasa cuando entras al baño de chicas..._ -sentenció Loke.

_-¿Lo mismo te paso a ti cuando viste a Cana desnuda?_ -pregunto curiosa Lucy al darse cuenta del detalle.

_-No, yo no le pegue con un taco_ -hablo la chica tranquilamente- _fue con una botella._

Decidieron volver al gimnasio ya que todos habían tenido su pregunta o reto y se rieron un buen rato. Una vez dentro Cana decidió ir a la mesa de bebidas ya que se estaba quedando sin alcohol, mientras que Loke aprovecho para ir a bailar con unas chicas. Juvia miraba sin decir nada a Gray, preguntándose si habría soñado, lo que era más probable para ella. Y el chico miraba como una de las parejas hacían un espectaculo cantando juntos en el escenario.

_-¡Un aplauso para Kinana y Max!_ -hablo el Director por el micrófono una vez acabaron la canción- _si alguien más quiere dar un espectáculo puede hacerlo con su pareja. ¿Voluntarios?_

Todos se miraron mutuamente, algunos se empujaban para animarse a subir pero nadie levanto su mano para hacerlo. Sin embargo Natsu y Lucy habían desaparecido... Makarov se bajo y la luz desapareció, volviendo a reaparecer con una joven rubia encima.

_-¡Chicooos!~_ -llamo a todos para que prestaran atención en ella. Se escucharon algunos silbidos al ver a la Heartfilia vestida de conejita (Imagínenla como en la serie) con medias negras, el traje rosa y las orejitas del animal- _¿Huh? ¡Vamos Natsu, sal! ¡Hay que cantaar!~_ -termino hablando haciendo lo que decía mientras iba a buscar detrás de la cortina a su acompañante, empujándolo al escenario.

_-..._ -Natsu... ¡Natsu vestido de conejo! Tenia una mirada como si estuviera en shock, con la boca abierta y encorvado hacia adelante con los brazos colgando.

Primero se ponía una falda y ahora un traje de "conejita". ¿Algo más? Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, nadie se explicaba como era que Lucy había conseguido que el Dragneel se pusiera ese traje (Una linda amenaza con una aterradora Lucy que podía igualar a Erza enfadada, no eran malos de vez en cuando)

_-¡Kyaa! ¡Vamos a hacer una actuación de la familia Bunny!_ -festejo Lucy acercandose al micrófono.

_-Lucy-san. ¡Nosotros también vamos a actuar!_ -Juvia apareció vestida con un traje de maid corto, blanco y negro junto con el gorrito típico- _¡Gray-sama, salga por favor!_

_-Te ves linda, Konka_ -Gray se burlo de su amigo usando el significado de su nombre pero con uno de chica. (Natsu: Verano. Konka: Verano)

_-Cállate idiota_ -respondió el conejito con una mirada de rencor a él y Lucy.

_-¡Vístete!_ -grito un coro desde el publico. ¿Y quién tenia la manía de estar sin ropa? Gray se miro, sorprendiéndose al verse sin ropa y tan sólo en bóxer.

_-¿Cuando...?_ -empezó a buscar su ropa, encontrando tan sólo la parte de abajo, al menos era algo.

_-¡Nosotros también participaremos!_ -Levy llego vestida de gatita, lo que significaba...

_-¿¡Gajeel!?_ -Natsu y Gray quedaron más que sorprendidos al ver al chico de gato, quedaba tan... Ridículo, seamos sinceros.

_-Como se atrevan a decir algo..._ -no hizo falta, las carcajadas fueron suficientes. El publico disfrutaba al ver a los seis vestidos de esa forma, llorando de la risa. Gajeel se molesto y lanzo a golpear a Natsu y Gray.

Adivinen, se inicio otra pelea. Los tres chicos lanzaban golpes de aquí para allá, recibiendo puñetazos todos sin excepción. Levy miraba anonada al principio y riéndose después, continuaba igual que cuando bebió alcohol. Juvia también mantenía esa parte que resaltaba cuando bebía, lloro al no poder hacer la actuación y por los golpes de su Gray-sama. Lucy por su parte continuaba hablando al micrófono, animando a todos a que cantaran con ella. Un codazo de Natsu al ser empujado, golpeo a Lucy, lanzandola hacia el publico. ¿Y quién la atrapo? Loke, que había conseguido el primer lugar para ver a la rubia así.

-¡Pervertido! -el Dragneel salto hacia Loke cuando soltó a Lucy y también lo golpeo.

En fin, que todo el mundo se vio involucrado al final. ¿Quieren saber como termino todo aquello? Cierta pelirroja había llegado con sus amigos antes de que Lucy subiera al escenario y ahora se encontraba en el mismo con un aura oscura rodeándola.

_-¿¡Están peleando!?_ -no era necesario ni preguntarlo, pero acostumbraba a hacerlo porque siempre paraban así, sin embargo esta vez no la escucharon así que grito más fuerte- _dije... ¿¡Qué si están pelando!?_

_-¡No!_ -de repente todos eran unos cachorritos obedientes, parados rectos y en filas.

_-Me alegro_ -el aura desapareció de detrás de la Scarlet, mostrando una sonrisa- _igual no harán su actuación_ -dirigió una mirada asesina a los seis disfrazados.

_-¡Aye, sir!_ -respondió todo el mundo.

...

Pasaron pocos minutos más, todos volvieron a llevar sus ropas de siempre y hablaban entre si, bajo la estricta mirada de Erza por si volvían a pelear. Wendy y Romeo se encontraban bailando, vigilados por sus primos.

_-Más vale que tu primo cuide a Wendy_ -dijo Jellal mirando de reojo a Natsu seriamente.

_-Romeo no haría eso_ -respondió el Dragneel mirando retadoramente al peliazul- _además ni que estuvieran saliendo. Eso me recuerda... ¿Dónde estaban Erza y tú?_

_-Ad-agh..._ -el chico miro a otro lado, encontrando el escape perfecto- _el Director va a hablar._

Así era. Makarov volvía a estar sobre el escenario, esta vez con un semblante más serio que antes, no iba a decir cualquier tontería como hasta el momento, era tiempo de algo de seriedad.

_-Mocosos_ -llamo a todos los que no lo habían visto aun y así como lo escucharon, se hizo el silencio- _estamos aquí, festejando porque Fairy Tail ha vuelto a levantarse de una caída. No es la primera y no sera la última, porque la vida esta llena de ellas. Nos han golpeado duro, fuimos dañados pero juntos siempre podremos levantarnos tantas veces como sea necesario. Si nos golpean fuerte, se las devolveremos mil veces más. ¿Y qué mejor forma contra alguien que quiere destruirnos, que alzarnos frente a él?_ -todos escuchan atenta y seriamente, recordando lo sucedido- _somos una escuela, pero más que eso somos una familia. Quizás no nos conozcamos todos, sin embargo cuando uno tiene un problema puedo asegurar que toda la escuela lo ayudara_ -Lucy sonrió al escuchar esas palabras del Director y recordar cuando Natsu le dijo que la ayudarían- _y eso es porque la felicidad de uno es la de todos y no podremos estar bien cuando un amigo esta triste. Ustedes son como mis hijos y el deber de un padre es ayudar a sus hijos pase lo que pase. ¡Somos Fairy Tail! Somos una familia. ¡Así que levanten la cabeza con orgullo, porque forman parte de esta familia!_

Dicho esto alzo su mano hacia arriba con la palma hacia adelante y todos los dedos cerrados en un puño a excepción del pulgar y el indice (La seña de FT) El mismo gesto lo imitaron absolutamente todos allí, incluso Lucy al verlo y escuchar esas palabras, siendo la primera vez que conocía el gesto.

_-Ah, por cierto_ -ahora la típica sonrisa del anciano aparecía en su rostro- _a partir del lunes que viene vendrán representantes de algunas escuelas para participar en una competición._

_-¿Qué no aprende?_ -murmuro Erza con una sonrisa.

Invitados de otra escuela acababan de intentar destruirla y a la semana siguiente el Director ya invitaba a otros... Bueno, después de todo era una escuela muy impulsiva y festiva, Fairy Tail.

* * *

¡Acabeeee! ¿Les gusto?

Bueno, avance lo suficiente las parejas como para en los siguientes capítulos poder jugar mejor con sus celos y esas cosas xP

Eeen fin~ Ya al próximo capítulo inicio con lo que más queríaa *-* Aunque no tengo idea de como lo haré xD

Ah, por cierto. La conversación entre Gajeel y Makarov, así como la de Jellal, Ultear y Erza, las pondré en el próximo cap. no quise ponerlas en este porque ocuparía mucho y no iban con el tema principal .

A sus Reviews:

**AgathaxB:** Ñam. Obvioo Ahora habrá más y más. Y Natsu todavía no se puso a pensar en lo que le dijo Lucy x3

**Miss choco-chips:** Jaja Quizás meta a Sting en el próximo capítulo... Ya veré como lo armo, no tengo mucha idea, pongo lo que me sale en el momento xD

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel:** xD Si, todavía no estoy segura de como sera el beso de Natsu y Lucy... *Queda pensativa* Ni siquiera sé cuando lo pondré pero tengo una idea de eso .

**Nate Dragneel:** ¡Sip! Aunque quedan varias cosas para que averigüen D: Y de Gajeel ya haré que se coma sus palabras si Jujuju

**Gabe Logan:** ¡Sii! Me encanto el OVA *O* Y Lucy con corazoncitos cuando vio dos Natsus xD  
De Sabertooth apareceran todos, aunque a Orga no estoy segura que papel podría darle, además de que cante no tengo mucha idea... Quizás un coro con Gajeel, les rompen los oídos a todos O.o De las otras academias también aparecerán los mismos o tal vez algún personaje inventado (No creo) Así que Flare también, sólo que tengo que pensar la escusa para que entre su academia .

**akariharukaze12:** =O Vi tu perfil en devienart~ Lindos dibujos, yo soy peeesima xD Natsu es super lindo aunque no diga las cosas *o*

**DragonSlayerAgua:** Hellooo~ Al final no hice una obra exactamente, estilo libre sobre el escenario xD Solo que lo arruinaron ellos mismos... Por no esperar su turno u.u Me mataste con lo de RaNa Jajajaja Pensaba que Rogue le diera celos a Gajeel, que se acercara a su enanaa O.O Igual puede dar celos a más de uno... Es tan callado que podría causar curiosidad a las chicas xD  
Y graciaaas. ¡Hoy tuve la última prueba y me fue bien! A la única que deseo matar esa a Física, pero ya no la tengo que volver a ver así que Lalalala~ Ya no tengo más clases *-*

**NaLu y SasuSaku:** ¿El de conejita o cual? Sobre ese apodo pensaba dárselo por el disfraz que uso xD Lo hice apropósito para que pudiera molestarla~

**Tsuki Kuroi:** Quizás, quizás. Pasa que me encanta Layla y tengo que nombrarla más de lo que lo hacen en la serie xD

**Huachi-sama:** No fue tanto un festival, sino más una fiesta al final xD Igual espero que te gustara~ Por cierto, vi que ya publicaste ese Fic de FT, lo leeré =D

**MajoDargneel:** Ojala también te gustara este cap ;3

**Belenxaco:** Jajaja Sii Igual por lo general en los Fics NaLu ella quiere a Natsu. Acá no pasara eso .

**V-Buddy:** xD Shi Y ahora Erza por fin le dijo a Jellal que le gusta *O* Lo de Ultear lo diré seguramente en el siguiente cap :3

¡Gracias a todoos! Y perdón por la tardanza al subir este capítulo, me distraigo muy fácil y siempre encontraba alguna cosa que hacer .

Espero que les gustara n.n  
¿Me dejarían un Review? :3

Nos vemos prontoo~ Intentare no demorarme al subir la siguiente parte ^^  
(Aunque antes actualizare algún otro Fic que tengo xD)

Bye Bye!


	12. ¡Hagan sus entradas!

Primero que nada... Wooow No pensé que el capítulo anterior les gustara tanto x3  
Fue en el que más Reviews recibí :$ ¡Gracias!

Y bueno... Ahora es momento de que las otras academias hagan aparición :3  
Todavía no estoy segura de como escribir este cap, espero hacerlo bien~

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Habla_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Capítulo 12 - ¡Hagan sus entradas!**

Los días iban pasando sin que pasara la gran cosa, todos esperaban ansiosos la llegada de los nuevos estudiantes para la competencia. La prima de Natsu, Wendy, se había adaptado enseguida a los amigos de su primo, por lo que también se hizo amiga de ellos. Por otro lado... Erza y Jellal formalizaron su relación y ahora todos sabían que eran pareja, algunos los felicitaban diciendo que ya era hora. Ah, la foto que tomo Mira recorrió toda la escuela para que nadie se perdiera la noticia. Juvia se volvió una amiga muy cercana a Gray y él a ella, además de que la peliazul hizo más amigos por Fairy Tail, en verdad no se comparaba con Phantom. Mientras tanto Levy y Gajeel no es que fueran amigos que pasaran bromeando y sonriendo juntos, era una amistad un tanto rara, pero al menos la chica iba consiguiendo que el Redfo se adaptara poco a poco. Cabe decir también que Natsu y Lucy se ponían más nerviosos con la presencia del otro, además el chico todavía tenia una pregunta que hacerle a la rubia...

_-Lucy_ -la llamo algo inseguro y dudando si debía preguntárselo o no.

_-¿Qué pasa?_ -quiso saber la mencionada con una sonrisa que causo un leve sonrojo en el Dragneel.

_-Emm... El otro día en la fiesta... ¿Recuerdas cuando jugamos a "Verdad o reto"?_ -quiso saber eso antes que nada, sino dudaba que valiera la pena saber lo otro.

_-C-claro_ -ahora era ella la que estaba roja. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Un poco de alcohol no hacia que estuviera tan borracha como para no ser consciente de sus actos, aunque le costara controlarlos. "Sólo no preguntes eso, no pregunte eso..." Deseaba mentalmente intentando aparentar estar tranquila.

_-Bueno, cuando te toco subirte a mi espalda y decirme algo... Tierno..._ -suspiro. ¿Dónde estaba el chico directo e impulsivo que siempre era? ¡Tenia que preguntarle de una vez y ya!- _dijiste que te gusto. ¿Es verdad?_

La chica quedo helada, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo hubiera pasado por alto pero al parecer no era así. Su cara se volvió más roja que el cabello de Erza y no respondió nada en varios segundos. Mientras tanto Natsu esperaba impaciente la respuesta, le pareció demasiado el tiempo de espera por ella. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la respuesta fuera un simple y sencillo "Si" pero algo en él le decía que no sería así...

_-¿Cómo puedes p-pensar eso...?_ -logro susurrar apenas la rubia, rompiendo las esperanzas del muchacho.

_-Sólo era para estar seguro_ -dijo con una sonrisa intentando disimular su decepción. "Maldición. Y de todas formas ni se porque quería que dijera que si. Si sólo somos amigos."

_-¿Qué hubieses hecho si dijera que si?_ -pregunto curiosa por saber que sucedería si de verdad se expresara.

_-N-no lo sé_ -lo tenia bien claro, la abrazaría y quizás besaría. No se reconocía a si mismo con esas ideas pero bueno, suponía que algún día le iba a tocar querer tener novia- _Lucy._

_-¿Qué?_ -estaba insegura de querer responder alguna otra cosa, ya bastante vergüenza tenia.

_-Tienes..._ -busco la mínima escusa, se acerco a ella y levanto una mano a su mejilla- _una manchita._

La rubia quedo congelada una vez más cuando sintió la caricia aunque fuera para sacarle la dichosa "manchita" que ni siquiera existió alguna vez. Tenia tanta vergüenza de ir hacia ella porque si que mintió en lo que pudo para acariciarla al menos. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que para temas amorosos nuestro Natsu era tímido?

_-¡Natsuuu!_ -ambos miraron hacia la ventana, con una sola pregunta en mente... ¿¡Cómo un simple gato había saltado hasta el segundo piso por la ventana!?- _¡Luucyy!~ ¿Qué hacían? ¿Se besaban?_ -noto la mano que aun seguía en el rostro de Lucy.

_-¡N-no!_ -respondieron los dos rojos como un tomate y separándose.

_-Se gusssstan_ -ronroneo mirándolos a ambos con las patitas juntas a la altura de su pequeña boca.

_-¡Cállate!_ -gritaron al unisono, pero ninguno lo negó...

...

Al día siguiente, el último para que acabara la semana, seleccionaron a los que iban a representar a la escuela. Los eligieron por aspectos en los que destacaba cada uno, el equipo era: Erza, que destacaba en casi todas las materias principalmente deportes y actividades mentales en general, siendo la mejor de su curso. Gray, que destacaba en artes y algunos deportes dentro de su curso. Natsu, que sólo destacaba en deportes pero siendo el mejor en todos menos natación. Lucy, que era la mejor de su curso en el aspecto intelectual aunque los deportes no se le dieran. Y Elfman, que entro gracias a haber ganado antes una competencia en pelea en un curso aparte. Además se podía seleccionar un "Reserva" pero no lo hicieron, estaban seguros de si mismos.

Pero más que nada se habían fijado en que hicieran buenas combinaciones, para lo que necesitaban llevarse bien con sus compañeros. Y de buenas combinaciones Makarov quería destacar, por lo que les había mandado a hacer un uniforme especial a cada uno. (Imaginen cuales serán) Ahora faltaba que las otras escuelas llegaran el lunes... Se quedarían en habitaciones dadas por la academia.

Y hablando de habitaciones y donde quedarse... El padre de Lucy unos días después de que volviera a Magnolia le envió suficiente dinero como para pagar su renta durante años y no tener que trabajar para ello. Lo que fue una suerte teniendo en cuenta que había faltado al trabajo durante unos cuantos días...

...

_-¡Tienen que ganar este año! ¿Entendido?_ -gritaba una anciana a cinco personas frente a ella.

_-Si, si, Directora_ -restaba importancia un chico de cabello blanco y bien vestido.

_-Esta competencia se hace cada cuatro años... ¡Así que más les vale ganar!_ -resalto las últimas palabras, era obvio lo que quería- ¡Sino no comerán en un año!

_-Claro que si abuela_ -sonreía una chica de apariencia dulce y cabello rosa.

_-Un año sin comer es demasiado tiempo..._ -murmuro otro chico de apariencia perruna.

_-Moriríamos_ -concordó otro de grandes cejas.

_-Shh O los va a escuchar_ -susurro algo temerosa otra muchacha de cabello rosa.

_-¡Claro que los escuche!_ -salto de repente hacia ellos con una mirada que los asusto pero a la vez fue cómica- _¡A girar! ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Ustedes también!_ -apunto a la menor y al peliblanco que no habían hecho nada.

Así los cinco empezaron a dar vueltas en su lugar, era extraño el castigo que les ponía la Directora cada vez que decían algo de más... Pero dejando a un lado la extraña situación de todos dando vuelta. Habían seis personas en la sala, la anciana y Directora: Ooba Babasaama. El chico de cabello blanco: Lyon Bastia. La menor de los presentes y más tierna: Chelia Blendy. La prima de la niña y con un aspecto similar pero más crecido: Sherry Blendy. El chico con unas grandes cejas: Yuka Suzuki. Y por último y el de aspecto más extraño, un chico que parecía medio-perro, nadie sabia porque: Toby Horhorta.**  
**

Esta era la academia de Lamia Scale. Sus cinco participantes ya estaban decididos, la directora los había elegido especialmente porque los conocía y sabia de lo que eran capaces. Así, los cinco se sonrieron mutuamente mientras giraban. Este año la victoria sería suya.

_-¡Más rápido!_ -se quejo la anciana y todos giraron tanto que acabaron tirados unos encima de otros y sin saber donde estaba el piso y el techo.

...

En otra parte, seis personas también estaban reunidas acordando los últimos detalles para su participación en la competencia entre las academias. Delante de los cinco se encontraba el Director con apariencia afeminada.

_-Bien muchachos, este año la victoria sera nuestra_ -hablo el Director Bob- _¡Hagan su mejor esfuerzo!_

_-¡Sip!_ -respondió por todos la chica rubia.

Este año de Blue Pegasus participarían: Hibiki Lates, el mejor en calificaciones aunque no tanto en deportes... Eve Tearm, asusto, veloz y con resistencia a las carreras. Ren Akatsuki, el mejor en deportes de la academia. Jenny Realight, que aunque no lo demostrara demasiado era una de las chicas más listas. Y por último el hijo de su querido profesor que también llevaba su nombre: Ichiya Vandalay. Ichiya en verdad era un calco de su padre, por su obsesión con el perfume y aspecto.

Todos sonrieron mutuamente e... Hicieron un extraño baile en el que movía exageradamente las caderas y pies de lado a lado junto a sus manos, con los brazos extendidos y sonriendo animadamente. El Director sólo los miraba con ternura, adoraba las clases de baile, ya se lo pueden imaginar en ellas.

_-¡Ganaremos, ganaremos! ¡Este año ganaremos!_ -cantaban mientras bailaban. Raros...

...

_-¡Salvaje!_ -decía con emoción y sentimiento un hombre que apretaba una mano en un puño con fuerza y cerraba los ojos.

Allí también se encontraban seis personas, el Director obviamente y los cinco participantes para la competencia. El Director tenia un sombrero extraño con pinchos, al igual que un collar, su cabello era amarillo: Goldmine. Uno de los chicos tenia el cabello alzado en dos puntas, raro: Rocker. Otro por su parte tenia un pañuelo en el pelo y cabello oscuro: Nobarly. El tercero llevaba una capa de un... Perro: War Cry. El cuarto era el más llamativo por lejos, tenia un traje que le hacia ver como algo parecido a un robot: Sems. Y el último que llevaba el pelo recogido y unos cascos: Yaeger.

_-¡Salvaje!_ -repitieron los cinco chicos alzando su puño en alto y chocandolos entre todos.

Quatro Cerberus se caracterizaba por usar mucho esa frase gracias a que la mayoría de sus miembros lo eran. Era extraño encontrar a alguien en esa academia que no tuviera un aspecto o personalidad salvaje como ellos decían. Sin embargo... Tenían un lado sensible también.

_-¡Ooooh!_ -grito entre un mar de lágrimas que nadie hubiese creído capaz, War Cry.

_-S-salvaje..._ -murmuraron todos con una gotita en la cabeza mientras lo miraban sacudir su mano.

...

_-¿Ya saben cual sera su objetivo cierto?_ -en un punto muy alejado y sin duda más oscuro que los demás se encontraba un hombre sonriendo sin buenas intenciones.

_-Claro_ -aseguro un chico de baja estatura, piel violeta y cabello rubio.

_-Fairy Tail no ganara_ -dijo siseando otro con aspecto de serpiente.

Pero a diferencia que en los otros lugares, ellos ya iban en un autobús reservado camino a Magnolia. Y al igual que en las demás reuniones anteriores habían seis personas. El Director, el hombre que sonreía deseoso de que iniciara la competencia, Iván Dreyar. El de piel violeta que también sonreía abiertamente con malas intenciones, Nullpuding. El de aspecto de serpiente, Kurohebi. Una chica pelirroja y con ojos del mismo color, Flare Corona. Una chica con una capucha blanca que impedía que le vieran el rostro y no pronunciaba palabra alguna. Y el último y aun más llamativo que el de tez violeta, un chico con expresión nula, piel azul, gran nariz y vestimenta extraña, Obra.

_-Más vale que así sea_ -dio por finalizada la conversación Iván y guardo silencio.

...

En una sala mucho más elegante y bien decorada se encontraban seis mujeres. La Directora tenia un aspecto de ser delicada y seria a la vez, mejor no hacerla enojar... En verdad podía ser terrorífica.

_-Este año ganaran_ -afirmo sin pedir opinión ni necesitar ánimos, estaba segura de que ellas lo lograrían- _confío en ustedes._

_-No la defraudaremos_ -hablo la de cabello negro y lacio.

_-¡Nya! Ya quería participar en esto_ -hablo una de las chicas con aspecto felino.

_-Estamos igual Milliana_ -comento con una sonrisa la más rellenita de allí.

Esas eran ellas, las representantes de Mermaid Heels. Milliana la de aspecto felino. Risley Law, que había concordado con Milliana. Kagura Mikazuchi, la de cabello largo, negro y lacio. Beth Vanderwood la más joven de las presentes y que daba un aspecto inocente. Por último estaba una chica con un traje que simulaba una telaraña, Arania Web. Ellas serían las representantes de la academia de mujeres más famosa de Fiore.

_-¿Quieren una zanahoria?_ -ofreció Beth, nunca ninguna sabia de donde sacaba esos alimentos de repente y en el lugar menos preciso.

...

_-Más les vale ganar, sino saben lo que pasara_ -hablaba el gran Director seriamente y con un único objetivo en mente, seguir siendo la mejor escuela del país.

_-Si_ -respondieron todos a coro, nadie se atrevía a cuestionarlo.

El Director Gemma era un hombre que imponía respeto, había logrado levantar a su academia de lo más bajo a la cima. Frente a él estaban los cinco seleccionados para participar en aquel evento que se haría, aunque no le agradaba mucho la idea de que sus estudiantes tuvieran que ir a una escuela que él consideraba inferior aunque fuera por unos días.

Allí había un chico con un sombrero rojo con un adorno parecido a un montón de plumas rosadas cayendo detrás de su largo cabello rubio, Rufus Lohr. A su lado había otro chico musculoso con cabello verde y una expresión de aburrimiento, Orga Nanagear. En el medio se encontraba la única chica, de cabello corto y blanco, Yukino Aguria. Al lado de ella estaba un chico de mirada seria de nombre Rogue Cheney. Y por último un rubio de ojos azules oscuros que sonreía con confianza, Sting Eucliffe.

_-Somos Sabertooth, háganlo saber_ -dijo por último el Director, acabando la reunión.

Al salir de la oficina de Gemma, todos se marcharon en la misma dirección pero se detuvieron al notar que uno de sus compañeros se había quedado atrás.

_-¡El más fuerte, el más fuerte, el número uno! _ -cantaba su típica canción- _¡Somos los mejores! ¡Sabertooth! _

_-¿E-es en serio? ¿Sólo sabes cantar eso?_ -pregunto Sting mientras los demás sólo miraban estilo Poker Face.

...

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que esperaban. Pronto fue domingo y algunos profesores y estudiantes habían ido a la academia para organizarla de forma que el día siguiente estuviera en buenas condiciones para los invitados. Makarov miraba por la ventana como Gajeel, en un intento de ser de confianza poco a poco, estaba ayudando a Levy a organizar algunas sillas.

FlashBack

_-¿Qué quieres viejo?_ -pregunto el chico rudo sin mirarlo y con los brazos cruzados.

_-Que aceptes una invitación que vengo a hacerte_ -respondió con simpleza, tranquilo y mirándolo con seriedad.

_-¿Huh? ¿Y por qué aceptaría una invitación tuya?_ -luego de lo que le había hecho a su escuela y alumnos no pensaba que fuera una buena oferta.

_-Porque es tu única oportunidad de salir adelante ahora mismo_ -Gajeel alzo una ceja.

Ok, no estaba en unas buenas condiciones y realmente ni siquiera tenia una casa donde quedarse, antes vivía en las habitaciones de Phantom pero ya que había cerrado... No tenia ni escuela ni hogar. Sin embargo pese a las condiciones en las que se encontrara lo que nunca podrían sacarle era su orgullo.

_-No me interesa, estoy bien como estoy_ -parecía que llevaba un cartel en la frente que dijera "¡Mentiroso!" porque Makarov le sonrió sabiendo que era mentira.

_-No seas orgulloso. Si quieres no lo hagas por ti, hazlo por Juvia, ella me pidió que te ayude_ -aquello tomo por sorpresa al muchacho, la única persona que alguna vez se había preocupado por él era esa chica y ahora buscaba la forma de salvarlo.

"Esa tonta no madura." -pensó dándose cuenta que Juvia seguía tan inocente como siempre- _¿Cual es la invitación?_ -no iba a aceptar, pero la curiosidad lo mataba.

_-Entra a Fairy Tail_ -¿Estaba de broma? ¿De verdad le pedía que entrara a la escuela que había intentando destruir?

_-Quise destruirla. ¿No esta molesto?_ -sonrió intentando provocarlo.

_-¿Molesto? Estoy más que eso. Eso es algo que jamás podría perdonarte, ni a ti ni a Phantom. Pero me volví Director de esta academia para mostrarles a los jóvenes el camino hacia adelante, la forma de vivir de la buena manera. No estaría cumpliendo mi papel si no te ayudara tal y como estas ahora_ -Gajeel hizo silencio, mirándolo sin mostrar ningún gesto. Makarov se acerco un poco a él con mirada seria- _lo que te hace falta es apoyo y en Fairy Tail puedes conseguirlo. Además..._ -bajo la cabeza como si estuviera a punto de decir lo más importante del mundo y luego sonrió divertido- _¡Sé que te gusta Levy!_ -le salto encima agarrándose por su cuello con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas al recordar el momento en que los encontró. Se reía del chico mientras él intentaba sacárselo molesto, pero el Director lo tomo por una mejilla y volvió a verlo con una sonrisa- _¡Si no aceptas te haré hacer "eso"!_ -al pronunciar la última palabra Makarov cambio su expresión por una algo malvada y para sorpresa del ex-Phantom esa mirada logro asustarlo un poco.

_-¿Q-qué es eso?_ -"Cayó" Pensó el anciano.

_-Oh, nada, sólo un pequeño castigo_ -se bajo del adolescente y paso la mirada al cielo como recordando- _la última vez que se lo hice hacer a alguien tuvo que faltar durante un mes a la escuela..._

_-Tch_ -¿Qué podía ser tan horrible o vergonzoso como para no ir en un mes? Miro a otro lado, en dirección a la academia- _no me agradan sus haditas y creo que a ellos yo tampoco. No le agradaría que estudiara con ellos._

_-No te preocupes por eso_ -Makarov ya tenia una sonrisa de victoria, el chico comenzaba a preocuparse por lo que sucedería si aceptaba... Era un inicio- _también podrían tener su castigo si hacen algún escándalo. Además estamos acostumbrados a los problemas y peleas. Claro, si te metieras en una te las tendrías que ver con Erza..._

_-¿La pelirroja? Pff..._ -como si una chica le fuera a dar miedo. El anciano sonrió al ver la seguridad de Gajeel, pensando que correría suerte si nunca la hacia enfadar.

_-¿Es un trato?_ -levanto la mano para estrechar la suya, pero el Redfox no se movió.

_-En un trato se da algo de ambos lados. ¿Qué quiere?_ -no era tan tonto como para no cuidarse de que la palabrita antes no había sido nombrada.

_-En unos días vendrán algunos alumnos de otras escuelas, quiero que los vigiles de cerca para demostrarme que puedo confiar en ti_ -volvía a estar serio, no era un tema cualquiera.

_-¿No aprende?_ -Makarov rió al notar que ahora lo trataba con más respeto que antes y no bajo su mano- _maldición..._ -extendió su mano y la estrecho. El trato estaba sellado.

Fin del FlashBack

"No me defraudes Gajeel. Mañana comenzaran los juegos." Le gustaba llamarlos así, porque básicamente eran eso, juegos. De ahí se había inventado un nombre que quedara para la ocasión. "Los Juegos Mágicos." Después de todo, casi todas las academias se basaban en algún animal místico o mágico; hadas, sirenas, dientes de sable, pegaso, lamia y cerberus. La única que no llevaba un nombre de ese estilo y que no le agradaba al Director era del animal "cuervo" jamás le había agradado ni su nombre ni su escuela... Igualmente Makarov sonrió y bajo a ayudar a sus alumnos, tropezando con una silla y estampándose de cara al suelo...

...

_-¿Gray-sama puede ayudar a Juvia con esto?_ -le pidió la chica que siempre hablaba en tercera persona a su amado.

_-Claro_ -se acerco el Fullbuster para tomar una mesa tirando a pequeña del lado opuesto al que la tenia Juvia.

Movieron la mesa para un sitio apartado del gimnasio donde antes se había hecho la fiesta. Allí se colocarían bebidas y comida para antes y después de que se diera la presentación de los "Juegos Mágicos".

_-Ya falta poco para acabar_ -sonrió satisfecho Gray del trabajo que habían hecho en el día- _aunque ya hubiésemos terminado si participara toda la escuela._

_-¿Natsu-san y Lucy-san no iban a venir?_ -pregunto curiosa intentando recordar si habían mencionado algo al respecto.

_-Pff... Habrán salido a una cita_ -rió sabiendo de los sentimientos de su mejor amigo incluso antes que él mismo- _¿A Lucy le gustara Natsu?_

_-¿C-cita?_ -había quedado en esa palabra, de repente su imaginación comenzó a volar y se imagino a ella misma en una hermosa tarde durante una cita con su Gray-sama.

_-¿Juvia, Juvia?_ -sacudió la mano delante de ella pero nada, no reaccionaba.

Suspiro y miro hacia afuera del gimnasio, vio que Levy y Gajeel acomodaban otra mesa pero el chico molesto de que ella fuera tan lenta la agarraba solo y se burlaba mientras ella inflaba las mejillas.

-¿Levy sabrá? -se pregunto a si mismo, había notado que ella y Lucy eran buenas amigas así que no le extrañaría que hablaran de ese tipo de temas.

Se encamino hacia ellos esperando preguntarle sobre eso. Juvia había quedado con corazones en los ojos y las manos sobre el pecho ya que sentía que estaba a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco.

_-Gray-sama..._ -murmuro comenzando a reaccionar, pero... No lo vio- _¿¡Gray-sama!?_ -empezó a buscar desesperadamente incluso debajo de las mesas y tan despistada que no noto que estaba en una esquina del gimnasio, se colo debajo de las sillas arrastrándose por ellas pensando que podría estar ahí.

_-¡Hey, Levy!_ -llamo a la chica el muchacho que sin saberlo había hecho que Juvia iniciara una extraña y cómica búsqueda.

_-Hola Gray_ -saludo amistosamente con una sonrisa la McGarden, apartando la vista de Gajeel.

_-Emm... Quería preguntarte una cosa_ -miro a su alrededor verificando que no hubiera nadie y no lo había, ahora sólo quedaba deshacerse de Gajeel- _a solas._

_-¿Huh?_ -ella lo miro preguntándose de que podía tratarse.

_-¿¡Qué rayos haces!?_ -grito Gajeel asustado a ambos.

"¿Qué le pasa?" Se preguntaba Levy mirándolo de reojo sin atreverse a girarse. Mientras Gray lo observaba sin poder creer que fuera tan celoso por tener que hablar con Levy un momento. Sin embargo el chico con pircings no miraba a ninguno de ellos, sino a una mancha azul que iba por debajo de las sillas desacomodandolas todas.

_-¡Gray-sama desapareció! ¡Juvia lo esta buscando! ¡Juvia esta muy preocupada!_ -lloraba mientras se movía y ni miraba a su alrededor. ¿En serio podía ser tan despistada?

_-¡Pero si esta aquí!_ -Gajeel sacudió a Gray de la camisa o al menos eso intento, fue de los hombros porque de un momento a otro el chico se encontraba sin ropa, nadie sabe como.

_-¡Gray tu ropa!_ -le advirtió Levy cubriéndose los ojos.

_-¡Maldición! ¿Cuando...?_ -empezó a buscarlas con la mirada ignorando las sacudidas de Gajeel.

_-¡Vístete, idiota!_ -y con esas hermosas palabras el chico de cabello largo lo lanzo contra las sillas, rompiendo algunas y desordenando la mayoría.

_-¡Gray-sama!_ -por fin reaccionaba Juvia e iba hacia él.

Pero antes de que la chica lo alcanzara él ya estaba de pie y corriendo hacia Gajeel, dispuesto a iniciar una pelea. Así fue. En vez de lograr hablar con Levy ahora se encontraba dando y recibiendo golpes con Gajeel. Ninguno estaba seguro de quien era la culpa, de él por no avisar a Juvia, de ella por ponerse a desordenar las cosas de esa forma o de Gajeel por lanzarlo así. Sea como sea ahora sólo consiguieron romper tres sillas y una mesa además de dejar todo en un completo desastre.

_-¿¡Qué están haciendo!?_ -grito la única voz que podía hacer que Gray se detuviera como un gatito asustado, Erza.

_-N-nada_ -respondió enseguida pero recibió un puñetazo de Gajeel por la espalda que lo hizo caer al piso.

_-¡Te descuidaste!_ -se burlo el chico.

Gray más que molestia llego a sentir algo de pena por él. Pelearse delante de Erza era una locura para alguien que no podía controlarla o enfrentarla. ¿Y... Quién podía hacerlo cuando se molestaba? Auch. Todo fue un poco confuso pero se puede decir que Erza saco un fierro de quien sabe donde y lo lanzo directo a la cabeza de Gajeel haciendo que cayera de espaldas. Antes de que pudiera levantarse la pelirroja estaba sobre el sonando sus nudillos. Y bueno, creo que se hacen una idea de como quedo Gajeel. Estaba lo suficientemente bien como para caminar pero tan asustado como para no volver a pelear frente a la Scarlet.

_-Maldición esa loca si que pega fuerte_ -se quejo cuando pensó que no lo escuchaba, zapatilla en la cabeza- _¡Ya para!_

_-¿Dijiste algo?_ -un aura oscura la rodeo y a Gajeel le pareció que de repente era más grande.

_-No_ -respondió al no querer otra paliza.

_-Eso creí_ -sonrió satisfecha y volvió al lado de su novio que nadie vio cuando llego, se había mantenido a un par de metros por precaución- _ahora ordenen todo el desastre que hicieron._

No tuvieron más remedio que hacerle caso, no querían arriesgar sus vidas un día antes de la competencia. Ahora Gajeel entendía a lo que se refería Makarov antes. Al menos recibieron la ayuda de Levy y Juvia con lo que terminaron antes y que les recordaban cada vez que estaban a punto de iniciar otra pelea lo que ocurriría si los atrapaba de nuevo... Por suerte Gray pudo preguntarle por fin a Levy si le parecía que Lucy sentía algo por Natsu a lo que le respondió que nunca se lo había comentado pero era lo más probable. Acordaron idear algún tipo de plan para descubrirlo y juntarlos, plan: Cupido entra en acción para juntar a los dos. Pero el nombre elegido por Gray era muy largo así que decidieron el de Levy: Lazo NaLu. Jugando con las primeras letras de los nombres de ambos pensó que quedaría bien.

...

_-Uff... Más les vale que el gimnasio quede perfecto_ -suspiraba Erza en brazos de su novio.

_-Luego de la paliza que le diste a Gajeel no lo dudo_ -rió tranquilo, ya estaba acostumbrado al carácter de la chica y no es que él se hubiera librado de algunos golpes también...

_-¿Crees que me pase? Quizás haya sido una mala compañera, hace poco se unió a Fairy Tail_ -de repente su preocupación por ser buena compañera salió a flote, tenia cambios repentinos de actitud... De darle unos buenos golpes podía pasar a preocuparse por la persona.

_-Estará bien, va a tener que acostumbrarse_ -le dio un beso en el cuello y le sonrió- _así que... Vas a participar de los Juegos._

_-Si, vamos a levantar a Fairy Tail_ -dijo emocionada y feliz de poder tener el honor de hacerlo.

_-Claro que lo harán, estoy seguro de ello_ -la giro hacia él y apoyo su frente con la suya- _te amo._

_-Yo también_ -se acerco más a él para formar un tierno beso.

¡Pum! El beso fue interrumpido con la brusca apertura de la puerta que daba al patio, donde estaban ellos. ¿Y a quién se le ocurría abrir la puerta de esa forma? Nada más y nada menos que Gajeel y Gray, que se sonrojaron al ver la situación en la que estaban los dos chicos.

_-Y-ya acabamos de ordenar todo_ -informo Gray mirando hacia otro lado al igual que su compañero que rezaba por no ser golpeado de nuevo.

_-¿Y qué hacen aquí?_ -pregunto insinuando a su linda manera que se marcharan.

_-Ya nos íbamos_ -capto Gajeel enseguida y se fueron.

_-¿En que estábamos?_ -menciono Jellal volviendo a lo que estaban para evitar que la chica los criticara.

...

_-¿No deberíamos ir a ayudar en la academia? Deben estar organizando todo_ -comenzaba Lucy mientras caminaba por el borde de la calle, si resbalaba caía al agua ya que allí había un pequeño río que atravesaba la ciudad.

_-Nah, ir a la escuela un domingo debe ser el peor castigo que te puedan dar_ -respondía Natsu caminando con las manos detrás de la nuca y aire despreocupado.

Ver a su amiga caminar por ese sitio le hizo recordar cuando la tiro al agua (Claro que ella lo había arrastrado para que no se salvara tampoco) y le dieron ganas de retomar el juego que tenían. Se acerco "disimuladamente" a su manera, dando un paso gigante hacia ella en menos de un segundo, cosa que no paso desapercibida para la rubia. Lo miro sospechando algo pero no dijo nada, eso si, apuro el paso. El Dragneel se dio cuenta de que se apuraba así que acelero el paso también. Ella se apuro más, él más rápido todavía, y así hasta que acabaron corriendo.

_-¿Por qué corres Lucy?_ -le grito mientras la intentaba alcanzar, ella seguía por el borde...

_-¡Porque me das mala espina!_ -respondió sin mirar hacia atrás y continuo corriendo sin más.

El río se alejo de ambos cuando la rubia giro hacia la izquierda para meterse en una calle y ganar distancia además de intentar distraer a Natsu. "Maldición." Pensó él al ver que no podría llevar a cabo su plan. Pero de repente la chica se detuvo. ¿La razón? Choco contra algo o mejor dicho alguien. Era un hombre más grande tanto en edad como en físico que ella.

_-P-perdón_ -murmuro con una sonrisa intentando que pasara como si nada.

_-¿No ves por donde caminas?_ -pregunto el hombre sin sonar amistoso- _fíjate por donde andas._

_-Ya se disculpo_ -intervino Natsu viendo la situación, se puso a un lado de Lucy y miro al hombre desafiante- _apenas chocaron._

_-No te metas niño_ -detrás del hombre habían cinco personas más aunque el único que hablaba era el mayor, Natsu no noto que una de esas personas lo miro curiosa mientras que otra observaba a Lucy con una sonrisa- _no es asunto tuyo._

_-Lo es si te metes con ella_ -no sabia porque le habían salido esas palabras, pero fueron sinceras.

_-Natsu, no..._ -Lucy se sonrojo ante el comentario del chico pero no quería meterlo en problemas.

_-¿De que escuela son mocosos?_ -pregunto de repente el hombre.

_-Fairy Tail_ -dijo sin pensarlo un orgulloso Natsu sonriendo retador.

_-Tenia que ser_ -dijo tras reír el hombre- _que mocosos más impertinentes. Graben este nombre en sus mentes porque nos volveremos a encontrar pronto: Raven Tail._

Tras decir eso se marcho junto a los otro cinco que los seguían. Tal parecía ser que esa academia se había apurado para llegar... Los vieron alejarse sin decir nada pero como bien había dicho el Director, ese nombre se les quedo grabado en la mente a pesar de que ninguno sabia que era otra academia participante, así como ellos no tenían idea que los dos estudiantes participaban directamente a los juegos.

_-Pff... Patanes_ -bufo Natsu cuando los perdieron de vista. Se volteo a Lucy sonriendo- _te dejo sola un segundo y ya estas metida en problemas. Como se nota que me necesitas._

_-¡Tonto! No te necesito_ -"Sólo a veces..." Dijo mentalmente- _y... Gracias._

_-No fue nada, pero ahora me debes una_ -no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad, ya que estaba... Aprovecharía.

_-Claro, claro_ -le resto importancia e iba a continuar caminando cuando sintió que la atrapaban por los hombros impidiéndole avanzar.

Se acerco a Lucy por detrás y coloco su rostro a un lado del de ella, de forma que pudiera susurrarle al oído. No lograba comprender sus actitudes ni él mismo, jamás se imagino haciendo algo parecido a eso pero por alguna razón que todavía no encontraba, la rubia lo incitaba a esas acciones. Lucy por su parte quedo paralizada y roja al sentir la respiración de su amigo tan cerca de ella, aunque no lo confesara jamás le producía nervios y una sensación en el estómago difícil de describir, creía que era eso a lo que solían decirle "Mariposas en el estómago" pero se suponía que eso sucedía cuando te gustaba alguna persona... Y ahora había comenzado a sentirlas por culpa de Natsu. ¿Eso significaba que ella...?

_-Me devolverás el favor ahora_ -interrumpió sus pensamientos la voz del pelirosa.

_-¿C-cómo?_ -no estaba segura de si había hablado o sólo pensado, pero se quedo en silencio luego de eso.

_-¿Cómo crees?_ -la giro hacia él juntando sus frentes.

"¡Maldición! ¿Qué estoy haciendo?" Pensaba Natsu mientras la veía a los ojos. Noto el sonrojo de la chica y le gusto, la hacia ver más tierna e inocente. Se preguntaba si él también estaría rojo, pero no se apartaba de todas formas. "Ya, Lucy, ya. Si quiere que le pague de esta forma bueno. ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Un momento. ¿¡Por qué rayos lo acepto sin más!? Además no dijo que fuera eso, pero por como esta... ¡Apártalo y ya!" La rubia tenia una lucha interna consigo misma para decidirse que hacer, por un lado quería y por el otro no.

_-Lucy_ -la llamo en un susurro entrecerrando los ojos.

_-Natsu..._ -menciono ella por su parte.

Inconscientemente se fue acercando milímetro a milímetro a él mientras también cerraba los ojos. Y... ¿Quién tenia que aparecer? ¿Gray, Erza? ¡No, Happy! Ese gato tenia un sexto sentido para aparecer en los momentos más inoportunos.

_-¡Se gussstan!_ -ronroneo nuevamente.

_-¡Happy!_ -ambos se separaron a un lado al ver al gato, ya era la segunda ves que los atrapaba. ¿Pero atrapaba en que? Si no habían hecho nada, casi.

_-¡No lo negarooon!_ -se emociono.

_-¿Cómo rayos es que un gato habla?_ -pregunto Lucy molesta maldiciendo eso.

_-Porque no sólo soy un gato. ¡Soy un gato azul!_ -respondió feliz en sus dos patas traseras, era lo último.

_-De todas formas, me sigues debiendo una así que ven aquí_ -la tomo de la mano, seguidos por Happy que sin duda no se perdería el momento.

Caminaron de vuelta hasta el río. Natsu coloco a una algo nerviosa Lucy (¿Para qué mentir? Muy nerviosa) cerca del borde sin que se diera cuenta. La volvió a tomar por el rostro y se acerco a ella, Happy pensaba que por fin iba a besarla y ya tenia brillitos en los ojos con la idea pero entonces tuvo que cambiar su expresión por un completo FacePalm. ¡La había arrogado al río! El muy tonto la empujo al río. Natsu se reía de su broma por fin, aunque en parte quería haberla besado tenia que actuar como siempre, ya era demasiado notorio que le empezaba a gustar aunque no lo asimilara. Lucy cuando saco la cabeza del agua escupió agua de forma similar a una fuente y miro a Natsu con una mirada que decía claramente "Me las vas a pagar." Happy por su parte no estaba seguro si reír o llorar por la tontería de su amigo. Pero bueno... Así era Natsu.

...

Por fin llego el lunes, el día que algunos ansiaban y otros esperaban que nunca llegara, aunque eran minoría. Durante el atardecer del día anterior habían acabado de llegar las academias restantes y ya se habían alojado en sus habitaciones. Todos se levantaron temprano para llegar puntuales a la inauguración del evento. Pero antes cierta rubia debía cobrar venganza... Fue a la habitación de Natsu cuando llegaba la hora de que se levantara, le apago el despertador y con un spray turquesa comenzó a pintar su cabello rosa. Se iría a la primer lavada, pero por ese día lo tendría y no dejaría que se mirara a un espejo siquiera. No es que el turquesa fuera un mal color, a mucha gente le quedaría bien pero a Natsu no le iba para nada, quedaba ridículo. Para suerte de Lucy el chico no se despertaba ni aunque lo moviera para acabar de pintarlo.

Dejo pasar unos cuantos minutos para hacerlo levantar con el tiempo justo. Ellos menos que nadie podían llegar tarde porque iban a ser presentados junto con los demás equipos, así que el Dragneel tendría que apurarse, nada de intentar verse bien.

_-¡Natsu, Natsu, despierta! ¡Te quedaste dormido!_ -lo llamo una "alterada" y divertida Lucy sacando a su amigo de la cama al tirar sus sabanas. Claro, antes de hacer todo esto se había deshecho del tarro del spray- _¡Vamos a llegar tarde!_

_-¿Eh? ¿Qué?_ -la cara de desconcierto que tenia Natsu no tenia precio... Imaginenelo con los ojos a medio abrir, la boca abierta y un hilito de baba por el lado derecho... Ah, y con el cabello turquesa.

_-¡Que llegamos tarde! Hoy es la presentación para la competencia. No me digas que lo olvidaste..._ -coloco las manos en las caderas y lo miro con desaprobación, por dentro se moría de risa.

_-Pero-pero... Si yo había puesto..._ -busco con la mirada perdida su despertador, estaba desactivado y pensó que lo olvido- _mierda._

Se levanto apurado para vestirse con las ropas de siempre, ya en la academia el Director les daría el uniforme que él quería que usaran. Para alivio de Lucy, estaba tan apurado y perdido que ni se miro en un espejo. "¡Bien!" Pensó la chica cuando lo vio salir de su apartamento sin más.

Tuvieron que ir corriendo hasta la academia, pero era una consecuencia más que aceptable para la pequeña venganza de Lucy, ya quería ver la cara de todos cuando lo vieran con el cabello así... Pese a todo el peinado era como siempre aun sin haberse peinado, lo que hizo preguntarse a Lucy si era casualidad o nunca se arreglaba.

_-¡Llegamos!_ -festejo victorioso al alcanzar las puertas de la academia y ver que todavía iban llegando personas- _y con tiempo._

_-No celebres tanto, tenemos que buscar a los demás para cambiarnos_ -le recordó Lucy.

Les habían dicho que tenían que ir a los vestidores del gimnasio, así sería más fácil. Cuando llegaron allí estaban cambiados Gray, Erza y Elfman. Sus ropas eran geniales (Las de la serie). Pero todos quedaron mirando a Natsu sin saber que expresión poner al verlo así. Gray tras un momento comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, molestaría a su amigo por el resto de su vida. Elfman pestañeó varias veces para asegurarse de que no se había dormido. ¿Desde cuando Natsu tenia el pelo turquesa? Y Erza lo observo sin hacer o decir nada, sólo con la boca abierta.

_-¿Qué pasa? ¡No me digan que olvide vestirme como el idiota de Gray!_ -se miro a si mismo asegurándose que sus ropas estaban en su lugar y efectivamente así era- _menos mal... Pensé que era contagioso._

_-Shh_ -hizo la seña desde detrás de él Lucy para que los demás disimularan.

Captaron al instante que ella había sido la responsable y sin duda no perderían esta oportunidad para molestar a Natsu ellos también, luego de tantas bromas gastadas era justo. Les dieron las ropas que se debían poner y se acercaron a un pequeño cuarto donde sólo estaban ellos, supuestamente en otros siete cuartos estaban el resto de los participantes. Tendrían que esperar a que los llamaran, aunque Lucy si que demoraba en cambiarse, mejor que fueran los últimos.

...

Todos estaban sentándose en las sillas que habían sido acomodadas el día de ayer para la presentación. El Director esperaba el momento para subir al escenario montado como para la fiesta y así podar inaugurar su evento favorito. En el lugar estaban los Directores de cada academia participante, pero los estudiantes que querían animar a sus equipos llegaban a la tarde, así que sólo se podían encontrar estudiantes de Fairy Tail. Habían dos miembros del Consejo Escolar para asegurarse de que nada ocurriera de nuevo, Ultear y Shitou, quien había defendido a Fairy Tail antes. El tiempo paso y cuando todo estuvo listo, Makarov subió al escenario con una sonrisa.

_-Bienvenidos sean nuestros invitados a participar del evento que se celebra cada cuatro años, que a mi me gusta llamar Juegos Mágicos_ -inicio con esas palabras y todos aplaudieron en señal de bienvenida a las otras escuelas aunque aun no estuvieran a la vista, al menos los Directores si- _antes de explicar como se realizara este evento, quiero presentar a los equipos participantes. De Quatro Cerberus..._ -se abrió la puerta para dar la entrada a este equipo sin que los demás lo vieran- ¡_Rocker. War Cry. Nobarly. Yaeger y Sems!_ -uno a uno fueron ingresando, algunos sonriendo y otros con su típica palabra.

_-¡Salvaje!_ -se sentía cuando entraron y de parte del publico se devolvió el grito, obviamente por su Director.

_-De Blue Pegasus_ -otra de las puertas se abrió dando paso a los mencionados- _¡Hibiki Lates. Eve Tearm. Jenny Realight. Ren Akatsuki e Ichiya Vandalay!_ -al entrar mostraron diferentes poses, todos juntos en el centro del escenario.

Ichiya estaba en el centro extendiendo el brazo derecho y levantando la mano izquierda hasta la altura de su cabeza con la palma hacia él, con una mirada que intentaba seducir... Ya sabrán el resultado. A su izquierda estaba Hibiki con los brazos cruzados por delante de él formando una cruz, sonriendo. Al lado de Hibiki estaba Eve, podría decirse que el de pose más normal, con una mano extendida hacia el publico como si los invitara a algo, también sonriendo. Al lado derecho de Ichiya estaba Ren sosteniendo su chaqueta con ambas manos y mirando con confianza a su alrededor, pero luego cambio su pose a la grulla... Sólo se había estado preparando Mientras Jenny estaba al otro lado de Ren con una mano en la cintura y la otra lanzando un beso al publico, sonriendo alegre.

Todos miraron sin comentar ante la presentación del equipo... Sin palabras, ya se veían que eran raros, aun más que los otros que entraron diciendo "Salvaje". Makarov los hizo colocarse a un lado y continuo llamando a los demás.

_-De Lamia Scale..._ -fueron ingresando a medida que los nombraba- _¡Lyon Bastia. Sherry Blendy. Yuka Suzuki. Chelia Blendy y Toby!_ _¿No tiene apellido...?_ -murmuro lo último para él mismo.

Los de Lamia Scale se colocaron a un lado de los demás equipos siendo recibidos con un cálido "¡Más les vale ganar!" de su Directora. Todos estos equipos habían sido recibidos con aplausos, incluso los segundos aunque fueran más... ¿Leves?

_-De Mermaid Heels..._ -momento de las chicas- _¡Kagura Mikazuchi. Beth. Arania. Risley y Milliana!_ -ingresaron todas sonriendo y Beth saludando. "Y yo decía del chico de Lamia Scale... ¡De ellas ninguna aparece el apellido y la que si es complicado!" Pensaba sonriendo Makarov.

Quedaban cuatro equipos por presentar, mientras los de Fairy Tail comenzaban a ponerse impacientes. Luego de que acabaron los aplausos para las chicas los de Blue Pegasus dejaron de mirarlas, ganándose desde ya la fama de pervertidos, continuo la presentación.

_-De Raven Tail..._ -dijo con un tono algo molesto que intento disimular bajando el tono, lástima que no lo consiguió- _¡Nullpuding. Flare Corona. Obra. Kurohebi y...!_ -no pudo acabar de terminar cuando una de las puertas se abrió de golpe.

_-¡Vamos viejo, ya quiero salir!_ -nada más y nada menos que Natsu impaciente.

_-¡Espera tu turno!_ -respondió en un grito el anciano haciendo que el chico volviera a cerrar la puerta- _bueno, Raven Tail_ -no se dio cuenta de que había olvidado mencionar a alguien, pero tampoco le interesaba demasiado, aunque tenia que ser objetivo en verdad detestaba esa academia, si fuera por él ni participaría.

_-Olvidaron mencionarte_ -le comento Nullpuding a la chica con capucha.

_-No importa, así no sabrán_ -sonrió sin que se mostrara su rostro.

_-Ahora... Sabertooth_ -les toco el turno a los tigres- _¡Rufus. Orga Nanagear. Rogue Cheney. Sting Eucliffe y Yukino Aguria!_

Todos hicieron su ingreso con Sting a la cabeza, que agitaba sus puños en el aire y sonreía como si esperara una oleada de aplausos para su entrada. Pero... Nada.

_-Cri, cri... Cri, cri..._ -dijo un chistoso entre la multitud haciéndose pasar por un grillo.

¿Qué había pasado para que a ellos no los aplaudieran? Simple. Eran una academia a la que casi todos detestaban porque según se sabia, creían que eran mejores que los demás ya que para ingresar a Sabertooth se deben pasar difíciles exámenes, no por nada era la mejor academia en cuanto a enseñanza.

_-¿Qué les pasa?_ -Sting quedo en la posición de festejo pero ya sin la sonrisa, mirando a todos.

_-Quizás no les agradamos_ -dio una posibilidad Yukino.

_-Pff... Ya nos admiraran cuando los dejemos por el suelo_ -recupero su sonrisa el rubio y todos fueron al lugar que les correspondía para esperar.

_-¡Fairy Tail!_ -dijo con más ánimos Makarov- _¡Gray Fullbuster. Erza Scarlet. Elfman Strauss. Natsu Dragneel y Lu...! ¿¡Dónde esta!?_

Todos entraron saludando, sonriendo y siendo recibidos por la oleada más grandes de aplausos hasta el momento, claro, si era su academia. Pero... Faltaba Lucy que no entraba aun. ¿Quieren saber que paso? Sencillo, se había quedado atrás apropósito para que Natsu no intentara matarla cuando todos se rieran de su nuevo look. Y las risas no se hicieron esperar cuando lo vieron.

_-¿Usas peluca mujercita?_ -se burlo a gritos Gajeel que no paraba de reír- _¿Quieres pedirle de nuevo la falda a la conejita?_

Ahora usaba "Conejita" para referirse a Lucy, así le recordaría su disfraz en la fiesta. Natsu más desconcertado no podía estar. Y sus compañeros que habían estado aguantando las risas como podían ahora fueron libres de expresarlas.

_-¿Sabes? Ese color no te queda_ -comento Sting que poco más se tiraba al piso y rodaba con las carcajadas.

_-¿Ah, lo dice un marica con pendiente?_ -le devolvió Natsu acercándose a él, lo que no sabia era su color de cabello.

-¿Acaso quieres pelear marica azul? -chocaron sus frentes, Natsu pensando que se refería azul por su uniforme.

_-No me importaría patearle el trasero a un imbécil como tú_ -ya estaban listos para pelear.

_-Chicos no..._ -Makarov hizo poco esfuerzo por detenerlos, aunque maldecía porque siempre tenia que ser su academia la que estuviera en problemas.

Uno, dos, tres golpes fueron dados por los chicos. Gray que vio una pelea iniciada con Erza delante pensó que sería mejor detenerlos, pero cuando se acerco para separarlos lo empujaron haciendo que golpeara a la pelirroja con un codo. Se miro hacia atrás sabiendo que sucedería y efectivamente recibió un empujón aun más fuerte que lo lanzo a la nube de humo entre Sting y Natsu mientras se golpeaban, no iba a quedarse tan tranquilo mientras le pegaban así que se defendió también.

_-¡Dejen de pelear! ¡Están armando un escándalo!_ -les grito Erza, pero sólo volaron las ropas de Gray hacia ella, era el colmo- _¡Agh!_

Se metió ella también, dispuesta a separarlos aunque fuera a golpes, aprenderían. Lucy decidió que ya habría pasado el momento en que Natsu se diera cuenta de su cabello así que salió con una gran sonrisa imaginando la expresión de su amigo, pero lo que vio fue la típica pelea. Ahora era ella la que estaba medio perdida sin saber como se había llegado a esa situación. Vio cuatro cabelleras, una oscura, una pelirosa que identifico como Natsu, una rubia y una pelirroja. Imagino que la oscura era Gray ya que siempre se peleaba con Natsu y la roja debía ser Erza intentando pararlos, pero... ¿Y la rubia? Algún otro problemático.

_-¡Eso es una pelea de hombres!_ -grito Elfman pese a que Erza estaba también, para el toodo era "hombres"

Lucy se acerco un poco a su equipo sin fijarse en los demás, procurando no ser golpeada por los cuatro que iban de aquí para allá. Pero para su mala suerte ahora, fue empujada por Gray haciendo que cayera de culo al piso. Gray se levanto y quedo a un lado de ella, mientras ahora pudo fijarse en los otros tres que se habían separado también, mirándose ya con rivalidad.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de par en par al ver al rubio, pero si él estaba ahí significaba que también... Recorrió con la mirada a los otros grupos y vio que habían cuatro personas que la miraban curiosos. Regreso su mirada al rubio y no pudo más que sonreír feliz.

_-Sting..._ -dijo al aire llamando la atención del mismo.

El rubio giro para ver quien lo había llamado, reconociendo la voz. Una gran sonrisa de alegría, no de confianza como antes, se dibujo en su rostro y fue directo a la chica que se había levantado para abrazarse. Todos quedaron confundidos y atónitos. ¿Lucy conocía a los de Sabertooth? ¿Qué rayos?

Makarov intentando acabar con el lío armado continuó pese a que detrás de él las academias estaban mirando confundidos a Lucy y Sting, al igual que el público.

_-Y la última academia..._ -se abrió la última puerta, dando paso a los otro cinco participantes.

* * *

Antes que nada promoción al final de estas notas, luego de que responda a sus Reviews (?)  
Léanlas que pueden tener un premio Uuhh~

Ahora...  
Shii Hasta Makarov apoya el GaLe *o*

¿Reconocieron la canción que canta Orga? xD  
¡Si! Es la misma que la del manga~ Sera algo así como la canción que lo identifique.

Estaba indecisa en si aparecería Raven Tail o no, pero al final decidí que lo haría más interesante. Estuve a esto *Señala sin que la puedan ver siquiera* De olvidarme de ellos.

Jujuju ¿Quién más apoya el Plan Lazo NaLu? \*-*/  
Por cierto, no tengo idea de como llegue al momento de devolverle el favor. No tenia planeado eso, de todas formas me gusto. Aunque... ¡Natsu es un tontooo!

Y... ¿Ya se hacen idea de la relación entre Lucy y Sabertooth? ¡Es obvia! =D  
Lo que falta es que se sepa que relación tenia con cada uno de ellos 1313 xD

**clairedamoon:** ¡Que bueno! asdasd A veces me sale la parte cómica xP

**NaLu-Chan:** Jajaja ¡Shii! Natsu Natsu Bunny  
(\_/) Se veía super sexy (?)  
(='.'=) Y Lucy con sus palabras dulces :$ Al menos sirvió un poco para que Natsu la pusiera nerviossa  
(")_(") Me alegra que te gustara~ *o*

**MajoDragneel:** Aaaaquí~ Ojala te gustara este también *3*

**DragonSlayerAgua:** Sii No estaba segura si hacer que se besaran o que Juvia se desmayara antes de la emoción, pero al final dije "Taa, total, así avanza más" .

**Solanco:** Geeenial que te gustara~ Espero que este cap también :3

**NaLu y SasuSaku:** Hum. Aquí le dirá más Conejita, le recordara eso por el resto de su vida o.ó Y... No creo que haya Lemon, si acaso alguna insinuación pero algo explicito así dudo muuucho de mi x)

**sayuki yukimura:** Y no sólo Hibiki, Sting también. Cuando ya estaba a punto de conseguir a Lucy... ¡Competencia! Pobre D: Aunque por ahora Hibiki no hizo nada :3

**AkiraxKnight:** Es tan tiernoo Y creo que haré que se vaya poniendo más celoso x3

** .yan:** No estoy segura de si poner RoWen, pero me gusta como se ven juntos así que es posible. Ya hubo un pequeñito indicio, quizás me decida a hacerlos otra pareja del Fic~ Sting ya se ve que va a causarle celos a Natsu. ¡Abrazo a Su Lucy! xD

**Nate Dragneel:** Jajaja ¡Pero Sabertooth tenia que estar! Van a ser importantes acá *3* Además me encanta Sting y tenia que entrar xD JusJus Si me espera una tortura creo que mejor me voy a esconder a la academia, nadie me notara *Super espia* o *Super ninja* e.e

**AgathaxB:** ¿Verdad? Eso no es de hombres o.ó Recién días después se atreve a preguntar Leeento...

**Gabe Logan:** Siip Me gustaron las personalidades borrachas del OVA, tenia que usarlas x) Sting ya causo problemas con Natsu, locos .-. Ahora le falta a Gajeel y Rogue . De Flare todavía no estoy segura, más o menos como en la serie supongo~

**Huachi-sama:** Claro que te entiendo ;3 Se van sintiendo poco a pocoo~ Aunque tengo que ir avanzando más el GaLe, parecía que cuando Gray fue a hablar con Levy Gajeel saltaba por eso

**Nama:** Hmm... Si ya veremos si hay otro mejor, depende de la inspiración e ingenio que tenga xP Me alegra que te gustara *w*

**SORA-CHAN:** Más o menos hay una idea de como serán :3 Aunque falta saber la última academia... *Suspenso* O.O

**Tsuki Kuroi:** Aquí tienes el otro cap =P Ojala no me haya tardado mucho, no me fije cuando actualice la última vez~

**CarmenTaisho:** Jajaja Si, me pareció que no era el momento para que Natsu le preguntara o algo, mejor que lo hiciera cuando estaba bien consciente de todo ~o.o~ Y claro, a mi me paso lo mismo con Lisanna xD Pero como que Natsu no le presto demasiada atención luego y quede feliz.

**AnikaDrganeel:** xDD Tranqui, a mi me ha pasado de que me despisto y luego quedo ._. Juju Bueno ahora ya sabrás cuando actualizo :)

**Suzu-Chii:** Yo imagino a Gajeel como gusanito y me rió sola xD Natsu super fashion girl~ Ok no .

**Captain Ea Rayos:** ¡Genial! =O Espero que te siga gustando ;D

Ahora bien... Dos preguntas y quien adivine las dos puede reclamar su recompensa xD  
1.¿Cual es la academia que queda por presentarse?  
2.¿Quién es la chica de Raven Tail de la que no mencione el nombre?

El/la que adivine puede elegir entre hacerme la pregunta que quiera de este Fic o pedirme un One-shot de lo que quiera, ya sea parejas o algún momento y esas cosas. (Excepto Lemmon xD)

Nos vemos prontooo  
Suerte en la adivinanza~ Bye bye


	13. El pasado

Pensaba actualizar otro Fic primero pero luego pensé "Se acerca la Navidad. ¡Quiero hacer algún especial de eso!" Así que actualizo este para acabar la presentación y poder hacer un especial xD

Además no estaré en mi casa dos o tres días y no quería demorarme más .

Sinceramente en el momento de elegir quienes formarían el último equipo me costo mucho, pero al final creo que quedara bien para lo que pienso hacer luego~

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Habla_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Capítulo 13 - El pasado...**

_-¡Fairy Tail!_ -acabo de decir el Director, dejando con la boca abierta a la casi todos los presentes.

_-¿¡QUÉ!?_ -fue la respuesta general por parte de todos.

_-Creo que olvide mencionar que la Academia anfitriona tiene derecho a competir con dos equipos_ -rió por lo bajo Makarov- _¡Gajeel Redfox. Mirajane Strauss. Laxus Dreyar. Juvia Loxar y Jellal Fernandes!_ -y al igual que los otros equipos ingresaron uno a uno.

Al principio los aplausos fueron algo bajos por la confusión, pero enseguida aplaudieron con la misma fuerza que para recibir a los otros de Fairy Tail. Sting y Lucy habían dejado de abrazarse para mirar a los otros rivales, sin sentir la mirada furiosa de Natsu sobre ellos.

_-¡Bien, ahora que todos los equipos se han presentado... Puedo dar por iniciada oficialmente esta semana de los Juegos Mágicos!_ -acabo por decir el anciano recibiendo una oleada de aplausos mayor a las anteriores. Una vez todo volvió a ser silencio faltaban cosas por explicar- _serán tan sólo cinco días, de lunes a viernes. Las academias invitadas se alojaran en habitaciones de la escuela. Cada día habrán dos tipos de competencias, una general y otra que involucre a dos participantes de entre todas las academias pero todas deben cumplir las dos competencias. Es decir... Podría ser algo como Lamia Scale vs. Blue Pegasus y luego de ellos Mermaid Heels vs. Quatro Cerberus y así sucesivamente. Hay pocas reglas y todas son sencillas... Hay carteles que las explican por toda la academia. Por último, las clases están suspendidas hasta que el evento acabe. Hoy a las tres de la tarde los quiero a todos aquí, sean puntuales porque no los esperaremos... ¡Por ahora tienen el resto del día libre!_

Esos significaba: Fiesta. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos (del publico) y fueron a caminar, a beber, comer o hablar con otras personas. En el escenario quedaban los equipos que poco a poco se iban marchando.

_-¿Qué haces aquí, Lu?_ -le pregunto Sting a la rubia captando su atención de vuelta.

_-¿Recuerdas que en una carta mencione que iba a apuntarme a una nueva academia? Pues... Aquí estoy_ -respondió con una sonrisa y extendiendo los brazos como si estuviera presentando a Fairy Tail.

_-No tenias porque venir con las moscas_ -suspiro el chico pero sonrió al ver feliz a su amiga.

_-Lucy-sama_ -llamo Yukino acercándose junto a los demás.

_-¡Yukino!_ -y de repente la chica tenia a Lucy encima de ella- _¿Cómo estas? ¡Dios, me da nostalgia! ¿Recibiste mi carta? Supongo que si._

_-Claro, hace días y se las di para que las leyeran_ -respondió con una dulce sonrisa- _Sting-sama lloro como un niño._

_-¿Qué dices?_ -se defendió enseguida con un sonrojo en las mejillas lo que causo la risa de Lucy- _¡Yo no llore! Y menos como un niño._

_-¿Entonces te caía agua de los ojos?_ -hablo Rogue mirando a su mejor amigo.

_-¡No ayudas! Además tu estuviste triste durante una semana_ -lo apunto con un dedo intentando que centraran más su atención en el chico de la capa.

_-Tengo grabado en la memoria que Sting lloro y Rogue se deprimió..._ -hizo saber el chico del sombrero, Rufus.

_-¡Tú y tu memoria no ayudan!_ -dijo Stign a lo que el de ojos rojos sólo miro hacia otro lado.

_-¿Quienes son ellos? Nos miran demasiado..._ -comento manteniendo la mirada fija en una sola dirección- _ah, son de Fairy Tail. ¿No?_

Si, todavía no se habían ido y no pensaban hacerlo hasta tener alguna explicación, sobre todo Natsu que poco más le salía humo de las orejas. El otro equipo de Fairy Tail si se había marchado ya, al igual que Elfman. Ahí quedaban Erza, Gray y Natsu. Gray estaba de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, mientras que Erza estaba mirándolos a todos de forma algo calculadora. Lucy noto el estado de sus amigos así que agarro a Yukino y Sting de las manos y los guió hacia donde estaban los otros tres esperando que el resto de Sabertooth la siguiera.

_-Perdón por no presentarlos antes_ -rió nerviosa al ver las caras de pocos que tenia aquel trío- _ellos son de Sabertooth, mi antigua academia._

Silencio. Los de Sabertooth no era necesario que hablaran y los de Fairy Tail no acababan por comprender las palabras de Lucy. La chica dulce y alegre que conocían... ¿¡Iba a Sabertooth!? Allí sólo ingresaban los mejores alumnos del país, los que destacaran en inteligencia o deportes o al menos fueran increíbles en alguna materia o la mayoría. Además era una escuela muy dura con las reglas, aquel que las desobedecía... Tendría un castigo, siempre variaba pero jamás era una tontería como "Te quedas castigado sin recreos una semana" no, Sabertooth iba a lo grande, podía llegarse incluso a la expulsión.

_-¿¡Ibas a Sabertooth!?_ -reaccionaron de repente los tres a la misma vez.

_-No te imagino allí..._ -comento Gray intentando encajar el perfil de Lucy con la academia, no quedaba.

_-Es cierto, esa academia es demasiado... Recta, puede que sea de las mejores pero si cometes un error..._ -Erza tampoco lograba ver a la chica entre ellos.

_-Además..._ -todos esperaban que Natsu diera alguna buena razón por la que Lucy no entraba bien en esa academia, pero claro hablamos de Natsu- _¿¡Ibas con esos gatitos!? ¿Con una rata rubia?_

_-¡Natsu!_ -lo intento callar la Heartfilia pero antes...

_-¡Ven aquí pedazo de imbécil!_ -Sting ya se había lanzado para golpear a Natsu.

_-¡Cuando quieras Sty!_ -grito el Dragneel devolviendo los golpes y dándole un nuevo apodo al rubio. (Sty por "Pocilga")

_-Maldito..._ -pensó que tendría que darle él también un apodo y lo primero que pensó fue en "Marica" pero quedaba muy común, así que- _¡Pixy!_

_-¿P-pixy?_ -repitió Lucy ante la gracia que le hizo el apodo.

_-Supongo que en vez de hada (Fairy) simplemente lo llamo duendecito (Pixy)_ -comento Erza esta vez sin detener la pelea.

_-Creo que Sting-sama y Natsu-sama serán buenos amigos_ -Yukino miraba la pelea y como iba golpe uno por uno.

_-¿Tú crees?_ -la rubia dudaba de que así fuera, si este era el inicio...- _¿Erza no vas a detenerlos?_

_-¿Por qué? Las reglas no dicen que no deba haber peleas entre las academias_ -dijo levantando y bajando los hombros.

_-Si lo dicen, lo recuerdo claramente_ -intervino Rufus- _es la regla número dos._

_-Pff... Este debe ser un cerebrito_ -bufo Gray lanzando una mirada molesta al rubio. Ya por ser de Sabertooth le caía mal y sumándole que lo veía algo creído...

_-Y sin duda que sera suficiente para ganar_ -alego seguro el chico- _recuerdo todo Gray Fullbuster, no te confíes._

_-Mejor recuerda esto: Fairy Tail les pateara el trasero_ -sonrió retadoramente- _y yo a ti especialmente._

_-Oh, eso deseo verlo_ -obviamente no lo lograría, puede que no fuera el mejor en deportes pero tampoco era malo así que... Era uno de los mejores de su academia, alguien de Fairy Tail no lo vencería.

_-Q-que bien se están llevando todos_ -ni ella misma se lo creía. Lucy veía como peleaban Natsu y Sting y discutían Gray y Rufus- _¡Ya paren de pelear! _-bramo.

Todos quedaron en silencio y congelados como buenos chicos. "Me siento orgullosa, Lucy ya los pone a raya también." Pensaba Erza con una sonrisa y lágrimas de felicidad y orgullo. Gray lanzaba disimuladas miradas de rabia a Rufus que tan sólo lo ignoraba con una sonrisa. Yukino sonreía llena de recuerdos y veía a Lucy que también sonrió luego de un momento.

_-Parece que Lucy te sigue manteniendo a raya_ -le dijo Orga a Sting, era la primera vez que hablaba en la conversación.

_-No seas idiota, ella no me mantiene a raya_ -se cruzo de brazos y cerro los ojos seguro de lo que decía.

_-Pues que yo recuerde nunca peleabas cuando te detenía_ -Orga pese a estar disfrutándolo no sonreía ni nada, sólo miraba a Sting sin más, parecía que sólo demostraba sentimiento cuando cantaba...

_-¡Recuerdas mal entonces!_ -le grito Sting.

_-No Sting, yo también lo recuerdo_ -Rufus, Rufus y su memoria...

_-Otra vez el patán de la memoria_ -suspiro Gray.

_-Tú debes tener memoria de mosquito Fullbuster_ -soltó al aire.

_-¿Qué acaso quieres...?_ -fue cortado por la mano de Erza frente a él.

_-Él mismo lo dijo, las reglas no dejan que las academias se peleen entre si_ -recordó la pelirroja con una mirada seria- _así que yo misma los detendré si intentan causar problemas. ¿Esta claro?_

Gray no respondió simplemente giro el rostro hacia otro lado. Orga se marcho diciendo tan sólo "Adiós" seguido por Rufus que al parecer iba satisfecho por haber dejado molesto a un nuevo rival. Natsu y Sting se dedicaban miradas y casi echaban chispas por los ojos. El ambiente no era le mejor del mundo que digamos... Las únicas que estaban tranquilas eran Yukino y Lucy, Erza sólo lo aparentaba para no causar problemas pero en el fondo si les gustaría poner en su lugar a esos chicos.

_-Lucy_ -llamo la Scarlet.

_-¿Si?_ -respondió enseguida la rubia para no molestar más a Erza, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no era bueno hacerla esperar o cuestionarla ahora mismo.

_-Cuéntanos tu historia_ -pidió/ordeno sentándose en el piso del escenario.

_-Etto... C-claro_ -dudo un momento pero ya a esas alturas no importaba, si ya sabían de donde venia.

Se sentó también, frente a Erza. Yukino iba a sentarse al lado de Lucy como solía hacer antes, pero fue apartada por Sting que se sentó enseguida al lado izquierdo de la rubia mientras que al derecho estaba Natsu. Formaron un círculo que quedo así: Erza, Gray, Sting, Lucy, Natsu, Yukino y Erza de nuevo volviendo al orden de antes.

_-¿Por qué ellos se quedan?_ -pregunto Natsu acercándose más a Lucy.

_-Porque somos sus amigos desde antes de que la conocieras siquiera_ -sonrió satisfecho por eso Sting, acercándose también más a Lucy al ver la acción de Natsu- _aunque también conocemos su historia tan bien como ella._

_-Tsk... ¡No me importa eso! Yo soy su mejor amigo_ -le saco la lengua en un acto infantil.

_-¿De dónde sacas eso? -pregunto luego de reírse Eucliffe- yo soy su mejor amigo desde hace años_ -acabo guiñando un ojo lo que causo más rabia en Natsu.

_-¡Da igual! Yo lo soy ahora_ -se giro hacia Lucy mientras todos los demás miraban sin comentar nada- _¿Verdad, Lucy?_

_-Eh... Chicos..._ -bueno, imagino que todos se hacen una idea de lo incomoda de la situación para Lucy. Decir quien es tu mejor amigo frente a dos personas que piensan que lo son no es nada sencillo, menos si uno es tu amigo de años y el otro fue tu mayor soporte en los problemas...

_-¿No ves que no quiere decirlo para no lastimarte? Seras idiota_ -suspiro Sting.

_-¡Ya cállense ustedes dos!_ -acabo por gritarles Erza- _Lucy por favor cuenta tu historia, quiero saber como es eso de Sabertooth._

_-Gracias_ -dijo antes de empezar su historia. Ahora todos estaban en silencio y aunque se notaba que a cierto par le encantaría seguir peleando se mantuvieron quietitos- _nací en la familia Heartfilia._

_-Una de las familias más ricas_ -aclaro Erza por si sus dos amigos no conocían el apellido, aunque el único era Gray.

_-Si. Mis padres iban a Sabertooth también, allí se conocieron y acabaron los estudios juntos, fueron novios y cuando crecieron más se casaron y me tuvieron a mi_ -continuó con el relato ante la mirada ahora atenta de todos- _tuve una infancia feliz, nunca me falto nada y me llevaba realmente bien con el personal de mi casa y mis maestros. Mis padres siempre me llevaban a viajar a algún lugar, también iba al trabajo de papá casi todos los días para ir juntos a casa... Pero mi madre murió cuando tenia diez años_ -bajo la mirada ocultándola con el flequillo, siempre le dolía hablar de ese tema- _mi padre se centro sólo en el trabajo, ya no era amoroso o preocupado, sólo le interesaban los negocios... Supongo que fue su forma de distraerse y lo uso como su refugio. Tiempo después me inscribió en Sabertooth diciendo que allí fue donde conoció a mamá. Me puse muy feliz con eso, pensaba que seguiría su historia y allí encontraría al amor de mi vida_ -sonrió con lo que ahora le parecía una tonta fantasía. Natsu instintivamente miro a Sting y gruño, aunque era imposible que él fuera.

No habían notado que hacia rato ya no había nadie más en el gimnasio. Ni siquiera se escuchaban sonidos desde fuera, parecía que habían abandonado el edificio para mayor tranquilidad al pequeño grupo que estaba ahí sentado. Natsu volvió su mirada a Lucy luego de que hablara sobre lo que pensaba de Sabertooth y sus padres. ¿Y si quería a Sting? ¿Habrían sido novios? Él se consideraba el mejor amigo... ¿Si intentaba algo con Lucy lo dejaría? No. Pero sobre todo... ¿Por qué rayos se estaba preocupando por esas cosas? Si Lucy sólo era su amiga, su mejor amiga si, pero nada más. ¿O no? Aunque últimamente estaba teniendo extrañas reacciones con ella.

_-Pero Sabertooth no era como lo imagine_ -siguió hablando la rubia levantando la mirada por fin- _no tenia alegría, todos cumplían con las reglas y el que no... Era castigado. Había que pasar un examen cada año para que te permitieran inscribirte, aunque fueras un antiguo alumno si no pasabas el examen no podías ingresar. Yo pase todos los años sin problemas, pero aun así... Me faltaba la alegría. Pasaron seis años desde la muerte de mi madre. Y desde los doce era amiga de Sting, Yukino y Rogue_ -les sonrió a los tres mencionados como si estuviera agradeciéndoles- _eran los únicos en la academia que me trataban bien, los demás simplemente me molestaban o insinuaban cosas. Aguante esos años en Sabertooth por ellos, porque se volvieron mi único apoyo, ya ni siquiera en mi casa me sentía bien. Así que un día escape..._

Bien, ahí entraba la parte que los de Sabertooth no sabia y cierta parte tampoco los de Fairy Tail. Escucharon unos gritos desde fuera, pero no les prestaron atención y continuaron con lo suyo, además los gritos eran como de apoyo, ni idea tenían de apoyo para que.

_-Viaje durante una semana y llegue a Magnolia_ -una pequeña sonrisa se volvió a dibujar en su rostro- _escuche que aquí había una academia llamada Fairy Tail así que decidí inscribirme, hable con el Director y me agrado mucho además me acepto enseguida. Me siento un poco mal por haberle mentido para que no supiera mi apellido, pero es que si lo sabia podría intentar llamar a mi padre y estaría en problemas... De todas formas, empece las clases en Fairy Tail y poco después ingresaron los de Phantom, hubieron algunos problemas pero todo se resolvió. Y aquí estoy, no creo que me saltee algo importante._

_-¿Qué problemas hubo con Phantom?_ -pregunto intrigado Rogue.

_-Intentaban destruir Fairy Tail_ -explico Erza por la rubia.

_-Como si hubiesen tenido alguna posibilidad... Idiotas_ -Natsu estaba muy seguro de que jamás lo hubiesen conseguido.

_-Claro_ -apoyo Gray- nadie puede acabar con nosotros.

_-No sean tan creídos, los aplastaremos en los juegos_ -recordó Sting- _lo siento Lu, pero ya sabes como es el Director._

_-Lo sé..._ -no los culparía por hacer todo por ganar, además por más que fueran amigos tenían que hacer lo mejor por su academia- _hagan lo mejor que puedan._

_-¿Qué dices Lucy? ¡No les des ánimos!_ -se quejo Natsu mirando a la rubia que sonreía tristemente, vaya a saber que cruzaba por su mente.

_-Son mis amigos, los apoyare_ -resolvió cerrando los ojos sin alterarse- _pero también daré lo mejor de mi por Fairy Tail, esta academia me dio mucho así que no los puedo defraudar._

_-Suena bien por mi_ -concluyo Erza levantándose- _hay otras academias que son amigas también, pero siempre daremos lo mejor por la nuestra._

_-¿Cuanto rato llevamos aquí?_ -a Gray le entro la duda.

_-Casi una hora_ -respondió Yukino sorprendida de lo rápido que paso el tiempo.

_-Supongo que ya tenemos que irnos_ -todos se levantaron con el comentario de Rogue- _bien Fairy Tail, nos vemos en la competencia._

_-Claro_ -Erza y Gray se marcharon a lados opuestos de a donde iban Rogue y Yukino.

Quedaron sólo Sting, Lucy y Natsu. La rubia estaba insegura de por donde escaparse sin que la atrapara alguno de los dos, no quería estar enredada en sus problemas. Era amiga de ambos, cierto, pero detestaba tener que parar peleas cada diez segundos y no parecía que ellos fueran a darle un descanso. La mirada de Natsu pasaba de Sting a Lucy. Y la de Sting de Natsu a Lucy. La chica iba dando pequeños pasos hacia la salida pero...

_-¡Lucy!_ -le saltaron ambos encima, aplastandola.

_-Uhh... E-eso duele..._ -se quejo, al menos así consiguió que se apartaran.

_-¿Quieres venir con los chicos y yo? ¡Así recuperamos algo del tiempo perdido!_ -le ofreció Sting con una gran sonrisa.

_-¡No! Vamos a casa, Happy dijo que nos llevaría una sorpresa_ -invento Natsu enseguida, le tocaría buscar la forma de pedirle a Happy una sorpresa...

_-Pff... ¿Vas a ir a la casa de este idiota?_ -señalo el rubio sin mirarlo, Lucy sólo no comentaba nada.

_-En realidad vivimos juntos. ¡Ja! Trágate esa Sty_ -gozo Natsu ante la mirada furiosa del rubio.

_-¿Es cierto?_ -la sonrisa nerviosa de la chica que no sabia como explicarle para que no pensara mal fue suficiente para decirle que era cierto- _¿Ah, si? ¡Pues nosotros hemos dormido juntos!_

_-¡Sting!_ -lo silencio la muchacha.

_-¿E-en serio?_ -Natsu los imagino en la misma cama durmiendo abrazados y le hirvió la sangre.

_-¡No es lo que piensas!_ -se defendió enseguida Lucy sacudiendo las manos- _es que se quedo a dormir a mi casa y..._

No logro acabar de hablar cuando el Dragneel la tomo por la muñeca y salió corriendo del lugar dejando a un pensativo Sting. "¿Por qué reacciono así? Si sólo compartimos cama, encima de dos plazas y Lucy puso almohadas de por medio. A menos que... ¿Le gusta?" Viendo esa reacción era lo primero que venia a la mente. La pregunta sería: ¿A Lucy le gusta también? Tendría que averiguarlo.

...

Mientras los chicos hablaban y peleaban dentro del gimnasio en el patio de la escuela las demás personas se habían separado en distintas actividades. Las chicas de Mermaid Heels paseaban por la zona para conocer mejor el lugar donde estarían. Los de Blue Pegasus intentaban ligar con las chicas que encontraban, Hibiki se había acercado a Cana, Eve a la pobre Wendy, Ren a Sherry de Lamia Scale e Ichiya había intentado coquetear con Erza, pobre de él... Raven Tail había desaparecido por completo, se habían marchado nada más acabo el discurso. Los de Lamia Scale estaban sentados viendo a los demás, todos excepto Sherry que discutía con Ren. El equipo B de Fairy Tail se había separado en distintos puntos, algunos platicando con otras personas y otros solos pensando. Los chicos de Quatro Cerberus discutían sobre quien era más salvaje. Orga y Rufus estaban sentados sin decir nada y observando a los demás.

_-Sherry se lleva muy bien con ese chico de Blue Pegasus_ -comento Toby viendo la hermosa discusión con ambos algo sonrojados.

_-Eso es amor_ -dijo alegre Chelia.

_-¿Amor? Si están discutiendo_ -Yuka no veía donde estaba la buena relación y menos el tal amor.

_-Gray_ -dijo Lyon al aire viendo como se acercaba el mencionado- _es una sorpresa que participes en los Juegos, pensé que elegirían a alguien más competente._

_-Que casualidad. Yo esperaba lo mismo de Lamia Scale_ -respondió el Fullbuster con una sonrisa- _cuanto tiempo..._

_-Años_ -concordó el peliblanco.

_-¿Se conocen?_ -intervino curioseando Chelia.

_-Prácticamente nos criamos juntos_ -explico Lyon- _fuimos a un orfanato, creo que alguna vez les conté eso._

_-Cierto_ -Yuka apareció también en esta conversación- _pero saliste del orfanato a los diez años._

_-Si, pero aun así continué con Gray, supongo que se podría decir que somos "hermanos"_ -dijo lo último apretando los dientes, al parecer la idea no le agradaba mucho.

FlashBack

_-¡Gray muévete! Me molestas_ -se quejaba un mini Lyon.

_-¡Cállate! Tú me molestas a mi_ -respondía iniciando una pelea Gray.

_-¡Silencio los dos!_ -finalizo la discusión una mujer de cabello corto y negro que conducía un auto.

_-Él empezó_ -señalo Gray a su hermano.

_-¡Mentira! Fuiste tú que no te movías_ -volvió a iniciar la discusión Lyon.

_-¡Basta!_ -grito Ur girándose hacia los niños para dirigirles una mirada de advertencia.

_-¡Ur cuidado!_ -gritaron ambos niños señalando hacia adelante.

Pero fue tarde... Un camión apareció de repente doblando una esquina. El piso resbaloso por la nieve y el hielo hizo que se deslizara hacia donde estaba el auto, chocando y causando un gran accidente. Minutos después llegaron dos ambulancias, cargando a la mujer en una y a los dos niños en otra. Los pequeños lograron salvarse, pero la mujer recibió el mayor golpe...

Fin del FlashBack

_-Nos adopto la misma mujer, Ur_ -aclaro el de Fairy Tail- _pero tuvo un accidente tiempo después donde murió y nos separamos, yo viaje y llegue a Magnolia._

_-Y ahí fue donde los conocí a ustedes y Sherry_ -finalizo su parte Lyon- _¿Sabes? Escuche rumores sobre la hija de Ur, dicen que esta con su padre. Me pregunto porque nunca fue a ver a Ur..._

_-Quien sabe_ -suspiro Gray- _de todas formas, nunca la conocimos._

_-¡Gray-sama!_ -se escucho una voz femenina acercándose.

_-¿Juvia?_ -se volteo el nombrado encontrándose con le chica.

_-Juvia lo estuvo buscando desde hace rato, estaba preocupada_ -explico respirando agitada, al parecer había estado corriendo.

_-¿P-preocupada por qué?_ -no entendía Gray, ni que hubiera un secuestrador por ahí cerca.

_-¿Qué es esto...? ¿Amor a primera vista?_ -todos se voltearon hacia Lyon, que tenia una mano en el pecho y estaba rojo- _¿Cómo te llamas princesa?_

De repente el chico de Lamia sostenía una mano de una sonrojada Juvia. La chica no sabia como reaccionar, parecía que quería decir algo pero no hacia más que tartamudear por lo bajo. Gray por su parte miraba la escena apretando los puños y con cierto tic en una de las cejas.

_-Déjala_ -hablo por fin Gray- _vamos Juvia._

_-S-si Gray-sama_ -una aun más sonrojada Juvia se libero del agarre de Lyon y camino junto a Gray que se marchaba.

_-¡Espera Gray!_ -lo detuvo el recién enamorado- _hagamos un trato, si gano en alguna competencia donde participemos los dos, tendré una cita con Juvia._

_-¿Huh? Eso no me interesa_ -continuó caminando sin mirar a su "hermano".

_-Trato hecho entonces_ -sentenció sentándose.

_-¡Dije que no me interesa!_ -le grito Gray.

...

_-Oh, lo siento no te vi_ -se disculpo un peliazul que acababa de chocar contra una de las chicas de Mermaid Heels.

_-No importa_ -acepto Kagura- _hmm... ¿Te conozco? Me pareces familiar._

_-¿Eh? No creo_ -sonrió como una nueva disculpa- _nos vemos._

_-¡Espera!_ -"Sé que lo conozco... ¿Pero de dónde? Espera... ¿De aquella escuela?" Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par, llenándose de malos recuerdos.

FlashBack

_-Nadie te dijo que dejaras de trabajar_ -una voz masculina y seria le hablaba a una pequeña Kagura en su niñez.

_-M-me duelen las manos..._ -se quejo aguantándose el llanto, tenia sangre por las lastimaduras.

_-¡Nadie te dijo que dejaras de trabajar!_ -le grito ahora esa voz, causando miedo en la niña.

La pequeña, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro hizo lo que el hombre le decía, trabajo. Estaba frente a una gran cantidad de piedras y cemento, los obligaban a trabajar en la construcción de lo que sería en un futuro la empresa del hombre que dirigía todo aquello. Explotación infantil, a eso se había visto sometida durante algunos años. Todos los niños allí eran niños secuestrados, desaparecidos que la policía no logro encontrar. A su alrededor habían muchos otros, todos llevaban ropas parecidas, sucias y viejas, harapos.

_-Padre te solicita Horu_ -ingreso un chico de cabello azul y un tatuaje en el rostro.

_-Voy_ -el hombre no discutió y salio del lugar pasando delante del niño.

Era una de las poquitisimas veces que se veía a aquel niño, tenia la misma edad que todos los demás trabajando pero él era el hijo del "Jefe Fernandes" de todo aquello así que no se veía afectado. El niño dirigió una mirada triste hacia todo el trabajo y por un segundo su mirada se cruzo con la de Kagura, que aterrada porque volviera a aparecer el hombre de antes se puso a trabajar enseguida. El peliazul cerro los ojos un instante con fuerza y salió del lugar, en verdad odiaba lo que hacia su padre... ¿Pero qué podía hacer él, un simple niño, con todos esos hombres y el padre? Además, no era que él fuera totalmente libre.

Fin del FlashBack

_-¡Jellal!_ -una pelirroja se acerco corriendo al peliazul.

_-Ah, Erza. Te estaba buscando_ -se dirigió hacia la mujer recién llegada- _¿Me acompañas a hablar con Ultear antes de la competencia?_

_-Claro_ -acepto tomándole la mano con una sonrisa.

_-Bueno, adiós_ -se despidió Jellal de la chica que estaba paralizada- _siento el empujón._

Se alejaron caminando y hablando alegremente. La sonrisa de Jellal... Kagura la observaba con rabia. Ahora lo recordaba, era inconfundible con ese tatuaje en el rostro. "Jellal Ferndandes... No esperaba volverlo a ver, pero... Me asegurare de borrar tu alegría, así como tu padre borro la mía." La mirada de la chica fue sombría, el padre de ese hombre le había arruinado la infancia y él no había hecho nada, no lo perdonaría.

...

_-Te ves nerviosa_ -le comento una chica con capucha a una pelirroja.

_-¿Hm? Me recuerda al pasado... Eso es todo_ -respondió con una sonrisa algo macabra.

_-¿El pasado? A mi también..._ -sonrió de lado la encapuchada- _¿Qué clase de pasado tuviste Flare?_

_-Uno tormentoso_ -resumió todo en eso.

FlashBack

_-¡Idiota!_ -golpeo el hombre a una mujer pelirroja.

Flare estaba en el rincón de la habitación cubriéndose los oídos con ambas manos, intentando ahogar los gritos de su madre al ser agredida por su esposo... El padre de la niña. Solía emborracharse y al llegar a la casa las golpeaba a ambas, la mayor de las mujeres protegía a su hija escondiéndola en algún lugar de la casa pero había veces en que el hombre llegaba antes y no tenia tiempo... Lamentablemente pasaba la mayoría del tiempo borracho, por lo que vivían golpeadas. Y lamentablemente esta vez tampoco pudo ocultarse.

_-¿No haces nada bien, eh? ¡En esta casa tengo que hacerlo todo yo!_ -un nuevo golpe, un nuevo grito.

_-Todo estará bien... Todo esta bien..._ -murmuraba Flare moviéndose en el lugar intentando no llorar, cosa que no conseguía.

_-¿Y tú que murmuras?_ -se aterro al ver que su padre se giraba hacia ella amenazante.

Pudo ver a su madre tirada y sangrando llena de heridas. Lo odiaba, odiaba a su padre. Más de una vez le pidió a su madre escapar, pero ella siempre se negaba, decía que él cambiaría y podrían ser una familia feliz como siempre soñó... "Mamá vamos, tenemos que escapar. ¿Si? Cuando papá se vaya nos iremos..." Esta vez no aceptaría un no como respuesta. El hombre levanto a la niña y la miro, sosteniéndola por el cuello de su ropa.

_-Y tú eres el mayor problema..._ -le dijo bajando la mirada- _¿Sabes? Fuiste un accidente, yo jamás desee tenerte._

_-D-déjala..._ -la mujer se puso de pie intentando cuidar a su única hija.

_-Sería mejor si no exisitieras..._

El hombre la soltó y levanto el puño en alto de nuevo, iba directo hacia Flare pero su madre se interpuso recibiendo el golpe, el último golpe... Cayo golpeando su cabeza sobre el filo de la mesa y acabo en el piso.

_-¡Mamá!_ -lloro la niña acercándose a la madre- _¡Mamá despierta, vamos!_

Pero no lo hizo. La policía llego en ese momento, fueron llamados por un vecino que asustado por el volumen de los gritos les advirtió. Llegaron para salvar a la niña pero no a la madre, murió por el golpe en la cabeza. Arrestaron al hombre y entregaron a la niña a un hombre dueño de una escuela-internado.

Fin del FlashBack

_-¿Y tú?_ -pregunto Flare sin explicar porque su pasado fue así, sólo lo recordó.

_-Mi pasado... Es complicado_ -dijo simplemente alejándose de ahí. "Fairy Tail..."

...

_-¡Ultear!_ -llamo Jellal llegando con Erza.

_-Por fin llegas_ -suspiro acercándose- _hola Erza._

_-Hola_ -ambas mujeres habían llegado a llevarse bien después de aclarar todo.

_-Así que... ¿Están listos los papeles?_ -pregunto Jellal directamente.

_-Casi, estarán para la próxima semana_ -sonrió feliz la mujer.

_-Una niña... Es maravilloso_ -de repente el instinto maternal de Erza salió a flote, imaginando a Ultear con una pequeña niña en brazos.

_-Si, me alegro de que por fin vaya a poder tenerla conmigo_ -lo había estado intentando durante mucho tiempo y ahora gracias a Jellal iba a conseguirlo.

FlashBack

_-¿Entonces...?_ -Jellal quiso saber todo rápidamente, no tenia la mejor de las relaciones con esa mujer.

Ultear se había sorprendido cuando apareció el chico con Erza, pero no le molesto mientras la ayudara así que los dejo pasar a ambos. Ahora se encontraban sentados en la sala de estar de la chica. Erza ansiosa por una explicación.

_-Necesito que vengas conmigo a pedir a mi hija_ -dijo directamente.

_-¿Hija?_ -la Scarlet paso la mirada de Ultear a Jellal rápidamente- _¿Qué tiene que ver Jellal en eso?_

_-Pues... Estamos casados_ -dijo sencillamente.

_-¿¡Qué!?_ -se levanto del asiento mirando al chico que sólo mantuvo la mirada gacha.

_-Lo siento por no decírtelo, pero no es un casamiento como tú crees_ -hablo sin levantar la cabeza- _ambos padres nuestros tienen una buena posición en el gobierno, así que quisieron que sus hijos se casaran. Ultear y yo. Nunca lo aceptamos en realidad y casi conseguimos cancelar la boda. Pero... Un día vimos un hogar de niños, en el patio y mirando hacia la calle había una pequeña llorando por su familia. Al parecer murieron, a Ultear le recordó a si misma en cierto modo así que quiso adoptarla. La acompañe para ver que necesitarían, no me agradaba mucho pero pasábamos tiempo juntos buscando la forma de cancelar la locura de nuestros padres..._

_-Me dijeron que necesitaba estar casada antes de adoptar a la niña_ -continuo la historia Ultear- _nos la presentaron y prácticamente me enamore de ella, quería que fuera mi hija y sacarla de allí. No era un mal hogar pero necesitaba una familia, yo la entendía. Lo hablamos mucho y decidimos que nos casaríamos, complaceríamos a nuestros padres y adoptaríamos a la niña, luego nos divorciaríamos y fin._

_-Entonces... Están casados_ -concluyo Erza- _¿Van a adoptar a la niña? ¿Van a ser padres?_

_-Vamos a adoptar a la niña, pero no vamos a ser padres juntos_ -aclaro Jellal- _nos vamos a divorciar y voy a ayudarla con las cosas que necesite para cuidarla, pero no seremos padres._

_-Fue el trato que hicimos, adoptaríamos y nos divorciaríamos_ -Ultear apoyo- _por acuerdo yo me quedaría con la niña y me ocuparía de ella, Jellal no tendrá nada más que ver. No pienses que quisimos casarnos, pero era la única forma._

_-Yo..._ -no sabia que responder, Erza estaba confundida.

_-Además, se nota el cariño que te tiene Jellal_ -sonrió picara.

_-¡U-ultear!_ -se sonrojo Jellal.

_-¿Qué? Si es cierto_ -se echo para atrás en el sofa donde estaba sentada, viendo a ambos rojos- _hacen linda pareja._

_-De todas formas_ -intento cambiar de tema el chico- _¿Cuando estarán los papeles?_

_-En poco tiempo, no me dieron una fecha exacta_ -volvió a estar seria- _me llamaran cuando estén listos. Tendremos que ir a firmar y podremos llevarla._

_-¿Te molesta Erza?_ -pregunto Jellal mirando a Erza que continuaba parada.

_-E-esta bien..._ -se sentó nuevamente pero mirando hacia el piso- _¿En verdad no tienen ese tipo de relación?_

_-Claro que no, apenas podríamos considerarnos amigos_ -resolvió con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a la mujer, Ultear- _una vez acabe esto queda libre para su boda_ -acabo guiñándole un ojo.

_-¡No digas esas cosas!_ -la callo Jellal.

_-Esta bien_ -rió Erza- _pero... Quiero conocer a la niña cuando la adopten. ¿Puedo?_

_-Claro_ -estuvo de acuerdo Ultear feliz porque la pelirroja no se molestara- _seras la primera en conocerla._

_-Bien_ -se levanto el peliazul- _entonces todo esta claro. Ultear avísame cuando tengas noticias._

_-Con gusto_ -ambas mujeres se levantaron también, caminando hacia la puerta- nos vemos hasta entonces -los invitados salieron por la puerta alejándose- _¡Adiós Erza! Gracias por entender._

_-No hay problema_ -le respondió la chica sonriendo. "Nunca pensé que Jellal estuviera casado y fuera a adoptar... Pero al menos ya entiendo todo. No hay nada más entre ellos, que alivio."

Fin del FlashBack

_-Una semana_ -suspiro Jellal- _después de tanto tiempo..._

_-¿Cómo se tomaran nuestro padres todo esto del divorcio?_ -rió Ultear al imaginar la sorpresa- _bueno, nunca dijeron que tendríamos que estar casados de por vida._

_-No pueden hacer nada, ya somos mayorcitos_ -sonrió Jellal.

_-¿A que edad se casaron?_ -pregunto Erza curiosa.

_-A los diecisiete_ -respondió Ultear- _nuestros padres movieron los hilos para que fuera lo más rápido posible._

_-Ya veo..._ -Erza paso su mirada hacia los alumnos de la escuela intentando imaginar a la niña, la veía hermosa.

...

_-Tsk... Las reglas que pusieron en la academia no son ninguna en comparación a este libro_ -se quejaba Levy que estaba sentada en una mesa con un gran libro delante.

Había decidido buscar en la biblioteca algo relacionado a los Juegos, suponía que algo habría si era algo tan importante. Y para su suerte encontró aquel libro con una larga explicación con todo relacionado al evento. Porque se realizaba, desde cuando, las escuelas ganadoras cada vez que se jugo, todas las reglas detalladas, huecos en las mismas, las escuelas participantes y como llegaron a serlo además de algo de su historia... Todo. No se dio cuenta cuando un chico de cabello negro ingreso a la biblioteca, eran los únicos allí.

_-Disculpa. ¿Qué clase de libro hay aquí?_ -pregunto tomando por sorpresa a la McGarden y haciéndola saltar en su asiento.

_-Um... Pues hay de todo_ -respondió una vez vio al chico, no era de la escuela.

_-¿Y qué lees?_ -se acerco con curiosidad para ver algo de lo que decía- _los juegos._

_-Si, quería averiguar un poco más sobre ellos_ -le explico mientras él se sentaba en una silla de al lado mirando el libro.

_-¿Algo interesante?_ -consulto pasando las páginas.

_-No mucho..._ -le respondió sinceramente- _¿Eres de Sabertooth, no?_

_-Si, Rogue Cheney_ -se presento girándose hacia ella- _¿Y tú eres...?_

_-Levy McGarden_ -dijo con una sonrisa- _de Fairy Tail._

_-Ya veo_ -volvió su mirada al libro nuevamente.

Sintieron unos pasos pesados acercándose hacia ellos, lo que hizo que ambos se giraran curiosos. Vieron a Gajeel acercándose seriamente, ambos lo reconocieron, Levy por ser su amiga y Rogue por verlo en la presentación.

_-Enana_ -llamo a Levy- _¿Qué haces?_

_-Leo un libro_ -al parecer no era a lo que se refería el chico, ya que señalo al acompañante de la peliazul- _sólo hablábamos._

_-Hmm_ -la respuesta tampoco acabo por conformar a Gajeel.

_-¿Es tu novio?_ -le pregunto Rogue a Levy causando el sonrojo de ambos.

_-¡N-no!_ -dijeron a coro.

_-Ah, lo siento, es que se ve celoso_ -se excuso.

_-Tsk... ¿Vamos?_ -le pidió a Levy que intentando escapar de la incómoda situación, ni recogió el libro y salió de la biblioteca. Una vez estuvo fuera Gajeel se giro hacia Rogue- _ni pienses en acercarte a ella._

_-Oh, un enamorado celoso_ -sonrió al escuchar la amenaza- _no estaba tan equivocado entonces._

_-Sólo hazme caso o te pateare el trasero_ -le advirtió alejándose.

_-Eso espero verlo Gajeel_ -le reto.

_-Tranquilo, lo veras en los juegos_ -y salió de la sala.

"Gajeel Redfox... Veamos quien gana." Pensó Rogue volviendo su vista al libro nuevamente, lo cerro y guardo donde creía que iba.

...

Luego de correr un rato Natsu por fin se detuvo liberando a Lucy, estaban frente a su casa. La rubia respiraba agitadamente y el chico sólo la miraba seriamente.

_-¿Qué crees que haces?_ -le pregunto la Heartfilia una vez recupero el habla.

_-Alejarte de ese idiota_ -respondió con sinceridad y apartando la mirada.

_-¿Eh? Ese "idiota" es mi amigo_ -le dijo levantando un poco el tono- _que a ti no te caiga bien no significa que no pueda estar con él. ¿Entiendes?_

Quedo callada y sin recibir respuesta cuando Natsu la abrazo rodeándola con ambos brazos. No dijo nada y tampoco le devolvió el abrazo, simplemente espero a que él hablara para poder entender su comportamiento.

_-Tengo miedo..._ -¿Miedo de qué? Lucy no entendía a que se refería el pelirosa pero no fue necesario preguntarle para saberlo- _tengo miedo a que ahora que vuelves a encontrarte con viejos amigos te olvides de mi._

_-Natsu..._ -ahora si le correspondió el abrazo entendiendo un poco mejor porque hizo lo que hizo.

_-Además ese imbécil dice que es tu mejor amigo_ -la apretó con un poco más de fuerza contra su pecho como si quisiera retenerla ahí con él- _sólo... No quiero que te alejen de mi, nada más._

_-Eres un tonto_ -dijo con una pequeña risita- _Natsu, no van a alejarme de ti, nadie lo hará. No tienes porque preocuparte, es cierto que los quiero mucho pero no es como si pensara siquiera en volver a Sabertooth._

_-¿Me lo prometes? ¿Prometes que nunca te iras?_ -quería estar seguro de que era cierto.

_-Te lo prometo_ -le aseguro Lucy con una sonrisa- _¿Tú me prometes lo mismo?_

_-Seguro_ -dijo feliz por prometer eso- _nunca nos separaran. ¿Si?_

Lucy asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada más. Debía admitir que en cierto modo le agradaba que Natsu se preocupara por esas cosas, que no quisiera que se separara de él.

Sin que lo supieran una figura había estado observando todo y escuchando lo mejor que podía desde detrás de un montón de cajas. Sonrió al pensar que Lucy era feliz allí y vio que ella también sentía algo por el tonto Dragneel. Sting se alejo silenciosamente y sin ser visto por una calle opuesta a la que estaban los otros dos para evitar ser visto. Pero... No por eso le dejaría las cosas fáciles a "Pixy" y él conocía mejor que nadie a Lucy, además de que era parte importante de su pasado...

_-Natsu_ -le llamo la atención Lucy.

_-¿Qué pasa?_ -pregunto sin dejar de abrazarla.

_-Tienes el cabello azul_ -le hizo saber con una risita haciendo que el chico se separara y se mirara en el reflejo del agua.

_-¿¡Qué!? ¿Y así fui a la escuela?_ -ahora entendía las risas de todos, ese color no le iba...

...

Pasaron las horas y cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya eran las tres de la tarde y todos se encontraban reunidos en el gimnasio de Fairy Tail, ya era hora de que la competencia iniciara. Todos los alumnos de Fairy Tail y de otras academias que habían llegado para apoyar a la suya, además de los participantes y Directores, se encontraban en el lugar reunidos en espera de que se diera la explicación para el primer juego. Minutos después Makarov subió por segunda vez en el día al escenario, consiguiendo un absoluto silencio.

_-Las reglas son sencillas_ -hablo- _ya les dije que cada día habrían dos competencias, varían y serán una sorpresa... Es decir, cada equipo debe elegir a un participante para el juego pero no sabrán de que se trata, sólo el nombre. ¿Esta claro eso?_ -quiso saber a lo que recibió un "Si" general- _la competencia de hoy se hará en todo el edificio. Se llama "El tesoro escondido"... Así que quiero que cada equipo elija un participante y suba al escenario._

Entre los equipos comenzó un murmullo general para decidir quien sería el primer participante. De Raven Tail iría Nullpuding. De Blue Pegasus, Eve. De Mermaid Heels, Beth. De Quatro Cerberus, Yaeger. De Sabertooth, Rufus.

_-Yo iré_ -dijo Gray a su equipo- _quiero derrotar a ese tonto del sombrero._

_-Esta bien_ -Erza le dio el permiso- _buena suerte._

_-¡Más te vale ganar Gray!_ -le dijo Natsu ya con su cabello rosa a su amigo antes de que subiera al escenario.

_-Si Gray participa no tengo más remedio que acabarlo desde el inicio_ -comento Lyon en otra parte del gimnasio- _yo iré._

_-¡Suerte Lyon!_ -le desearon juntas las chicas de cabello rosa.

_-¡Si Gray-sama participa Juvia también quiere!_ -decía la chica en su equipo.

_-No veo nada de malo en eso_ -comento Mira con una sonrisa.

_-Como pierdas a propósito no dejare que veas a Gray en una semana_ -le amenazo Gajeel por las dudas.

_-Juvia no perderá_ -aseguro la chica subiendo al escenario.

Así cada equipo tuvo elegido a su participante sobre el escenario. El silencio volvió a reinar esperando las instrucciones de Makarov.

_-Hay ocho tesoros escondidos en algún punto de la escuela, pueden estar en cualquier sitio menos aquí_ -hablo para explicar- _sólo los participantes de esta prueba pueden estar por la academia, el resto de nosotros esperaremos aquí y veremos a los concursantes por medio de cámaras instaladas por todo el lugar. Los tesoros son figuras de cristal del símbolo de cada academia, quien encuentre su tesoro es el ganador. Se irán dando puntos por tiempo, el primero que lo consiga tendrá la mayor cantidad de puntos, el segundo un poco menos y así hasta 0 puntos. Además, para hacerlo más interesante no pueden venir con cualquier figura, tiene que ser la de su academia..._ -sonrió, no podían pensar que iba a ser tan fácil- _recuerden, en cualquier sitio menos aquí. Los veremos por medio de las cámaras así que tranquilos, no tienen que cronometrar su tiempo. Ah, si alguien encuentra una figura de otra academia puede hacer con ella lo que quiera menos destruirla o sacarla del edificio. Tienen tres horas. ¡Que inicie la búsqueda del tesoro!_

Dicho eso, los ocho competidores salieron corriendo del gimnasio en distintas direcciones. Las puertas del lugar fueron cerradas para impedir que entraran antes de las tres horas. Las cámaras se encendieron mostrando cada pasillo de la escuela, increíble como pudieron poner en todos los lugares, si que se habían tomado su tiempo para este juego. Cada uno de las academias deseaba la mejor de las suertes para la suya... El tesoro escondido había comenzado.

* * *

Me dio penita hacerle esos pasados tristes :c  
Pero a Kagura le quise buscar la forma de que aquí también odie a Jellal xD  
Y a Flare le quedaba a como es tan... Ella, no se como explicarlo~ Y no sé porque me empezaron a salir FlashBacks de todo eso.

Y sobre la academia... Pensé en varias, la primera que me vino a la mente fue Grimoire Heart pero luego se me ocurrió hacer otra cosa con ellos así que lo descarte. Luego pensé en Oración Seis, pero hay una personita ahí a la que le daré más importancia más adelante y sería mucho lío meterlos ahora. Bueno, a todos los acabe descartando por una razón u otra y así me quedaron ellos O.o

Esta vez hice que participaran los mismos que en el día uno en la serie, pero no siempre sera así, aviso. Respecto a la chica encapuchada todavía no diré quien es, pero si que debo un One-Shot NaLu x3 (Lo haré cuando pueda n.n)

Amm... Como sucedió esta competencia lo diré no en el siguiente cap, sino que en el otro como si fuera un FlashBack. Para el que viene tengo ganas de hacer algo para navidad, les doy como pista el título así se hacen una idea "Cuentos de hadas navideños" ya tengo pensado como sera :3

Y sobre Ultear y Jellal... ¿Alguien esperaba que estuvieran casados? e.e  
¿Y quién creen que sea la hija? Creo que esta claro eso xD

**clairedamoon:** Tataan~ Así sigue :3

**Solanco:** Lalala~ Espero que eso haya sido pronto x)

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel:** Jajajaja Todavía no estoy del todo segura de que tipo de relación haber que tuvieran Sting y Lucy... Pero que eran muy cercanos eso seguro. Quizás fueran dkfdkdsdjg entre ellos como dices xDD Ya veré e.e

**MaRu-chan MKV:** Siip, estamos iguales xD El StiLu se ve lindo, pero siempre arriba el NaLu .

**sworofpaper:** Gracias n.n No diré quien es la chica todavía... Pero creo que se va volviendo claro ya =P

**MajoDragneel:** ¡Yes! Ya le salio competencia. Y Sting no va a apartarse y dejar todo así como así *O*

**CarmenTaisho:** xD Si, desde una especie de especial que hice empece a hacer los capítulos más largos. Este no quedo taanto como los otros pero es más largo en comparación a como los hacia antes. Happy siempre inoportuno... Y si, no tiene lógica, al menos no vuela xDD

**DragonSlayerAgua:** Jaja Sii Y cuando intento llevarse a su Lucy fue el colmo, se la tenia que llevar de ahí u.u Ya discutieron para ver quien era el mejor amigo xD Pobre Lucy, metida entre esos dos locoooos D= (Locos pero tan lindos .)

**NaLu-Chan:** El GaLe ya tiene el apoyo hasta del Director Jajaja Y Gajeel se sintió celosooo~ Y no sé quien es peor arruinando los momentos NaLu, si Natsu o Happy -_- Par de tontos xP

**Nana:** Jajaja Pensó algo como "Al agua pato pato, un lindo rato rato (8)" (?) Ok no, es un tonto oficial si xD

**Gabe Logan:** Hmm... Rogue no estará así obsesionado, pero ya tuvieron un pequeño encuentro y de ahí va a partir la rivalidad por ver quien es mejor. No encontré otro motivo más que meter a la pobre Levy de por medio .

**Kiara:** Tarde o temprano le iba a salir la competencia xP Happy es un gato inoportuno, creo que todos piensan igual u.u

**SORA-CHAN:** Nee~ Puedes hablarme como quieras, no es necesaria la formalidad :3 Me alegro que te hiciera reír, al menos Natsu ya se saco ese color de pelo xD Nos vemos. Felicidades a tu hermana (Si, ni la conozco .) con un poquito de retraso x)

**Huachi-sama:** ¡Es la idea! Juju Me encanta dejar la curiosidad en la gente e.e

**Lucy-nee:** Genial que te gustara *o* Ojala este también. Y el próximo, y el otro (?) Ya me fui de tema xD

**Mia:** asdasd Nadie comparte a Sting, yo tampoco D= Pobre. Lalala~ ¿Sera, sera? Pronto diré quien es la otra de RT

**AnikaDragneel:** Jajaja Bueno, ya se sabe un poco más aunque falta saber porque eran tan cercanos e.e La nariz de Sting, ya intentara romperla (?) Bah, no sé, quizás, algún día...

**NaLu y SasuSaku:** ¡Si, gato tonto! A Natsu más le vale no perder más oportunidades no sea cosa que se le adelanteeen D:

**Miss choco-chips:** Sii Ahora ya se sabe para quien era aquella carta~ Tenia que hacerles un pasado a Lucy y Sabertooth .

Gracias a todos por sus comentariooos *O*  
Me encanta saber que les va gustando :3

Nos vemos en el próximo cap~  
¡Saludos a todoos! n.n

PD: Intentare actualizar el 24-25 más o menos.


	14. Cuentos de hadas navideños

Holiiis! ¡Feliz Navidad, feliz navidad! Feliz navidad prospero año y felicidad~  
Seh, definitivamente seré cantante (?) Ok no, les rompo los oídos a todos :c

Peeeero aquí escribo, no canto, así que todos felices x)

Les dije que para el 24-25 les traería un pequeño especial en medio de esta "saga", "arco" o como lo quieran llamar. (Me suena a cuando ponen relleno en un anime)  
FUU Todavía no le perdono eso a Mashima cuando Jellal se encuentra con la encapuchada e_e

Ah, ya escribí el One-Shot NaLu~ Algunos ya lo leyeron. ¡Gracias por sus Reviews! *O*  
Por las dudas dejo el nombre, como no se sabe todavía quien gano . "Nuestro hilo rojo"

asdasd Me estoy desviando demasiado del tema, así que mejor... ¡A leer!

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Habla_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Capítulo 14 - Cuentos de hadas navideños**

Era ya tarde, casi anochecía pero los miembros de Fairy Tail se habían quedado reunidos durante todo el día. Luego de los primeros Juegos decidieron pasar lo poco que quedaba de luz solar juntos. Y los resultados de "El tesoro escondido" habían sido... Bueno a nadie le interesaban ahora, todos estaban en calma y silencio. Momento... ¿Fairy Tail en silencio? ¿Qué les pasaba?

_-Chicos... ¿No creen que deberíamos hacer algo? Esto es aburrido_ -se quejo Lucy recostada sobre el tronco de un árbol.

_-¿Y qué quieres hacer?_ -pregunto Gray sin demasiadas ganas.

_-¿Jugar a Verdad o Reto de nuevo?_ -propuso Juvia esperanzada por poder besar aunque fuera un par de segundos a su Gray-sama.

_-¡No!_ -respondieron a coro la mayoría, entre ellos una muy sonrojada Lucy.

_-¿Alguien tiene una historia de terror?_ -pregunto Gajeel con una sonrisa torcida.

_-De terror no. ¡Pero tengo algunas navideñas!_ -dijo alegre Levy, ahora emocionada por poder contar historias, sabia muchas.

_-Enana... Ni siquiera estamos cerca de Navidad_ -le hizo saber el Redfox por si la pequeña peliazul no lo había notado. ¿En que mundo viviría esa niña?

_-Lo sé, pero no hay una ley que prohíba escribir esas cosas fuera de la fecha_ -alego cruzando los brazos.

_-Bien Levy-chan, cuéntanos alguna de las historias_ -apoyaba Lucy deseosa de oír que tipo de cosas acostumbraba a escribir su mejor amiga.

_-¡Genial! Escuchen bien..._ -la ronda de amigos sentados en una plaza en algún punto de Magnolia se pusieron a escuchar atentamente la historia.

Allí estaban Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Loke, Cana y Wendy. Erza y Jellal habían salido a una cita por lo que hacia rato que no estaban. Por otro lado la pequeña prima de Natsu que era tan amiga de los chicos como su primo, acepto cuando le propusieron ir a la plaza. No había nadie más en el lugar aparte de ellos.

_"Hace muchos años en una ciudad ahora desaparecida vivía una princesa que..."_

_-Oh, por favor... No me digas que contaras niñerías de princesas, torres y dragones_ -bufo Gajeel cortando la narración.

_-¡Shh!_ -le hizo callar Cana con un golpe de una botella en la cabeza- _continua Levy._

_"Vivía una princesa que soñaba con encontrar a su príncipe azul para poder casarse. Era tan hermosa que tenia muchos pretendientes, pero a todos los rechazaba por distintos motivos. Algunos eran muy engreídos, otros muy egoístas, varios sólo la buscaban por el poder y el dinero... ¿Habría alguien que se quisiera casar con ella por como era y no por lo que era? El tiempo fue pasando, la pequeña Lucy que..."_

_-¿¡Eh!? ¿Levy-chan te basaste en mi?_ -se sobresalto la chica rubia sin saber si sentirse alagada o molesta por eso.

_-No tiene porque ser en ti, puede haber muchas Lucys. ¿No?_ -comento Natsu mirando a Levy. La razón de ello no era que no creyera que Lucy podía ser una princesa, sino que si buscaba a un príncipe y como lo encontrara... Aunque fuera una historia entraría a ella a partirle la cara. ¿Y por qué rayos pensaba eso? "Mierda, Natsu. Cállate."

_-En realidad si, me base en Lu-chan para la protagonista_ -sonrió la McGarden- _pero escuchen el resto de la historia._

_"La pequeña Lucy que comenzó a tener propuestas de matrimonio a la corta edad de 13 años, ahora era una joven de diecisiete. Con ello, las propuestas aumentaron, pero seguía rechazando a todos... Comenzaba a pensar que nunca encontraría a ese príncipe con el que siempre había soñado. Cada vez que lo imaginaba lo veía como los de sus cuentos, rubio de ojos claros, fuerte y que la protegiera pasara lo que pasara, que fuera romántico y galán, pero amable y que no le importara lo material._

_Un día, 24 de Agosto para ser precisos, ella salió al bosque cercano a su casa para recoger manzanas. Tenia muchas en su castillo y estaban frescas, pero era algo que acostumbraba a hacer. Solía ser su hobby junto a su madre hasta que ella falleció. Ahora Lucy iba a buscar las manzanas cada una semana al bosque, prefería ir sola para más privacidad, era para lo único que pedía estrictamente que la dejaran sola. Estuvo vagando por el bosque y recogiendo de las frutas rojas durante una hora aproximadamente perdió el sentid del tiempo y finalmente se hizo de noche. Ya era hora de que volviera a su casa, sino su padre se preocuparía por ella._

_Pero... Sintió un fuerte ruido, era como el aleteo de un ave pero mil veces su tamaño. Sintió su cuerpo paralizarse ante eso. Habían leyendas que hablaban sobre criaturas aladas enormes, lanza fuego por su boca... Pero siempre pensó que eran eso, leyendas. Jamás imagino ver a un verdadero dragón sobre ella cuando levanto la cabeza. El animal la vio y al parecer pensó que sería un bocado apetitoso, porque bajo hacia ella dispuesto a comerla de una sola vez. La chica con el cuerpo paralizado no pudo moverse a tiempo, sin embargo no sintió nada... Pensó que al menos el dragón había tenido compasión y fue rápido, sin dolor. Pero no fue eso._

_Un chico, quizás un año mayor que ella, la había salvado. La quito del lugar justo a tiempo, rodeándola con los brazos para que no se resbalara. Lucy abrió los ojos, que había cerrado para no tener que ver su final, y vio ahí frente a ella y de espaldas al hombre que la había salvado. De repente sus fantasías con el príncipe volvieron a su mente, aquel que siempre la salvaba sin importar que. Allí estaba, su príncipe azul..."_

_-Grr..._ -gruño Natsu captando la mirada de todos- _¿Qué? Me acordaba de que Happy me debe algo._

_-¿Acaso no querías que Lucy encontrara a su príncipe?_ -lo tentó a iniciar una pelea Gray.

_-Cállate imbécil, no es eso_ -miro hacia otro lado y pensó que la mejor forma de evitar la situación era que Levy continuara con su historia- _sigue._

_-Esta bien_ -dijo con una sonrisa y pasando la mirada de Natsu a Lucy la creadora del cuento- _celoso..._

_"Aunque él no era como siempre soñó. Era incluso mejor ante su vista. Tenia el torso desnudo pues no llevaba camisa, quizás la perdiera en algún viaje o aventura. Su pantalón estaba algo sucio pero en buen estado pese a eso. Sostenía una filosa y plateada espada en la mano derecha, la sujetaba firme y decidido. Su otro puño tampoco mostraba indecisión Lucy pensó si planeaba enfrentarse al dragón, sería una locura. Pero siguió con su observación a su héroe. Ella no lo veía desde ese punto, pero tenia los ojos verde jade. Y lo que si pudo notar, fue su despeinado y llamativo cabello de color rosa... Natsu Dragneel se preparo para luchar con el dragón."_

_-¿¡Yo!?_ -repentinamente Natsu volvía a cortar la historia con una inmensa alegría. Todos se giraron una vez más hacia él que no podía ocultar la sonrisa- _nada, nada. Sigue por favor._

_-Se emociono_ -murmuro Loke negando con la cabeza- _sigue feliz por el cuento, porque en realidad Lucy es mía_ -dicho eso le guiñó un ojo a una sonrojada rubia, aunque no por la acción como pensó Natsu, sino por la historia.

_-¿De dónde sacas eso? Idiota mujeriego_ -ataco enseguida el pelirosa cruzando los brazos.

_-Pobre tonto, le roban a la chica_ -se mofo Gray aprovechando la oportunidad. "Buena idea Levy, así los haremos imaginarse como enamorados... Pero vaya que eres rápida inventando historias." Así es, todo iba sobre la marcha como inicio de su plan para unir a Natsu y Lucy.

_-¡Nadie me la roba!_ -le grito Natsu a su amigo.

_-¿Ah?_ -todos lo miraron sorprendidos. En vez de negar que ella era su chica, negó que alguien se la robara...

_-Et-ett... ¡Levy sigue con la historia!_ -se apuro a decir, pero seguía sin arrepentirse de lo dicho.

_"Se lanzo hacia el monstruo aun con la enorme diferencia de tamaño. El dragón de un color rojizo lanzaba ataques que Natsu esquivaba ágil, además su manejo con la espada era de alguien con experiencia. Sin duda alguna para Lucy era un príncipe. La batalla fue feroz, y no es que el chico de cabellera rosa saliera de ella sin ninguna herida, un corte en el brazo le hizo perder mucha sangre. Pero finalmente, pese a no haber logrado matar al dragón, logro que se fuera._

_-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto el muchacho a Lucy._

_-S-si... -susurro sin haber notado que tenia algunas lágrimas en el rostro. ¿Desde cuando?- ¡Pero tú estas herido! Ven, te llavare al castillo para que puedan curarte._

_-¿Castillo? Ah, debes ser la princesa. ¿Cierto? -pregunto con una sonrisa que sólo pudo cautivar más a la rubia._

_-Si -respondió ella sin saber exactamente que sentía._

_-Vaya, eres la primer princesa que conozco -comento guiñando un ojo- ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Lucy. ¿Y tú? -¿A qué se refería con que era la primera? ¿Qué los príncipes no conocen a varias?_

_-Natsu -empezó a buscar algo a su alrededor dejando su espada en el suelo y sujetando su brazo herido._

_-Ven -Lucy entendió que era lo que buscaba y rompió de la tela de su vestido para poder vendarle el brazo. Era un lindo vestido pero tenia muchos y le interesaba más ayudar a Natsu, era lo mínimo que podía hacer luego de que le salvara la vida- ¿Cómo es que no conoces más princesas? -le pregunto vencida por la curiosidad._

_-¿Debería? -al parecer la expresión de Lucy le hizo entender a que se refería ella- ¿Crees que soy un príncipe?_

_-¿No lo eres? -estaba sorprendida, siempre pensó que se enamoraría de un caballero azul a su rescate pero... ¿Y por qué pensaba que ya estaba enamorada de él? No lo estaba... ¿O si?_

_-Para nada, sólo soy un guerrero -le hizo saber- un asesino de dragones. Los busco por el mundo para cazarlos._

_-Un... ¿Asesino de dragones? -rayos, en serio él era de fantasía pero aunque le gustara su padre no lo aprobaría- umm... ¿No quieres ir a mi casa para curarte mejor?_

_-No, estoy bien, gracias -se había dejado vendar por la muchacha y una vez estuvo listo se levanto recogiendo su espada- nos vemos otro día, espero._

_-¡Espera! -¿Por qué lo frenaba? No tenia nada que decirle- ¿Volverás para verme?_

_-¿Huh? -ambos recapacitaron las palabras de la princesa, pero una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del cazador de dragones- claro, siempre que quieras._

_-¿Mañana aquí? A las cinco -no se reconocía a si misma, era la primera vez que se relacionaba directamente con alguien así, no era que jamás hablara con gente que no era del castillo, sino que... ¡Un hombre caza dragones! ¿Dónde se vio?_

_Él acepto prometiendo estar ahí a las cinco de la tarde. Lucy quería aprender más de él, escuchar sus historias, conocer su vida, saber sus gustos. ¿Tendría novia? Se sintió algo mal al pensar en esa posibilidad, pero ya lo averiguaría al día siguiente. Regreso a su hogar y tuvo que mentir un poco, diciendo que se había quedado dormida en el bosque y se había enganchado el vestido a un árbol y por eso se rompió, bueno mintió mucho._

_Al día siguiente fue a su encuentro y allí estaba, ella lo seguía viendo como un príncipe. Hablaron durante horas, se rieron y conocieron. Natsu supo que a Lucy le encantaba la lectura, fantasear, que su madre había muerto, que su castillo quedaba no muy lejos de ahí y lo que lo hizo deprimirse un poco, que buscaba a su príncipe soñado. Ella por su parte supo que a él le gustaba viajar, las aventuras y lo arriesgado, que tenia una mascota, un gato llamado Happy, que amaba comer y que no, no tenia novia._

_Así fueron pasando los días, las semanas y finalmente los meses. Ya eran cuatro meses desde esos encuentros secretos y ambos habían desarrollado cierto romance. Un día Natsu se armo de valor para confesarse a Lucy, pero sabiendo que iba a ser rechazado antes de decir eso le aviso que volvería a retomar sus viajes que había abandonado. La princesa le dijo que no, que se quedara con ella porque sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Entonces... Se besaron... Le hizo prometer que no la dejaría atrás y si era necesario que se fuera, iría con él. Acordaron que al día siguiente irían a hablar con el rey._

_Ya era 25 de Diciembre, Navidad había llegado como todos los años, y alguna sorpresa... Lucy fue a buscar a su amado al bosque, aun sobre las quejas de su padre para que no saliera ese día. Al encontrarse se sonrieron y dieron un rápido beso, fueron de la mano hacia el castillo... Todo estaba adornado con decoraciones navideñas, los colores dorados y rojos eran los que más destacaban entre tantos. Varios árboles en el patio del castillo habían sido decorados también, al rey le gustaba esa fecha por los recuerdo, al contrario que a Lucy. Jude, el rey quedo impactado su pequeña y única hija enamorada de alguien así... Que ni siquiera tenia un hogar fijo. Discutieron, Lucy por primera vez enfrentaba a su padre a lo que él respondía con lo típico._

_-¿Arriesgaras toda una vida como la que tienes por alguien como él? -por primera vez hizo pensar a Lucy en todo lo que dejaría atrás._

_Pero... Había necesitado que se lo dijeran para pensarlo. Cuando estaba con Natsu se olvidaba de todo, de las riquezas, de sus obligaciones, de las preocupaciones. Sólo eran ellos dos. ¿Entonces que era más importante? ¡Al demonio el título, el castillo y las joyas! Ella quería a su príncipe. Porque cada quien tiene uno distinto._

_-Si -respondió decidida y tomando la mano de Natsu que se había mantenido callado._

_Él, quien había enfrentado a grandes dragones en su ira, ahora se sentía asustado por un hombre queriendo retener a su hija. Pero sus preocupaciones desaparecieron al sentir el tacto de su amada. El rey acepto que Lucy hiciera lo que quisiera, con la única condición de que no se arrepintiera, porque en ese caso él mismo organizaría su boda. Pero... Lo que no esperaba era que Lucy le dijera que se iría de viaje, cosa que también sorprendió al pelirosa, él se había preparado para tener que vivir allí cerca con tal de no alejarse de Lucy pero ella en vez de quedarse ahí prefería marcharse con él, para que no abandonara su vida._

_Así partieron, con la promesa de la princesa de enviar una carta cada mes a su hogar. Paso el tiempo y pasaron de ser novios a marido y mujer. Lucy conoció el mundo y una vida que hasta el momento era tan sólo parte de su imaginación gracias a cuentos de hadas, viajo, conoció personas increíbles y lugares maravillosos. Pero sobre todo estaba junto a la persona que amaba, bueno junto a las dos personas que amaba, ahora tenían una pequeña hija llamada Nashi. Habían pasado cinco años... Nunca olvidaría esa Navidad que logro cambiar por completo su vida, mientras abandonaba su castillo bajo los fuegos artificiales a media noche, se había convertido en su fecha favorita del año, sin duda una fecha llena de magia y alegría. Y jamás se arrepentiría de su decisión. ¿Quién lo haría pudiendo estar con tu príncipe soñado y una vida de aventuras?"_

_-Levy-chan... Es una historia tan linda..._ -murmuro Lucy cuando acabo la narración.

_-Lástima que el protagonista fuera Natsu_ -comento Loke- _hubiese sido mejor algo como "El príncipe Loke y la princesa Lucy"_

_-Así me gusta más_ -le reprocho Natsu- _pero... ¿Por qué nosotros somos los protagonistas?_

_-Porque hacen linda pareja_ -dijo Wendy siendo apoyada por todos los demás.

_-¿P-pareja?_ -tartamudearon los dos protagonistas de la situación.

_-¡Levy cuenta otra historia!_ -dijo el Dragneel intentando escapar de la situación nuevamente.

_-¡Yo tengo una!_ -salto antes Lucy.

_"Se dice cerca de las tranquilas aguas del Mar del oeste, que allí habitan las sirenas..."_

_-Ay, no... Otra más con cuentos tontos_ -se quejo Gajeel, él esperaba algo con más acción, sangre y golpes.

_-¡Shh!_ -lo volvió a silenciar Cana con otra botella de cerveza.

_"Son hermosas mujeres mitad pez mitad humanas, conocidas por su canto seductor. Este sería el destino que le deparaba a un joven marinero que tendría que cruzar esas peligrosas aguas... Peligrosas por las mismas sirenas, no por otra cosa. Se sabia que su canto era capaz de atraer a los hombres tanto que se lanzaban al agua y las perseguían al fondo del mar. Y entre las sirenas habían algunas con poderes mágicos. Una de ellas mismas era conocida en todo el lugar, gracias a que podía controlar el agua y por lo tanto prácticamente era dueña del mar. Pero una vez la conocían en persona, más que interesados en su poder lo estaban en ella misma, los hombres claro._

_Poseía un cabello azul hermoso, al igual que sus ojos. Y haciendo juego con ello y en contraste con su piel, su aleta era entre pateada y turquesa, así como las escamas que se formaban sobre su pecho haciendo como bikini. Su nombre, Juvia Loxar."_

_-¿Juvia?_ -ahora quien interrumpía era la mencionada.

_-Sip, me toca hacer una historia para ti y tu amado_ -respondió Lucy sonriendo traviesa.

_-¿Qué amado?_ -pregunto enseguida Gray, algunos pensaban que celoso y otros sintiéndose aludido.

_-Escucha y sabrás_ -prefería mantenerlo con la curiosidad.

_"El marinero se acerco a las poco transitadas aguas esperando no encontrarse con ninguno de esos seres seductores. Pero la suerte no estaba de su parte. Vestía una camisa ancha y blanca, con un pantalón negro al igual que sus botas. Y de la nada, sus ropas desaparecieron. No era que alguien se las hubiera robado, las había arrojado inconscientemente al mar._

_-¡Maldición! -exclamo al darse cuenta._

_-¿Pasa algo Gray? -pregunto uno de los otros marineros."_

_-No digan nada_ -se adelanto Lucy a los comentarios.

_"-Nada, nada. Sólo iré a buscar mi ropa -dijo parándose al borde del barco listo para saltar._

_-No deberías nadar en estas aguas, recuerda lo que dicen -le advirtió temiendo por su seguridad- no son como las otras._

_-Tranquilo, no tardo -le sonrió para tranquilizarlo y se lanzo al agua._

_Fue cierto, no tardo en alcanzar las prendas pero otra cosa iba a ser volver. El barco había avanzado más lento para que él pudiera alcanzarlo, pero comenzó a escuchar un hermoso cántico. Las sirenas, pensó al instante. Se apresuro a nadar pero algo le sujeto los pies, se movía a una velocidad increíble y sabia que había sido capturado. Creyó que iba a morir, pero eso no paso. De repente volvió a salir a la superficie a tomar aire. Frente a él se encontraba una mujer de cabellos azules que lo miraba con un ligero sonrojo._

_-¿Q-quién eres? -pregunto Gray intentando aclarar sus dudas._

_-Juvia... -dijo en un tono algo bajo de voz._

_-Juvia -repitió grabándose el nombre- yo soy Gray. Pero... ¿Qué haces aquí? Es decir... ¡Estas en medio del mar!_

_-¿Huh? Juvia no entiende -claro, Gray no había visto su aleta- Juvia vive en el agua._

_-¿En el agua? Entonces tú-tú eres... -no logro ni pronunciar la última palabra._

_-Una sirena -completo Juvia dándose cuenta de que el chico no lograba articular nada más- Juvia es una sirena._

_-¡Ahhh! -el grito hizo eco en todo el lugar._

_La sirena tardo algunos minutos en tranquilizarlo y explicarle que no era como las demás sirenas y no le haría daño, pero finalmente lo consiguió. Hablaron durante un rato y Gray se dio cuenta que su barco ya estaba bastante lejos, por lo que Juvia se ofreció algo indecisa a llevarlo. En verdad quería quedarse un rato más con él, pero no iba a poder retenerlo para siempre... Él era un humano, ella una sirena."_

_-Ni en un cuento Juvia tiene a Gray-sama..._ -murmuro la chica sin importarle que tuviera al chico al lado, no le daba vergüenza decirle lo que sentía ni demostrarlo, lastima que Gray fuera tan despistado que pensaba que eran bromas o no entendía.

_"Sin embargo él agradecido por haber sido salvado, quiso encontrar una forma de devolverle el favor. A lo que Juvia sin pensarlo siquiera dijo que quería volver a verlo. Acepto. Pero le aviso que tendría que viajar un poco porque su destino quedaba cruzando el mar. Al estar junto al barco a la sirena se le ocurrió algo más, viajar junto al barco. Por alguna razón no quería despegarse de él, creía que podría ser ese llamado amor que algunas de sus amigas ya sentían. Pero... ¿Sería tan desgraciada como para enamorarse de un humano?_

_Los días pasaron, lo que sería encontrarse sólo una vez más se trasformo en cosa de todos los días. Aprendieron mucho el uno del otro, pero aun así su amor seguía siendo imposible, prohibido... Y nadie más que ellos dos sabían de su relación. Cierto día, Gray tenia que marcharse al interior, a tierra firme más adentro por lo que tendría que dejar de ver a Juvia. La sirena acepto con tristeza pero cuando volvía a su hogar..._

_-Niña. ¿Quieres poder quedarte con tu amado? ¿Aquel humano? -una sirena, mayor que ella pero aun así joven le hablo con una sonrisa._

_-¿Quién eres? -pregunto la menor, pero deseaba sobre todo saber si era posible quedarse con Gray._

_-Puedo ser tu solución -respondió sentándose sobre una roca en medio del mar- mi magia puede cambiar el cuerpo de alguien, por lo que podría volverte humana._

_-¿En verdad? ¿Juvia podría ser humana? -ante la emoción de la oferta ni pensó que no iría a ofrecerle algo si no quisiera algo a cambio._

_-Claro, con una condición -sabia que con tal de poder estar junto a su enamorado haría lo que fuera..._

_-¿Qué cosa? -no pensaba, había quedado cegada por la posibilidad._

_-Hay un hombre que mato a mi madre hace años -explico con rabia- quiero que lo mates._

_-¿M-matar? -ya no le parecía tan agradable la idea._

_-Vamos, es un asesino, mato a una sirena a alguien de tu especie -comenzó a molestarse- los humanos creen que son libres de cazar a cualquier criatura porque piensan que son superiores, pero no saben el poder de nuestra raza. Mátalo y te haré humana para que puedas vivir junto a ese chico._

_-J-juvia... -estaba indecisa, era verdad lo que decía la sirena pero ella matar...- acepta, Juvia acepta. ¿Quién es el hombre?_

_-Bien -sonrió satisfecha por la ingenuidad de la chica- se llama Kanrei Fullbuster. Mátalo y tráeme su cuerpo, luego te haré humana por siempre._

_-Juvia lo hará, así que por favor... -apretó los puños, en el amor todo vale._

_La sirena trasformo a Juvia en una humana para enviarla a la caza del Fullbuster. Así, con piernas, partió en la búsqueda del asesino para después poder ir a buscar a Gray. Llego a un pequeño pueblo, le costo un poco poder aprender a caminar pero era algo parecido a aletear sólo que con dos extremidades inferiores en vez de una y se debían mantener firmes, sin formar "S" para moverse. Una vez en el pueblo busco algo de ropa, porque eso era algo que no le había dado la sirena, logro robar un vestido sencillo, suficiente. Noto que todo el pueblo estaba decorado con extraños y desconocidos adornos para ella, al preguntar le dijeron que era por algo llamado Navidad. ¿Qué sería eso? Bueno, ahora no tenia tiempo para esas cosas. Comenzó a preguntar si alguien sabia del hombre. Si había matado a la sirena, habría estado por ese mar y habían posibilidades de que fuera al pueblo._

_-¿Kanrei Fullbuster? -repitió un hombre al que le pregunto- si esta por aquí, hacia años que no venia. Llego con toda su tripulación hace poco, debe estar en el bar de allí -señalo en una dirección._

_-Gracias señor-san -dijo marchándose hacia el bar._

_Ahí habían un montón de personas, a una de ellas le pregunto por el hombre al que buscaba y lo vio. Era un hombre adulto que bien podría ser su padre, tenia el cabello azul oscuro y ojos negros. Poseía cuatro pircings diminutos sobre su ceja izquierda y una cicatriz que cruzaba su rostro por el lado derecho._

_-¿Kanrei Fullbuster? -pregunto hacia él, quedo sorprendido pero asintió- por favor venga con Juvia._

_Kanrei supuso que Juvia seria alguien más, pero después de unos minutos de charla de la que poco había conseguido saber algo, comprendió que Juvia era ella misma. Salieron del bar y fueron a parar cerca de un río que iba directo hacia el mar, su hogar. El hombre no comprendía nada, pero poca falta le hacia._

_-Kanrei-san mato a una sirena, por eso su hija le pidió a Juvia que lo matara para poder ser humana -explico por fin, no tenia caso que intentara escapar de todas formas._

_-¿Una sirena? No entiendes yo no... -pero no acabo de hablar cuando fue rodeado por una esfera de agua, los poderes de la sirena funcionaban aun en tierra, cambio su cuerpo, no lo demás._

_-¡Padre! -escucharon el grito desesperado de alguien más corriendo hacia ellos._

_La mayor sorpresa fue de Juvia, al ver que el hijo del hombre al que quería matar era su amado Gray..."_

_-Ju-juvia es una desgraciada..._ -sollozaba la chica escuchando la historia.

_"La sirena asustada libro al hombre estando al borde de las lágrimas, había sido engañada y estaba segura de que la sirena lo sabia... ¿Pero quién le explicaría a Gray? ¿Quién le haría entender que todo era para poder estar con él? Kanrei volvió a respirar, se había salvado por poco. Juvia cayo de rodillas escondiendo sus lágrimas con las manos._

_-Juvia... No lo entiendo -era la forma más rápida._

_-Juvia sólo quería estar con Gray-sama... Por eso, por eso acepto el trato de la sirena -intento explicar pero para el joven todo era un sin sentido._

_-¿Qué sirena? ¿¡Qué rayos hiciste!? ¡Casi matas a mi padre! -le grito, por primera vez Gray le grito._

_Aterrada y sabiendo que ya no estaría a su lado se alejo, corriendo, tropezando y cayendo varias veces al ser la primera vez que corría. Gray quedo con su padre, confundido y desesperado, se había enamorado de una sirena y ella misma había intentado matar a su padre..._

_-Gray -lo llamo con voz débil el mayor de los Fullbuster._

_-No hables, descansa -le pidió sin ganas y preocupado._

_-No, escucha -quedo acostado pero continuo hablando- esa chica fue engañada -vio la intención de Gray de interrumpirlo y lo detuvo negando con la cabeza- sé que sirena la envió y ya imagino que clase de oferta pudo haberle hecho. No la juzgues sin antes escuchar la historia. La mujer que la mando en verdad es traicionera, quizás por no haber cumplido con el pedido la intente matar._

_-¿¡Qué!? -tampoco quería eso, en verdad no._

_-Tráela de vuelta, quiero hablar con ella -le pidió- vamos, hazle ese regalo a tu padre por las fiestas -dijo sonriendo._

_Hizo caso y fue a buscar a Juvia. Tardo en encontrarla pero finalmente lo consiguió, llorando junto a un pequeño lago. Al principio se negó a ir, pero Gray le hizo entender que era lo menos que podía hacer. Al volver junto a Kanrei él ya estaba sentado y mirando el agua del río correr._

_-Dejare que le lleves mi cuerpo -fue lo primero que dijo sorprendiendo a los dos chicos..._

_..._

_Juvia cargo el cuerpo del Fullbuster a la orilla del mar y llamo a la sirena, grito que ya había cumplido con lo pedido y quería verla. La sirena sorprendida salio a la orilla y vio a un desmayado hombre, lo reconoció al instante y sonrió._

_-Dámelo -exigió._

_-Primero has que Juvia sea una humana por siempre -dijo en cambio la peliazul._

_La sirena hizo lo ordenado y la trasformo, pero ahora si era totalmente una humana... Había perdido sus poderes. Le entrego el cuerpo del hombre, pero al sujetarlo con ambos brazos... Comenzó a sangrar. Se miro a su misma y vio una herida hecha por un cuchillo._

_-Si mate a tu padre, fue porque ella asesino a cinco de mis amigos -hablo el "muerto"- y sé que tu la ayudaste._

_-¡Maldito...! -pero volvió a ser herida._

_Finalmente murió, cayendo a las profundidades del mar. Kanrei sonrió a la joven Juvia y a su hijo que recién salia de su escondite, aceptaba que estuvieran juntos. Así, Juvia y Gray estuvieron juntos, ambos como humanos por siempre... Al igual que sus hijos. Esa noche, una lluvia de fuegos artificiales cubrió el cielo. Era algo que jamás había visto la reciente humana, bajo el mar no tenían esas cosas tan maravillosas. Navidad... Sin duda una fecha importante en su vida."_

_-¿Por qué las dos historias eran de Navidad?_ -pregunto Natsu dudoso.

_-Levy-chan dijo que su historia era en Navidad, así que quise hacer una en ese día también_ -respondió Lucy.

_-De todas formas... ¡Las dos son parejas muy lindas!_ -festejo Cana- _ahora falta la historia de Levy._

_-¿Ehh? ¡No!_ -sonrojada, roja, carmesí... Los colores de Levy iban en aumento.

_-Juvia podría hacer la historia de Levy-san_ -ofreció la "sirena"- _ya que Levy-san y Lucy-san contaron su historia es turno de Juvia._

_-Uhh..._ -se encogió de hombros la "enana".

_"En un bosque poco concurrido, se decía que vivía un hada. Era pequeña y de cabello azul, siempre sonriente y dispuesta a ayudar. Llamada Levy-san..."_

_-Juvia no cuentes el cuento como tú hablas_ -le pidió Gray imaginando como sería la historia de esa forma.

_-Esta bien Gray-sama_ -acepto la chica.

_"Llamada Levy. No estaba acostumbrada a la visita de extraños en el bosque, pero un día apareció un hombre que buscaba un tesoro por allí. Era alto y fornido, con el cabello largo y negro. Su nombre era Gaje..."_

_-¡Oh, no! Por favor..._ -se quejo imaginando una historia de amor con Levy, giro el rostro avergonzado.

_-¡Shh!_ -lo silencio por tercera vez con un golpe en la cabeza gracias a una botella Cana.

_"Gajeel. Entro al bosque del hada buscando ese tesoro del que tanto había oído hablar y nadie encontraba, algunos buscaban al hada para que los ayudara pero tampoco la conseguían ver, algunos afortunados veían un pequeño destello tan sólo._

_-Tsk... Así nunca lo voy a encontrar -se quejo el hombre caminando por el bosque._

_No se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado por una chica escondida tras un árbol. Por alguna razón ese extraño capto su atención, la mayoría que llegaban venían acompañados y bien preparados para buscar su tesoro, sin embargo ahí estaba él solo y sin ayuda de algo. Además no gritaba "¡Hada! Por favor ayúdame." Como la mayoría que buscaba su auxilio para su propio beneficio. Por eso, decidió seguirlo un rato._

_-Para colmo son puras tonterías las del hada -hablaba solo Gajeel- ¿Quién se cree esos cuentos? Bah, si ni la vieron._

_-¿Ah? ¡Entonces vete del bosque pedazo de tonto! Porque yo estoy aquí y no te quiero cerca -salto de repente y sin saber porque lo hacia, casi nunca se molestaba, pero era el primero que llegaba diciendo que ella era una farsa._

_-... -Gajeel tardo dos segundos en comprender lo que veía, una chica con dos alas trasparentes volaba frente a él- ¡Ahh!_

_-¡Cállate! Haces mucho ruido -se quejo cubriendo sus oídos._

_-Un-un-un... -la señalo con un dedo y retrocediendo unos pasos._

_-Hada -completo divertida por la reacción del chico- y tú eres un metido._

_-¡Estoy soñando! Seguro es eso -se dijo a si mismo golpeándose el rostro."_

_-Oe, te pasas_ -bufo Gajeel que seguía sin imaginarse en la situación.

_"-No estas soñando, tonto -le pellizco una mejilla fuerte para que notara que estaba bien despierto y se rió._

_-¿Cómo es que...? ¡Pero si nadie te vio nunca! -ok, estaba confundido, muy confundido._

_-Cierto, porque nunca me mostré -afirmo- pero tampoco había aparecido alguien que no creyera en mi._

_-Gee Hee -rió por alguna razón que Levy no entendió- ¡Bien, me ayudaras a buscar el tesoro! Seguro que tú sabes donde esta._

_-¿Eh? -claro que lo sabia- ¿Por qué te ayudaría?_

_-Porque puedo capturarte ahora o mostrarte a los demás, inventar algo de ti o peor aun... Destruir tu bosque._

_-¡No te atreverías...! -pero algo dentro de ella le decía que si- agh... ¡Esta bien!_

_-Bien, llévame -ordeno cruzando los brazos._

_El hada bajo al piso para poder caminar e iniciaron una búsqueda. Iban la mayoría del tiempo en silencio, gracias a que aunque Levy quería al menos conversar porque era la primera vez que hablaba con un humano, él le cortaba la charla todo el tiempo."_

_-¡Que mal Gajeel!_ -se quejo Levy con las mejillas infladas.

_-¡Ese no soy yo!_ -respondió en cambio el Redfox.

_"Se fue haciendo de noche y de repente a lo lejos vieron luces de colores. Levy se asusto ante eso, cada año veía esas luces a lo lejos, como aparecían y desaparecían junto al ruido que hacían, le daban miedo... Así que se escondió detrás de Gajeel, cubriéndose con él._

_-¿Huh? ¿Les tienes miedo? -quedo sorprendido por eso, no conocía a nadie que le temiera a los fuegos artificiales._

_-Cada año aparecen... No sé porque... -murmuro. ¿Y las aves que volaban? ¿Serían victimas de esas explosiones de colores? Por eso dejaba de volver siempre ese día, a esa hora._

_-¿No sabes por qué? Tsk... Es sencillo, es Navidad -explico algo molesto por la falta de conocimiento de la chica._

_-¿Navidad? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es quién tira esas bombas? -pregunto curiosa por saber el secreto tras aquello._

_-No -dijo con un FacePalm- es un día._

_-¿Un día puede hacer eso? -obviamente, ella no sabia nada de las fiestas, siempre vivió en el bosque, antes con su madre pero como ella tampoco había salido nunca tampoco sabia que eran esas cosas._

_-No es un día son las personas... -intentaba explicar._

_-¡Pero me dijiste que no era una persona! Que era un día -se quejo inflando las mejillas- ¿Te estas burlando de mi?_

_-¡Eres tú la que se burla de mi! -suspiro- Navidad es una fecha en la que las personas tiran fuegos artificiales para festejar. No deberías tenerles miedo, mientras no te acerques a ellos no te hacen daño._

_-¿Qué festejan? -no todos los días se hacia eso._

_-¡Y yo que sé! A mi no me gustan esas fechas -cruzo los brazos- hacen idioteces, comer cosas que en todo el año no comen, gastar dinero en regalos para ese día, tirar bombas, ponerse ropa roja... Pff..._

_-¿Entonces no te gusta la Navidad? -pregunto lo obvio- ¡Tenemos algo en común!_

_-¿Eh? -miro a la chica sonriente, pensando si buscaba tener algo en común por algo más, ya una vez le había pasado "¿Te gusta el silencio? ¡A mi también, tenemos tanto en común! ¡Seguro que seríamos una gran pareja! ¿Qué dices? Nos vemos lindos juntos. ¿No?" La respuesta había sido sencilla y clara "Digo que te calles, ruidosa."- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_-A que tenemos algo en común -repitió creyendo que Gajeel no había entendido bien- podríamos ser amigos. ¿No crees?_

_-A-amigos -suspiro tranquilo- no me interesa ser amigo de una enana, sólo quiero el tesoro._

_-Hmp... Tesoro, tesoro, tesoro... -giro el rostro y siguió caminando- vamos, tesoro -le dijo ahora a él como burla._

_Caminaron entre la nieve que había hasta llegar a un árbol algo más apartado. Pasaron por muchos huecos para llegar ahí, incluso bajo un túnel entre la nieve, con razón nadie encontraba ese tesoro, si la única forma de hacerlo era que te llevara alguien que conociera el camino y como Levy nunca se había mostrado... Pero bueno, ahora él descubriría cual era ese maravilloso tesoro._

_-¡Aaaaquí esta! ¿Te gusta? Yo nunca entendí que es -señalo hacia arriba, justo entre los dos algo que colgaba._

_-¿Esto es el tesoro? ¿Me estas jodiendo? -no podía ser cierto..._

_-¿Qué tiene? Mi madre me dijo "La gente viene buscando nuestro mayor tesoro sin saber que entre ellos también existe. Si alguien alguna vez te encuentra, tráelo aquí, quizás entienda mejor que nosotras el tesoro" -explico- también me dijo que aquí conoció a mi padre, aunque yo nunca lo vi..._

_-¿Sabes qué es esto? -señalo hacia lo que colgaba._

_-No. ¿Tú si? ¿Me explicas? -pregunto ilusionada, tal vez podría saber de que se trataba._

_-Gee Hee -rió por lo bajo y se acerco a ella._

_Hizo algo que sorprendió a ambos, si a ambos, porque él jamás se imagino teniendo esa actitud. Beso un momento los labios del hada y luego se separo, dejándola más roja de lo que nunca había estado, además de confundida. Al principio le molesto el beso pero... Luego le agrado._

_-¿Q-q-qué hiciste? -tartamudeo._

_-Bueno, le di uso al tesoro -respondió sin más dándole la espalda- quizás vuelva a buscarlo de nuevo otro día._

_-¿Eh? -no entendió nada, pero le gusto que quisiera volver..._

_Allí se quedo un rato luego de que Gajeel se marchara, bajo el muérdago que nadie más había visto en muchos años y era el tesoro que muchos buscaban. El hombre volvió varias veces después de eso, cada vez más seguido para poder ver a Levy... Hasta que se quedo a vivir con ella, juntos en el bosque. Gajeel comprendió que el verdadero tesoro era su enana peliazul."_

_-¡Es la historia más linda!_ -exclamo Lucy emocionada al imaginarla.

_-Oww... ¡Y hasta esos dos se emocionaron!_ -comento Cana señalando a los protagonistas de la última historia.

_-¡Mentira!_ -gritaron a coro, ambos sonrojados principalmente Levy.

_-¡Ya hasta hablan juntos!_ -continuó la burla Gray.

_-¿En verdad te gusta esta chatarra?_ -le pregunto Natsu a Levy.

_-¡Cállate imbécil!_ -respondió Gajeel por la chica.

_-Esto se esta poniendo violento... Tal vez sea mejor irnos y crear nuestro propio cuento de hadas Lucy_ -aprovecho Loke para rodear a Lucy por la cintura con una mano.

_-¡Loke!_ -le grito Natsu como advertencia a que se alejara.

_-Natsu-san esta celoso_ -comento Wendy al aire, suspirando y sonriendo porque su primo estuviera enamorado aunque no lo notara aun.

_-¡Juvia también quiere que Gray-sama este celoso por ella!_ -dijo para si misma la chica en medio de las dos peleas.

Gray molestaba a Gajeel que intentaba pegarle y a Levy que intentaba detener a Gajeel, lo que causaba más burlas por parte del Fullbuster. Mientras Natsu amenazaba con golpear a Loke que intentaba mantenerse como un galán ante Lucy, mientras ella sólo estaba quieta sin comentar ni hacer nada. Cana estaba junto a Wendy bebiendo y Juvia había comenzado con sus fantasías.

_-Estos nunca cambian..._ -sonrió Cana- _¡Oigan! Ya es tarde, es hora de irnos._

En realidad no era como si la hora le importara demasiado, pero al día siguiente algunos de los que estaban allí iban a tener que ir bien descansados para la competencia. Todos aceptaron irse, algunos a regañadientes y Natsu feliz de poder alejar a Lucy de Loke.

...

Cuando estaban caminando para su casa Lucy y Natsu...

_-Ey, Lucy_ -la llamo mirando hacia otro lado y algo nervioso.

_-¿Qué pasa?_ -pregunto desinteresada caminando por el borde junto al río.

_-¿Cómo imaginas a tu príncipe?_ -soltó de la nada.

La pobre casi pierde el equilibrio y cae al agua de no ser porque Natsu llego a sujetarla por el brazo. Nunca pensó que entre todas las personas justo él se lo preguntara. Y la razón por la que el pelirosa lo hacia era simple, además de que quería saber si él encajaría con eso, cuando Levy narro el príncipe rubio, fuerte y todo eso que a él no le interesaba mucho, vino a su mente la imagen de Sting.

_-Pues... No estoy segura_ -respondió avergonzada- _supongo que bueno, amable, que se preocupe por mi, que sea un poco celoso pero no que no me deje sola ni un minuto. Que sea alegre y divertido, que me haga sonreír siempre..._

Sin darse cuenta fue dando información recordando las cosas pasadas con el chico a su lado, por lo que pensó si Natsu podría ser su príncipe, pero no creía que a él le interesaran todas esas cosas que consideraba tonterías "príncipes y princesas, amor eterno, juntos ante todo... Etc."

_-¿Y lo conoces?_ -continuó tentando el Dragneel.

_-Tal vez_ -confeso sin darle demasiada información, un tal vez no era ni que si ni que no, pero en esa situación tiraba más a ser un si y Natsu lo sabia.

_-¿Te gusta alguien?_ -era lo que más le interesaba, si consiguiera esa respuesta ahora...

_-Si_ -respondió segura y con una sonrisa, no tenia porque negarselo.

Sin embargo a Natsu el mundo se le venia abajo o al menos así lo sentía. ¡Ya había alguien que le gustaba! ¿Sería Loke? ¿Gray? ¡No, Sting! Si, debía ser ese desgraciado... Desde el primer momento se había acercado a ella, se la robaba. "¡Agh, maldición!" Y al parecer estaba haciendo expresiones de molestia, porque Lucy lo miro extrañada.

_-¿Te pasa algo?_ -al ver que Natsu negaba enseguida con la cabeza sonrió- _¿Y a ti te gusta alguien?_

_-Si... Pero creo que yo a ella no le gusto_ -confeso algo deprimido. ¿Sería bueno decirle la verdad?

Continuaron caminando en silencio un rato, cada uno en sus pensamientos. "Tal vez deba decirle de todas formas, no perderé nada. ¿Pero y si piensa que así arruinare nuestra amistad? No, Lucy no es así. Pero... ¿Y si se aleja? Bah, no lo haría... ¿Verdad? Tsk... ¿¡Cómo rayos le puede gustar alguien más!? Pero... Nunca dijo quien le gusta. ¿Y si soy yo? Podría ser, me lo dijo medio-borracha..." Iba pensando Natsu. "Le gusta alguien, le gusta alguien... Debe ser de Fairy Tail, seguro que la conoce desde antes que a mi. Aunque ha hecho cosas que dejan que pensar... Como cuando casi me besa dos veces. ¿Y si soy yo?" Lucy miro de reojo a Natsu.

_-¡Tengo algo que decirte!_ -dijeron ambos a la vez girándose hacia el otro- _tú primero. No tú primero. ¡Agh, esta bien!_

_-Yo primero_ -suspiro Natsu por fin- _Lucy tú me..._

_-¡Lucy!_ -interrumpió una tercer voz.

_-¿Sting?_ -la rubia se giro hacia el chico- _¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?_

_-Podría preguntarte lo mismo_ -dijo con una sonrisa hasta que reparo en Natsu- _ah, pixy._

_-Hola Sty_ -comento molesto el pelirosa, cuando se había decidido... Maldición.

_-¿A dónde iban?_ -pregunto curioso el rubio.

_-A casa_ -dijo Lucy.

_-No te importa_ -hablo a la misma vez Natsu.

_-Ya veo... Bueno, nos veremos mañana Lu_ -se despidió con una sonrisa y dándole un beso en la mejilla a la rubia, cosa que fastidio a Natsu.

Llegaron hasta su casa sin decir nada más, quedaban sólo dos cuadras. Abrieron la puerta y cada uno se fue a su apartamento. Hasta que Natsu tuvo una genial idea. Si Sting había dormido con Lucy... ¿Por qué él no? Se levanto y fue hasta el cuarto de su amiga, encontrándose con que ya estaba dormida. Se hizo un hueco en la cama y se acostó con ella, abrazándola por la cintura y dándose cuenta de que su cabello olía muy bien.

_-¿Hm?_ -se movió apenas sintiendo el tacto, pero aun estaba adormilada.

_-Lucy..._ -no era el momento, pero podría decir una indirecta- _tal vez no soy el príncipe que siempre soñaste, pero puedo igual puedo ser tu caballero_ -¿De dónde rayos le salió eso? Detestaba toda esa cursileria. ¡El amor mataa!

_-Pero..._ -aun medio dormida entendió todo perfectamente y sonrió- _tú no puedes ser mi caballero_ -sintió como Natsu se tensaba- _porque ya eres mi príncipe._

El Dragneel se tranquilizo y sonrió. Así durmieron esa noche, sin saber que pronto sería una mala costumbre del pelirosa porque lo dejaron una vez... Pero por ahora el momento era suficiente. Habían bastantes posibilidades de que Lucy gustara de él y en cierto modo ya lo había dicho, pero "en cierto modo" no era suficiente para confirmarlo.

Lucy esa noche soñó con la historia de la princesa y el caza dragones, comparándolo con su vida, no eran historias tan distintas... Ella se había escapado de su casa y encontró a su príncipe, dejo su mansión-castillo, abandono a su padre-el rey para vivir una vida llena de aventuras, ahí en Fairy Tail.

...

_-¿¡Cómo que durmieron juntos!?_ -fue el grito de Erza que retumbo por toda la academia...

Natsu definitivamente no sabia que había cosas que no se debían contar a los demás. Pero ya aprendería a base de los golpes de Erza, por pervertido. Los demás sólo esperaban que lo dejara con vida para la siguiente competencia... Sería más temprano ese día.

* * *

Bueno, al final no quedo tanto de Navidad -_-  
Es que no se me ocurría nada y quería tenerlo cuanto antes~ Pero al menos la historia de la princesa y el caza dragones me sirvió para convertir a Natsu en su príncipe :$  
(Si, tenia que poner un caza dragones o.ó)

Al siguiente capítulo cuento que paso en lo del tesoro

**DragonSlayerAgua:** Jajaja ¿Diez días es mucho? Entonces no me imagino cuando me tardo más que eso . Aww Aquí ya hubo más NaLu *-* Me encanta esa pareja y ahora es su príncipeee~ Me alegra mucho que te gusten mis historias, aunque lo de mejor autora de FanFiction me queda grande Jajaja

**Solanco:** Listooo Ojala te gustara =D

**NaLu-Chan:** xDD Si, tenia que darles algo al pasado de ellos así que... Aunque ni yo misma entiendo porque puse casados, en fin. Y de Rogue sii, lo imagine algo más como intelectual por eso fue a la biblioteca x)

**Gabe Logan:** LOL Claro, haré sandwichito Jajaja Natsu lo intenta, pero alguien sieeeempre lo interrumpe -_- Sino es Happy es Sting, ahora a dormir con Lucyy~

**Huachi-sama:** Gajeel celoso debe ser como e_é *Intimida, intimida* Ay una vez me jodieron con eso y no se me va. Natsu y Lucy se unen cada vez más y ahora ya saben que se gustan, sólo que ninguno lo diceee D=

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel:** Si, no sé porque casados xD Pero en el momento me vino a la mente su Gremio independiente x) Y tú me recuerdas a mi con asfonoabfnraore cuando no sé que deciiir . Jajaja Te entiendo los códigos ;3

**Guest:** Jajaja ¡Ya me imagine toda la situación que dijiste! La pelea de Gray y Lyon quedaría bien, podría combinarlo con la idea que tengo para esa competencia~ Ya veré que hago, casi siempre me sale todo en el momento así que... Nu sé x3

**Heero Root:** ¡Graciaas! :3

**Mia:** Claro, estoy esperando a que salga quien es en el manga para poder meterla acá (?) Nah, mentira ya tengo decidido quien es y todo para ella pero estoy buscando en que momento revelarla *Hmm*

**Kiara:** Ni es como yo lo imagine... En realidad no sé que imaginaba, sólo dije "¡Quiero hacer un especial de Navidad!" Y ta xD Del pasado de los otros quizás ponga algo más adelante~

**AnikaDragneel:** ¿Es la mejor opción, no? Y Lisanna estoy tentada a decirlo ahora mismo, pero lo arruino así que mejor me quedo callada :x Sólo tranqui que va a aparecer pronto~ NaLu... Aquí hay xD (Mi mami también me dice lo mismo, las dos, porque tengo una mamá de mi edad (?))

Gracias a todooos~  
Y tengan felices fiestas *Tira fuegos artificiales por adelantado* Y ya verán mi regalito para ustedes debajo del arbolito (Al que no tenga regalos debajo del árbol cuidado, porque yo los deje o.ó)

Besos a todooos  
¡Bye, bye! n.n


	15. El tesoro escondido

Heelloo~ Regrese para contar que sucedió en el primer juego de la competencia :3

No tengo mucho que decir... Lo que se me ocurra lo diré al final xD  
Ah, pero me alegro muchisimo que les gustara el capítulo anterior de las historias *O*

PD: ¡Miiiil perdones por la demora!

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Dialogo_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Capítulo 15 - El tesoro escondido**

Y allí estaban todos, Natsu había sobrevivido a Erza por puro milagro. Y el milagro fueron sus amigos diciéndole que si le tocaba competir al pelirosa no podría hacerlo. Reunidos de nuevo en el gimnasio con las cámaras preparadas esperaban por saber cual seria el siguiente juego, tan sólo esperaban que no resultara como el día anterior...

FlashBack

Todos dentro del gimnasio podían observar cada paso de los competidores, que habían decidido ir en distintas direcciones. Todos excepto Rufus corrían esperando poder apoderarse de su figura de la academia. En ello, Juvia y Gray se dieron cuenta de que si habían dos competidores de Fairy Tail, debía haber dos figuras de su academia. ¿Un poco de ventaja? No... Los otros directores habrían dicho que era injusto, así que ahí debía haber una trampa.

"Bien... ¿Dónde puede estar? Fairy Tail... Cola de hada... Imaginación, fantasía, cuentos... ¿El salón de literatura? ¿O tal vez el de arte? Con buscar no pierdo nada." Pensando esto Gray se encamino hacia el salón de arte, su favorito.

...

_-Lo recuerdo... Cada salón de esta academia, cada pasillo_ -¿Acaso pensaban que había estado simplemente dando un paseo? Claro que no, conocer el lugar de juego era una de las primeras acciones que se debían tomar- _no tiene sentido buscar un tesoro por todo un edificio, tomaría más tiempo del que nos dan mirar en cada hueco para asegurarnos. Así que... Debe haber un truco para cada academia._

Iba a paso tranquilo, sin mirar detalladamente en algún salón. Estaba totalmente seguro de que el juego tenia trampa, no iba a caer como los otros que estarían buscando desesperadamente. Veamos, cada academia tenia un nombre de algo relacionado a la mitología excepto uno, pero no le interesaba demasiado en realidad. Un tigre dientes de sable... También había otro aspecto que quizás influía, el orden de presentación. Habían sido los sextos en entrar. No podía ser el número de la sala, sería demasiado sencillo.

Sabertooth, seis, tigre... El nombre de su academia tenia seis consonantes, mientras que tigre tenia la mitad. Aun así, dudaba que se complicaran tanto para cada escuela. Ocho tesoros, la misma cantidad de participantes, pero para Fairy Tail se repetía porque eran dos... Llego a la conclusión de que se trataba de algo simbólico.

_-Este juego es sencillo..._ -se detuvo y suspiro con las dos manos detrás de la espalda- _Fairy Tail tiene un escudo de la academia frente a la puerta del director, también tiene una figura de un hada en el centro de la academia donde se unen todos los pasillos en la planta baja, una especie de patio interno. Luego de eso no hay más símbolos donde se pueda esconder algo. Por lo tanto esos lugares están descartados, oficina y patio interno. Lamia Scale, según la leyenda una mujer monstruo... Se podría pensar en el salón de historia, literatura o arte, pero así todas las academias irían allí, no es eso. El símbolo se divide en dos partes y es de color verde, si se va hacia el punto de la cabeza desde la posición en que salimos, se va hacia el salón de Biología encajaría bien allí por el color... También descartado._

...

_-¿Ese chico planea adivinar donde están todas las figuras?_ -Makarov observaba y escuchaba lo que decía Rufus, lo peor es que por ahora iba adivinando.

_-No vamos con juegos en mi academia, Rufus tiene una excelente memoria así que recuerda cada símbolo Makarov_ -Jiemma intervino orgulloso de su escuela mientras su alumno continuaba adivinando.

_-Rufus recorrió toda la escuela ayer_ -le comento Sting a Lucy mirando a su amigo por la cámara.

_-Mierda_ -murmuro la rubia.

...

_-Así que sólo queda Sabertooth..._ -sonrió levemente- _un depredador, lo que lleva fuerza y la fuerza se obtiene con entrenamiento... Pero eso va hacia el gimnasio, pero allí no se puede entrar ni salir, así que sólo queda una opción: vestuarios. Bien, te tengo._

...

_-Tch... ¿Dónde demonios escondieron la estatua? ¡Esto es salvaje!_ -se escucho el grito de Yaeger.

Llevaba rato buscando y nada, tampoco se había topado con ningún otro participante. ¿Dónde estarían todos? De todas formas lo que le interesaba era encontrar su "tesoro", así que siguió buscando.

...

_-Juvia no sabe a donde ir_ -murmuraba saliendo de un salón donde tampoco había nada- _¿Cómo le ira a Gray-sama? Juvia quiere reunirse con él..._

_-¡Juvia!_ -escucho detrás de ella.

_-Aahh... Juvia ya imagina que la llama_ -aunque su voz sonaba un tanto distinta, era su imaginación, déjenla.

_-¡Juviaa! Es nuestra oportunidad, vamos juntos_ -le dijo la voz masculina cada vez más cerca- _eres un deleite para mis ojos, cuando te veo mi cuerpo enloquece, mi corazón se acelera, me dominan todas mis emociones, prometo serte fiel y hacerte muy feliz me gustas y quiero que me correspondas._

_-¡Claro que si, Gray-sama!_ -se giro extendiendo una mano y con otra en su corazón, levemente sonrojada y con brillitos a su alrededor (Causa de su imaginación lo último) Pero... Sintió como si le cayera un bloque de hielo gigante sobre ella- _¿Eh? Etto... Q-que lindo Lyon-san. ¡Juvia lo usara para conquistar a Gray-sama! ¡Gracias! _-se cubrió las mejillas sonrosadas y se sacudió de lado a lado avergonzada.

_-¿Gray... Sama?_ -Lyon quedo parado a un par de pasos de ella con cara de no entender nada_- no importa, yo soy mucho mejor que él así que no tienes porque avergonzarte_ -ahora era él quien se imaginaba con brillitos a su alrededor- _¿Qué dices Juvia? ¿Vamos juntos?_

_-Juvia y Lyon-san son rivales, no deberían ir juntos_ -dijo enseguida y volviendo a caminar.

_-No importa, lo que debemos hacer es buscar las figuras no es como si nos matáramos por ir juntos. Al contrario_ -le paso una mano por encima de sus hombros- _es mágico._

_-¡Aléjate de ella! -r_epentinamente el muchacho enamorado se vio empujado y estampado contra una pared a causa del verdadero Gray-sama, digo, Gray.

_-¡Kyaaa! ¡Gray-sama esta celoso! ¡Es el sueño de Juvia!_ -festejo lanzándose literalmente a los brazos de su amado.

_-N-no estoy celoso, sólo no creo que debas juntarte con él_ -invento mirando a otro lado con un suave sonrojo en las mejillas.

_-¡Gray! ¡No te metas en el amor que hay entre Juvia y yo!_ -aviso Lyon apuntándolo con un dedo.

_-¡Cállate y vete!_ -respondió casi gritando Gray intentando apartarse de Juvia.

_-Aah... Un triángulo amoroso, que romántico_ -suspiraba la muchacha.

...

_-¿¡Qué hace el idiota de Gray!? ¡Busca la figura, imbécil!_ -le gritaba Natsu a la pantalla.

_-¡Natsu, no puede escucharte, cállate!_ -lo regaño su mejor amiga.

_-¡Pero nos hará perder!_ -se quejo inflando las mejillas en un acto infantil.

_-Sin embargo nosotros ganaremos, pixy_ -recordó mofándose Sting.

_-Grr..._

_-¿Estas gruñendo?_ -pregunto extrañada Lucy.

_-¡Te pateare el trasero, Sty!_ -se iba a lanzar para golpearlo pero Erza los miro a ambos amenazante y con un aura oscura rodeándola.

_-¿Van a pelear?_ -pregunto seriamente.

_-N-no_ -respondieron ambos como gatitos asustados.

_-¡Gray, eso no es de hombres!_ -salto de repente Elfman mirando al chico.

...

_-¡Que no me gusta Juvia!_ -repetía el Fullbuster.

_-¿Entonces por qué te interpones entre nosotros?_ -respondía Lyon arrastrando a Juvia con él, sujeta a su amor.

_-¡Juvia quiere ir con Gray-sama!_ -repetía una y otra vez- _¡Juvia y Gray-sama están destinados a estar juntos!_

_-Agh... Vamos los tres_ -resolvió el pobre Gray.

Y así marcharon, yendo en busca de sus figuras. Pero había un problema para los dos de Fairy Tail, si encontraban una de las figuras ambos iban a quererla... ¿Qué harían? De todas formas no podía perder, por su equipo, por sus amigos.

...

_-Bien, aquí esta_ -sonrió de lado Rufus al conseguir la pequeña figura de su academia- _pero no sería divertido sólo ganar la competencia..._

Habría que arruinar un poco a sus rivales, así se divertiría un rato, después de todo el juego había sido aburrido y cualquiera con un poco de cerebro lo resolvería en poco tiempo.

...

_-¿¡Dónde!? ¿¡Dónde!?_ -repetía sin parar Beth, la pobre había dejado tirados varios vegetales por la academia. ¿Cómo? ¿De dónde los saco? No pregunten, nadie lo entendió nunca.

...

_-Fairy Tail, no ganara_ -Nullpuding logro encontrar a sus enemigos.

No buscaba la figura de su academia, sino a los participantes de la que no quiere que gane. Daba igual a quien encontrara, Fullbuster o Loxar, se aseguraría de que perdieran. Por ello intentaba encontrar los tesoros de Fairy Tail, sino su Director en verdad se enojaría...

...

Todos vieron como Rufus ganaba el primer lugar orgullosamente, pero al parecer no iba a detenerse con sólo eso. Makarov había dicho claramente que si encontraba una figura de otra academia podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera menos sacarla de la academia. ¿Por qué perder la oportunidad? Todos estaban atentos observando que academia ganaría el segundo lugar.

_-¿Quién creen que sea?_ -pregunto al aire uno de los estudiantes.

_-¡Apuesto por Eve!_ -afirmo Jenny segura de su compañero.

_-¿Quieres apostar?_ -Cana se acerco a ella sonriendo. Era la mejor adivinando y tenia una idea de quien sería el segundo lugar, tenia que aprovechar.

_-¿Ah? No me vendría nada mal. ¿Cual es el premio?_ -pregunto segura apoyando una mano en la cadera.

_-Si tú pierdes... Tienes que venir disfrazada de gato mañana y yo elijo el disfraz, si yo pierdo... No beberé en tres días_ -estaba arriesgando mucho, sin duda.

_-¿No beber en tres días? Por favor, yo estoy arriesgando más_ -claro, Jenny no sabia de lo adicta al alcohol que era nuestra amiga.

_-Jenny, Cana es la mayor bebedora que conozco_ -Mira intervino curiosa por la apuesta de ambas.

_-Ah, Mira. Pero yo no lo sé... ¿Qué tal si apostamos nosotras y ella elige por ti?_ -ofreció sonriendo.

_-¡Hecho!_ -eso era mucho mejor, ella no arriesgaría y podría ver a la de Blue Pegasus- _¡Mira apuesta por Lyon!_

_-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no por Juvia, o Gray?_ -la miro sin entender mucho, ladeando la cabeza.

_-Vamos, confía en mi, no querrás venir disfrazada de gato a la escuela_ -le pidió la borracha-adivina.

_-Ara, ara. Supongo que tendré que hacerlo_ -suspiro refiriéndose a confiar en Cana.

_-Es un trato entonces, estoy segura de que Eve no me defraudara_ -Jenny le dio la mano a Mira sellando la apuesta. ¿Quién acabaría avergonzada? A algunos curiosos que escucharon la apuesta, no les importaba mucho quien fuera, mañana verían a una de esas dos bellezas vestida de gatita.

...

Gray, Juvia y Lyon, caminando en ese orden, no hablaban. Entraban a cada salón y buscaban a toda prisa por encontrar primero la figura, claro que si había una de Fairy Tail ninguno de los de esa academia iba a darla fácilmente. Por más que Juvia estuviera enamorada del Fullbuster ahora era su rival y había prometido no defraudar a su equipo (Sobre todo culpa de Gajeel y Laxus).

Entraron al salón de arte, tenían las esperanzas de que alguna de las pequeñas esculturas de cristal estuviera allí. ¡Nada! Suspiraron y salieron del salón, continuaron buscando. Mientras tanto a un par de metros de ellos ya habían sido ubicados por el de Raven Tail, que tomo otro pasillo para adelantarse sabiendo que en todo el que recorrieron no había nada. La figura podía estar por delante.

...

_-Raven Tail, Fairy Tail uno, Marmaid Heels, Quatro Cerberus y obviamente Sabertooth_ -contaba Rufus, entre su capa se encontraban esas figuras, causando rabia por parte de los espectadores- _ahora faltan el otro de Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus y Lamia Scale. Me pregunto que harán si acaba el tiempo y nadie más consigue su figura..._

Se encamino hacia el patio interior, donde estaba la estatua de un hada. Y como lo pensó, en una de las rendijas que tenia en el soporte la estatua se encontraba la figura. Ahora sólo faltaba Lamia Scale y Blue Pegasus... Pero alguien apareció frente a él.

_-Ah, Raven Tail. ¿Cierto?_ -pregunto con un notable desinterés Rufus.

_-Tú no eres mi objetivo, Sabertooth_ -refunfuño el chico extrañamente púrpura.

_-¿Y esto si?_ -le enseño la figurilla que tenia guardada en uno de sus bolsillos, eran pequeñas y cabían en la palma sin ningún problema, no iban a hacer las grandes estatuillas.

_-No te metas rubio_ -continuo caminando sin darle importancia a que su objetivo en el juego se le escapaba de esa forma.

"Este chico... O Raven Tail, traman algo. No les interesa ganar. ¿Qué buscan?" Pensaba el rubio viendo como se alejaba su rival. De todas formas decidió no dale importancia en ese momento, no le afectaba lo que tramara ese muchacho.

"Quizás tenga suerte, si el de Sabertooth tiene la figura de mi academia, tal vez tenga también las de Fairy Tail. Igualmente me tengo que asegurar." Y continuo su camino, buscando la figura de otra academia.

...

_-¡Maldición! ¿¡Dónde están las piezas!?_ -grito Gray frustrado a mitad de pasillo.

_-Pues... Juvia cree que hay algún truco para encontrarlas_ -comento la peliazul pensativa- _piensa que deberíamos buscar por algo que identifique a la academia._

_-¡Juvia-san es una genia! ¡Esa es mi Juvia!_ -Lyon parecía un tonto enamorado y es que en realidad, eso era.

_-Algo que identifique a Fairy Tail... Cola de hada, hada, fantasía, fiestas..._ -el Fullbuster comenzó a pensar- _¡El hada!_

_-¿Ah?_ -Juvia tardo nada más que dos segundos en entender lo que dijo su amado.

Enseguida ambos de Fairy Tail se pusieron serios, se miraron una sola vez y de repente se veían dos caminos de polvo por todo el camino. Lyon quedo atontado un segundo y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder, ninguno de los dos aceptaría perder una de las figuras e iban a competir como fuera por ellas. Pero, si Gray no había cambiado mucho en todos esos años, era bueno en deportes y conservaba la velocidad. El de Lamia empezó a correr también, siempre competían y no dejaría escapar esa oportunidad. Además, por más que estuviera enamorado si se podía dar el gusto de molestar a su "hermano" mejor.

...

Eve corría con una idea en mente, ya había pasado por el pasillo donde estaba ahora así que no revisaba. Si estaba en lo cierto, su objetivo estaría en el salón de psicología, donde la psicólogo de la academia atendía a los alumnos que la necesitaban o sólo querían que alguien los escuchara. ¿Cómo llego a eso? El símbolo de su academia es un pegaso, un animal muy inteligente que sólo las personas de buen corazón podían domar. ¿Alguien a lo tonto podía ir a intentarlo? Había que ser al menos tan inteligente como el pegaso, a la vez tener buen corazón y con ello buenas intenciones. ¿Qué mejor intención que ayudar a los demás, aunque sea escuchándolos?

Doblo a una esquina y al final del pasillo vio la sala que buscaba. Estaba cerca, conseguiría su figura siendo el segundo lugar aunque no lo supiera.

...

_-C-cana... ¿No dijiste que Lyon la conseguiría antes?_ -Mira aun con una sonrisa forzada miraba a su amiga.

_-¡Y lo hará! Estoy segura, tranquila Mira, no tendrás que venir de gata a la escuela_ -mantenía sus palabras la muchacha con botella en mano.

_-¿Cuanto tiempo les queda?_ -Jenny sonreía segura de haber hecho la apuesta correcta.

_-Menos de una hora_ -respondió Natsu mordiéndose las uñas ansioso. Se veía como un loco.

_-Ara, Natsu. ¿Dónde esta Lucy?_ -la albina se giro buscando a la rubia. Estaba hablando animadamente con los de Sabertooth.

_-Ya vuelvo..._ -sonó serio el pelirosa que fue directo hacia el grupo de amigos.

Mientras todos observaban ansiosos por quien sería el segundo lugar, todo apuntaba a Eve, Juvia o Gray. ¿Quién sería? Rufus tenia varias piezas, pero quedaban las de Blue Pegasus y una de Fairy Tail...

...

_-¿Quién...?_ -Eve se preocupo al ver que alguien ingresaba a la sala antes que él, saliendo de otro pasillo- maldición.

Rufus entro a la sala de la psicóloga escolar y como dedujo, la figura estaba allí. La tomo y al salir casi choca con el de Blue Pegasus, al que le acababa de robar la estatua, estuvo realmente cerca.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_ -Eve apretó los dientes mirando al interior de la sala.

_-Si buscas tu tesoro, acaba de irse por allí_ -señalo hacia adelante y en la misma dirección que marco, se fue.

_-Tsk_ -tampoco era que Eve fuera tonto, ni que fuera el despistado de Natsu.

Empezó a correr de vuelta tras el rubio de Sabertooth, que también corría ahora. Había que admitirlo, tenia velocidad. Iba hacia algún punto que el de Blue Pegasus desconocía, pero tenia el presentimiento de que pronto lo sabría. Pasaron junto a la estatua de un hada y desde ahí pudieron ver a tres más corriendo: Gray, Juvia y Lyon. Todos iban parejos. Rufus al verlos se dio cuenta de que ya tenían alguna pista y si iban hacia la estatua, se darían cuenta de que en la dirección podía haber otra, que tampoco estaba. Ahora, también estaba el chico de Lamia y debería preocuparse por ese. Quedo callado y continuo corriendo, pero al parecer Eve no tenia esa intención.

_-¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Dame mi tesoro, desgraciado!_ -grito fuerte.

Su intención no era que lo ayudaran, sino captar la atención de los otros tres. Si el de Sabertooth tenia su pieza seguramente iría a por la de los demás, si era que no las tenia aun. Lyon se dio cuenta de ello y siguió de largo al pasar junto a la estatua, mientras que Juvia y Gray se detuvieron para buscar, tampoco podían pasar la oportunidad así como así.

Al darse cuenta de que allí no estaba decidieron seguir a los otros tres chicos, era mejor que nada. "Ese bastardo... Sabia que no era de fiar." Pensaba Gray con la sangre hirviendo.

...

_-¡Vamos, Gray, corre!_ -alzaba su puño en alto y gritaba a la pantalla Natsu.

Había tenido una pequeña pelea con Sting que fue detenida por dos chicas aterradoras, Erza y Lucy. En verdad podían causarle miedo al más valiente estando molestas. Bueno, ahora Lucy estaba entre Natsu y Sting. Hasta hacia unos minutos se sentía la tensión en el aire, pero cuando el juego comenzó a ponerse más emocionante dejaron a un lado todo y cada uno se puso a animar a su compañero.

_-¡Ja, Rufus hará que todos queden como idiotas!_ -gritaba orgulloso Sting.

_-¡Atrapalo Eve!_ -gritaba a su vez Jenny.

...

Todos entraron de golpe al salón de Biología, la última pieza. Al final fue extraño que todos los tesoros fueran reunidos en el mismo lugar, el plan de Rufus no salió a la perfección pero sin duda aprendería mucho de sus rivales para el próximo encuentro. Todos empezaron a buscar, si el rubio había ido directo hacia allí aun sabiendo que quedaría atrapado algo había.

_-¡La tengo! ¡Si!_ -festejaba Lyon alzando la figura de su academia en alto- _¡En toda tu cara, Gray!_

...

_-¡Nooo!_ -en el gimnasio Jenny se abrazo a si misma con lagrimitas en los ojos. "Traje de gato, traje de gato..."

_-Ara, ara_ -sonrió Mira- _Cana es realmente buena adivinando._

...

_-Bien chico de Sabertooth, entréganos las figuras_ -hablo Eve, era mejor eso a quedar con 0 puntos, quedaba poco tiempo.

A causa de todo el ruido, luego de unos minutos llegaron Beth y Yaeger también. Todos iniciaron y acabaron juntos, irónico. Rufus suspiro y los observo, tampoco se las entregaría así de fácil, si conseguía que pasara el tiempo que quedaba sin darlas mejor así no tendrían puntos. Gray observo la situación, Rufus ya tenia la suya por lo que era el primer lugar, Lyon había sido el segundo y los demás ninguno tenia su figura aun. Todavía tenia posibilidades de quedar en uno de los primeros lugares.

_-Tendrán que quitármelas_ -dijo como si fuera un juego y es que para él al menos, así era.

Se lanzaron todos por el rubio, que fue esquivándolos a todos hasta que Eve lo atrapo. Intento soltarse pero para cuando lo hizo, el de BP tenia su figura y había tirado otra más. Nullpuding atrapo la figura de su academia cuando estuvo en el piso.

_-Supongo que tampoco esta mal juntar algún punto_ -sonrió y guardo la estatuilla, pero vigilo la situación.

Eve se aparto, no estaba interesado en competir ya, tenia su puesto y ya bastante había hecho llevándolos hacia Rufus. Juvia cerro la puerta del salón asegurándose de que el rival no escapara. Por el lugar voló una zanahoria, si una zanahoria. Golpeo en la cabeza al de Sabertooth que quedo con pajaritos sobre la cabeza, Beth aprovecho y le saco su estatuilla. "Maldición, ya sólo quedan los últimos tres lugares." Se quejaba mentalmente Gray.

El de Quatro Cerberus se aprovecho y se lanzo sobre Rufus, pero en verdad se lanzo... Lo tiro al piso y medio aplasto con su peso, pero consiguió lo que buscaba. Gray y Juvia se miraron y lanzaron a su rival, pero... Alguien se les adelanto, Nullpuding atrapo las otras dos piezas y se alejo sonriendo maliciosamente.

_-¿Qué haces? ¡Dame eso!_ -ahora fue Gray quien se lanzo contra alguien.

_-Fairy Tail no ganara_ -hizo saber el chico violeta.

_-Juvia no cree eso_ -y la misma le dio... Una patada en la cara al chico- _¡Listo!_

Y la peliazul obtuvo su tesoro, eso le dejaba a Gray... El último lugar. Se había acabado el juego. Gray miro con odio tanto a Rufus como a Nullpuding, se sentía inútil, no le había servido a su equipo.

_-Todos vuelvan al gimnasio. ¡El juego termino!_ -anunció Makarov a todo el edificio.

...

Dicho y hecho, todos volvieron al gimnasio. Algunos felicitaban a su academia, otros estaban un poco decepcionados. En Sabertooth la victoria era evidente, muchos coreaban cantos de alegría y para la mala suerte de todos Orga participaba con su típica canción.

_-¡El más fuerte, el más fuerte, el número uno!_ -cantaba-gritaba- _¡Somos los mejores! ¡Sabertooth!_

Y todos se tapaban los oídos a su alrededor. Jenny se lamentaba al lado de Eve sobre que consiguió el siguiente puesto al que esperaba y algunos la molestaban sobre verla disfrazada de gatita al día siguiente. En Mermaid Heels, Beth se disculpaba pero sus amigas le animaban diciéndole que había estado bien. De esa forma cada escuela festejaba a su modo, no como Fairy Tail...

_-¡Mocosos, escuchen! Las puntuaciones quedaron así..._ -empezó a leer un papel con la academia, lugar y puntos obtenidos- _en primer lugar, Sabertooth, diez puntos. En segundo lugar, Lamia Scale, ocho puntos. En tercer lugar, Blue Pegasus, seis puntos. En cuarto lugar, Raven Tail, cuatro puntos. En quinto lugar, Mermaid Heels, tres puntos. En sexto lugar, Quatro Cerberus, dos puntos. En séptimo lugar, Fairy Tail B, un punto. Y en octavo lugar, Fairy Tail A, cero puntos. ¡Felicidades a todos y más suerte a la próxima a los demás! ¡Vamos Fairy Tail!_

No iba a dejar de apoyar a su academia, obviamente. Todos alzaron su puño en alto y dijeron a coro "¡Aye!", claro sólo los de Fairy Tail. Gray aun así estaba cabizbajo, no lograba sacarse la culpa de encima, habiendo estado tan cerca... Juvia intentaba animarlo, pero tampoco era que ella estuviera del mejor de los humores. Raven Tail tenia en la mira a FT, de eso no había duda. Sabertooth fue contra todos, no contra alguien en especial.

_-No estuviste tan mal. ¡Tendremos más oportunidades! Ahora viene la competencia academia vs. academia_ -para que Natsu tratara de animarlo, la cosa era grave.

Pero así era, en media hora sería la siguiente parte de la competencia. Todos salieron al patio para esa parte, tenían un rato para descansar y esperar. Los de Raven Tail como siempre se mantenían apartados, extrañamente era la academia con menos invitados, quizás dos o tres personas más. Erza estaba con Jellal, sentada sobre él y hablando sobre otras cosas. Gray era abrazado por un brazo por Juvia, mientras que Lyon le recitaba un poema a ella. Elfman estaba junto a su hermana y otros de la escuela hablando sobre que la próxima vez ganarían. Wendy hablaba con Romeo tranquilamente, aprovechando que ninguno de sus primos estaba sobre ellos como cuervos. Lucy se encontraba sentada en un banco junto a Yukino, viendo delante de ellos a Sting y Natsu discutiendo de nuevo. Cana había decidido molestar a Jenny sobre el traje que usaría al día siguiente, invitándola a otra apuesta que la rubia negó rotundamente.

Laxus estaba junto a su abuelo con los brazos cruzados, recibiendo una charla sobre que debería hablar un poco más con las otras academias así como el resto. La pobre Levy se encontraba entre Gajeel y Rogue, mientras el último hacia notoria la ignorancia del Redfox respecto a los libros, él le decía que debía ser un tonto "Traga libros" como lo llamaba usualmente. Levy se enfado ante ese comentario, porque a ella también le encantaba leer. Los de Quatro Cerberus iban juntos por el patio gritando "¡Salvaje!". De Mermaid Heels estaba sentadas tranquilamente, la chica con aspecto de gato miraba a Erza, segura de que la conocía. Mientras Kagura miraba a Jellal, sintiendo que la rabia la consumiría. Estaba bien que no era culpable, pero algo podría haber hecho... Como odiaba el apellido Fernandes.

Ren, Hibiki, Eve e Ichiya se dedicaban a coquetear con las chicas que veían cerca. Que poca suerte tenían, aunque Ren estaba consiguiendo algo con Sherry, al menos ambos estaban un poco sonrojados. Chelia decía que lo de su prima era amor, y los otros de Lamia pensaban que sólo discutían. Orga y Rufus simplemente estaban recostados sobre unos árboles. Así todas las academias esperaban y esperaban, hasta que finalmente paso el tiempo de espera.

_-¡Escuchen todos!_ -llamo Makarov por un megáfono- _¡La competencia uno vs. uno esta por empezar! Para esta parte se elegirán al azar a dos personas de distintos equipos para que compitan entre si. El juego de hoy sera sencillo, el Tejo. Por si alguien no sabe como se juega, en una zona delimitada se lanza un pequeño disco de madera y cada participante tiene seis más, de mayor tamaño para acercarse al pequeño. El que más se acerque gana. 10 puntos por ganar, 5 por empate y 0 al perder. ¿Entendido?_

_-¡Aye!_ -absolutamente todos afirmaron así.

_-¡Todos me copian!_ -lloriqueo Happy- _¡Charle todos me copian!_

_-Tranquilo, Happy, compórtate_ -le dijo sin demasiada importancia la gata blanca- _¡Debemos apoyar a nuestra academia!_

_-Bien, la primer competencia entonces... ¡Elfman vs... Anna!_ -anuncio el director.

_-¿Anna? ¿Quién es?_ -enseguida todos voltearon a ver a la chica encapuchada de Raven Tail que no había sido presentada antes.

La muchacha se adelanto y paro frente al Director sin mirar a los demás, o al menos eso parecía apenas se podía ver los labios gracias a la capucha. Elfman la imito y una vez estuvieron los dos participantes frente al anciano, todos fueron guiados hacia una zona del patio que había sido arreglada para este evento. A un lado de la zona marcada, habían doce discos de madera en total y uno más pequeño.

_-¡Buena suerte Elfman, tú puedes!_ -lo animaban sus amigos.

_-Sabes que hacer... Anna..._ -le dijo el Director de Raven a su estudiante.

_-Si_ -sin decir más se preparo para jugar.

Quien lanzo el disco más pequeño fue Anna. Quedo un poco más de mitad de cancha, ahora a acercarse con los demás tiros. Lanzo primero Elfman, el disco se salio de la zona delimitada. Todos le gritaron que no tirara tan fuerte. Anna se acerco un poco más, pero aun así quedo a dos metros. El siguiente tiro de Elfman volvió a salirse, el de Anna se acerco un poco más que el anterior. Así fueron jugando hasta que al Strauss le quedaban dos, al igual que a su rival. Elfman había comenzado a acercarse más, estaba a menos de un metro, empatado con la chica misteriosa.

_-¡Aplástala Elfman!_

_-¡Demuestra que eres un hombre!_

_-¡Si no ganas nos invitas a beber a todos!_

_-¡Buena suerte, Elfman!_

Los gritos de Fairy Tail se hacían sentir, al contrario que los de Raven. El peliblanco agarro el siguiente disco y lo lanzo aun más cerca de su objetivo. La muchacha a su lado chisto y suspiro, murmuro algo y lanzo el disco que cayo sobre el más pequeño luego sonrió para si misma.

_-¡Eso es un hombre! ¡Pero yo lo soy aun más!_ -grito el de Fairy Tail para luego lanzar su disco.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, por precaución tan sólo... Kurohebi le enseño a Mira una serpiente negra, lo que causo un grito del susto por parte de la albina y con ello una pequeña distracción de su hermano. El disco no dio donde debía. Todos miraron al de Raven, los del equipo contrario con rabia y Elfman con odio, por haber asustado a su hermana y haberlo hecho perder.

_-¡No vale, eso fue a propósito!_ -se quejo Natsu.

_-Lo siento_ -hablo siseando el causante de las quejas- _quería compartir mi mascota con ella..._

_-¡Una mierda, eso fue trampa y...!_

_-¡Natsu!_ -lo silencio Makarov- _que Anna lance el último disco._

_-Pero..._

_-¡Nada! Anna._

La muchacha que había quedado mirando seriamente la situación se dio media vuelta y lanzo, no cayo cerca pero a propósito, no quería arriesgarse a que quitara al otro disco y se alejara. Con ello, todos sabían quien ganaba.

_-¡Raven Tail gana diez puntos!_ -anuncio el anciano Director. Sabia que fue a propósito. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? ¿Decirle al chico no hagas eso? Si Mira se asusto y grito, no podían hacer repetir todo por ello, aunque deseaba eso- _los siguientes... ¡Risley vs... Ichiya!_

_-Lo siento Elfman_ -se disculpo Mira cuando su hermano llego a su lado.

_-No fue tu culpa Nee-chan_ -le afirmo el hombre, algo decepcionado.

_-¡Te prometo que ganare cuando me toque! Así Fairy Tail tendrá más puntos aunque no sea en tú equipo..._ -acabo lo último restandole importancia, la cosa era que la academia ganara.

La muchacha de Mermaid Heels paso al frente junto a Ichiya. El hombre empezó a alagar su perfume, pero luego de un grito por parte de Risley comenzó el juego. Fueron bastante empatados pero al final gano Risley, ya con el último tiro de Ichiya fue notorio, porque sus discos estaban alejados.

_-¡Diez puntos para Mermadid Heels! Cero para Blue Pegasus_ -vocifero Makarov- _ahora... ¡Ogra vs... Rocker!_

Ambos se acercaron. Los gritos "salvajes" no se hicieron esperar y las aclamaciones para Sabertooth tampoco, de ellos si que habían llegado estudiantes apoyando... Compitieron y recién en los últimos dos tiros se pudo definir quien era el mejor, porque ciertamente ninguno de los dos tenia demasiada puntería que digamos. Al final a menos de un metro quedo Ogra y algo más alejado Rocker.

_-¡Diez puntos para Sabertooth! Cero para Quatro Cerberus_ -dijo los resultados Makarov- _y los últimos... ¡Sherry vs... Juvia!_

Ambas chicas pasaron al frente, ambas con claras intenciones de ganar. En realidad, fue el juego más igualado. Y apenas por cinco centímetros gano Sherry. Juvia estaba que quería matar a alguien. Resultados hasta el momento: Sabertooth 20, Lamia Scale 18, Raven Tail 14, Mermaid Heels 13, Blue Pegasus 6, Quatro Cerberus 2, Fairy Tail B 1, Fairy Tail A 0.

_-Tranquila Juvia, podemos ir a cenar mañana a la noche_ -le dijo Lyon colocando un brazo alrededor de su cuello.

_-¡Ey! ¿Qué haces?_ -Gray interrumpió en lo que quiso ocultar los celos con amistad.

_-Cumplir nuestra apuesta, yo te gane en una competencia donde participábamos los dos_ -le recordó.

_-¡Nunca acepte esa apuesta!_ -le grito en la cara el Fullbuster.

_-Si, si, lo que digas. Juvia mañana cenaremos_ -Lyon ignoro por completo a su hermano y le hablo a una sonrojada Juvia.

_-Tch... Claaro, vayan, así vera que eres un tonto_ -acepto finalmente echando chispas por los ojos, Gray- _¡Pero Juvia se quedara conmigo hoy!_

_-Ah... Esto es tan romántico _-suspiraba la peliazul.

_-Lo que digas, mañana vera quien es mejor para ella. Bueno, siempre fui mejor que tú, no es de sorprenderse_ -sonreía egocéntrico Lyon, en realidad sólo era así con Gray.

_-¿Ah? ¿Y de dónde sacas eso, pedazo de tonto?_ -chocaron frentes ambos.

_-Pruebame y te lo demostrare._

_-Con gusto._

Así inicio una nueva pelea, acompañada por los suspiros de una encantada Juvia por los celos de su Gray. Poco a poco no fueron los únicos en la pelea, empujaron a un par que se agregaron, luego tiraron cosas, rodaron, gritaron, causaron alboroto. Al final, casi todos se vieron envueltos.

_-¿No planeas detenerlos?_ -le pregunto Lucy a Juvia viendo quienes eran los causantes.

_-Lucy-san esta celosa porque Juvia esta en un trío amoroso_ -la peliazul continuo con sus divagaciones en la mente.

_-Créeme que no..._ -inconscientemente su mirada se dirigió a Sting y Natsu, peleándose.

Al final, la pelea se acabo cuando una enfadada Erza no pudo irse a comer pastel con su novio. Saco un fierro de quien sabe donde y prácticamente aplasto a todos, en esto los de Fairy Tail tuvieron más suerte ya que cuando la vieron molesta se detuvieron, no como el resto. Gajeel fue el primero en quedarse quieto, no quería volver a ser golpeado por la pelirroja.

Finalmente poco a poco todos se habían ido alejando todas las personas. Los últimos en marcharse habían sido los de Fairy Tail. Sting invito a Lucy a pasear pero ella lo rechazo diciendo que irían mañana, se le notaba en la cara la decepción. El rubio vio como se marchaba junto a sus nuevos amigos y él se fue con los suyos.

_-¿Decepcionado?_ -le pregunto Rogue. Caminaban ellos dos y Yukino.

_-Creí que al volvernos a ver pasaría más tiempo con nosotros_ -confeso el Eucliffe.

_-Esta algo triste, debes entenderla. Además dijo que irían mañana_ -lo animo la peliblanca.

_-¡Cierto! Mañana podremos hablar y recordar cosas_ -sonrió animadamente sin poder ocultarlo Sting.

_-Como cuando te gustaba_ -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Rogue.

_-¿Q-qu-é?_ -se paro en seco y miro a su mejor amigo.

_-Vamos, todos lo sabemos Sting-sama_ -intervino también Yukino.

_-¡Motín!_ -dijo apuntándolos el rubio a ambos.

_-Motín nada, es la verdad. Admítelo_ -Rogue lo miro seriamente pero divertido.

_-Yo... ¿Y qué? Es tiempo pasado_ -siguió caminando en un intento de ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_-¿Entonces ya no te gusta?_ -Yukino pregunto esperanzada.

_-Sólo quiero lo mejor para ella, lo que ella escoja_ -suspiro, deseando con fuerzas ser él.

_-Me suena a un si_ -comento el pelinegro.

_-¿Y qué?_

_-No iras a dejarla marchar de nuevo así como así_ -imagino la Aguria en un tono cercano a la advertencia- _la última vez no pudiste ni despedirte de ella. ¡Vamos Sting! A Lucy también le gustabas._

_-¿De dónde sacas eso? Nunca me lo dijo_ -rodó los ojos, no a las falsas esperanzas, ya sabia de eso.

_-Igual que tú a ella_ -hizo notar Rogue.

_-Tsk... ¿Qué quieren? ¿Qué diga que si? ¿Qué no la dejare escapar tan fácil en manos de Pixy?_ -apretó los puños, estaban consiguiendo lo que querían.

_-Oh. ¿Y por qué Natsu-san?_ -sonrió divertida la chica.

_-Lo reconoce como su rival con Lucy_ -afirmo Rogue.

_-¡Si, esta bien! Lo admito, me gusta Lucy y me molesta que pase tanto tiempo con ese idiota. ¡Si antes prácticamente vivíamos juntos!_ -soltó de una finalmente.

_-¿Entonces que harás?_ -le dijo a lo militar Yukino.

_-¡Luchar por ella!_ -levanto el puño en alto y salió corriendo a quien sabe donde. Horas más tarde, se la encontraría caminando con Natsu, que rabia.

_-¿Hicimos bien?_ -se pregunto Rogue.

_-Claro que si, hacen linda pareja_ -sonrió la peliblanca.

Fin del FlashBack

Y ahora se encontraban allí, esperando al anuncio del siguiente juego. Cada equipo ya había escogido a un participante, para la nueva competición de la que sólo sabían el nombre "¡Al agua patitos!". ¿Quién les ponía título? En fin, los participantes eran: Yukino, Lucy, Sherry, Jenny, Milliana, Juvia, Nobarly y Kurohebi. La mayoría eran mujeres, por lo que si el nombre del juego era algo de lo que pensaban, podrían deleitarse con chicas en bikini. Ah, claro, hay que destacar que ahora ya había una de ellas que resaltaba. Jenny ese día apareció con un revelador traje de gatita amarilla oscura con manchas negras, orejas incluidas.

_-¡Bien! Ahora que todos los participantes están listos... ¡Vamos a la piscina!_ -¿Dónde había una piscina en Fairy Tail? El patio que daba al fondo y que sólo se podía pasar con autorización, para evitar accidentes.

Makarov los guió a todos mientras que los participantes se cambiaban de ropa. Volvieron luego de unos cinco-diez minutos listos todos para competir. Todos quedaron mirando a las chicas con un fino hilo de sangre en la nariz. Los chicos en cambio no eran tan observados, Kurohebi un traje de baño hasta las rodillas y Nobarly... Una tanga, si, una tanga roja.

_-¡Muchachos! Esta competencia consiste en una carrera de natación_ -explicaba Makarov- _pueden hacer lo que sea para llegar primeros a la meta mientras no hundan a sus oponentes, no queremos accidentes. Los puntos se otorgan según su puesto llegando a la meta. Así que si no hay dudas... Todos a sus marcas_ -espero a que todos estuvieran en el borde de la piscina listos para empezar- _¿Listos? ¡Ya!_

Así inicio la competencia del segundo día. ¿Quién ganaría? Cada estudiante apoyaba a su academia con fuerzas. Así como los nadadores no estaban dispuestos a perder... Segundo día de los Juegos Mágicos: ¡Al agua patitos!

* * *

Dios... Quise hacer que Rufus adivinara todos los escondites y me mate pensando para acabar con lo más sencillo xDD

Vamos, vamos, estoy dando muchas pistas respecto a la encapuchada de RT e.e  
¿Quién no adivina aun? Lo diré pronto~

En el siguiente cap haré más avances con las parejas, ya sabemos que esta la cena de Lyon y Juvia así como el paseo de Sting y Lucy.

No responderé a todos los Reviews hoy, estoy un poco cansada, sorry. Pero respondo a los que tengan dudas y esas cosas n.n

DragonSlayerAgua: ¡Wiii! Un unicronio, se llamara... Hmm... Layka, me dieron ganas de un nombre con L xD Si pueden ser pareja (?) Aww Y yo también te quiero :3

Huachi-sama: Sep, habrán peleitas entre Gray y Lyon. Por ahora Gray intenta no hacerlas por celos, pero poco a poco va a ir estallando... Ya en el próximo cap lo tengo pensado eso xD ¡Y gracias! Me alegra mucho que te guste tanto como escribo :$

NaLu y SasuSaku: Jajaja No podía ponérselo tan fácil a Natsu. Sobre el lemmon... No estoy muy segura, nunca escribí eso y sinceramente no creo que lo haga muy bien. Es más probable lime (Aunque no te digo que si seguro por las dudas xD) Quizás en uno de esos ataques me de por escribir ese tipo de cosas =P

SORA-CHAN: No hice eso de las cámaras porque junte a todas las academias así que habrían muchos testigos . Pero aun así los hice pelear y acabo en una batalla campal xD

¡Prometo no volver a demorarme tanto para volver a actualizar! Disculpen x.x  
¿Me dejan un Review? :3 *Amenazas de muerte por tardarme deben ir junto a un caramelo*

¡Nos vemos prontooo! Si no es en este, en algún otro Fic xD


	16. ¿Triángulos? ¡No, cuadrados!

¡Hello, hello! Vengo a seguir con esta historia, asdasd aquí no lo dije aún, cree un una pag en FB para quien le interese: Aankaa Fanfiction. Voy avisando de las cosas por allí :3

Y... Hoy tengo ganas de desarrollar triángulos y hasta cuartetos amorosos xDD Chicos... ¿Querían a Lisanna? *Spoiler del cap* Pensaba que apareciera dentro de un par de caps, pero sentí que hoy era el día Jojo x) ¡Tengan a Lisanna! Dejo de dar spoiler :x

Que trios amorosos ni que trios... Cuartetos señoras y señores, impondré una nueva moda (?) LOL  
Si ven algo loco o raro no es mi culpa, mi hada me saca el teclado D=

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Habla_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Capítulo 16 - ¿Triángulos? ¡No, cuadrados!**

Todos nadaban con fuerzas intentando llegar primeros, a la cabeza iban Juvia y Jenny. La Loxar se manejaba perfectamente al nadar, eso hizo a todos imaginar que había tomado clases y le gustaba. Pero las otras apenas iban un poco atrás, de a ratos alguien más alcanzaba a las primeras. Al final, no se tardo demasiado en saber los resultados... Era sólo de ida, no había que volver.

El primer lugar fue para Lamia Scale, Jenny. Y todos esperaban que el segundo lugar fuera para Juvia, pero lo gano Kurohebi... En tercer lugar logro llegar Milliana y en cuarto por fin Juvia. ¿Qué paso aquí? La peliazul miraba con rabia al de Raven Tail. El siguiente lugar lo gano Sherry, luego Lucy, Yukino y último Nobarly. Todos salieron de la piscina/pileta agitados y Juvia sosteniéndose el tobillo. Los equipos se acercaron corriendo a sus compañeros.

_-¡Juvia! ¿Qué paso?_ -le pregunto Mira a la muchacha.

_-Serpiente-san pateo a Juvia en el tobillo..._ -murmuro la Loxar apenada.

_-Esos bastardos..._ -Gajeel ya iba a buscar a Makarov, pero Jellal lo sujeto del hombro- _¿Qué te pasa?_

_-Por si no leíste las reglas, dicen que no puede haber peleas entre las academias_ -le advirtió- _si vas a buscar a ese chico para golpearlo y..._

_-Iba a buscar al viejo_ -le interrumpió apretando los dientes.

_-Entonces te acompaño_ -iba a asegurarse de que no se metiera en líos y por consecuencia a toda la academia. Si iniciaba un pleito ambas escuelas se podrían ver perjudicadas con la expulsión de la competencia.

...

_-¡Genial Lucy, conseguiste dos puntos!_ -la felicito Natsu con una gran sonrisa.

_-Debería haberlo hecho mejor... Todos eran muy buenos nadando_ -se culpo a si misma.

_-¿Y eso qué importa? Conseguiste los dos puntos para nosotros_ -le hablaba tan sincera y alegremente, que resultaba contagioso y la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír, acompañado de un leve sonrojo.

_-Si_ -dos puntos eran dos puntos, mucho mejor que nada.

_-A partir de ahora seguiremos subiendo_ -afirmo Erza segura de ello.

_-¡Aye!_ -la apoyaron todos los demás. Gray repentinamente desnudo y Natsu pasando el brazo por encima de los hombros de Lucy.

_-Chicos... ¿Dónde esta Elfman?_ -pregunto la Heartfilia notando que faltaba el gran hombre del grupo.

_-No lo sé, se fue luego de que empezó la competencia_ -explico Gray mirando a su alrededor.

_-Ahm... Ya aparecerá_ -dijo Natsu restandole importancia al asunto- _¿Lucy quieres salir a algún lado luego que acaben los juegos hoy?_

_-Hoy no puedo Natsu..._ -rechazo sintiéndose un poco mal la rubia- _tengo que salir a otro lado._

_-¿Huh? ¿A dónde? Puedo acompañarte_ -se ofreció sonriente.

_-Es que, no voy sola_ -miro hacia otro lado para evitar la mirada del pelirosa.

_-¿Sting?_ -pregunto automáticamente.

_-Sólo sera un paseo, no te preocupes_ -le aclaro antes de que pensara cualquier cosa. ¿Y por qué le importaba lo que pensara? Ah, claro, se estaba enamorando.

_-Tsk... Es que quería que te quedaras conmigo hoy_ -le hizo un puchero y puso ojitos de cachorro, se veía tan tierno...

_-Natsu, me lo pidió ayer y lo rechace para poder ir con ustedes_ -le explico para que notara que no lo dejaba de lado- _le dije que saldríamos hoy, si quieres vamos a algún lado mañana._

_-Hmph. Pero me tendrás que compensar_ -dijo como trato, al ver que la muchacha alzaba una ceja continuo- _tendrás un "castigo" que te explicare luego._

_-¿C-castigo...?_ -no quería ni imaginarse que clase de castigos pondría Natsu. ¿Continuación de la guerra que tenían antes? Ahora que lo pensaba, resultaba curioso como de estar en guerra ahora se llevaban tan bien.

_-Parecen una pareja celosa_ -comento entre risas Gray, siendo apoyado por la afirmativa de Erza.

_-¡Claro que no!_ -en ese momento se separaron uno de otro, hablando a coro.

_-Se ven lindos juntos, deberían intentar salir_ -les guiñó un ojo Erza y se marcho, buscando a Jellal.

...

_-¡Mocosos! Escuchen bien, daré los resultados actuales de los Juegos Mágicos_ -hablo Makarov captando la atención de todo el público.

Todos se fueron acercando de a poco hacia el anciano, formando un círculo a su alrededor. Gray estaba vigilando y cuidando a Juvia por si le seguía doliendo el tobillo, Lyon observo la acción y se acerco para ver que sucedía, enterándose del golpe. Sting se acerco a Lucy para hablar, cosa que puso a Natsu rabioso. Mientras Levy decidió acercarse a Rogue preguntándole sobre un par de libros, bueno ese fue el principio de la conversación que duro un par de minutos tan sólo. Kagura decidió que el mejor comienzo de su venganza, sería acercándose a Jellal y volviéndose su amiga, de esa forma averiguaría más cosas y haría que le doliera más. Así que así se encontraban todos...

_-Los resultados de hoy fueron..._ -inicio hablando por el megáfono el Director de Fairy Tail- _Blue Pegasus 10 puntos. Raven Tail 8 puntos. Mermaid Heels 6 puntos. Fairy Tail B 4 puntos. Lamia Scale 3 puntos. Fairy Tail A 2 puntos. Sabertooth 1 punto y Quatro Cerberus 0. Por lo que las puntuaciones actualmente son estos: Raven Tail 22 puntos. Sabertooth 21 puntos empatando con Lamia Scale. Mermaid Heels 19 puntos, seguido de Blue Pegasus con 16. Fairy Tail B 5 puntos. Y en últimos lugares Quatro Cerberus y Fairy Tail A con 2 puntos. Esto es por ahora, aún falta la competencia por parejas que sera en dos horas, mientras hagan lo que quieran._

_-Supongo que Gajeel y Jellal no pudieron hablar con el viejo_ -comento Laxus para si mismo.

_-No importa, podemos ganar más puntos todavía_ -dijo Mira animada como siempre.

...

_-Dos horas libres eh_ -suspiro Erza girándose hacia su novio y pasando los brazos por encima de sus hombros- _podríamos ir a pasear a algún lado._

_-Claro_ -el peliazul se inclino levemente para atrapar los labios de la chica en un tierno beso.

"Supongo que Erza conoce muy bien a Jellal... No me vendría mal volverme su amiga también." Pensaba Kagura mientras pasaba cerca de la escena de la pareja. Noto que Milliana también miraba a ambos, lo que le hizo preguntarse que era lo que cruzaba por su mente en ese momento. Ya lo averiguaría. Todos se alejaron del sitio yendo a distintos lugares. Levy se marcho a la biblioteca charlando con Rogue, cosa que hizo que Gajeel se pusiera celoso aunque jamás lo confesara.

_-¿Te gusta Levy-sama?_ -le pregunto alguien a su espalda, al voltearse vio que era Yukino.

_-¿Te importa?_ -pregunto en contra.

_-Puede_ -avanzo un par de pasos para estar a la misma altura que él.

_-¿Qué acaso te gusto?_ -interrogo con una carcajada.

_-Tú no_ -dejo en claro y su mirada se desvió hacia la biblioteca.

_-Gee Hee. Ya entiendo_ -la miro algo burlón- _te gusta el emo._

_-No es emo_ -aclaro, nunca lo había visto de ese modo.

_-Tsk... Es un maldito emo de biblioteca_ -ahora sonaba molesto, y la razón era más que evidente.

_-No creo que debas llamarlo así, a Levy-sama también le gusta leer..._ -hablo Yukino y sin saberlo le recordó a ese desliz ya ocurrido.

_-Ni que me importara._

_-Yo creo que si._

_-¿Qué te importa?_

_-¿No es obvio?_

_-¿Qué quieres?_ -pregunto sonando más cortante.

_-Q-quiero a Rogue-sama..._ -admitió avergonzada y mirando hacia otro lado.

_-Eso ya lo note. Me refiero a porque me hablas_ -especifico viendo que la muchacha evitaba ese punto, pese a ser la razón por la que se había acercado en un inicio.

_-Quiero que me ayudes_ -confeso finalmente.

_-¿Para? ¿Qué gano yo?_ -Yukino pensó en ese momento si era tonto o se hacia... Le alzo la ceja interrogante y al parecer el Redfox se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba la chica- _¡Maldición! ¿Y como quieres que te ayude?_

_-Supongo que eso es un si_ -sonrió la peliblanca- _trabajaremos juntos en esto... Gajeel-sama._

...

_-Oye, Milliana_ -llamo Kagura a la chica con algún complejo de neko.

_-¿Si, Kagura-chan?_ -respondió con una sonrisa, como siempre.

_-Vi que mirabas mucho a Erza Scarlet... ¿La conoces?_ -eso borro la expresión de alegría del rostro de la muchacha.

_-Tal vez, me recuerda a alguien... Pero no estoy segura, era muy pequeña_ -sonrió débilmente, nostálgica.

_-¿A quién te recuerda? ¿Puedo saber?_ -le sonrió para inspirarle confianza, aunque ellas siempre se contaban todo como amigas que eran.

_-¡Claro!_ -quizás le hiciera bien contarle a alguien- _cuando era pequeña, a eso de los cinco años. Me mude a una nueva ciudad, no conocía a nadie y me daba miedo no hacer amigos, entonces ese mismo día conocí a una muchacha que fue a presentarse, tenia dos años más que yo pero nos volvimos mejores amigas. Hacíamos todo juntas y ella me presento a otros dos chicos que también se volvieron mis amigos. Un día se marcho, no aviso nada, simplemente se fue... Me sentí sola y traicionada, gracias a ella hice amigos fácilmente pero me abandono sin siquiera despedirse... Me moleste con ella y no quise llamarla, sólo pregunte un par de veces si alguien sabia de ella pero nadie tenia idea._

_-¿Y no recuerdas su nombre?_ -pregunta obvia, por el nombre podrían reconocerla.

_-En realidad sólo me lo dijo una vez, cuando se presento..._ -se rasco la mejilla- _todos la llamaban Titania porque todos la respetaban. Era realmente aterradora enfadada, pero aún así habían varios enamorados de ella... Por eso Titania, fuerte y bella como un hada._

_-Ya veo_ -suspiro y se puso a pensar en alguna otra cosa- _¿Y si hablaras con ella? Quizás te recuerde._

_-Lo pensé pero tengo miedo a que no sea y desilusionarme..._ -ladeo la cabeza pensativa.

_-Pero puede ser y si no hablan, la dejaras ir sin más_ -le dijo animándola.

_-Tienes razón, pero... ¿Kagura-chan, por qué te interesa tanto?_ -sabia que su amiga se preocupaba por ella, pero tenia un interés especial en ese momento.

_-Yo... Conozco a su novio_ -confeso bajando la mirada- _realmente lo odio, arruino mi vida. Es el hijo de Siegrain Fernandes.**  
**_

_-¿É-el...?_ -conocía la historia, y ahora entendía porque odiaba a ese chico.

_-Milliana. ¿Me ayudaras? Quiero que pague por todas las vidas que arruino su familia_ -su amiga podría jurar que los ojos se le humedecieron, y eso que Kagura nunca mostraba debilidad.

_-Kagura-chan... Sabes que puedes contar conmigo_ -acepto sonriente, ella si que no abandonaría a sus amigos...

...

_-Lyon..._ -suspiraba Chelia con un puchero.

Veía como perseguía a Juvia y ella se escondía de Gray, que ni sabia como reaccionar. Su prima, Sherry, se había ido a "discutir" de nuevo con Ren Akatsuki... Vamos, que admitieran que se habían enamorado y dejaran de discutir sobre quien era más meloso. ¡Ambos lo eran! Y ella por su parte... Sufriendo de amor. ¿Por qué Lyon no la notaba? Hacia años que se conocían y aun así, iba y se enamoraba de otra chica a primera vista sin conocerla siquiera. ¡Que injusticia! ¿Sería por la edad? Pero si se llevaban cuatro años sólo... ¡Conocía parejas que se llevaban más!

Escucho un ruido cerca de ella y de repente una chica cayo a su lado. Chelia estaba sentada y recostada sobre un árbol, por lo que la peliazul quedo tirada cerca de ella. La miro primero dudosa y luego la reconoció como alguien de Fairy Tail. La joven se llevo una mano a la frente, aunque poco se había golpeado por suerte.

_-¿Estas bien?_ -le pregunto la Blendy.

_-Si, gracias_ -Wendy se sentó a su lado con una pequeña sonrisa- _lo siento._

_-No te preocupes, no estaba haciendo nada_ -le devolvió el gesto sinceramente- _¿Cómo te caíste?_

_-Estaba corriendo... Falta poco para que vuelvan a comenzar los juegos y me pidieron que llamara a Gray-san y Juvia-san_ -explico avergonzada.

_-Oh, cierto, no me había dado cuenta de la hora_ -rió levemente por su despiste, si cuando se metía en sus pensamientos... Se perdía del mundo.

_-¿Eres de Lamia Scale verdad?_ -estaba casi segura, pero por confirmar.

_-Si, aunque todavía no participe en ningún juego... Ojala pueda hacerlo más tarde_ -en verdad quería poder ganar puntos para su equipo, así al menos Lyon la alagaría.

_-Ya te tocara_ -le afirmo Wendy y se levanto- _creo que sería mejor volver, todavía tengo que llamar a mis amigos. Se ven... Entretenidos_ -vio a lo lejos como corrían los tres, uno soñador, otra casi llorando y otro alterado.

_-Te acompaño_ -se levanto también Chelia y fueron a buscar al trío.

_-¡Gray-san, Juvia-san! Tenemos que volver para la competencia_ -aviso Wendy.

_-Vamos, Lyon_ -la pelirosa fue al lado del mencionado poniéndose entre él y Juvia disimuladamente.

Así todos juntos fueron a buscar a los demás, Wendy ya sabia donde estaban y era en el gimnasio. Disimuladamente Gray también se había puesto entre Chelia y Juvia, abriendo más espacio entre su hermano mayor y la chica. Celoso.

...

_-Grr._

_-Grr..._

_-Chicos..._

¿Adivinan quienes son? Gruñéndose Sting y Natsu, intentando calmarlos, Lucy. Llevaban así rato. ¿Por qué habían tenido que dejarla sola con ellos dos? Erza se había ido con Jellal, Gray se perdió con Juvia y Lyon, Elfman todavía no aparecía, Levy a la biblioteca, Mira se perdió hablando con Laxus y Makarov, Rufus y Ogra como siempre apartados, Rogue también a la biblioteca, lo que le dio sospechas... Pero... ¡Ahora mismo incluso le servía estar con alguien de Raven Tail! Y eso era llegar muy lejos, al menos esos dos estarían peleando a alguien más y no entre ellos.

_-Sty_ -gruño Natsu.

_-Pixy_ -gruño a su vez el rubio.

_-¡Ya paren los dos!_ -bramo al final la Heartfilia, ya estaba cansada de sus peleas infantiles y en ese momento podrían jurar que se veía tan aterradora como Erza.

_-A-aye_ -estuvieron de acuerdo los dos.

_-Se la pasan peleando, me tienen cansada_ -suspiro cerrando los ojos. De repente sintió dos brazos que pasaban por detrás de sus hombros y ambos de distintos lados... Maldición.

_-¿Qué haces?_ -pregunto Natsu mirando por detrás de la nuca de Lucy.

_-Lo mismo te iba a preguntar idiota_ -respondió el Eucliffe.

_-Suéltala_ -dijeron ambos a coro.

_-¡Elfman!_ -dijo de repente Lucy, confundiendo a ambos.

_-¿Huh?_

Miraron en la misma dirección que la rubia y pudieron observar al musculoso chico casi llorando, pero aguantándose las lágrimas "es de hombres no llorar" hubiera dicho si estuviera hablando. Lucy se acerco corriendo para ver que era lo que le sucedía, seguida de los otros dos. Tenia algo de sangre en la pierna izquierda.

_-Un... Un... ¡Un perro!_ -dijo finalmente saltando en un pie, a la mierda parecer un hombre, eso si que dolía.

_-¡Hay que llevarte a la enfermería!_ -dijo alarmada Lucy- _vamos._

Y con ese "vamos" quería decir eso para todos... Natsu y Sting fueron quienes dejaron a Elfman apoyarse sobre ellos para ir a la enfermería, Lucy guiaba. Al fin servían para algo más que pelear, aunque no lo hacían pero el chico en verdad era pesado. Se cruzaron con Jenny en el camino, por lo que Lucy aprovecho para que avisara a alguien de su equipo, de ser posible Erza. Llegaron finalmente a la enfermería y atendieron enseguida al peliblanco, pero claro... No iba a poder participar en las competencias. Las puertas volvieron a abrirse dejando pasar a Mira, Erza, Gray, Juvia y Wendy.

_-¡Elfman! ¿Qué paso?_ -enseguida su hermana mayor se acerco a él, ya vendado.

_-Nee-chan... Me mordió un perro, no se que hacia dentro del patio de la academia_ -admitió apenado.

_-¡Apostaría a que fue Raven Tail!_ -exclamo Natsu seguro.

_-No seas tonto, esto sería llegar lejos_ -contradijo Lucy.

_-Sea como sea, ahora debes recuperarte_ -interrumpió Erza por si se venia una discusión.

_-Lo siento, supongo que tendrán que usar al miembro de reserva..._ -miro a la inocente Wendy.

_-¿Y-yo...?_ -se señalo a si misma indecisa- _pero... No sé si podré hacerlo bien._

_-¡Vamos, confiamos en ti!_ -su primo le sonrió abiertamente.

_-Si, Wendy. Por algo te elegimos si a alguien le sucedía algo_ -afirmo Gray sonriendo también.

_-Supongo... ¡Intentare dar mi mejor esfuerzo, déjamelo a mi Elfman-san!_ -afirmo ahora segura de si misma.

_-¡Esta hecho entonces! Vamos a patear traseros_ -en ese momento el pelirosa miro a Sting, que se mantuvo apartado de la conversación.

...

_-¡Bien mocosos!_ -hablo Makarov una vez llegaron todos los equipos- _la competencia por parejas de hoy sera... ¡Tiro al arco! Allí están las dianas_ -señalo la ubicación- _y tendrán tres tiros. ¿Esta claro? Los primeros participantes serán... ¡War Cry vs. Obra!_

Ambos chicos, de Sabertooth y Raven Tail, pasaron al frente y tomaron el arco y flechas que les entregaban. La diana se dividía en 10 círculos, más cerca al del centro más puntos tendrían. Del 1 al 10. Quien tuviera más puntos se llevaba 10 puntos, si empataban era 5 y el que perdía 0. War Cry hizo el primer tiro, dio en el círculo que le otorgaría 3 puntos, nada mal para como tiro la flecha. Obra... Vamos, su flecha ni alcanzo la diana. ¿Estaba jugando? Todos quedaron con la boca abierta, menos su equipo, aunque Flare se notaba nerviosa. War Cry volvió a tirar y dio de nuevo en el de 1. Obra repitió su actuación... Debía estar bromeando. War Cry dio en el de 8... De casualidad. Obviamente ya estaba el ganador. Obra esta vez, dio en el centro, dejando en claro que si había estado jugando... ¿Por qué?

_-¡El ganador... War Cry! 10 puntos para Quatro Cerberus_ -declaro Makarov- _las siguientes... ¡Chelia vs. Wendy!_

Las mencionadas avanzaron. Un par de estudiantes sacaron las flechas ya clavadas y se las dieron a ellas. Ambas se sonrieron señalando una competencia buena y justa, ahora ya sabían los nombres de ambas... Antes ni se habían presentado.

Ninguna había practicado antes ese deporte, pero algo de puntería tenían... Algo. Recogieron las flechas y el primer tiro fue de Chelia, que dio en la diana en el segundo círculo desde fuera, osea dos puntos. Wendy alcanzo a dar al tercer círculo, lo que le daba tres puntos. Chelia le dio luego al quinto, cinco puntos más. Wendy le dio al segundo... Finalmente Chelia le dio al tercero y Wendy al quinto.

_-¡Empate! Cada una obtiene 5 puntos_ -anuncio Makarov, era el primer empate de todos los Juegos.

_-Nada mal, mejor así_ -comento Chelia sonriendo- _¿No, Wendy?_

_-¡Sip!_ -estuvo de acuerdo la peliazul.

_-Dime Wendy... ¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga?_ -le extendió la mano con una gran y dulce sonrisa.

_-¿Ah? ¡Claro, Chelia!_ -le tomo la mano devolviendole la sonrisa, se puede decir que fue el encuentro que mejor acabo.

_-Podrían aprender un poco de ellas_ -le dijo Erza a Gray y Lyon.

_-Eso es amor~_ -canturreo Sherry conmovida.

_-¡Los siguientes... Hibiki vs. Milliana!_ -tras el aviso de Makarov, ambos se acercaron.  
El encuentro fue bastante parejo, ambas resultaban tener buena puntería. Pero acabo ganando Hibiki apenas por dos puntos, lo que le dio 10 a Blue Pegasus. Y el último encuentro entonces... Fairy Tail B vs. Sabertooth. ¿Quienes serían?

_-¡El último encuentro... Mirajane vs. Rufus!_ -anuncio Makarov, captando todas las atenciones.

_-No dejes que gane, Mira_ -le pidió Erza, sabia perfectamente que su amiga podía ser buena en lo que se proponía, así de dulce como la veían también tenia su lado competitivo como todos en mayor o menor medida.

_-Claro, se lo prometí a Elfman_ -sonrió segura y tiernamente para luego recoger sus flechas.

_-No creas que te dejare ganar por ser mujer_ -le advirtió el rubio antes de que lanzaran el primer tiro.

_-Tranquilo, no esperaba que lo fueras_ -le aclaro con su típica amabilidad- _pero tampoco tengo intenciones de perder..._

_-Dame tu mejor tiro_ -la reto.

_-Después de ti_ -le dijo iniciando así la última competencia del día.

Primero lanzo Rufus, alcanzando a 8 puntos. En el mismo lugar llego Mira... El rubio noto que en verdad podía complicarle las cosas, así que intento perfeccionar más la puntería y alcanzo 9 puntos más. La albina no se quedo atrás y llego a 9 puntos también, parecía que iba a ser un empate entre Sabertooth y Fairy Tail B... Rufus hizo el último tiro, 9 puntos. Los de FT animaban a su competidora, y ella misma no estaba segura si por imaginación o que cosa... Pudo escuchar "Suerte Mira-nee" con una voz femenina extremadamente similar a la de su hermana. "Lisanna..." Y la muchacha hizo su último tiro.

_-¡En el centro! ¡La ganadora es Mirajanee! 10 puntos para Fairy Tail B_ -Makarov no podía ocultar la felicidad y el orgullo.

_-No se podía esperar menos de Mira_ -sonrió Erza, la conocía bien y en que cosas era buena, después de todo hacia años siempre competían en todo.

_-Los puntajes quedaron así... En este juego Raven Tail, Mermaid Heels y Sabertooth ganaron cero puntos. Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus y Fairy Tail B ganaron diez puntos. Y tanto Lamia Scale como Fairy Tail A ganaron cinco puntos_ -recordaba los resultados el Director- así se encuentra cada academia... En primer y segundo lugar, Lamia Scale y Blue Pegasus con 26 puntos. En tercer lugar Raven Tail 22. En cuarto lugar Sabertooth con 21. En quinto Mermaid Heels con 19. Fairy Tail B le sigue con 15 puntos, seguido de Quatro Cerberus con 12 y finalmente Fairy Tail A con 7. Apenas es el segundo día, recuerden eso y no pierdan los ánimos.

_-¡Claro que no! Todavía tenemos que ser primeros_ -Natsu se golpeo un puño con la palma de su otra mano decidido.

_-¡Aye!_ -dijeron todos.

_-Vamos a dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo_ -aseguro Lucy.

_-¡Claro!_ -confirmaron los demás.

_-Ganaremos esta competencia_ -apoyo Erza.

_-Y patearemos traseros_ -comento el pelirosa.

_-No nos daremos por vencidos aún_ -continuo Wendy.

_-Ni nunca_ -afirmo Lucy.

_-Y Natsu y Lucy formaran pareja_ -dijo a lo tonto Gray.

_-Obvi... ¿¡Qué!?_ -los dos mencionados ya estaban confirmando cuando se dieron cuenta de que había dicho.

_-El subconsciente los traiciona..._ -eso le recordaba que debía encontrar a Levy para continuar con su plan "NaLu", con todo el lío de la competencia ni tiempo para eso tuvieron. Podrían buscar más aliados...- _en fin, nos vemos más tarde o mañana._

Cada uno fue por su camino, Natsu a regañadientes pues no quería que Lucy se fuera con Sting. Así que... ¿Por qué no seguirlos? Se aseguraría de que no ocurriera nada más que un simple paseo entre amigos, le daba igual quedar como un celoso. ¡Nadie se metía con lo suyo! Aunque... ¿Desde cuando Lucy era suya? Bah, no importaba.

...

Horas más tarde. Gray había hablado con Levy para continuar con su plan, acordando que sería un buen modo usar a Sting para que Natsu estallara de celos. Así mismo decidieron que si encontraban más aliados, mejor. Hablaron con Mira, Erza, Cana, Wendy, Romeo, Jellal e incluso Gajeel. Cada vez se sumaban más al hermoso plan NaLu. Y mientras tanto esta linda pareja, que acababa por volverse un triángulo amoroso...

_-Hace mucho que quería volver a pasear contigo, como antes_ -comentaba Sting con aires nostálgicos.

_-Si... ¿Sabes? Te extrañe mucho, fuiste mi primer verdadero amigo_ -Lucy sonreía levemente al recordar momentos.

_-Y tu primer amor_ -agrego con una sonrisa sonrojando a su rubia amiga.

_-T-también..._ -admitió avergonzada.

_-Sigues siendo vergonzosa en ese tema_ -rió el Eucliffe- _no sé porque, si también fuiste el mio._

_-Uhm..._ -no comento nada, porque no sabia que decir ante eso.

_-¿Por qué nunca estuvimos juntos, Lucy?_ -quiso saber sin entender demasiado la razón, si ambos se querían.

_-Porque ninguno de los dos lo admitía_ -rió entonces ella- _siempre lo negábamos cuando Yukino nos lo decía_ -en ese momento pensó que las peliblancas parecían tener la manía de emparejar a la gente.

-¿Y ahora? -se paro en seco y se giro para mirarla seriamente- _¿Por qué no somos novios ahora?_

_-..._ -Lucy no respondió nada, quedo paralizada mirando a su viejo amor... ¿Aún sentía cosas por él? Su cabeza era un lío, no reconocía los sentimientos.

...

_-Lo mato, lo mato, lo mato..._ -susurraba Natsu escondido tras unos cuantos arbustos, no lograba escuchar lo que decían ambos muchachos pero al ver las miradas y expresiones se hacia alguna idea de los temas de conversación.

_-Natsu_ -listo, ya hasta imaginaba voces que lo llamaban.

_-Maldición... Como intente hacer algo juro que lo golpeo_ -dijo ignorando a esa voz que lo llamaba.

_-Sigues siendo agresivo..._ -murmuro a su vez la voz, le resultaba familiar pero no lograba distinguir de quien era.

_-¡Cállate, yo no soy agresivo! ¿Y tú quien eres? ¿Mi consciencia?_ -se preguntaba tontamente, pensando que estaba solo.

_-Si Natsu, soy tu consciencia... Con mente y cuerpo propio_ -por el tono que usaba su "consciencia" se podría decir que sonaba juguetona- _vamos... ¿No me reconoces?_

El pelirosa se giro lentamente, encontrándose agachada a una chica con una capa cubriéndole el rostro. La reconoció claro que si, como Anna, la muchacha de Raven Tail que había jugado contra Elfman. Reacciono gruñendo sin darse cuenta de ello, causando que la muchacha riera suavemente.

_-Natsu..._ -formo un puchero que el pelirosa si logro ver- _no te acuerdas de mi..._

_-¿Cómo olvidarte? Eres de Raven Tail. Vete_ -dijo cortante y dándose vuelta para seguir vigilando a su amada rubia y el idiota de su amigo.

_-¿Es tu amiga?_ -Anna se había acercado para poder ver también, tenia un deje de decepción en el rostro.

_-Y la mejor_ -agrego Natsu sin pensarlo. ¿Por qué no decirlo? Lucy era su mejor amiga, aunque deseaba que fuera algo más.

_-Uhm... Entonces yo ya no importo... ¿Qué soy ahora para ti, Natsu?_ -se giro para mirarlo y se saco la capucha, revelando su rostro completamente.

Era una joven de su misma edad, con unos hermosos ojos azules y cabello corto de color blanco. Lo miraba ansiosa y feliz, tenia una pequeña sonrisa que se convirtió en risa de alegría al ver el desconcierto del Dragneel. Él estaba paralizado, no entendía nada... ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Anna era ella? La albina salto para abrazar a su amigo, sin que supiera como reaccionar.

_-Lisanna..._ -susurro cuando pudo articular algo.

_-¡Te extrañe tanto, Natsu!_ -tenia los ojos humedecidos, a causa de la felicidad y tranquilidad que sentía.

_-No entiendo... Tú... Raven Tail..._

_-Es una larga historia_ -suspiro levantándose y estirando sus brazos hacia arriba, como desperezándose- _¡Tenemos tanto de que hablar! Hay muchas cosas que quiero contarte y que me cuentes tú también... ¿Cómo están Mira-nee y Elf-nii-chan? Me sentí tan mal cuando perdió... Natsu, Natsu. ¿Me escuchas? ¡Natsuu!_ -acabo por gritarle.

_-¿Natsu?_ -otra voz femenina repitió el nombre del confundido pelirosa.

_-¿Lucy?_ -se giro para encontrarse con la rubia al lado de Sty.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_ -le pregunto la rubia viéndolo ahí tirado, casualmente tras unos arbustos desde donde se veía perfectamente a donde estaba antes junto a Sting, decidió pensar que era simple coincidencia. Al menos la salvo de dar una respuesta.

_-¡Eso te iba a preguntar!_ -respondió levantándose de golpe- _que casualidad que nos encontráramos. Debe ser el destino_ -dijo lo último mirando a su rival sin ningún disimulo.

_-¿Quién es ella? ¿Anna?_ -en ese momento la Heartfilia reparo en la presencia de la joven albina, tenia rasgos parecidos de los de Mira, cosa que la pareció curiosa. "¿Otra peliblanca forma parejas? O acaso... ¿Natsu?"

_-¿Ah? E-es una amiga_ -aclaro rápidamente Natsu, cuando se le ocurrió algo- _estábamos paseando._

_-¿Paseando? Ya veo..._ -"Paseando y un demonio. ¿Qué hace con ella? Es de Raven Tail... Y además... ¿¡Por qué pasea con ella!? Conmigo no lo hace... Y cuando lo hace me intenta hacer bromas, maldición... ¿¡Y por qué estoy celosa!? Si no somos nada... Tsk..."

_-Bueno, ya los dejamos entonces_ -Sting paso el brazo por los hombros de la rubia a su lado y sonrió satisfecho- _nos vamos._

_-¡Esperen!_ -los detuvo Natsu sin razón- _¿Por qué no hacemos una salida grupal?_ -"¿Y por qué no te lo sacas de encima, Lucy? Por favor, odio que se te acerque"

_-No gracias, no queremos interrumpir_ -para sorpresa tanto de Natsu como de Sting, fue Lucy quien respondió y siguió caminando sin más, bajo el abrazo del rubio.

_-Creo que se puso algo... Celosa_ -comento Lisanna una vez se alejaron.

_-Lo arruine_ -declaro Natsu, ni necesitaba decirlo.

_-Pero... ¡Me tienes a mi!_ -le sonrió como siempre, nunca cambiaba su humor.

_-Al menos_ -susurro, aunque la albina pudo escucharlo sintiéndose algo decepcionada, ni que fuera segundo plato- _¡Vamos, cuéntame que paso todo este tiempo!_

_-¡Claro!_ -acepto feliz de que al fin recibía atención. E inicio su relato.

...

_-¿Te gusta Lyon-san?_ -le pregunto de repente Wendy, tomándola por sorpresa.

_-¿S-se nota...?_ -tuvo que admitirlo.

_-Un poco, te enfadas cuando se acerca a Juvia-san_ -sonrió la pequeña Marvell recordando todas las situaciones.

_-Uhm..._

_-Q-quiero ayudarte_ -le explico algo nerviosa- _sé que a Juvia-san le gusta Gray-san y seguramente a él también le guste ella. Así que... Si a ti te gusta Lyon-san, se debería dar cuenta._

_-¿Huh? ¿A qué te refieres, Wendy?_ -la miro ladeando la cabeza con una ceja alzada.

_-Lyon-san se enamoro de Juvia-san nada más la vio, así que lo que deberías hacer es llamar su atención de golpe. ¿No?_ -en realidad no estaba del todo segura de cual sería el mejor modo, pero probando podrían ir descartando.

_-Quizás... Pero no sé como hacerlo_ -admitió con un suspiro, entonces pensó en algo más- _¿A ti quien te gusta, Wendy?_

_-¡N-nadie!_ -respondió automáticamente nerviosa, en asuntos románticos era tan vergonzosa...

_-Ahm... Me suena a que pronto averiguare quien es "nadie"_ -dijo con una sonrisa picara- _mientras tanto... Acepto tu ayuda, ya intente varias cosas y nada... Cuando Juvia aparece yo no existo_ -termino con un puchero haciéndola ver tierna.

_-¡Entonces haremos un plan!_ -empezaron a hablar, ideando algo para que Lyon se fijara en Chelia.

...

_-Recuerda nuestra cena esta noche, Juvia_ -le repetía Lyon a la mencionada.

_-S-si_ -asentía la muchacha peliazul.

_-Entonces nos vemos más tarde, adiós princesa_ -se despidió con un beso en la mano y se marcho.

_-Juvia... Juvia esta confundida_ -hablo para si misma apoyando una mano sobre su corazón.

_-¡Juvia!_ -su voz favorita la llamo por detrás.

_-Ahh... Juvia ya vuelve a escuchar a Gray-sama_ -suspiro con ojos soñadores.

_-¿Huh? Claro, si estoy aquí a tu lado_ -se giro levemente y ahí lo vio, algo confundido por el momento de imaginación de la muchacha.

_-¡Gray-sama!_ -se lanzo sobre él abrazándolo. Y él no se aparto- _Juvia lo necesitaba, estaba confundida._

_-¿Confundida? ¿Por qué?_ -extrañado ladeo la cabeza, aún estaban abrazados pero se habían separado un poco para poder mirarse mientras hablaban.

_-¿Gray-sama... Quiere a Juvia? ¿Le gusta?_ -vio la ilusión que tenia en la mirada porque dijera que si, pero le costaba tanto decir eso...

"¿Por qué pregunte? ¿Por qué?..." Pensaba mientras la miraba, la pobre esperaba una respuesta ya fuera si o no. Una voz en su cabeza le decía que le gritaba que si, que más que gustarle la amaba, pero... Por otro lado no se veía a si mismo con ella, era el típico que no mostraba demasiado romance o cariño, le avergonzaba eso. Juvia necesitaba a alguien que le demostrara cuanto la quería, que se desviviera por ella así como ella parecía hacer al estar enamorada. En ese momento Lyon cruzo por su mente, él se dedicaba a ella, se lo demostraba constantemente... "¡No! Él no"

_-Juvia..._ -repentinamente fue la Loxar la que se encontraba bajo un abrazo lleno de sentimientos, la sujetaba como si no quisiera soltarla nunca, pero aún así no le había dado una respuesta.

_-¿Gr-gray-sama? ¿Esta bien?_ -le devolvió el abrazo también, pensando que lo necesitaba.

_-Eso creo. Gracias... Por todo_ -la apretó un poco más fuerte y finalmente se desprendió de ella, observándola- _en verdad... No quiero que te enamores de Lyon, soy egoísta._

Se alejo sin decir nada más, dejando confundida a la muchacha. ¿Egoísta? ¿Y eso por qué? Ni que ella fuera de él... ¿O eso consideraba Gray? Pero si creía que era de él, era porque sentía algo... ¿No? Observo el sitio por el que se alejo su amado.

_-Tranquilo, Gray-sama_ -susurro con una pequeña pero dulce sonrisa- _Juvia ya no tiene dudas. Gracias._

Le costaría expresarse, pero eso había sido suficiente como para hacerle ver que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, aunque fuera al menos un poco, lo suficiente como para decirle que no deseaba que se enamorara de alguien más. Gray, era su príncipe azul, aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijera.

...

_-¡A mi también me encanta ese libro!_ -decía Levy sorprendida.

_-Vaya, tenemos varias cosas en común entonces_ -rió Rogue.

Al principio se había acercado a Levy inocentemente, sólo por curiosidad al ver que era la única en la biblioteca, pero luego se volvió a acercar a ella por hacer enfurecer a Gajeel... Ahora lo hacia simplemente porque le agradaba. ¿A quién le importaba molestar al Redfox? La chica era simpática y agradable, no era de esas niñas que odiaba que sólo se preocupaban por su aspecto y los chicos. ¡Además tenían gustos tan similares!

_-¡Sii! La única persona con la que encontré gustos similares fue Lu-chan_ -comento alegre la peliazul- _supongo que se llevan muy bien._

_-La verdad, si_ -sonrió levemente, no era tan cercano como Sting, pero eran buenos amigos.

_-¡Cuéntame como se conocieron! Debe ser una linda historia_ -le pidió emocionada la McGarden.

_-Bien_ -acepto gustoso el pelinegro, no era la mejor historia del mundo pero a él le gustaba- _fue por Sting. En Sabertooth todos son excelentes al menos en un aspecto, sólo entran los mejores. Lucy no era de las mejores en deportes, pero logro entrar por su inteligencia. Aunque su padre es rico, ahí no valen esas influencias, o eres bueno o no entras, por muchos contactos que tengas. Cuando ella entro yo ya estaba ahí con mi amigo de la infancia, Sting. Junto a Rufus, Ogra y otra chica nos apodaban "Los más fuertes" porque cada uno era el mejor en su terreno. Entonces vimos a Lucy por primera vez, era muy lista y algunos decían que podría estar en el Top 10 de la academia. Pero aún así... Era rechazada, todos la molestaban por su cuerpo y más aún por su familia. Los Heartfilia son increíbles, pero por ello tienen unos cuantos enemigos, y algunos de los estudiantes eran hijos de Jude Heartfilia, el padre de Lucy_ -se habían sentado en un banco cerca de una plaza para poder charlar mejor- _nunca pensamos en acercarnos a ella, no veíamos la razón. Pero Sting comenzó a fijarse en ella, hasta que un día la defendió de algunos chicos que la molestaban. Obviamente no insistieron más, nosotros eramos como la última palabra._

_-¿Eran los populares?_ -intentó encajarlos Levy.

_-Supongo que podrías decirlo así, todos nos conocían pero no prestábamos atención a eso. Aunque debo admitir que a Sting le gustaba..._ -suspiro recordando como solía alardear de ser uno de los mejores- _Sting y Lucy comenzaron a hablar, se volvieron amigos y un día decidió presentármela también. No pensé ni que me fuera a agradar o desagradar, sino que simplemente me daría igual. Pero empezamos a hablar y descubrí que también teníamos cosas en común. Nos volvimos buenos amigos. Recuerdo cuando hablábamos de Literatura y Sting estaba perdido._

_-Me suena a Natsu_ -rió la peliazul pensando que encajaban los papeles.

_-Si, se parecen mucho_ -apoyo Rogue- _quizás por eso compiten. A ambos les gusta Lucy._

_-¿Eh? ¿A Sting le gusta Lu-chan?_ -bueno, eso no lo había pensado. Estaba tan concentrada para lograr el NaLu que se había olvidado de que quizás Natsu tuviera competencia- _pensaba que sólo eran amigos..._

_-Siempre fueron amigos, pero eso no quita que le gustara_ -aclaro el Cheney- _a Lucy también le gustaba Sting, no sé si ahora también..._ -"Espero que si" Pensó lo último.

_-¡Pero a Lu-chan le gusta Natsu! Creo_ -ahora tenia la duda, debería preguntarle, pero negaría cualquiera de las dos opciones.

_-No lo sé, no tengo idea de lo que paso aquí_ -tenia que admitirlo, podía ser que Lucy estuviera enamorada del pelirosa, siempre se les veía juntos, pero siempre había apoyado el otro romance.

_-¡Arriba el NaLu!_ -exclamo Levy decidida.

_-¿NaLu?_ -no pudo evitar reír ante ese nombre- _es curioso, en Sabertooth hicimos algo parecido, sólo que era StiLu._

_-¿Huh?_ -pese a que el nombre implicaba a Sting, tampoco logro evitar reír. Aunque ahora sabia que habían equipos separados... ¿NaLu o StiLu?

_-¡Enana!_ -la llamo una voz conocida para ella y el pelinegro.

_-¿Gajeel? ¿Qué haces aquí?_ -se volteo para ver al muchacho lleno de pircings, acompañado de...

_-¿Yukino?_ -Rogue también los miro, sin entender. Vamos, nunca se había imaginado a Gajeel y Yukino. Ya que estaban con los nombres de parejas... ¿Cómo sería esta? ¿GaYu, YuGa, GaNo? No, definitivamente no quedaba.

_-Levy-sama, Rogue-sama. Queríamos saber si les gustaría que saliéramos todos juntos_ -comento la peliblanca con una dulce sonrisa. Gajeel la miro ya que no le había dicho nada de eso, pero bueno... Así podría vigilarlos mejor, malditos celos, cuando los vio reírse tan divertidos juntos no pudo evitar llamar a Levy.

_-Por mi esta bien_ -dijo Levy levantando los hombros.

_-Por mi también_ -acepto Rogue.

_-¡Genial entonces! ¿A dónde vamos?_ -Yukino comenzó a dar una serie de opciones, hasta que todos votaron por una- _¡Cine sera entonces!_

_-Algo de terror. Gee Hee_ -ya sabia que las películas que estaban dando eran de terror, la otra era infantil, aunque tenia la duda que elegirían. De todas formas, fueron al cine.

...

_-A ver si entendí... Cuando fuiste a un viaje a no sé que ciudad y tuviste un accidente, cuando despertaste estabas en un hospital y no recordabas nada. Entonces empezaste a vivir allí, pensando que siempre había sido tu hogar pese a que te extrañara que nadie te conociera_ -intentaba entender el pelirosa para asegurarse de que no estaba equivocado- _entraste a Raven Tail porque era la escuela más cercana a tu casa. Al poco tiempo tu memoria empezó a regresar y nos recordaste, pero no pudiste volver porque no tenias dinero y supiste que al año siguiente vendrían acá, así que decidiste esperar. ¿Eso fue?_

_-Sipi_ -afirmo Lisanna son una sonrisa.

_-Vaya... Todos estábamos preocupados, antes enviabas cartas o llamabas y de repente dejaste de hacerlo_ -dijo recordando la preocupación de Mira y Elfman, desde hacia más de un año- _todos pensamos que... Habías tenido un accidente pero que habías... Ya sabes, muerto._

_-Me lo imagino_ -suspiro sintiéndose culpable- _¡Pero ya estoy de vuelta! Así que todo puede volver a la normalidad. Podríamos ir al parque o al cine. Hace mucho que no salimos juntos._

_-S-supongo_ -no veía nada de malo, total, Lucy ya se había molestado con él.

_-¡Bien! Vamos al cine entonces. Pero antes..._ -Lisanna tomo una expresión seria, poco común en ella- _¿Natsu, Lucy es tu novia?_

_-¿Eh? ¡N-no!_ -"Aunque ojala lo fuera" Pensó para si mismo con pesar. ¿Dónde estaría ahora? Seguro diviertiendose con el idiota de Sty. ¡Agh, que rabia le daba!

_-Oh, genial_ -la sonrisa volvió a la albina- _porque habías prometido que serías mi esposo cuando creciéramos._

_-¡Eramos niños!_ -ella en verdad no podía esperar que lo cumpliera. ¿No? ¡Además él nunca dijo que si! Todo fue de su parte, nunca demostró que le gustara o algo así. Era linda y tierna, pero la veía como su mejor amiga, no novia y mucho menos esposa.

_-¿Y? Los niños y borrachos siempre dicen la verdad_ -tan tranquilamente empezó a caminar mientras Natsu quedaba helado en el lugar, si él quería a Lucy- _¡Vamos, Natsu!_

_-Claro_ -bueno, ya aclararía todo con Lisanna luego, tenia tiempo. Mientras tanto... ¡A disfrutar la película! Elegiría una de terror, seguro.

...

Allí estaban, frente al cine decidiendo que película verían. Sting votaba por "Montaña Carmesí" de terror, básicamente la típica de un grupo de estudiantes que iban a acampar a una montaña y había un asesino suelto con traumas de la niñez. Lucy votaba por "Viaje al arco iris" infantil y recomendada a partir de los 3 años... Si, era miedosa, sobre todo cuando se involucraba la sangre.

_-Piedra, papel o tijera. El que gana elige la película_ -resolvió el Eucliffe voleándose hacia la rubia con el puño cerrado y la palma de la otra mano debajo.

_-Bien_ -acepto. "Tengo que ganar, tengo que ganar... Sino pasare con la cabeza escondida toda la película" Pensaba la pobre rubia.

Habían pasado un rato hablando, a Lucy se le notaba molesta y algo celosa, pero Sting consiguió distraerla con la propuesta de ir al cine. Siempre buscaba la forma de alegrarla y estaba a su lado, se arrepentía de no haberle al menos avisado de que se iba... Se lo merecía luego de tanto que pasaron juntos, él la salvo en Sabertooth y cuido de ella, era su apoyo cuando su padre no estaba y cuando su madre murió. Y en vez de enfadarse, volvía a su lado como si nada hubiera sucedido.

_-¡Gane!_ -festejo el rubio.

_-¿Ah?_ -distraída como estaba se había olvidado de hacer algún movimiento con la mano y se quedo con la piedra, mientras que Sting hizo papel.

Entraron al cine y compraron entradas para Montaña Carmesí. La sala del cine estaba tan oscura que apenas se distinguía donde había gente, decir que las escaleras para ir a los asientos estaban iluminadas por luces a los lados, sino se mataban. Cuando llegaron se sentaron y esperaron, si el horario era puntual faltaban diez minutos para que empezara la película. Mientras tanto hablaban y Lucy se quejaba de como pasaría la próxima hora y media, abrazada a si misma, a lo que Sting se ofreció para que lo abrazara.

_-¿Lu-chan?_ -la voz de una de sus mejores amigas le hizo mirar a su alrededor.

Pese a estar oscuro, logro distinguir la figura de Levy, junto a la de Rogue y Yukino, además para su sorpresa también estaba Gajeel. Se levanto para saludarlos aunque sin moverse del sitio donde estaba, indicando que fueran con ella.

_-¡Levy-chan! ¿Están en una cita doble?_ -pregunto la rubia sonriente, pero no estaba segura de cuales eran las parejas...

_-¡N-no!_ -respondió avergonzada la peliazul. ¿Se imaginaba con Gajeel o Rogue? ¡Ya ni ella lo sabia!

_-Sólo salimos a pasear todos juntos_ -aclaro Yukino con una pequeña sonrisa.

Todos tomaron asiento, se dividieron para estar más cerca uno de otro en vez de separados a lo largo de una de las filas. Delante de izquierda a derecha: Gajeel, Levy y Yukino. Arriba de izquierda a derecha: Lucy, Sting y Rogue. Por lo que Lucy estaba detrás de Gajeel, Sting de Levy y Rogue de Yukino. Cinco minutos para la película.

_-¿Salamander?_ -hablo Gajeel haciendo que todos miraran en la misma dirección que él.

Y si, ahí entraba Natsu con Lisanna, mirando a donde estaba el grupo de amigos. ¿¡Por qué Lucy estaba junto a Sting!? Camino hacia ellos saludando con una sonrisa como si nada pasara y se sentó junto a Lucy, dirigiéndole a ella una sonrisa y a Sting una mirada de amenaza. Lisanna se sentó al lado izquierdo de Natsu.

_-Creo que somos más en la fila de atrás... Mejor me voy a la de adelante_ -comento Rogue saltando el asiento hacia el libre al lado de Yukino, que estaba gustosa de recibirlo ahí.

_-¿Lucy no quieres pasar para ese lado?_ -le ofreció Sting a la rubia señalando su derecha.

_-¡No!_ -intervino Natsu antes de que respondiera- _es que ahí... Mira, ya se sentó más gente_ -para su suerte, era verdad. La sala ya estaba casi llena.

_-Aquí estoy bien_ -añadió la Heartfilia además.

Y la película comenzó. Al principio aparecía un hombre con una mascara de las utilizadas para esgrima, junto a todo el traje. Pero en vez de espada, tenia un arco... Y varios cuchillos. Uno de los estudiantes se separo para ir al baño, típico. Se fue y no volvió. ¿Saben lo peor? Se mostró el asesinato de forma explicita, cuando le clavo el primer cuchillo en la espalda y le corto ambas manos por diversión. Imaginen como estaban las chicas en ese momento... Lisanna abrazada al brazo izquierdo de Natsu. Lucy con los pies sobre el asiento escondiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas. Levy... Estaba bajo el asiento. No, nadie la vio cuando se cambio. Y Yukino intentaba ignorar los gritos mientras miraba hacia otro lado, no le incomodaban las películas de terror, siempre y cuando no mirara ese tipo de escenas.

Ahora, los chicos. Rogue miraba de reojo a la peliblanca, preguntándose si debería hablarle de algo más para distraerla, siempre que miraban una película de terror era lo mismo y funcionaba. Gajeel miraba debajo del asiento luego de que paso la parte más sangrienta, diciéndole a la "enana" según él, que ya había pasado y podía salir. Sting miraba a Lucy estaba a punto de pasar un brazo por sus hombros cuando Natsu se le adelanto y le tomo la mano, haciendo que la rubia levantara la mirada hacia él.

_-¿Te dan miedo estas películas?_ -Lucy desvió la mirada sin darle una respuesta, sonrojada- _entonces a la próxima iremos a ver una cómica, seguro que esa te gusta más. O de fantasía, siempre estas imaginando cosas._

_-S-si_ -acepto con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque no estaba segura de si ese "iremos" incluía a los ocho o sólo a ellos dos.

Después de todo, Natsu no era desconsiderado. Y ahora que lo recordaba, él era su príncipe, sonrió sola ante ese pensamiento. Lisanna noto la escena y empezó a dudar sobre la respuesta de Natsu, le había dicho que no eran novios, no que no le gustara. ¿Su futuro marido se había enamorado de alguien más? Sting maldecía por dentro no haber ido a ver la maldita película de Viaje al arco iris. Y Natsu estaba feliz, porque su rubia no estaba tan molesta con él después de todo. Continuaron viendo la película, sin soltarse las manos..

* * *

¡Por aquí lo dejo hoy! Si seguía se iba a hacer muy largo para un solo cap . Así hay una segunda parte *w* Además me queda la cena de Lyon y Juvia e.e Y contar de la peli para los demás.

Ahm... Lo de Lyon y Chelia: Acá no paso nada de eso de 7 años congelados así que Lyon y los demás tienen la misma edad, a Chelia le di 14 años~ Y a Lyon le puse 18, aunque en la serie al principio era 19. Supongo que entienden porque xD  
PD: Aun así, en la serie mismo Chelia siente algo por Lyon o eso pareciera ._.

Las parejas...  
-NaLuStiLi Jajajaja Suena gracioso xD  
-GrUviaLyChe Aún más gracioso LOL  
-GaLeRoYu Jajajaja Me siento china.

Ahí tienen mis lindos cuadrados amorosos Ojala les gustaran *w*/

Dude mucho como hacer la competencia de tiro, primero iba a ser Rufus vs. Obra... War Cry vs. Mira, también pensé Jenny vs. Mira... Pero al final tampoco quería que algún equipo quedara como con 30 puntos y los otros con una buena diferencia. Y me pareció interesante que Mira venciera a Rufus *Hmm*

De Lisanna... LisAnna. Di pistas e.e Aunque en realidad... No sé que esperaba verdaderamente de este capítulo, empece a escribir y llegue a la escena Gruvia y quede ._. Luego volvió la inspiración Jojojo Así que si notan partes tipo -_- ya saben porque =P

¿En qué equipo están? ¿NaLu o StiLu? ¿GaLe o RoLe? ¿Gruvia o Lyuvia? (¿Se escribe así?)  
En la guerra y el amor todo vale... ¿Qué harán? ¡Ni yo lo sé aún! xDD

**PatashifyDragneel:** Yo también amo a Sting *w* Es tan... No sé, me encanta x3

**Solanco Di Angelo Redfox:** Shii No se aguanta los celos, pero tampoco sabe admitir que le gusta D=

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel:** ¡Sipi! En este cap fue, pero aún sigue en el siguienteღ No esperaba hacerlo tan largo, planeaba acabarlo en este mismo, pero si vienen a mi las ideas... No las voy a rechazar, menos con lo que tarde en actualizar xD

**Huachi-sama:** Si los siguió, aunque no alargue demasiado esa parte conseguí que Lucy y Natsu estuvieran celosos (Y no los dejare tranquilos ahí e_e) Ahora a aprovechar que están todos juntos para formar una maraña de celos xD

**Konan Akatsuki:** ¡Claro! Yo había pensado en esa pareja, pero no estaba segura de si ponerla o dejarla en mi mente... Viendo que hay gente a la que si le gusta, aquí esta *w* ¡Una más para el lío! Quedo perfecto para formar cuadrados amorosos xDD

**Gabe Logan:** Sipi, sipi, sipi. Y avanzaron de triángulos a cuadrados... Dentro de poco es un pentágono (?) Ok, no, ahí ya no llego xD El amor de Chelia x Lyon como ves si estará. En el manga se nota que hay algo e.e Aunque me parece muy peque para Lyon Jajaja

**DragonSlayerAgua:** Gray sufriendo en tres, dos, uno... (?) Neh. ¿Para qué cuento? Si ya empezó xD Gracias, no quería hacer los mismos juegos porque los veía demasiado copia . *Acepta los caramelos* Muy ricos *w* Ojala no demorara taaanto, aunque sé que me demore . PD: Mi unicornio se volvió muy amigo de Naia (Mi hada) ¡Genial!

**Soniker1498:** Jajaja No sabia que enganchara a leer tanto ¡Es genial! *o* Y el NaLu también es mi pareja favorita~ Tome en cuenta tu critica, ya se movilizan más :3 Sólo que también tengo que hacer los juegos y mientras duran, avanzan los amores x3

**inlineskating17:** Lalala También tome en cuenta lo que dijiste =D Tienes razón, así que Lucy ya esta celosa también. Para algo tenia que usar a Lisanna, no valía que volviera y quedara de adorno .

**NaLu y SasuSaku:** LOL Bien, bien *Se pone traje tipo empresaria* 1°: Te daría spoiler pero... Algo pasara si. 2°: No mucho, en el momento pero no tanto como en la serie, acá tienen a su amor para que los anime Jajaja 3°: Pues... Ya ves que no, lo pensé pero al final decidí que si es de agua ganaría Juvia así que... ¡A cambiar resultados! 4°: Nuu Yo no estoy en este Fic Jajaja Quizás me meta a otro que estoy haciendo *Hmm* Pero no tiene nada que ver con este. Ya se vio quien en la chica misteriosa =D *Se pone ropa casual* Me sentí en una entrevista :$

**V-Buddy:** xDD Bueno, significa que la lectura fue adictiva ¡Yeah! . Y bien, conseguí el objetivo entonces. Rufus quedo como inteligente *3* Gracias por el comentario, ahora al trío agrégale a Lisanna Jajaja

Como siempre ¡Gracias a todos por sus Reviews! Me animan mucho a escribir :3  
Espero que les gustara el cap y no hubiera muchas incoherencias... Aunque alguna no esta mal \n.n/

¡Nos vemos en el próximo cap! (Si alguien sigue "¡Reto! 100 Días" me pondré a escribir ya el próximo cap, que también me retrase ahí)

¡Bye, bye!


	17. Tú eres mía

asdasd El capítulo 17 de este Fic con algo que creo que muchos estaban esperando ver. Escenas de las parejas que marca algo más entre ellos. La parte II de Citas viene con más romance *-*

OMG Pasamos los 200 Reviews *O* ¡Muchas gracias a todos!

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Habla_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Capítulo 17 - Tú eres mía**

Lyon había pasado a recogerla a la hora exacta, puntual. Luego de eso habían ido al restaurante que acordaron, todo perfecto. Era elegante y bien decorado. Se sentaron en una mesa alejada de las ventanas y la mayoría de los otros clientes, algo de privacidad nunca estaba mal. Pero lo que no sabían era que cierto muchacho no había dejado de seguirlos todo el tiempo... Gray Fullbuster iba con una chaqueta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, sombrero y lentes, parecía un espía. Y es que... Estaba siendo un espía. Había conseguido que lo sentaran en una mesa cerca de la pareja que tanto le desagradaba, separado por una mampara que le permitía escuchar lo que hablaban.

"Nunca pensé que llegaría a este grado..." Pensaba ocultándose con el menú, como si lo necesitara, apenas se le lograba ver la boca ya con todo lo que llevaba, ahora ni eso.

_-Dime, Juvia. ¿Qué te gusta hacer? ¿Tienes aficiones?_ -con un tono elegante que ponía a su hermano menor de los nervios, Lyon le hablaba a Juvia de una forma caballerosa.

"A Juvia le gusta seguir a Gray-sama, pero Juvia no puede decir eso" Titubeo un poco pero luego hablo tranquilamente- _a Juvia le gusta nadar y caminar._

_-Vaya, tenemos cosas en común_ -sonrió sin dejar de mirarla- _Juvia..._ -suspiro sin borrar la sonrisa- _seré directo, me gustas y mucho. Creo que lo nuestro fue amor a primera vista y quisiera saber si..._

_-¡Lyon-sama!_ -obviamente no había sido Gray el que interrumpió toda la confesión, menos Juvia.

_-¿Chelia?_

_-¿Wendy-san?_

_-Que casualidad encontrarlos aquí, justo estaba buscando urgente a Juvia-san_ -dijo una sonriente Wendy tomando por la mano a la Loxar para sacarla de su asiento.

_-¿Ah? P-pero Juvia..._ -¿Quería ir o no? Se dejo arrastrar por la niña hasta salir del lugar, sin darse cuenta que detrás de ellas un "desconocido" había salido también- _¿Para que me buscaba Wendy-san?_

_-Etto..._ -¿Y ahora? Chelia le había pedido que se llevara a Juvia, pero luego no sabia que hacer- _¿De quien estas enamorada Juvia?_ -dijo sin pensarlo.

_-¿Ah? ¿Por qué la pregunta? Juvia esta enamorada de Gray-sama._

_-Entonces... ¿¡Nos ayudaras a que Lyon-san se enamore de Chelia!?_ -"¿¡Qué es lo que dije!? Me van a mataaar" Quedo callada sin saber que más decir y como si se hubiese vuelto de piedra.

_-Chelia-san... ¿Esta enamorada de Lyon-sama?_ -Juvia se lo pensó un instante, si conseguía que el muchacho se enamorara de Chelia... La dejaría en paz a ella con su Gray-sama- _¡Claro que Juvia ayudara!_

_-¿Huh?_

_-Juvia ayudara así podrá estar tranquila con Gray-sama, luego Juvia sólo tendrá que deshacerse de todas las chicas que se acerquen a Gray-sama_ -dijo segura y con una mirada un tanto... Asesina.

_-No es necesario_ -un chico totalmente cubierto le tomo la mano a la Loxar y empezó a caminar alejándose del sitio, dejando a Wendy un tanto confundida.

_-¿Q-quién eres?_ -la pobre peliazul intentaba ver el rostro de quien prácticamente la estaba arrastrando con él, pero con ese sombrero y gafas se le volvía complicado.

_-..._ -se detuvo, la soltó y se saco tanto el sombrero como las gafas.

_-Gray-sama, no entiendo. ¿Cómo...?_

_-No creías que iba a dejar que fueras a una cita con Lyon sin saber que pasaba. ¿Cierto?_

_-¡Juvia esta emocionada! ¡Gray-sama también es un acosador!_

_-¿¡Qué!? ¡No! Es sólo que yo..._ -"Espera. ¿Dijo"también"? ¿Es que acaso es una acosadora? Ya me perdí."- _no quiero que te enamores de Lyon. Porque tú eres sólo mía._

La muchacha no supo que responder, pero tampoco fue necesario que lo hiciera. Gray se acerco de repente haciendo que sus labios se chocaran, el beso fue un poco dudoso, seguramente por no estar seguro de que iba a ser correspondido. ¿Cómo era que aún dudaba? ¡Juvia estaba locamente enamorada de él! Ella correspondió el beso y eso hizo que se volviera más profundo, más tierno y expresivo. En ese momento nadie necesito decir nada para entender lo que el otro sentía. Después de todo, Gray no dejaría que Juvia estuviera con alguien más que no fuera él. Incluso la idea de ser un acosador, sonaba algo tentadora... Sonrió entre el beso ante ese pensamiento.

...

_-¿Vamos a comer algo? ¡Muero de hambree!_ -Natsu se sujeto el estómago en medio del cine, todos lo miraron.

_-¡Claro! ¿A dónde vamos?_ -acepto enseguida Lisanna abrazándose del brazo izquierdo del pelirosa, ante la celosa mirada de cierta rubia. ¿Es que no planeaba ir a su casa o que? ¡Vamos, tienes dos hermanos que visitar!

_-Apoyo la idea_ -Gajeel suspiro, había vigilado a la enana y Rogue todo el tiempo. ¡Ni sabia de que iba la película que vieron! Y no era el único.

_-Yo no tengo hambre_ -comento Lucy.

_-Yo tampoco_ -apoyo Levy a su mejor amiga.

_-Podríamos ir a caminar mientras ellos cenan_ -propuso Sting deseoso de alejarse de quien se había vuelto su mayor rival.

_-Me parece bien_ -dijo Rogue con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-¡No! Vamos todos juntos_ -a coro saltaron... Natsu, Gajeel y Yukino.

_-¿Huh? ¿No tenían hambre?_ -Levy ladeo la cabeza mirándolos curiosa.

_-Nunca dije eso_ -aclaro la peliblanca.

_-Ni loco me quedo con ellos_ -alego Gajeel.

_-¡Es una salida en grupo! No podemos separarnos ahora_ -finalizo Natsu, con la última frase miro a Lucy.

_-Pero si tienen hambre no podemos forzarlos a ir sin comer, mejor nos vemos mañana_ -se interpuso el Eucliffe.

_-Claro que no, vamos a ir todos juntos. No vas a obligarme a ir a comer_ -poco a poco el pelirosa y el rubio se fueron acercando hasta que chocaron las frentes.

_-Ch-chicos..._ -Levy no estaba segura de querer interponerse, miro a su mejor amiga y vio que ella tampoco estaba muy dispuesta.

Lentamente y con poco disimulo, Gajeel, Levy, Rogue, Yukino y Lucy se fueron alejando hasta la salida del cine. Lisanna estaba indecisa, miraba la salida y miraba a los muchachos. Hasta que la guerra estallo y en el lugar donde habían estado los dos adolescentes ahora había una nube de polvo de la que salían puños de vez en cuando.

...

_-No puedo creer que los echaran de esa forma..._ -se lamentaba Lucy.

_-¡Fue culpa de ese idiota!_ -se continuaba defendiendo Natsu.

_-¡Claro que no! Tú dijiste algo y luego cambiaste de opinión_ -Sting mantenía lo suyo. Los dos habían sido arrojados a la calle por un par de guardias de seguridad, cuando cayeron continuaron su pelea en el piso- _¿¡Tantos celos te da!?_ -acabo por gritarle a la cara. Todos se detuvieron.

_-¿¡Por qué sentiría celos!? ¿De ti? ¡Nunca!_ -"Y ahí van de nuevo..." Pensaron todos mientras el Dragneel gritaba.

_-¡Lucy es mía!_

_-¡Claro que no! ¡Es mía!_

Dos puños chocaron entre si, pero ninguno de los dos hizo gesto alguno de dolor o dar marcha atrás. Se miraron con rabia ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes. Gajeel y Levy sonrieron con satisfacción, al fin Natsu lo había dicho. Yukino y Rogue los veían inseguros, sabían como era Sting y esto podría acabar mal, aún así estaban felices de que lo asimilara en voz alta de una vez. Lisanna apretaba los puños sin decir nada e intentaba no expresar la rabia que le daba lo que había dicho el Drgneel, después de tanto tiempo... Ella creía que todo volvería a ser como antes, pero se sintió traicionada, reemplazada. Y Lucy, totalmente sonrojada y sin saber como reaccionar.

Nadie hizo nada durante unos momentos, las personas que pasaban a su alrededor los veían con cierto temor a lo que podría suceder y se alejaban apurados. Al final, Levy y Rogue miraron a Lucy indicándole que ella iba a tener que ser la que los parara. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?" Pensaba la rubia avanzando insegura.

_-¡Ja! ¿Lo ves? Vino conmigo_ -Natsu enseguida la tomo de la cintura nada más vio que se acercaba.

_-¡No, imbécil! Sólo caminaba acá_ -Sting la agarro por la cintura también.

_-Paren ya... Están actuando como niños_ -al parecer la Heartfilia no se hacia escuchar lo suficiente, porque acabaron por sujetarla de ambos brazos y tironeando en distintas direcciones- _¡Paren ya!_ -nada- _¡Me están lastimando, idiotas!_

Y entonces la soltaron. La miraron con algo de culpa y ella con rabia, los demás sólo mantenían silencio. Lucy suspiro y empezó a caminar lentamente para alejarse del grupo.

_-Se comportan como niños pequeños, maduren de una vez... No soy de nadie ¿Entienden? Sólo saben pelear una y otra vez, me tienen cansada... ¿Por qué no intentan llevarse mejor? Si los dos son mis amigos. Me voy._

Luego de esas palabras la rubia se marcho sin que ninguno se atreviera a seguirla. El resto los miraron a ambos con clara acusación en la mirada. Así acabo el paseo. Gajeel se las ingenio para poder llevar a Levy a su casa, bajo la escusa de que era tarde para que estuviera sola por la calle (Las once). Rogue, Yukino y Sting fueron juntos a las habitaciones que se les habían asignado por los Juegos. Lisanna camino perdida en sus pensamientos, no estaba segura de ir a ver a sus hermanos a esa hora, recordaba donde vivían pero... A esa altura le daba hasta algo de miedo, había sentido como todo cambio. Y eso, Natsu estaba enamorado de Lucy y resaltaba. Maldición. El Dragneel se fue por su cuenta, deseando que la rubia estuviera en la casa.

...

_-Te volviste muy amiga del de Sabertooth eh_ -comento al aire Gajeel, intentando sacar conversación.

_-Si, le interesan muchas cosas que a mi también_ -afirmo la peliazul animadamente, a lo que él chisto- _¿Te molesta?_

_-Hmph_ -no afirmo ni negó nada.

Caminaron en un incómodo silencio, que les sirvió para pensar. "Rogue es muy simpático conmigo y tenemos casi los mismos gustos, nos llevamos bien y no hemos peleado. ¿A Gajeel le molesta si me pasa algo con él? Quizás... ¿Qué siento? No estoy segura de que sea amor, sólo creo que podríamos ser grandes amigos." Recordó cuando el Redfox la salvo en aquel barrio y sonrió sin darse cuenta.

_-¿En que piensas?_ -la sonrisa no paso desapercibida para el muchacho.

_-Recordaba_ -dijo simplemente y se giro hacia él- _aquí es mi casa_ -ella no se dio cuenta, pero él memorizo donde era- _nos vemos mañana_ -se levanto en puntitas de pie y le dio un beso en la mejilla, totalmente roja e ingreso lo más rápido que pudo.

Gajeel quedo helado y toco su mejilla, riendo de la forma característica de él. "Bueno, no significa nada, pero esta claro que motiva. Gee Hee." Empezó a caminar alejándose, quizás otro día volviera a visitarla. "Buenas noches, enana"

...

_-No puedo creer que Sting-sama y Natsu-sama hicieran eso_ -hablo Yukino en medio de los dos muchachos- _Lucy-sama seguro que se siente horrible..._

_-Ya, ya. Estuvo mal, lo sé_ -como si él no se hubiera torturado suficiente mentalmente- _pero es que... ¡Agh! Se cree que porque están en el mismo equipo ya es su mejor amigo y es suya y... Y..._

_-Celoso_ -Rogue no cambio la expresión, pero dijo lo obvio.

_-¡Rogue!_

_-Es verdad_ -apoyo la peliblanca.

_-Tch... ¿Y qué hay de ustedes, eh? De hace tiempo se gustan y nada, así que no me vengan a decir a mi_ -se defendió de la mejor manera que conocía, atacando.

_-Lo que pase o no entre nosotros no es asunto tuyo, aquí estamos hablando del StiLu. ¿Recuerdas eso? Cada vez que se los decíamos no sabían donde meterse_ -Rogue respondió tranquilamente, pero Yukino estaba sonrojada.

_-Si lo suyo no es asunto mio, lo mio tampoco lo es suyo._

_-Vamos a ocuparnos de lo tuyo primero y luego vemos lo nuestro. ¿Te parece? ¿O quieres que Natsu se quede con Lucy?_

_-Claro que no. ¿Pero en que podrían ayudarme ustedes?_

_-Tenemos un plan_ -sonrió el pelinegro junto a la muchacha.

...

Lisanna llego frente a la puerta de su antigua casa... ¿Estaría bien que tocara a esa hora, no? Estaba segura de que sus hermanos no se molestarían y la recibirían con los brazos abiertos. Llamo a la puerta y espero, nada. ¿Se habrían dormido ya? Volvió a golpear más fuerte, silencio.

_-¿Sera que no están?_ -murmuro decepcionada. Tendría que verlos cuando acabara el torneo, o antes si delataba a Raven Tail... Habían estado haciendo trampa desde el principio, así que... Sería bueno devolverlo, después de todo ella siempre perteneció a Fairy Tail y por más que ahora estuviera en RT no dejaría que se salieran con la suya.

Se sentó frente a la puerta con la cabeza apoyada en la misma. Las estrellas brillaban más de lo usual, se veían hermosas, igual que la luna llena. Se sentía extraña y como una invasora, quizás era porque justo había llegado en ese momento... ¿Hace cuanto se conocían Natsu y Lucy? ¿Sería mucho o aún tenia oportunidades de recuperarlo? Aunque él nunca dijo ser de ella... Recordaba como de pequeña iba diciéndole a todos que Natsu era su novio, mientras él nunca afirmo nada, pero tampoco lo negaba. Ahora se preguntaba que sentía el Dragneel en aquel tiempo.

_-¡Debe demostrar que es un hombre!_ -escucho una voz familiar a lo lejos.

_-Pero si Erza es una mujer..._ -respondía una voz femenina.

_-¿Mira-nee? ¿Elf-nii-chan?_ -murmuro medio adormecida la albina menor, ni sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba allí.

Abrió los ojos intentando ver con mayor claridad y a unos cuantos metros vio dos figuras, una femenina bien desarrollada y otra musculosa, obviamente masculina. Se habían detenido como si un muro invisible les impidiera avanzar, pero era el shock que tenían... Lisanna se puso de pie distinguiendo mejor las figuras, eran ellos. Comenzó a correr gritando sus nombres, ellos tardaron en reaccionar pero la alcanzaron. El abrazo se formo y las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas. Hacia años que no sabían de ella, había crecido mucho pero seguía siendo igual en las características.

_-Lisanna..._ -murmuraba entre llantos Mirajane.

_-Mira-nee, no llores_ -decía cuando ella estaba igual.

_-¡Es verdad! Un hombre no debe llorar_ -y el hombre estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas...

_-Elf-nii-chan..._ -sonrió la muchacha menor.

Los había extrañado más de lo que imaginaba. Todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron de su mente, ahora sólo existían ellos tres y nada más. Ninguno soltaba al otro, deseaban quedarse de esa forma para siempre. Imaginen perder a alguien preciado durante dos años, no saber que sucedió con él/ella y que de repente lo encuentres ahí frente a la puerta de tu casa esperando como si ese tiempo de ausencia no hubiera transcurrido...

_-Los extrañe mucho._

...

"Quizás este dormida" Pensaba Natsu subiendo y bajando las escaleras que llevaban al apartamento de Lucy, indeciso. "Pero tengo que hablar con ella, no puedo dejar que este enojada conmigo..." Cerro el puño y decidido, subió una vez más las escaleras y abrió la puerta, silencio.

_-¿Lucy?_ -pregunto esperando alguna respuesta, la cual no obtuvo- _quizás no quiera hablar... ¡O si este dormida!_

Se encamino a la habitación de su mejor amiga, ojala fuera algo más que eso... No había el más mínimo ruido, por lo que los pasos de Natsu parecían resonar como si estuviera saltando con fuerza. Llego al cuarto de Lucy y abrió la puerta cuidadosamente. Vio la cabellera rubia ya que le estaba dando la espalda. Acostada sobre su cama parecía estar durmiendo. Él se acerco lentamente y se arrodillo junto a su cama, sin intenciones de despertarla.

_-Lucy..._ -suspiro sin saber que hacer o decir- _quería hablar contigo, pedirte disculpas y... Agh, no importa si me escuchas o no ahora, lo repetiré mañana y cuantas veces haga falta. Me da rabia que salgas con Sty... Sting. Que lo prefieras a él antes que a mi. ¡Y sé que se conocen de hace años! Pero es que... ¿En serio no te das cuenta de lo que siento? Lucy..._

La habitación quedo en silencio. Le costaba decir esas dos simples y a la vez difíciles palabras. No estaba seguro si era porque nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, porque deseaba que estuviera despierta o quizás porque tenia miedo de perder su amistad. Le acaricio el sedoso cabello, se puso de pie y le dio un beso en la cabeza, luego empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

_-¿Qué?_ -pregunto la voz que menos esperaba oír cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta- _¿Qué es lo que sientes?_

_-Yo... Siento que te quiero, más de lo que he querido a alguna persona y de una forma distinta_ -hablo acercándose a la cama de la Heartfilia, mientras ella se levantaba caminando hacia él escuchando lo que decía- _que si llegas a elegir a Sting no sé que hago... Lo mato. No soporto estar lejos de ti por poco tiempo que sea. Siento... Que te elegiría por encima de cualquier otra cosa fuera lo que fuera._

_-¿Entonces, Natsu? ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi? En una palabra_ -se encontraban frente a frente, la rubia alzando un poco la mirada y con las mejillas teñidas de rosado. "Amistad o amor... ¿Qué dirá? No creo que sea tan terco después de todo lo que dijo. Vamos Natsu, dilo y te juro que te correspondo"

_-Una vez... Mi padre me dijo que hay algo que sólo las personas que se aman hacen y depende la reacción de la otra persona puedes saber si te corresponde o no._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Esto._

Se acerco de repente a ella, atrapando sus labios con los suyos. Lucy al principio reacciono como cualquier persona en esa situación, sorprendiéndose y abriendo sus ojos de par en par, quedando helada un instante en el que proceso todo lo que sucedía. ¡Natsu la estaba besando! Vio con ternura como su rostro estaba pegado al de ella, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y con una expresión tranquila, aunque estaba segura de que en el interior estaba muriendo de nervios. Reacciono y correspondió el beso, cerrando los ojos igualmente y dejándose llevar por el momento.

Natsu al ser correspondido sonrió interiormente y la abrazo por la cintura, atrayendola hacia él. De repente un montón de recuerdos de ambos cruzaron por sus mentes... Habían pasado por muchas cosas en poco tiempo.

FlashBack

Algo había golpeado a la rubia por detrás y había provocado que cayera al piso, de cara y siendo aplastada por alguien. Apenas se escuchaban sus lamentos mientras un chico pelirosa se quejaba en voz baja.

Fin del FlashBack

La primera vez que se encontraron... Fue una forma curiosa, jamás imagino que ahora se encontraría en esa situación con el chico que la había hecho caer en su primer día de clase en Fairy Tail. Menos que se encontrarían en el mismo salón y ella se sentaría delante de él.

FlashBack

_-¿Eres la del apartamento de arriba?_ -dijo él simple y tranquilamente, al menos de momento.

_-No... ¡No quiero vivir contigo! ¿Qué puede ser lo peor que puede pasarme? ¡Esto!_ -enseguida entro en llanto y unas cataratas salían de sus ojos- _¡Waaa!_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué contigo? ¡Aléjate! ¡Ya lo se!_ -ahora si Natsu se mostraba alterado, señalaba a Lucy con su mano derecha y tenia una expresión propia de alguien que se siente perseguido- _¡Me estas acosando, ya lo descubrí!_

_-¿A-acosando? ¿A ti?_ -su llanto se detuvo repentinamente y sólo lo miro como neutra, de la nada estallo en risas- _no, no, no. A ti jamás te acosaría, tranquilo._

Fin del FlashBack

No... Jamás lo acosaría, pero si celaría. Al final vivir con Natsu no fue lo peor que pudo pasarle, sino lo mejor. A pesar de que se colara en su apartamento para gastarle bromas, husmear o simplemente molestarla, eso le hacia feliz. Ya no dejaba la puerta abierta por manía, la dejaba con las esperanzas de que él se colara para buscarla.

FlashBack

_-¿Desayunaste hoy?_ -le pregunto rato más tarde la rubia a su compañero pelirosa, tenia una sonrisa en el rostro.

_-¿Cómo sabias que me gusta la leche picante? ¿Qué digo picante? ¡Eso que le pusiste me hizo arder la boca durante una hora!_ -ante esa reacción, Lucy sólo pudo comenzar a reírse sin parar- _hm. Si ríete ahora, ya veras como mi siguiente broma hará que vengas a retirarte de rodillas..._

Fin del FlashBack

Y con esas bromas poco a poco entraron en confianza, volviéndose amigos, pasando a ser mejores amigos luego. Y ahora esto. Esa "guerra" fue lo que hizo que pudieran hablar, verse, molestarse... En ese momento ambos agradecían que el Dragneel molestara a la que entonces era la chica nueva, para que así iniciara todo eso.

FlashBack

_-¿Natsu amable? ¿Qué sucede?_ -rió Lucy viendo la actitud del muchacho.

_-No me agrada que las personas lloren, es sólo eso_ -dijo mirando hacia otro lado aparentando estar molesto, pero feliz porque al menos había logrado distraer con una pequeña risa a la chica- _ven._

Fin del FlashBack

Ese día Natsu había sido quien escucho sus penas, él que le dio fuerzas y seguridad. La primera vez que se comporto de verdad amable con ella y eso también, forjo sus lazos. "La confianza da asco" Dicen, pero también da seguridad en la otra persona.

FlashBack

_-Lucy_ -Natsu llamo su atención al ver lo mal que se encontraba y la saco de sus pensamientos, cosa que agradeció. Lo miro con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y escucho lo que le dijo- _veo que no puedes o no quieres decirme exactamente lo que sucede_ -levanto su mano para hacerla callar cuando vio que iba a replicar y continuo hablando- _pero en Fairy Tail todos nos apoyamos mutuamente. Da igual el curso en el que estemos, el puesto que tengamos o las notas, cuando alguien tiene un problema todos lo ayudamos porque así somos. Incluso con el idiota de Gray. Ahora eres una más de nosotros y te ayudaremos con esto, no tengas miedo porque todo se va a solucionar._

Fin del FlashBack

Sus ojos se humedecieron apenas. Natsu podría ser el más infantil del mundo, pero sabia que decir en los momentos necesarios. La tranquilizaba, le agradaba estar junto a él. Y sabia que siempre podía contar con que estaría a su lado.

FlashBack

_-Mi padre, quizás tuviera algo que ver con lo que le paso al tuyo y... ¿No me odias?_ -iba a ser mejor preguntar directamente, temió a la respuesta que pudiera escuchar y miro a otro lugar.

_-Claro que no_ -volvió su vista a Natsu al oír eso, sorprendida- _¿Por qué lo haría? Aun si tu padre tuviera algo que ver, no eres él. Son personas distintas, no te puedo odiar por algo que el hiciera y que ni se si hizo._

_-Natsu..._ -esta vez no se aguanto y se tiro para abrazarlo, debía ser la primer persona que no la odiaba luego de conocer la posibilidad de que su padre le hubiera hecho algo- _gracias._

Fin del FlashBack

Tan comprensivo... Esas peculiares características habían hecho que se fuera fijando en él como en alguien más que un amigo. Era cómodo y reconfortante poder contarle las cosas y saber que entendería, que no la juzgaría por su pasado o lo que su padre hubiera hecho.

FlashBack

_-Gracias... De nuevo_ -recordó cuando la apoyo al contarle todo y pensó que él merecía saber toda la verdad al final, resulto ser su mejor apoyo y salvador- _te quiero Natsu._

_-Y-yo también Lucy..._ -usualmente no decía cosas así, pero creía que en ese momento a ella le haría bien escucharlo y además, lo sentía- _mejor volvamos con los demás. Tienen que verte esas heridas._

Fin del FlashBack

Y... Si podía ser la solución. ¿Llevaban demasiado besándose o ella recordaba todo demasiado rápido? Sintió como los brazos del chico la sujetaban con fuerza, gesto que ella imito.

FlashBack

_-¡Ven Natsu!_ -el chico tan sólo se agacho para que la rubia pudiera subirse de un salto. Estaba algo rojo y con nervios de esa cosa tierna que podría decirle Lucy, pero no se esperaba lo que fue- _...Me gustas..._ -nadie más que él lo escucho. Nada más decir eso la Heartfilia bajo enseguida y continuo con el juego como si nada hubiese sucedido- _¡Gajeel! ¿Verdad o reto?_

Fin del FlashBack

Si hubiese reaccionado en ese momento, seguramente esta situación hubiese sucedido antes. Pero de todas formas estaba feliz de que ahora se estuviera dando.

Se separaron por la falta de aire sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de cuanto tiempo había transcurrido. Mantuvieron sus frentes juntas mientras se miraban a los ojos. El pelirosa tenia los brazos por la cintura de la chica, abrazándola. Y ella mantenía sus manos detrás de la nuca de él.

_-Lucy_ -murmuro, no hacia falta hablar alto, estaban a pocos centímetros.

_-¿Hm?_ -continuaba medio perdida en sus pensamientos y estaba algo atontada por el beso.

_-Tú eres sólo mía_ -le hizo saber por si aún no quedaba claro. Y volvió a besarla.

...

Caminaban a paso tranquilo, tomados de la mano y sin decir palabra alguna. Ya era pasada la media noche, quizás deberían irse ya a dormir pero querían tener un tiempo a solas. Con todo el lío de los "Juegos Mágicos" apenas tenían tiempo libre, competencias y reuniones con amigos se llevaban todo el tiempo. Pero esa no era la razón por la que Jellal le había pedido pasear a Erza.

_-Tengo que decirte algo..._ -dijo finalmente, deteniéndose en una plaza solitaria que era iluminada por un par de luces- _si vamos a tener una relación no quiero que no sepas cosas sobre mi. Luego de que lo sepas, no voy a quejarme si ya no quieres verme._

_-Ey, sabes que puedes contarme todo_ -coloco su mano en la mejilla de él acariciándolo con una tierna sonrisa- _te amo._

_-Yo también, por eso debes saber todo_ -atrapo la mano de su novia en la suya y le dedico una triste sonrisa- _cuando era pequeño, mi padre... Explotaba a menores_ -vio como la expresión de la pelirroja se congelaba- _también tenia a algunos pocos ancianos trabajando para él, decía que no eran de gran utilidad pero tampoco tenían fuerzas para escapar._

_-..._ -tenia un nudo en la garganta, la historia que le estaba contando Jellal le traía malos recuerdos sobre cierta persona.

_-Todo empezó cuando yo tenia cuatro años, no recuerdo exactamente como fue que empezaron a secuestrar a las personas... Pero fue porque antes eramos una familia prestigiosa, de las más ricas del país... Un día mi padre cayo en una crisis, perdió prácticamente todo y nos mudamos a una casa modesta. A él no le gusto eso, quería volver a tener su fortuna_ -por su mente cruzaron las imágenes de su padre histérico, buscando la forma de recuperarse- _entonces, un día tuvo una idea. Explotar a menores para que trabajaran para él, sería el plan perfecto. Nadie se enteraría, no tendría que pagarles y obtendría mucho dinero. Contacto a algunos de sus conocidos de confianza e iniciaron el plan... Ofrecieron algo de dinero a secuestradores de pacotilla y fueron consiguiendo niños, poco a poco los trabajos se volvieron más pesados pero consiguieron mucho dinero. Secuestraron a algunos ancianos para que además de trabajar, controlaran a los niños, es difícil cuando eso les sucede así que imaginaron que si tenían a quien los consolara sería más sencillo. Todos empezaron a recuperar la fortuna, pero destruyeron muchas familias..._

_-E-el..._ -quería decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían. Sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo.

_-Lo sé. Y muchas veces quise detenerlo, hablaba con él... Pero sólo me decía que a veces hay que hacer sacrificios, que tan sólo era un niño que no entendía nada_ -apretó un puño, jamás había entendido la forma de pensar de su padre- _pasaron los años y un día... Traicione a mi padre, lo denuncie y delate todo. Fueron al lugar y encontraron a todos los niños, ancianos y cómplices. Murió gente en ese lugar... Los identificaron y comunicaron a sus familias, los demás regresaron a sus casas y tuvieron tratamiento psicológico. Yo también lo tuve. Mi padre y sus compañeros fueron a la cárcel._

_-Dijiste que... Tiene una buena posición..._ -logro decir.

_-Y la tiene, por eso duro poco en la cárcel. Pago una gran cantidad de dinero, ofreció poder y muchas cosas_ -sonrió irónico por como funciono todo- _al final sirvió de poco lo que hice, no pago por lo que hizo. Pero al menos las personas quedaron libres. Sé que todo esto es horrible y que debería haber actuado antes... No voy a poner escusas, pero siendo un niño no podía hacer mucho._

_-Ya... Ya no..._ -las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y sollozo.

_-Erza... Lo siento_ -no podía decir nada más, ya había contado todo.

_-Mi abuelo..._ -susurro y entonces el peliazul se hizo una idea bastante acertada de lo que sucedía. "¿También fue víctima?" Pensó Jellal con aún más culpa. "Supongo que él me mataría si me ve..."- _murió allí..._

Quedo paralizado mientras ella lloraba. A él también se le había formado un nudo en la garganta, por culpa de su padre el abuelo de la chica que amaba había muerto de una forma nada deseable. La abrazo queriendo que se sintiera apoyada. Y sabia que era difícil, pero algo tenia que hacer por poco que fuera. Luego de unos cuantos minutos la Scarlet se tranquilizo, se notaba desde lejos que estaba dolida pero al menos ya podía hablar.

_-Lo siento, es que... Siempre quise olvidar eso y..._ -intentaba sonreír, pero no le salía así que dejo de intentarlo.

_-No, esta bien. Nunca imagine que tu familia hubiese estado en eso... Perdón_ -bajo la mirada sintiendo como si todo lo sucedido fuera por su culpa- _entiendo si no quieres volver a verme._

_-No, no es tu culpa lo que paso..._ -lo miro ahora si con una pequeña sonrisa- _no podías hacer nada y si nunca lo hubieras denunciado jamás hubiésemos sabido que paso con mi abuelo._

_-No hace falta que seas comprensiva_ -le pidió pensando que sus palabras se debían a eso- _si cada vez que me mires recordaras eso, quizás sea mejor que no..._

_-Shh_ -lo corto antes de que acabara de hablar- _esta bien... Lo que sucedió no fue tu culpa, eras demasiado pequeño. Es sólo que no esperaba esto... Te amo, Jellal. No puedo juzgarte por algo que tú no hiciste._

_-Erza..._ -la abrazo con fuerza, pensando que ni siquiera merecía tanta comprensión- _gracias_ -se quedaron un par de minutos en silencio sin decir nada más.

_-¿Y ahora? ¿Vives con tu padre o...?_

_-No, con mi madre. Cuando se entero de todo lo que sucedió abandono a mi padre y me llevo con ella._

_-Ya veo..._ -suspiro intentando despejar su mente- _me alegra que confíes en mi._

_-Siempre lo haré_ -se acerco a ella y le deposito un tierno beso en los labios. ¿Cómo no confiar en ella? Con todo lo que la amaba.

...

A la mañana siguiente todos concurrieron tranquilamente a la academia, algunos más sonrientes de lo normal y otros con cierta mirada retadora. Pero por ahora, nadie causaba problemas. Jellal y Erza llegaron de la mano. Rogue, Yukino, Ogra, Rufus y Sting llevaron juntos mirando a todos como si buscaran algo. Los de Blue Pegasus desde temprano estaban coqueteando y siendo rechazados. Sherry y Ren ya discutían. Los de Quatro Cerberus iban proclamando ser salvajes por todo el lugar. Juvia, Wendy, Chelia y Gray hablaban a escondidas quien sabe de que. Levy y Gajeel estaban sentados en una banca sin hablar, aunque a ninguno parecía molestarle. Milliana y Kagura miraron a Erza cuando llegaron, pero ninguna dijo nada. Natsu y Lucy entraron muy alegres, nadie sabia porque luego de lo sucedido el día anterior, esperaban ver a la rubia molesta.

_-¿Por qué tanta alegría?_ -les pregunto Erza al verlos.

_-¿Por qué tantas preguntas?_ -dijo Natsu evadiendo la pregunta- _¿Dónde esta Gray?_

_-P..._ -la pelirroja iba a responderle, pero Natsu lo vio antes y salió corriendo hacia su amigo. Miro a Lucy curiosa y ella sólo sonrió.

Un rato más tarde todos se encontraban sentados en el gimnasio, escuchando a Makarov. Hablo un poco sobre el juego de ese día.

_-Hoy cada participante escogido tendrá una prueba llamada "Tigre salvaje"_ -como si el nombre dijera mucho...- _luego de que se seleccionen los participantes iremos al lugar de la prueba y al explicare más detalladamente. Pero ahora hay algo más importante de lo que quiero hablar..._ -todos hicieron silencio, curiosos por saber lo que era más importante- _hay una academia que ha hecho trampa desde el principio y aunque muchos lo han sospechado y acusado, no se tenían pruebas para descalificarlos. Hoy, obtuvimos pruebas más que suficientes_ -todos de reojo miraron a los de Raven Tail, sabiendo que se trataba de ellos- _es por eso que hemos decidido descalificar a Raven Tail de la competencia._

_-¿¡Qué pruebas tienen!?_ -chillo el director de la academia RT.

_-A mi_ -al escenario subió Lisanna Strauss acompañada por sus dos hermanos, que miraban al director como retándolo a decir algo.

_-Maldita mocosa..._ -no llego a decir nada más porque Cana lo golpeo con una botella en la cabeza.

_-Más respeto viejo, es nuestra amiga_ -le dijo viéndolo de frente, detrás de ella prácticamente todo Fairy Tail.

_-Chicos..._ -susurro la menor de los Strauss sintiendo la mano de su hermana sobre su hombro. Se sentía en casa una vez más.

_-¡Raven Tail tiene prohibido participar en los juegos durante siete años!_ -anuncio la directora de Lamia Scale.

_-Bien dicho_ -apoyaron todos.

Y... Los miembros de ese equipo fueron echados, de una manera curiosa. ¿Alguna vez vieron los conciertos en los que los cantantes se lanzan al publico y los mantienen sobre ellos? Fue algo así, sólo que con abucheos de por medio. Cuando los sacaron de los perímetros de la institución, se felicitaron entre si, todas las academias sin quejas. Los de Fairy Tail, que ya conocían a la albina se giraron hacia ella sonriendo.

_-¡Bienvenida de vuelta, Lisanna!_

* * *

Mi nueva obsesión, esta es mi pasión (8)  
¿Por qué sera que me salen mejor las rimas improvisadas? .-. Fuck xD

OMG Muchos FlashBacks se me hizo largo lo sé, pero me dio un ataque recordando todo y bueno... Llamenlo relleno LOL Además releí esas partes y a veces ni reconocía mi escritura. Me di cuenta de cuanto cambie desde que estoy acá u.u

Al caso. ¡Tienen todo el derecho del mundo a recriminarme por tardarme en subir el cap! T_T Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya iba atrasada... x.x Y empece a escribir, pero se me juntaron un montón de cosas.

Me costo decidirme la forma para hacer el reencuentro de los hermanos Strauss... Pensé en varias formas, pero al final me quede con esta. Lisanna no podía hacer el papel de bruja, aunque no es que me caiga de maravilla tampoco la quiero de villana .

No responderé a los Reviews hoy, no quiero retrasarlos aún más con el cap x.x Pero sepan que siempre los leo y me hace feliz que les guste la historia. ¡De nuevo muchas gracias a todos! x3

No los distraigo más, nos vemos a la próxima ¡Bye bye!

Pag FB- Aankaa Fanfiction


	18. Tigre salvaje

¡Tuve que mirar por encima el último cap, porque ni recordaba que paso! xDD  
Pero ta, ta. Ya recordé.

El problema ahora es que... ¡No tengo idea de como continuara la historia! Me quede... Chan ._.  
Vamos por el tercer día de los juegos (El de este cap) luego quedan dos más. Juegos no resulta difícil encontrar, pero creo que iré desenredando todo lo que aún no se sabe :3

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Habla_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Capítulo 18 - Tigre salvaje**

Luego de todo lo sucedido volvieron al gimnasio. Donde se agrego que al haber equipos impares, la única academia de dos equipos iba a tener que unirse. De esa forma se creo el nuevo y final grupo: Natsu Dragneel, Juvia Loxar, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia y Erza Scarlet. Se quedarían con el promedio de los puntos entre ambos, osea 11 puntos. Quien participaría en la prueba del día era Lucy.

Y así estaba la cosa... En la competencia "Tigre salvaje" jugarían: Yukino, de Sabertooth. Ren, de Blue Pegasus. Sherry, de Lamia Scale. Arania, de Mermaid Heels. Sems, de Quatro Cerberus. Lucy, de Fairy Tail.

Salieron al patio de nuevo, pero en rato que habían estado dentro alguien se había ocupado literalmente, en convertirlo en un campo de obstáculos. Caminaron como pudieron, siendo guiados por los directores y participantes del juego que iban delante. Llegaron a un punto que se marcaba como el punto de salida.

_-El juego es simple, hay que superar todos los obstáculos_ -afirmo Makarov- _se extienden hasta el otro lado del patio, el lugar para los espectadores esta marcado y nadie puede cruzarlo obviamente. Ahora, quiero que cada participante se ponga en la linea de salida_ -espero a que todos lo hicieran- _a sus marcas_ -todos se agacharon en la posición que aprendieron de la clase de educación física.

_-Suerte_ -articulo Natsu con los labios hacia Lucy, cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Ambos sonrieron.

_-Listos..._ -continuo el anciano Director, hicieron el siguiente movimiento- _¡Ya!_ -e inicio la carrera.

Todos los competidores comenzaron a correr, saltando, agachándose, esquivando... Pocos metros después de que iniciara la carrera, llegaron a una zona donde había que pasar de a uno... Ren y Sherry chocaron entre si, haciendo que iniciaran una discusión, ante los gritos desesperados de sus amigos, equipos y compañeros. Para cuando reaccionaron estaban en buena desventaja.

Arania iba a la cabeza, tenia una gran agilidad. Lucy y Yukino iban detrás de ella en empate. Seguidas de Sems, que estaba en ese puesto gracias a la distracción de Sherry y Ren. Escuchaban los gritos de apoyo que recibían.

_-¡Corre!_

_-¡Vamos, tú puedes!_

_-¡Mueve el trasero!_

_-¡Se un hombre!_

_-¡Animo!_

_-¡Deja de coqueteaaar!_

Mientras, la mayoría de los equipos corrieron a la meta, llegaron antes gracias a que no tenían obstáculos que superar. Vieron a sus compañeros. Y en la distracción, ninguno vio la pequeña trampa de cuerdas a la altura de los tobillos. Ariana cayo al piso y casi lo hacen también Lucy y Yukino, que lograron pasar gracias a la caída de la muchacha que les ganaba.

Ahora la situación era un tanto incómoda. Tener que ganarle a su amiga... Yukino sabia que tenia que ganar, por más que Lucy fuera su amiga y le agradaran los de Fairy Tail más que los de su academia. Si no ganaba, sabia de la consecuencia que le esperaba. Mientras, Lucy pensaba en si debía ganar fuera como fuera o dejar que la peliblanca alcanzara a la meta primero. Necesitaban remontar, reunir puntos para así poder ganar, por sus amigos. Pero... Conociendo al Director de Sabertooth, seguramente suspendería, castigaría o incluso expulsaría a Yukino si participaba en algo tan importante y no ganaba. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué haría?

Ya estaban cerca de la meta. Faltaban pocos metros... Sems estaba a unos dos o tres metros detrás. Arania la seguía a un metro de distancia y detrás de él estaba Sherry un paso por delante de Ren. Lucy distinguió al Director de su antigua academia y vio la seriedad con la que observaba la escena, él no disfrutaba, sólo quería ganar... Y haría cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

La Heartfilia volvió más lenta su marcha, dándole a Yukino algo de ventaja. Cuando la peliblanca se le adelanto dos pasos, recupero su ritmo, conservaría el segundo lugar, no dejaría que nadie más la pasara. Y de repente, antes de lo que esperaba llegaron a la menta... Paso a su lado, vio como sonreía.

_-¡Fairy Tail consigue el primer lugar!_

_-¡Sabertooth segundo!_

Así fueron diciendo los resultados de la carrera... ¿Qué había sucedido? En cuanto Yukino vio lo que planeaba su amiga, se mantuvo así hasta estar tan cerca de la meta, de forma en que cuando corriera más lento la Heartfilia llegaría en primer lugar gracias al impulso con el que ya iba.

_-¡Así quedaron los resultados...!_ -la voz de Makarov se volvió inaudible para Lucy, que miraba a la Aguria siendo rodeada por sus otros amigos. Mientras la rubia era llenada de halagos y felicitaciones- _¡Fairy Tail 10 puntos, Sabertooth 8, Quatro Cerberus 6, Mermaid Heels 4, Lamia Scale 2, Blue Pegasus 0!_ -como los equipos se redujeron, la forma de calificarlos cambio un poco.

_-¡Estuviste fantástica, Lucy-san!_ -Wendy se había acercado a unirse a la celebración.

_-¡Definitivamente, ganáramos!_ -afirmaba Gray.

_-Juvia opina lo mismo_ -comento la muchacha al lado de su amado, algo sonrojada.

La vista de la rubia, a pesar de que le hablaban, se fijaba en la cabellera blanca que le estaba dando la espalda. El Director ya estaba frente a ella, hablando con los brazos cruzados. Cuando acabo de hablar, Rogue bajo la cabeza como decepción y tristeza. Sting no dejaba de mirar a Yukino. Orga y Rufus estaban serios. Y la chica, solamente estaba quieta en su lugar. Luego asintió con la cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia quien sabe donde.

_-¿Lucy, a dónde vas?_ -preguntaba Erza, al verla ir corriendo hacia algún lado.

La mirada de Natsu se cruzo con la de Sting, pero en vez de ver burla y desafió en la mirada del rubio, veía pena y compasión. ¿Qué pasaba? Tuvo el impulso de acercarse a averiguarlo, pero más le interesaba ver a donde se había ido su mejor amiga... ¿Qué eran ahora? No habían afirmado nada. ¿Amigovios? ¿Amigos con derechos? No sabia. La vio alcanzar a Yukino, que tenia una mirada melancólica. ¿Tendría que ver con la mirada de Sting?

_-¿Qué paso?_ -pregunto enseguida la Heartfilia- _¿Qué te dijo?_

_-Que... No volviera_ -tenia un nudo en la garganta, pero se forzó a hablar intentando controlarse.

_-¡Ese maldito...!_ -continuo con el insulto mentalmente- _no tenias... Que dejarte ganar._

_-Tú tampoco_ -afirmo con una sonrisa- _¿Pensabas que no me daría cuenta?_

_-Lo supuse_ -suspiro- _pero sabia que haría algo así si no conseguías el primer puesto._

_-Si, ya me lo había advertido..._ -cerro los ojos un instante recordándolo- _supongo que no sera tan duro con los demás... Si no fallan más de una vez._

_-Tsk... No entiendo como es director_ -se quejo Lucy- _pero..._ -se detuvo un instante pensando en algo que se le ocurrió- _¿Por qué no te unes a Fairy Tail? Estoy segura de que el director te aceptaría._

_-L-lu..._ -sus ojos se humedecieron y abrazo a su amiga- _gracias_ -con esa respuesta, la rubia pensó que aceptaría- _pero no estoy segura..._

_-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?_ -no entendía, no veía nada de malo.

_-Estaba en la academia más odiada por los de Fairy Tail, no creo que sea buena idea_ -ambas observaron a los estudiantes de la academia, riendo, festejando, divirtiéndose.

_-No son como en Sabertooth... Ellos si saben que es la amistad, te apoyaran en lo que sea, estarán ahí cuando los necesites_ -hablaba Lucy, sumida en sus recuerdos- _lo sé._

_-Fairy Tail... Sin duda los apoyare, aunque no necesitan ganar la competencia para ser los mejores, ya lo son._

...

Max se había encargado de imprimir y colocar por todo el edificio carteles con los resultados de cada academia hasta el momento, por orden.

_"¡Resultados de los Juegos Mágicos!_

_1° Sabertooth 29_  
_2° Lamia Scale 28_  
_3° Blue Pegasus 26_  
_4° Mermaid Heels 23_  
_5° Fairy Tail 21_  
_6° Quatro Cerberus 18_

_¡No se olviden que apenas vamos en el tercer día! Y esta tarde es la competencia 1 vs 1 entre equipos"_

Quinto lugar... No estaba tan mal, la diferencia con Sabertooth no era ni de 10 puntos. ¡Y quedaban juegos aún! Ganarían... Estaban seguros. Las hadas, podían ser más feroces que todas las demás bestias.

...

_-¿Entonces se unirá a ustedes?_ -preguntaba un rubio de ojos azules.

_-Todavía no esta segura... Intentaré convencerla para que acepte_ -sonrió Lucy, no podía dejar a su amiga a su suerte.

_-Te ayudare_ -imito su gesto- _me siento un poco mal... Yukino siempre intento ayudarnos, pero no pudimos hacer nada_ -suspiro.

_-Lo sé, por eso quiero que entre a Fairy Tail. Estoy segura de que le encantaría_ -¿A quién no?

Luego de que el evento terminara por completo y cada uno pudiera marcharse, Lucy quiso hablar con Sting sobre lo sucedido con la amiga de ambos, sabia que él la apoyaría. No habían tocado el tema del cine, tampoco necesitaban hacerlo. Ellos siempre se perdonaban sin tener que decir casi o absolutamente nada. Se sonrieron mutuamente y se abrazaron, no romántica o amorosamente, sólo como amigos en busca de un apoyo. Se mantuvieron así unos instantes.

...

Llevaba rato buscando a Lucy. ¿Dónde se había metido? Cuando pudieron marcharse la vio corriendo entre la multitud, pero la perdió de vista enseguida. Quería hablar con ella, luego de lo ocurrido la noche anterior estaba un tanto confundido... Cuando se habían separado, Natsu solamente se alejo hasta la puerta y se despidió con un "Buenas noches" acompañado de una enorme sonrisa, mientras la rubia estaba paralizada.

_-Lucy..._ -suspiro sin saber donde buscarla ya, quedaban pocos lugares- _¿Lucy?_

Noto el par de cabezas rubias, una de chica y otra de chico, se abrazaban. Sintió como una punzada en el pecho, celos. Sabia que Sting competía contra él por Lucy, y obviamente no perdía el tiempo, tsk. Pero no iba a discutir como el día anterior, claro que no. Se dio media vuelta para irse por donde había llegado, con los puños cerrados aguantando las ganas de golpear a alguien.

_-¡Natsu!_ -la ignoro- _¡Natsu, espera!_ -continuo caminando- _¡Expulsaron a Yukino, idiota!_ -se detuvo.

_-¿Qué?_ -se volteo para mirarla. Estaba unos metros más cerca que antes, por lo que se había alejado de Sting.

_-Por quedar en segundo lugar..._ -le temblaron levemente las manos, tenia ganas de ahorcar a una persona específicamente- _quiero que se una a Fairy Tail y Sting va a ayudarme._

_-Natsu-san, Yukino es una amiga importante para nosotros, ha pasado por mucho_ -era extraño escuchar al Eucliffe dirigirse de esa forma hacia el pelirosa, eso demostraba su interés en el asunto- _y aunque realmente te desprecio_ -bueno, era demasiado bueno antes- _creo que podrías ayudarnos también, ya que perteneces a esa academia de..._ -recibió una mirada de advertencia de Lucy- _amigos._

_-Vaya, Sting. ¿Ahora soy "Natsu-san"?_ -alzo una ceja sorprendido, al ver como lo observaba Lucy decidió no iniciar un pleito- _de todas formas, tú tampoco me agradas, pero Yukino si. Sólo por esta vez, trabajaremos juntos._

_-¡Kya!_ -Lucy se emociono y miro a ambos muchachos- _nunca pensé que este día llegaría._

_-Ni yo..._ -murmuraron los dos a la vez. Se miraron mutuamente y sin querer, sonrieron. Cosa que deshicieron nada más se dieron cuenta, miraron en direcciones opuestas y cruzaron los brazos. Escucharon a Lucy reír, y ellos lo hicieron internamente.

...

Estaban sentados uno frente al otro, no decían nada y tampoco se miraban. Era algo... Incómodo. Se encontraban en un parque, para su suerte no había nadie por allí. No estaban seguros de como iniciar la conversación, porque no era una cualquiera entre amigos, sino que trataba de algo más especial, intimo.

_-Entonces... ¿Cómo te sientes?_ -pregunto haciendo un esfuerzo Gray.

_-Juvia se siente genial_ -admitió, nunca le había avergonzado demasiado hablar de su amor hacia Gray, aunque directamente con él... No podía evitar los nervios y el sonrojo.

_-¿Y respecto a lo que sucedió?_ -bajo la mirada evitando la de ella, era realmente malo en temas amorosos, pero no se arrepentía en absoluto de lo que había hecho, definitivamente Lyon no la tendría- _¿Te arrepientes?_

_-No_ -su respuesta fue inmediata-_ Juvia no esta nada arrepentida. ¿Y Gray-sama?_ -quiso saber ahora ella.

_-Tampoco_ -una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro sin que pudiera evitarlo.

_-¿Entonces...?_ -estaba insegura de como continuar. ¿Tenia que ir directo a lo que le interesaba saber? ¿Debía dejar que él llevara la conversación? ¿Y si no le preguntaba?

_-¿...Somos?_ -continuo con la pregunta de la peliazul, mirándola nuevamente- _¿Qué somos ahora?_

_-Juvia no sabe... Gray-sama debería responder_ -en su imaginación, ya todo había sido planeado, perfecto, maravilloso y romántico. La realidad...

_-Juvia. ¿Quisieras ser mi...?_

_-¡Gray! ¡Juvia! Por fin los encuentro_ -llego, arruinando por completo las fantasías de la chica, Lyon.

"Este bastado... No sabe que llego justo. Ya tendré otra oportunidad." Pensaba el Fullbuster matando de mil formas a su hermano con la mirada- _Lyon_ -dijo secamente como saludo.

_-¿Huh?_ -ignoro bastante a Gray y dirigió su vista hacia la personita que le interesaba- _¿Juvia, estas bien?_ -un aura totalmente oscura e intimidante rodeaba a la adolescente, e iba en aumento- _J-juvia..._ -de repente la chica se lanzo hacia él, con intenciones de cometer su primer homicidio- _¡Gray!_ -el Fullbuster tan sólo lo ignoro y sonrió mentalmente.

...

Habían pasado unos cuarenta minutos desde que comenzó a pensar sobre todo y aún no llegaba a una respuesta definitiva. No entendía varias cosas. Como el hecho de que aunque todos la recibieron con los brazos abiertos, Natsu no se comportaba con ella igual que antes. ¿A que se debía? ¿Qué había cambiado ahí? La respuesta fue sencilla: Lucy.

Él prefería pasar tiempo con ella, en lo poco que había pasado fue suficiente para notarlo desde lejos, y por si no quedaba claro había salido corriendo a buscarla nada más pudieron salir. Se sentía... Celosa, debía admitirlo. ¿La conocía hace mucho? ¿Pasaron muchas cosas juntos? ¿Qué tanta confianza se tenían? No noto cuando su hermana mayor se sentó junto a ella en el balcón de su casa.

_-Pareces pensativa. ¿Qué tienes en mente?_ -Mira le hablo dulcemente, como siempre. Pero Lisanna sólo ladeo la cabeza, insegura- _¿Es sobre Raven Tail?_ -la menor negó- _¿Sobre la competencia?_ -negativa nuevamente- _¿Del tiempo perdido? ¿Tu accidente?_ -tampoco. La última idea salio de la boca de la Strauss mayor- _¿Natsu?_ -Lisanna no movió la cabeza- _¿Aún te gusta?_

_-No lo sé..._ -respondió sinceramente, estaba muy confundida.

_-Eso me suena más a un no_ -sonrió la mayor mirando el cielo, al sentir la mirada confundida de su hermana continuo hablando- _antes ni te lo pensabas cuando te lo preguntaban. No eres el tipo de personas que duda cuando alguien le gusta, estas confundida, porque cuando te marchaste todavía te gustaba._

_-Mira-nee. ¿Desde cuando eres consejera amorosa?_ -sonrió apenas pensando en las palabras de su hermana.

_-Lisanna. ¿Cómo ves a Natsu?_ -pregunto ignorando el anterior comentario.

_-Como..._ -lo pensó un momento y comenzó a decir todo lo que pensaba del muchacho- _una persona leal, honesta, valiente, infantil, imprudente, confiable, luchador, animado... Siempre sabe sacar sonrisas, jamás le fallara a un amigo no importa lo que tenga que hacer, es divertido y puedes pasar grandes momentos con él, nunca se va a rendir no importa lo que pase. Natsu es... Es un chico fantástico, del que cualquiera podría enamorarse._

_-¿Lo ves como el chico ideal?_

_-Supongo._

_-Y aún así... Tienes dudas. ¿Sabes por qué?_

_-No. ¿Tú si, Mira-nee?_

_-Si, porque no te sientes igual a como hace años a su lado_ -respondió segura de lo que estaba diciendo- _imagina que Natsu te besa. ¿Cómo te sentirías?_

_-..._ -lo hizo, imagino toda la situación. Pero... Algo fallaba, Mira tenia razón cuando decía que no se sentía igual- _creo que voy entendiendo..._ -aún así, tenia que asegurarse para no herirse a si misma- _gracias, Mira-nee_ -abrazo a su hermana mayor. ¿Y si ya no estaba enamorada de Natsu? "Nos casaremos de grandes." Es algo que cualquier niña con ansias de un romance de película diría... ¿No?

...

Estaba ordenando algunas cosas antes de tener que volver a Fairy Tail. ¡No podía perdérselo! Pero no lograba encontrar el libro de Erza que estaba guardando por ella, Jellal iba más seguido a su casa y le avergonzaba que pudiera encontrar ese género en su estantería.

Levy levanto un almohadón del sillón y allí estaba. "Como excitar a un hombre" ¡Por fin! Ya podría devovlerselo a Erza. Y... Que título tan descriptivo. Por curiosidad abrió el libro en una página al azar y leyó algo "...El llegar a la cama, quitarse la ropa y dejarse llevar no es suficiente. No vayas al grano, hazte la difícil y al mismo tiempo haz que sufra. Eso lo volverá loco y le hará perder la cabeza. Luego, déjalo mirar, pero sin tocar, poco a poco te percatarás como va aumentando la intensidad de su deseo..." ¡Toc Toc! El libro cayo de sus manos al piso al escuchar como golpeaban la puerta, estaba totalmente colorada. ¿En verdad Erza leía ese tipo de cosas? ¡Pervertida! ¡Toc Toc!

_-¡Ya voy!_ -grito hacia la puerta y corrió para abrir- _hol... ¿Gajeel?_

_-Gee Hee. ¿Estabas ocupada, enana?_ -sin pedir permiso ingreso al hogar de la McGarden y lo fue recorriendo con la mirada.

_-N-no_ -respondió nerviosa. ¿Dónde había dejado el libro?

_-Pensé que eras más cuidadosa con tus cosas, sobre todo los libros_ -la respuesta de la peliazul fue respondida en cuanto Gajeel levanto el libro del piso.

_-¡No!_ -vocifero, pero fue demasiado tarde.

_-¿Como excitar a un hombre? Enana..._ -hasta él mismo se sonrojo un poco al imaginarse las cosas que podrían estar ahí dentro y él como hombre, sabia cuales eran correctas.

_-¡No pienses mal! El libro no es mío, sólo lo estaba guardando_ -se defendió enseguida, segura de que la molestaría eternamente.

_-Tsk..._ -el Refox lanzo el libro hacia el sillón y en menos de lo que se podría imaginar, acorralo a Levy contra una pared. Se agacho un poco para poder hablarle al oído- _no necesitas leer esas cosas, a mi ya me excitas perfectamente._

_-..._ -no supo que responder y estaba más que segura de que si intentaba hablar tartamudearía como una condenada. Si antes estaba roja, ahora podría decirse que el cabello de Erza parecía claro en comparación a su rostro ahora mismo.

Al ver que la McGarden no reaccionaba, no sabia si por lo que dijo o porque le hablo al oído, se alejo de ella y lanzo una sonora carcajada. Al menos eso hizo reaccionar a la peliazul, que pestañeo varias veces.

_-Tendrías que haberte visto la cara_ -decía Gajeel entre risas, luchando por no tirarse al suelo.

_-¡Idiota!_ -lo golpeo con el puño cerrado, pero obviamente no logro nada- _¡Pervertido! ¡Grosero! ¡Desesperado!_

_-Shh. Que molesta_ -la tomo de una mano cuando iba a volver a pegarle y la miro fija y seriamente.

_-¿Q-qué?_ -hasta resultaba algo intimidante esa forma de observarla.

_-¿Te gusta Rogue?_ -pregunto directamente.

_-¿Ah?_ -ladeo la cabeza confundida por el cambio repentino.

_-Ya me escuchaste. ¿Te gusta?_

_-¡No! ¿Por qué piensas eso?_ -se intento soltar, pero el muchacho era más fuerte y la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola.

_-Me alegro_ -le dijo sin librarla del abrazo- _porque en verdad no me gusta compartir._

_-¿Compartir? ¿De qué estas hablando?_ -se aparto un poco para poder mirarlo, pero él hizo que juntaran sus frentes.

_-Creía que ya había quedado claro... Tú eres mía_ -lo dijo con tal seriedad que ella ni se atrevió a sonreír demostrando que pensaba que era una broma. Y ante la falta de negación, Gajeel tomo como aceptación el silencio. El que calla otorga, eso dicen.

...

La observo, tan frágil y desprotegida. Sentía la necesidad de cuidarla, de ayudarla. Yukino tenia una mirada triste y nostálgica, pero continuaba mostrando una sonrisa. Rogue mostraba una expresión de entre pena y compasión.

_-¿Segura que no te quieres unir a las hadas?_ -pregunto el Cheney intentando ayudarla.

_-Todavía no lo he decido, pero creo que sería una molestia_ -así lo sentía ella al menos.

_-Pues yo estoy seguro de que te aceptarían encantados_ -afirmo seguro.

_-Quizás..._ -tenia que admitirlo, le gustaba esa idea.

_-Yukino_ -la rodeo con ambos brazos en un poco común gesto de cariño por su parte.

_-Rogue-sama..._ -correspondió el gesto, conmovida, sabia lo que le costaba mostrar sus emociones.

_-No, no "-sama", sólo Rogue_ -la corrigió sin soltarla.

_-Rogue_ -repitió ella. Hubo un momento de silencio, no incómodo- _te quiero_ -se armo de valor sólo para decir esas dos palabras.

_-Yo también._

Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de con que sentido lo había dicho el otro, pero daba igual. Se querían, como amigos y algo más. Así que no veían el problema. Poco a poco, comenzaban a expresarse al menos.

...

Erza y Jellal se quedaron cerca de la academia, pero por la zona exterior. En ese rato no habían hecho más que hablar de cualquier cosa, luego de la confesión sobre su pasado en verdad el chico sentía un peso menos. Cuando faltaba una hora para que iniciara la segunda parte de la competencia llegaron a donde ellos estaban dos chicas de Mermaid Heels: Kagura y Milliana.

_-Disculpen, nos da intriga algo..._ -inicio educadamente la mayor de las dos- _primero, soy Kagura._

_-Yo soy Milliana_ -dijo animada la chica. En cuanto dijo su nombre le pareció que Erza abría un poco los ojos, pero no se fijo mucho.

_-Jellal_ -se presento a si mismo el único hombre.

_-Erza, un gusto_ -dijo con una sonrisa- _¿Saben? También tengo algo que me intriga... Pero primero digan ustedes._

_-Titania_ -soltó de repente y con ansias Milliana. Las pupilas de la pelirroja se dilataron y observo a la muchacha detenidamente, enseguida sus ojos se humedecieron.

_-Eres tú..._ -susurro la Scarlet. Se acerco a la chica de Mermaid Heels y se abrazaron mutuamente- _perdón... Perdón por irme así... Milliana..._

_-N-no, olvídalo_ -las dos se encontraban hechas un río de lágrimas. Mientras Kagura y Jellal se mantenían apartados sin comentar nada, ella con una expresión seria y él con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Tú te me haces familiar. ¿Te conozco de algo?_ -dijo de repente el Fernandes, a nadie más que Kagura.

_-Puede ser, tú también me pareces conocido_ -lo miro más seria que nunca, deseando gritarle todo, pero se quedo callada.

_-Oh, entonces quizás si te vi en algún lado._

"No te haces idea..." Pensó Kagura, con resentimiento.

...

Una vez llego la hora todos regresaron a la academia para poder presenciar o participar en la segunda parte del día. Gajeel caminaba tranquilamente con una sonrisa en el rostro, solo. Levy iba junto a Jet y Droy sin decir nada y algo sonrojada, nadie sabia porque. Erza iba con Milliana hablando de mil cosas, junto a Erza estaba Jellal y junto a Milliana, Kagura. Gray llego junto a Juvia, delante de un golpeado Lyon. Chelia y Wendy los observaban un tanto confundidas, pero alegres porque veían que Juvia no correspondía a Lyon. Sherry hablaba, si, hablaba y no discutía, con Ren. Los chicos de Quatro Cerberus gritaban su palabra típica por el patio. Mira, Lisanna y Elfman charlaban entre si y reían. Natsu, Sting y Lucy llegaron juntos y sin pelear, causando algunas expresiones de sorpresa. Yukino llego junto a Rogue, aunque no participara y no estuviera en la academia animaría a sus amigos. Todos se quedaron rondando por el patio en lo suyo, mientras esperaban.

_-¡Natsu! Luego de que acaben los juegos tengo que hablar contigo_ -se acerco a él una alegre Lisanna, interrumpiendo la conversación que tenia el chico con su mejor amiga y... Un aliado momentáneo.

_-¿Ah? Claro, Lisanna_ -respondió sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, una charla normal imaginaba.

_-¿Y de que hablaban?_ -pregunto curiosa, intentando integrarse en la conversación.

_-Oh, nada importante_ -dijo Sting mirando en otra dirección. "Sólo de lo idiota que es Pixy, rayos."

"Al menos estas bestias ya no discuten... ¡Te debo una, Lisanna" Suspiraba la Heartfilia, sin saber que en realidad se iba a arrepentir de su último pensamiento- _¿Ya vuelves a estar inscrita en la academia, Lisanna?_ -Lucy le sonrió, deseando además de cambiar el tema, llevarse bien con ella.

_-Claro, el director me anoto enseguida_ -sonrió abiertamente- _me alegra volver a estar aquí_ -miro hacia el resto de estudiantes- _extrañaba esto..._

_-¡Pero ya vuelves a estar aquí! Todo a la normalidad_ -intervino Natsu alegre.

_-Hmm..._ -no comento nada.

_-Ey, Lu. ¿Vamos a buscar a los demás?_ -propuso Sting, aprovechando que la recién llegada era amiga de Natsu y al parecer tenían algo de que hablar.

_-Sip_ -iba a darse media vuelta y...

_-¡Yo los acompaño!_ -salto Natsu enseguida, no los iba a dejar solos ni un momento.

Sting chisto por lo bajo, Lucy sonrió disimuladamente, Natsu se puso entre los dos y Lisanna sólo se quedo ahí parada.

_-En verdad son unidos_ -la voz de su hermana mayor le hablo, no se dio cuenta en que momento llego.

_-Si... Parece que van juntos a todos lados. Falta que vivan juntos_ -rió ante ese pensamiento.

_-Oh, pero si viven juntos_ -le afirmo Mira- _la casa tiene dos apartamentos, Natsu vive en el de abajo y Lucy en el de arriba._

_-Vaya..._ -bajo un poco la mirada.

_-¡Lisanna!_ -levanto la vista al escuchar que la llamaban- _ah, lo siento. ¿Estaban hablando? Ahm... Venia a decirte si querías venir con nosotros_ -se sorprendió ante la propuesta de Lucy. ¿Por qué era así con ella?- _pero si estaban ocupadas..._

_-No, yo ya me iba_ -Mirajane se alejo con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Creo que Lisanna va a comenzar a entender porque Natsu se enamoro de Lucy."

_-¡Bien, ven conmigo! Quiero presentarte a unos amigos_ -la Heartfilia la tomo de la mano y empezó a correr, seguramente para asegurarse de que no se había desatado una batalla campal entre Sting y Natsu.

Para su suerte, tan sólo se miraban mal. Allí estaban además de ellos dos, Yukino, Rogue, Juvia, Gray, Wendy, Erza y Jellal. Cuando llegaron las miraron a ambas, Lucy sonriendo y Lisanna con una mueca de confusión.

-A ellos ya los conoces, pero -la rubia la llevo frente a los de Sabertooth- _él es Rogue, ella Yukino y él Sting_ -los fue presentando uno por uno- _ella es Lisanna_ -la presento finalmente a la albina.

_-Un gusto, Lisanna-sama._

_-Hola._

_-Tsk..._ -creo que ni hace falta decir cual fue el saludo de quien.

_-Un placer_ -dijo finalmente la Strauss.

_-¡Bien! Entonces... Yukino..._ -todos miraron a la peliblanca seriamente, tenia algo que decir.

_-No quisiera ser una moles..._

_-No lo eres_ -la corto Erza- _estaríamos encantados de tenerte con nosotros. ¿Verdad?_

_-¡Aye!_ -dijeron todos los de Fairy Tail.

_-Fairy Tail es una gran escuela_ -intervino Lisanna entendiendo lo que sucedía- _todos son personas geniales, aquí nadie es una molestia_ -se sorprendió que cuando decía eso, miro a Lucy.

_-Así es_ -confirmo Natsu- _además a algún lugar debes ir._

_-Supongo... ¿Pero el director?_ -quizás no le agradara la idea.

_-Ya hablamos con él, esta de acuerdo en que seas su estudiante_ -dijo Gray sonriendo.

_-No tengo opción entonces_ -suspiro y cerro los ojos- _seré alumna de Fairy Tail_ -dijo volviendo a mirarlos, con una sonrisa.

_-¡Bien!_

Hablaron durante un rato más, hasta que fue el momento de que iniciara la competencia. En todo el rato Lisanna estuvo pensativa mirando a Lucy, que siempre buscaba la forma de hablar con ella o incluirla más en la charla, no entendía. Hablo bastante con Natsu también, recordando momentos y riendo como antes. Pero entonces noto que la sonrisa que les dirigía a todos los demás, no era la misma que la que le dedicaba a Lucy cada vez que la miraba, para ella tenia una especial. Y más importante, se dio cuenta que eso no le molestaba, a pesar de que esa sonrisa estaba cargada de amor. Cuando todos se marcharon, retraso un poco a Lucy para poder hablar con ella.

_-¿Por qué?_ -le pregunto directamente, al ver la mirada interrogativa de la rubia aclaro- _¿Por qué insistes en hablar conmigo?_

_-Porque quiero ser tu amiga_ -respondió sinceramente- _hable un poco con Natsu y me dijo que fueron grandes amigos, hablo muy bien de ti y creo que podríamos ser buenas amigas. Si se llevan tan bien debe ser por algo, además creo que deberías pasar tiempo con ellos... Paso un buen tiempo. ¿No?_

_-Lucy..._ -entonces Natsu hablo bien de ella, le hablo a Lucy de su amistad. Sonrió sin darse cuenta- _si, tienes razón._

_-¿Entonces? ¿Me dejarías ser tu amiga?_ -le extendió la mano, esperando una afirmativa.

_-¡Claro que si!_ -le tomo la mano y sonrieron mutuamente.

_-¡Lucy-san! ¡Lisanna-san!_ -las llamo Wendy a la distancia- _¡La competencia esta por empezar!_

_-¡Ya vamos!_ -respondieron ambas, dirigiéndose al lugar.

"Creo que ya entiendo... Natsu, Lucy tiene un gran corazón igual que tú." Lisanna miro a la rubia y sonrió, estaba comenzando a comprender sus sentimientos. Estaba celosa, pero de que la rubia tomara su lugar de repente, el hecho de que ella misma la integrara de nuevo... Le hacia ver porque se había vuelto tan preciada para todos.

...

_-¡Escuchen, mocosos!_ -grito Makarov por el magafono, el silencio por fin reino en el lugar- _el juego de esta tarde sera... ¡Ping pong! Simple. Creo que no necesito explicar las reglas. ¿Verdad? Nosotros jugaremos hasta 10 puntos, así que el primero en llegar a esa cantidad gana. Pasemos al juego... Los primeros en participar serán: Gray Fullbuster y Hibiki Lates._

Así, los chicos pasaron hacia la mesa móvil de ping pong, para iniciar el juego. Mientras los gritos de animo, iniciaban.

* * *

Quería hacer que fuera un equipo bien mezclado, dos del A y tres del B o al revés, pero necesitaba que participaran los que participaron . De todas formas hay reservas... Ya veré si las uso o no xD

¿Alguien sabe que hará Lisanna cuando hable con Natsu? :3

No responderé los Reviews ahora. 1- No quiero retrasarme más. 2- Estoy de vaga Jojo 3- Tengo que hacer algo xD

Ojala les gustara el cap ^^ ¡Nos vemos!

* * *

Pag FB: Aankaa Fanfiction


End file.
